MLP - Guardián onírico Vol I
by LeranSilverDragon
Summary: Brave Moonlight, es un unicornio sin capacidad mágica, pero un día tras tener un extraño sueño despierta con un poder distinto a la magia, asi mismo, una marca aparece en su costado, tras eso su vida da un giro al enterarse de que la princesa Luna lo está buscando, sin embargo las cosas cambian cuando un ente conocido como "Nightmare" corrompe a la princesa.
1. Prólogo

**Prologo**

" _ **Los que sueñan de día son conscientes de muchas cosas que escapan a los que sueñan sólo de noche." Edgar Allan Poe.**_

Todo comenzó en una noche de primavera, en tiempos antiguos, cuando el castillo de las princesas aún se localizaba tras pasar el bosque Everfree.

La luna llena, atravesaba los confines de Equestria, pero, en un hogar de la " _vieja Canterlot_ ", un llanto irrumpió en la profundidad de la noche.

—Bueno señores — Dijo el médico —esto es algo que puedo decir con certeza, su hijo es ciertamente especial —

El padre no dijo nada, el unicornio gris únicamente escucho como aquellas palabras entraban por uno de sus oídos, y salían por el otro, Courage Jewel, un semental de pocas palabras, bastante serio, pero con un corazón de león, amaba a su querida yegua de pelaje negro más que a nada, Virtous Baker, la cual era una terrestre sin capacidades mágicas, excepto por la cuestión de que sus panes tenían un gusto "mágico", según las propias palabras de Courage.

El potrillo tenía características que nadie en aquel entonces había visto, los médicos observaban al pequeño ya más tranquilo sobre los cascos de su madre, su pelaje era algo fuera de lo común, a pesar de tener una capa grisácea como la del padre, el potrillo presentaba manchas negras como las de su madre, en distintas partes de su cuerpo, siendo las más prominentes en su rostro, parte de su tórax y en sus pequeños cuartos traseros.

Virtous observo a su pequeño hijo y de inmediato lo arropo con las cobijas, de su cama.

Desde el día de su boda con Courage, la fundación de su panadería, o el hecho de enterarse de que iba a ser madre, ninguno de esos momentos, se comparaban con este, tener al pequeño frente a ella, le hizo sentir una calidez emocional dentro de ella, no le importaban aquellas manchas que tenía su hijo, al contrario, sabía que el doctor decía la verdad, su pequeño potrillo era especial.

—¿Ya decidiste algún nombre para el pequeño amor? — Pregunto Courage acercándose a su amada, mientras no le quitaba el ojo de encima a su hijo.

Y sin previo aviso, un brillo de la luna llena se reflejó en el pequeño potrillo.

El nombre apareció en la mente de la madre y sin dudarlo respondió —Brave, Brave Moonlight, en honor a la sagrada luna llena que nuestra querida princesa de la noche levanto el día de hoy — El potrillo no entendía nada de lo que sus padres murmuraban y aun así una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

A pesar de la seriedad de Courage, esa sonrisa lo contagio levantándole el ánimo, se había convertido en un padre y no podía estar más orgulloso, su esposa y su querido hijo eran más valiosos, que cualquier piedra preciosa que existiese en toda Equestria.

Los doctores abandonaron la habitación y la familia disfruto de un momento cálido, nadie decía nada, pues ninguna palabra bastaba, los dos padres, se quedaron quietos, observando al pequeño, orgullosos de sí mismos.

…

Mientras tanto a la lejanía, la princesa Luna al igual que el pequeño dibujo una sonrisa ante la escena que presenciaba, en aquellas épocas, Luna solía dar largos paseos para observar a sus súbditos, antes de realizar su trabajo en el reino de los sueños, nada la hacía más feliz que ver a familias coexistiendo con su amada noche, era de los pocos momentos en los que se daba cuenta de que su noche era realmente especial, y el hecho de que aquel chico naciera bajo su "Luna llena", la hizo que sentirse amada dentro de ella, y sin embargo sentía una terrible curiosidad ante las manchas tan curiosas que presentaba el pequeño potrillo.

—Bueno supongo que de nada sirve seguir preguntándomelo — Dijo la princesa para sí misma.

Luna amaba su trabajo, y pese a que algunos ponis, no salían a disfrutar del anochecer, sabía que el ciclo de "día y noche" era importante para mantener el ciclo de la armonía en su amado reino.

Curiosamente aquel potro le había proveído una sensación de calidez, como cuando recuerdas a alguien que estuvo en tu vida, pero no recuerdas cuando ni donde, era extraño.

Tan pronto como pensó en eso, dos imágenes fugaces aparecieron en su mente.

Extrañada, hizo caso omiso de aquella sensación, una luz apareció sobre su cuerno, y con la ligereza de un movimiento cerro sus ojos, pues era momento de cuidar los sueños de los ponis.

…

Pero poco sabía Luna, que de alguna forma, su vida, y la del potrillo se entrelazarían de una forma tan personal, que de haberlo sabido ninguno de los dos lo crearía.


	2. Capitulo 1

**Capítulo 1 "Ni un rastro de magia"**

 _3 años después_

El sol se asomaba por el horizonte, y la luz de este golpeo directo a Brave a través de la ventana de su cuarto, el potro abrió los ojos de par en par, y dejó escapar un ligero bostezo.

—¡Brave! — Se escuchó tras la puerta de su cuarto —¡Hijo estas despierto, no querrás llegar tarde a la escuela de magia! —

Como una bofetada la realidad lo golpeo, no lo recordaba, era su primer día en la escuela para unicornios dotados, su padre de alguna forma había logrado mover unos cuantos hilos, para que entrara en tan prestigiosa escuela, pero, Brave temía lo peor, desde que era pequeño, su cuerno nunca tuvo el poder suficiente como para poder realizar cosas sencillas, tales como levantar sus juguetes, pero sabía que el esfuerzo de su padre no había sido en vano.

—Dame un momento mamá — El potro tomo sus pergaminos, plumas y tintas, de inmediato las guardo en su alforja.

Emocionado y nervioso al mismo tiempo abrió la puerta de su cuarto, el olor del pan recién hecho llego su nariz, una de las ventajas de tener una madre panadera, era que nunca se quedaba sin comida.

Mientras avanzaba hacia la cocina Brave Moonlight se tomó un momento para verse en el gran espejo de su hogar, no era un potro ancho, era algo pequeño, su melena no se salía del molde, un cabello medio corto desaliñado, odiaba tener que arreglarlo cada mañana así que lo había dejado de esa forma tan peculiar que de cierta forma no se le veía tan mal, los lentes en su rostro sí que lo hacían notar listo, pero sabía que no era el tipo de unicornio que se quedaba pegado a los libros, en cambio los necesitaba para poder ver mejor, y su peculiaridad, sus manchas negras en su pelaje grisáceo, al observarlas no podía evitar sentirse orgulloso de ellas.

Al llegar a la cocina su madre tenía listo su desayuno, huevos, leche y como no un pedazo de pan recién sacado del horno.

—Como esta mi pequeño "Moony" está mañana — Dijo mientras el potro tomaba asiento en la mesa.

—Si te soy sincero, nervioso — Dijo el mientras se llevaba la comida a la boca.

—Moony, mi precioso, no hay de que estar nervioso, si lo sé, es tu primer día de clases, pero deberías de estar emocionado, conocerás a más unicornios además de tu padre — Y de alguna forma las palabras de Virtous calmaron al chico, este únicamente asintió, su madre tenía razón, conocería más unicornios y por fin podría poner en uso aquel cuerno suyo.

Virtous mantuvo la panadería cerrada aquel día, tenía que llevar a su pequeño potro hasta el lugar donde se darían las clases, tras avanzar unas cuantas calles, llegaron, el edificio era bastante rústico, por fuera parecía una biblioteca, pero rápidamente observaron a todos los pequeños unicornios listos para entrar a clases.

—Moony te deseo lo mejor, pórtate bien, y espera aquí a tu padre a la salida — Brave asintió, y abrazo a su madre, esta no pudo evitar soltar una lagrima, mientras observaba a su pequeño potro desaparecer tras la puerta de aquel recinto, después de todo, Brave estaba creciendo.

…

Brave siempre se asombraba de lo enorme que eran los lugares de Canterlot, la escuela no era una excepción, construida desde hacía muchísimo tiempo, la piedra con la que estaba construida era más antigua como se podía observar.

Avanzo lentamente hasta llegar al salón que le habían indicado las profesoras de la entrada, la puerta de madera separaba a Brave del lugar que sería su salón de clases hasta el final del curso, de pronto los nervios se le habían subido hasta el cuerno, dudaba en si abrir la puerta o quedarse afuera del salón, suspiro un poco y consiguió la fuerza de voluntad necesaria para abrir la puerta.

Al entrar, no conocía a nadie, realmente solo conocía a sus familiares, ya que había una razón por la que los demás potros de Canterlot no se juntaban con él, la razón era miedo, le temían, le temían a sus manchas que estaban sobre su pelaje, algunas madres incluso prohibían a sus hijos el simple hecho de entrar en contacto con él podría maldecirlos con aquellas curiosas coloraciones de su pelaje.

En cuanto entro al salón todos voltearon sus miradas hacia él, podía escuchar murmullos entre ellos.

—"Ya lo viste" — Dijo una potranca de color crema, sentada al frente del salón.

—"Esas manchas, será alguna enfermedad" — Dijo otra potrilla, pero esta se encontraba en medio del salón junto con su grupo de amigas.

Brave no supo cómo tomarse eso, trato de hacer caso omiso de los murmullos, pero no podía evitarlo, a donde quiera que iba, siempre era lo mismo, las manchas de su pelaje, el hecho de que pensaran que eran contagiosas, o peor los más supersticiosos pensaban que era producto de alguna maldición, le molestaba.

Y el peor de todos los murmullos.

—"Me impresiona que acepten a este tipo de basura en nuestra escuela" — Aquel potro Azulado que dijo eso, era lo que Brave conocía como "Unicornio elitista", a pesar de que en aquellas épocas la vida en Canterlot era más humilde, había familias nobles que se sentían superiores a los demás en todos los sentidos.

Pensaba que los demás ponis eran como sus padres, pero estaba equivocado, aquel chico azulado había demostrado todo lo contrario, trato de tomar su asiento lo más alejado de todos ellos, y lo encontró, junto a la ventana del salón y frente al escritorio del profesor o profesora de la clase. Sus pensamientos, se vieron prontamente interrumpidos cuando alguien entro por aquella puerta, Brave casi se cae de la silla al ver a la poni, o mejor dicho a la alicornio que había entrado en aquella sala, la mismísima princesa Celestia, Brave había escuchado que su escuela era prestigiosa y única en su tipo, pero jamás se imaginó que la gobernadora de Equestria fuese quien impartía las clases.

—Buenos días mis queridos alumnos — Dijo con una voz tan calma y serena, Brave aún no podía sobrepasar el hecho de que su maestra fuera una princesa.

—Buenos días princesa — Respondieron todos los alumnos al unísono, bueno todos excepto Brave.

Celestia observo al chico, su actitud tan tímida de cierta forma le recodaba a su hermana pequeña.

—Antes de empezar la clase me gustaría que todos se presentasen, de esa forma podre llamarlos por su nombre y ustedes podrán conocerse mejor — Brave se puso aún más nervioso, esperaba que de todas las personas que se encontraban en el salón el no fuera el primero en presentarse.

—Tú — Dijo Celestia Señalando con su cuerno, a un Brave oculto tras un libro que había encima de su pupitre.

Brave por unos momentos se quedó inerte, pero por respeto a su majestad, se levantó del asiento.

—Muy bien pequeño, dinos ¿Cómo te llamas? — Celestia trato con tacto al unicornio esperando no ponerlo más nervioso de lo que estaba.

—B-Br-Brave M-Mo-Moonlight — A duras penas pudo decir su nombre, los demás unicornios lo veían con cierto desdén, como si hubiera hecho una falta que no cometió.

—Muy bien Brave, y cuéntanos, ¿Qué te gusta hacer?—

Una pregunta fácil, el pequeño Brave menos nervioso le respondió directo a la princesa y no a la clase.

—Bu-Bue-Bueno, me gusta ayudar a mis padres en sus trabajos, a mi madre la ayudo a preparar la masa para el pan, y a mi padre entregándole los materiales para sus joyas —

Celestia asintió, pero no sintió que esas tareas fuesen lo que realmente le gustaba al chico.

—¿En serio? Eso suena más a tareas que otra cosa, dinos que te gusta hacer realmente Brave —

Brave se quedó pensativo con aquella pregunta, jamás se había hecho esa cuestión, pero curiosamente si había algo que le gustaba hacer.

—Bueno, si se refiere a las cosas que me gustan, me encanta soñar, soñar con distintas cosas, también me encanta la música, aunque nunca me he atrevido a aprender a tocar un instrumento —

Aquello había bastado para Celestia, pero tenía que admitirlo, las manchas del pelaje del chico eran demasiado vistosas, aun así y por respeto al potro evito tocar el tema.

Y así prosiguió el resto de la clase, unicornios presentándose uno tras otro, curiosamente era un número impar y bastante reducido de unicornios.

Entre los alumnos se encontraban, Twinkle Shines una potra de melena larga, castaña y un pelaje con tonalidades color crema, Ferocius Magic o el potro azulado con actitud elitista, Wild Writer un potro de pelaje verde y con una melena remilgada, Valiant Star Una potra purpura con melena rizada, Evening Breeze una potra celeste con melena corta, Fire Spark un potro rojizo con melena picuda.

Tras las presentaciones, Celestia comenzó la clase.

—Muy bien alumnos, es primer día, y me encantaría ver sus habilidades mágicas, sé que algunos de ustedes tuvieron que hacer examen de habilidad, y otros entraron por recomendación — Cuando Celestia menciono la prueba, Brave entro en pánico, trato de calmarse, tratando de alejar esos pensamientos negativos de él.

Los retos eran fáciles, mover cosas con su cuerno, mantener un líquido flotando, y por último transformación de cosas.

Pero…

Brave ni siquiera paso de la primera tarea, su cuerno brillaba de un tono azulado, más allá de eso, no lograba levantar el objeto que Celestia les había entregado, en este caso un ligero cubo de madera, con el líquido fue casi lo mismo, logro producir ligeras ondas en el vaso, pero solo eso, y la transformación ni siquiera tuvo oportunidad de intentarlo.

El pobre Brave devastado observaba a sus demás compañeros hacer las cosas bien, él en cambio se sentía frustrado, era un unicornio, se suponía que debía de poder usar magia.

Celestia de inmediato detuvo a Brave, se percató de la incapacidad mágica del potro grisáceo, de alguna forma el pequeño no lograba sacar su energía mágica de su cuerno, se dio cuenta de que, a diferencia de los demás alumnos, este potro era incapaz de hacer fluir su energía mágica alrededor de él.

Cuando la clase termino, todos salieron del salón felices, todos excepto Brave, cuando llego a la entrada se encontró a su padre Courage, entusiasmado de ver a su hijo se acercó a su lado, pero al ver su rostro noto que algo andaba mal, Brave no dijo nada, solo se acercó a su padre y mantuvo su rostro serio, pero antes de irse, la alicornio blanca se acercó a ellos dos.

—Supongo que usted es el padre de Brave — Dijo la princesa con un tono calmo.

—Así es princesa — respondió Courage, mientras hacia una ligera reverencia a la gobernadora de toda Equestria —En que puede ayudarle su humilde servidor —

—Me gustaría hablar con usted y el chico — Dijo con un rostro el cual denotaba seriedad.

—Acaso mi hijo ¿hizo algo mal? — Pregunto el padre preocupado.

—No, es más bien sobre su magia, acompáñenme por favor — Y así los tres ponis entraron nuevamente en la academia.

El sonido de sus cascos resonaba por la academia, mientras avanzaban, Brave se imaginaba de que hablarían, y si lo echaban de la escuela por no poder producir magia, o peor aún y si lo exiliaban por haber insultado a la princesa directamente.

Los tres ponis se detuvieron hasta llegar a una puerta, con un gesto de su cuerno Celestia abrió la puerta de par en par, y los tres avanzaron hacia la habitación.

—Tomen asiento por favor — Dijo la princesa, mientras padre e hijo tomaban asiento en las sillas de aquella habitación.

—Como saben, soy profesora de esta academia de magia para unicornios, pero también soy directora de esta — Celestia decía eso mientras tomaba asiento frente a su mesa.

—Señor Courage, hay algo que quiero preguntarle, y respóndame con sinceridad — Esa oración puso aún más nervioso a nuestro pequeño potro, a su vez Courage no se imaginaba de que querría hablarle la princesa, su hijo había cometido alguna gravedad.

—Quiero preguntarle sobre Brave, ¿Cuándo este era pequeño, alguna vez tuvo algún "desvarió mágico"? — Courage, se quedó pensativo, había oído el termino y el mismo lo había presentado, cuando era un potrillo de un año, pero cuando cayó en cuenta, recordó que su hijo jamás, presento algún síntoma del "desvarió".

—Ahora que lo dice, no, no que yo recuerde — Celestia, no dijo nada, pero ahora sabía con exactitud, que era lo que tenía el muchacho, pero antes debía de asegurarse, dar una noticia como la que estaba a punto de dar no era fácil.

—¿Y dígame, la madre de su hijo es una terrestre? — Courage asintió, eso hizo que Celestia confirmase sus sospechas.

—Señor, no sé cómo decirle esto, pero… —

—Su hijo… — Celestia tomo una pausa, no quería arruinarle el día al chico, ni mucho menos a su padre, lo que estaba a punto de decirles era terrible, pero tenía que hacerlo por el bien del chico. —Escúcheme con atención, Brave jamás será capaz de producir magia —

Aquella noticia atrapo por sorpresa a ambos, Brave no podía creerlo, sintió un frio recorriéndole su espalda, y su padre se quedó helado, su hijo incapaz de producir magia, imposible, la princesa debía de tener un retorcido sentido del humor.

—No es verdad — Dijo Courage, un tanto indignado. —Mi hijo está perfectamente sano, es falta de práctica por no usar su cuerno — Celestia negó con la cabeza.

—Lo que aflige a su hijo no es a nivel físico, ni tampoco por falta de práctica, sino, esto es a nivel espiritual, como sabe la magia fluye dentro de los cuerpos de todos los ponis, y en el caso de los unicornios esta fluye desde el centro del cuerpo hasta el cuerno, puede sentirlo usted mismo si lo desea, en cambio, esa energía fluye de manera distinta en su hijo, esta no es capaz de canalizarse fuera de su cuerno, y por ende su capacidad mágica es muy débil —

Courage no supo que responder, ni mucho menos Brave, el ánimo que tenía había desaparecido, tras repasar la información en su cabeza, Courage hizo una pregunta.

—Y dígame, princesa ¿Esto será permanente? —

—A decir verdad, no tengo idea — Respondió ella —a esta aflicción la llamamos "inclusum magicae" o, mejor dicho, "Magia encerrada", hasta ahora ninguno de los médicos ha logrado resolver que la causa, dado que han sido pocos los casos que se han presentado —

Celestia se sentía horrible, dar noticias como esas siempre eran dolorosas.

Courage, no dijo nada más, la tensión de la habitación era tanta que ninguno dijo algo más.

—Si gusta, el chico puede quedarse y aprender la técnica, pero no podrá participar en las prácticas — Esperando que aquello hiciera sentir mejor al potro, no esperaba la respuesta de este.

—Agradezco su preocupación princesa, pero, no veo el caso, prefiero dejar de asistir — El padre del muchacho no debatió ante la decisión de este, Celestia a regañadientes acepto la decisión, aun sabiendo que no había posibilidad de que este produjera, aunque fuese un simple ápice de magia en él, ella quería de cierta forma compensarlo.

—Bueno, muchas gracias por su tiempo, espero que tengan una buena noche — Aunque Celestia no lo dijo con mala intención, Courage y Brave sintieron vacías aquellas palabras, como si deseara poder ayudarlos, pero ella misma lo había dicho, jamás produciría magia.

Brave se sentía como un pegaso que no puede volar, incapaz de sacar el potencial de su cuerno.

Durante el camino a casa, ni su padre, ni él se dirigieron la palabra, no había más que decir, y al llegar a su humilde morada, Brave subió despavorido a su cuarto y cerró la puerta Courage no lo detuvo, y Virtous se acercó para ver que sucedía, Courage hizo que tomara asiento y le explico la situación.

Mientras tanto Brave ya no lo resistía, lagrimas descendieron desde sus ojos, una tras otra, e impotente de poder usar magia, intento nuevamente levantar algo con su cuerno, pero todos sus intentos fueron fútiles, el unicornio era incapaz de producir magia, Brave no se detuvo hasta que el aura de su cuerno desapareció por completo, ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta de la cruda realidad, la princesa Celestia tenía razón.

…

Mientras tanto en el castillo de las princesas, Celestia sentía una gran angustia dentro de ella, decirle aquello al pobre potrillo la había dejado agotada emocionalmente, usualmente era más fuerte que eso, el tiempo que había gobernado su reino la había vuelto dura y fuerte, y ahí estaba lamentándose de haber dicho aquella terrible noticia, Luna por otra parte había notado tan repentino cambio de actitud por parte de su hermana, y de inmediato tomo cascos en el asunto.

—Celestia, ¿te encuentras bien? — pregunto la yegua azulada, Celestia asintió, pero Luna no se dejó engañar tan fácilmente, conocía a su hermana.

—Vamos "Tia", soy tu hermana, puedes contarme lo que quieras — Celestia vio la sinceridad de aquellas palabras y soltó su carga con su hermana menor, Luna escucho atentamente, hasta que Celestia, termino de contar su relato.

—Y es por eso me siento así, nunca había tenido que encargarme de algo de tal magnitud, me siento horrible, quizá arruine los sueños del pequeño— Luna negó con la cabeza.

—Hermana, sé que el potrillo entenderá, quizá no hoy, quizá necesiten pasar varias lunas antes de que recapacite, pero créeme, sé que nuestros súbditos son capaces de superarse, y sé que ese potrillo lo hará, veras que el día de mañana tendrá una vocación a la cual se dedicara de manera devota —

Celestia se dio cuenta de la verdad en las palabras de su hermana, quizá el potrillo lograse superarse, pero, aun así, eso significaba que su corazonada había fallado, después de todo ella fue quien había entregado la carta de recomendación a Brave Moonlight, pensaba que finalmente lo había encontrado, pero todo parecía apuntar a que se había equivocado.

—Luna, gracias por tus palabras, ahora me siento un poco mejor— Luna sonrió a su hermana, y le dio una palmada con una de sus alas.

—La próxima vez, confía más en tu hermanita pequeña, ya que siempre estaré para ayudarte, así como tú estás para mí — Dijo Luna mientras salía de la habitación —Ahora si me disculpas, es momento de levantar la "Luna", te deseo una buena noche hermana, descansa — Celestia, vio a su hermana salir de la habitación y ella hizo lo mismo se dirigió directo a su cama, pero dentro de ella sabía que su corazonada no estaba del todo mal, había algo más dentro de aquel potrillo incapaz de usar magia, "eso" seguía dentro de él, pero ya no tenía sentido seguir pensando, recostó su cuerpo sobre su blanda cama, y dejo que su sueño la sumiera en la calma más profunda.

 **Fin del capítulo 1.**


	3. Capitulo 2

**Capítulo 2. Valiente esperanza.**

Tras quedar agotado de "intentar" usar su cuerno mágico, Brave observo el paisaje tras su ventana, había comenzado a llover.

—Lluvia de primavera — se dijo para sí mismo.

El clima no ayudo mucho a su estado de ánimo, pues a pesar de que disfrutaba de lo relajante de la lluvia, no dejaba de pensar en lo que recién había acontecido, él lo sabía, muy dentro de sí, lo sabía, reconocía su incapacidad mágica, pero siempre tuvo miedo de compartir eso con sus padres, pensaba que lo dejarían de querer o peor aún que lo abandonarían a su suerte.

—Un unicornio incapaz de usar magia, maldita sea, porque yo, ¡Porque yo¡ — Dijo casi gritando, se sentía frustrado, en la escuela de magia quería demostrarles a todos que por el hecho de ser diferente no significaba que no se esforzaría, pero ahora ya no podía demostrar nada, Ferocius Magic, aquel chico tenía razón, porque habían dejado que alguien como él entrase en aquella escuela, no tenía sentido, y aun peor, sabía que la recomendación de su padre se había ido por el garete.

Brave no dijo nada más, se quedó en la oscuridad acostado sobre su cama, y una tenue luz lo ilumino por su ventana, abrió las cortinas de par en par, solo para tener ante el un bello paisaje nocturno, Brave a diferencia de otros ponis tenía una afinidad por la noche, más que por el día, lo curioso es que nunca había sabido porque, incluso en ocasiones se quedaba despierto, observando el cielo estrellado, y escuchando los "sonidos de la noche".

Tras eso la puerta de su cuarto sonó, Brave escucho los golpeteos.

—Brave, hijo podemos pasar — Dijo Virtous, tras la puerta la yegua de color azabache estaba preocupada, su esposo la acompañaba ya que ambos querían hablar con su hijo.

—Lo siento, pero no quiero hablar de eso ahora — Dijo Brave con un tono angustiado, las palabras casi no salen de su garganta, dada la situación.

—Hijo, no puedo saber cómo te sientes, pues nunca he podido usar magia, pero tenemos que hablarlo — Virtous no sabía que más decir, tenía razón en sus palabras, ella era una terrestre incapaz de usar magia, pero eso nunca le había impedido a lograr sus metas.

—Por favor Brave, abre la puerta, tenemos que hablarlo — Dijo Courage tratando de razonar con Brave.

—Déjenme solo, por favor — Brave no sabía que decidir, pues no se sentía de ánimos de discutir su "defecto".

—Por favor solo quiero dormir — Extrañamente, a pesar de toda la tristeza que experimentaba en aquel momento, se sentía agotado, agotado de todo lo que había experimentado, agotado de vivir en la realidad.

—Está bien Moony — dijo su madre —Recuerda que no estás solo, y si necesitas algo no dudes en decirlo, tu padre y yo vendremos de inmediato — Ambos padres derrotados, se fueron a su alcoba.

—¿Crees que estará bien? — Pregunto Virtous a Courage,

—La verdad — dijo este último, —No lo sé, pero debemos de apoyarlo, debe de haber algo que podamos hacer por él, después de todo esto es mi culpa —

—¿Por qué dices eso mi amor? — Dijo una Virtous desconcertada.

—Yo fui quien inscribió a nuestro hijo en esa escuela, cuando llego la carta me emocioné, solo haba platicado con un par de personas sobre eso, quería que nuestro hijo entrase a la academia de unicornios dotados, pensé, pensé que lo ayudarían a mejorar a usar su cuerno, fue mi culpa por no haberle preguntado nada a nuestro hijo — Courage no podía ver a su esposa a los ojos, la culpa lo carcomía por dentro.

—Amor, si se algo, es que nunca harías algo para lastimar a nuestro Moony — Virtous puso su casco sobre Courage e hizo que la mirase fijamente —Ninguno de los dos presto atención a los síntomas, ninguno de los dos hizo algo para saber si nuestro hijo estaba mal, el trabajo nos consumió a ambos — Virtous de pronto se sintió horrible, que clase de madre le hace eso a su hijo, su trabajo era demandante, la panadería era la única en varios kilómetros de la "Antigua Canterlot" y su esposo, la mayor parte del tiempo se la pasaba realizando encargos para la nobleza, ninguno de los dos se había dado un respiro para ver a su hijo, el poco tiempo que disponían lo usaban para comer junto a él, pero siempre lo dejaban apartado a un lado.

Ninguno de los dos dijo más, ambos ponis, se quedaron en silencio en su cuarto, hasta que apagaron la vela de su cuarto y se quedaron dormidos.

Brave por su parte y sin previo aviso, cerro sus ojos, trato intensamente de abrirlos, pero no podía, de pronto únicamente sintió como si estuviese cayendo, caía y caía, hasta que topo con el suelo, pero no sintió ningún impacto, sino todo lo contrario, cuando se dio cuenta ya no se encontraba en su cuarto.

…

Una vez más la noche había llegado a Equestria, Luna observo el horizonte, mientras la luz de su noche bañaba a Canterlot y la adornaba con colores que no se apreciaban con la luz del sol de su hermana, y así prosiguió con su rutina.

El reinado de ambas princesas se caracterizaba por el hecho de que no tenían un ejército como tal, eran una sociedad pacifica, y todos los pueblos, tanto lejanos como circundantes eran pertenecientes al reinado de las princesas del sol y la luna.

Por esa misma razón, era que Luna procuraba hacer su patrullaje nocturno, en cuanto termino, Luna hizo su tarea primordial, la cual era entrar en el reino de los sueños, con un movimiento de su cuerno, un destello intenso la cubrió hasta que desapareció de la realidad.

El reino de los sueños era distinto a la realidad normal, aparte de que el tiempo fluía de manera distinta, Luna podía observar los sueños de cada poni, de toda Equestria, la razón para hacerlo, era para protegerlos de lo que ella conocía como "Malos sueños o Pesadillas", pues estas podían infligir un daño en las mentes de sus súbditos si no se trataban con antelación, desde generar sentimiento indeseados dentro de los ponis, hasta alterar profundamente sus memorias sobre sucesos ocurridos, y en casos extremos, podía conducirlos a una locura extrema.

Para Luna esta era una forma para acercarse a sus súbditos, Luna debía interferir con los malos sueños y brindar su apoyo a quienes los generaban, jamás había tenido un gran problema, y siempre se esforzaba por resolverlos de manera dramática, pero siempre dando una sabía lección al portador de la pesadilla, odiaba dejar las cosas a medias, y a diferencia de su hermana, ella tenía un modo más directo de realizar las cosas.

Aquella noche era particularmente tranquila, la mayoría de los ponis tenían sueños agradables, Luna se quedó tranquila y satisfecha de su trabajo, por primera vez en mucho tiempo podía salir temprano del reino de los sueños, y así lo hizo.

Dispuesta a irse a su cama su cuerno comenzó a actuar de manera curiosa, y sin que ella pudiese controlarlo, un haz de luz salió disparado.

—"¿Qué extraño?" — se dijo a sí misma. –"¿Esto nunca había ocurrido?" —

Y como por arte de magia se encontraba de nuevo en el reino de los sueños, de pronto sintió una sensación peculiar en su cuerno, y sin aviso empezó a destellar como un latido, Luna avanzo a instinto siguiendo aquel haz de luz azulado de su cuerno, mientras más avanzaba más intenso y más rápido latía su cuerno, cuando se dio cuenta se percató de que aquella sensación que sentía era de energía onírica.

La energía "onírica" ha existido en Equestria desde tiempos inmemoriales, Starswirl el "barbado" y otros predecesores estudiaron las capacidades de esta energía, y es qué esta energía, era apreciada ya que era más poderosa que la magia normal, Luna era una de las ultimas portadoras de esta energía, y era lo que la diferenciaba de su hermana Celestia, Luna no poseía ningún aspecto mágico dentro de ella, sino onírico, sus habilidades oníricas se extendían a la realidad, y dado a eso, Luna era un poco más poderosa que su hermana, pero dadas las circunstancias, Luna sabía que jamás debía abusar de aquel poder que residía dentro de ella.

Cuando encontró la fuente del poder, su cuerno dejo de latir, la ventana de los sueños le proveía un vistazo de lo que se encontraría al cruzarla, pero esta era distinta, era como si se hubiese resquebrajado, sin dudar siquiera un momento, abrió la ventana.

Al entrar al sueño no encontró nada literalmente, era un cuarto prístinamente blanco, sin ninguna imperfección, o en otras palabras la "nada", su cuerno nuevamente comenzó a pulsar, sabía que tenía que seguirlo, se puso cascos a la obra, y avanzo por lo que sentía ella que era un corredor…

…

Brave, jamás había tenido un sueño como aquel, se vio a sí mismo y a sus padres se en un agradable picnic nocturno.

Todo era normal y apacible, además de que el Brave onírico podía usar su cuerno con facilidad, pero Brave sabía que eso no era real, sabía que su mente producía aquellas sensaciones, el hecho de usar magia estaba fuera de discusión, pero aun así quiso disfrutar de aquel instante.

De pronto el ambiente se sintió pesado, sus padres y el Brave onírico desaparecieron, y en cambio a la lejanía, Brave pudo observar cómo se alzaba un palacio lentamente desde el suelo, el piso comenzó a temblar, y este trato de no entrar en pánico, un fulgor blanco resplandecía de esté, en cuanto el temblor se detuvo, sin previo aviso dejo de controlar su cuerpo, sus cascos comenzaron a avanzar a costa de él, como si tuvieran vida propia, relincho y se esforzó para evitarlo esa sensación no era nada agradable, y se dio cuenta de hacia dónde lo llevaban sus cascos el palacio, de alguna forma sentía un llamado, y que debía de hacerlo, armándose de valor, dejo que sus cascos lo guiaran hacia donde debía de ir.

El paisaje de pronto comenzó a cambiar, una plaza gigantesca, diferente a la de Canterlot, no había nadie, la soledad que había en aquella plazoleta era desconcertante, al fondo de esta él palacio blanco se alzaba con majestuosidad, los detalles arquitectónicos eran impresionantes, parecía estar hecho de un material similar al mármol, las decoraciones frente a este tenían como protagonistas a dos alicornios uno negro y otro blanco, el joven avanzo adelante con presteza en sus pasos, al entrar al palacio sus cascos resonaron por todo el edificio, de cierta forma parecía que el tiempo se había detenido.

En cuanto llego a la sala del trono, avisto un solo asiento, lo cual era aún más curioso, normalmente las estatuas indicaban a los gobernadores en este caso Brave pensó que debía de haber dos en dado caso, sus cascos sé detuvieron en seco, pero aquel llamado que sentía se hizo más y más fuerte, ahora la cosa había cambiado, un ligero susurro lo alarmo.

—Avanza — decía esta voz, la cual no tenía un rastro de malicia, aun así, Brave se negó.

—Tontos cascos, deténganse, no quiero acercarme a eso — Brave no sabía qué hacer para detenerse, resistirse era inútil, sintió terror por acercarse aquel trono.

—Tranquilo — dijo la voz, —No pasara nada, lo prometemos — curiosamente Brave sintió una calidez familiar que emanaba de esta, cuando se encontró cerca al trono y dispuesto a sentarse en él, su sueño se vio interrumpido

—Brave Moonlight, nos volveremos a ver — dijo la voz mientras Brave despertaba de súbito en su habitación.

…

Luna había llegado al final del trayecto, frente a ella había aparecido una barrera, tras la cual logro vislumbrar a alguien, y no pudo creer a quien había visto, un potrillo, se preguntó si aquel gran flujo de energía onírica provenía de esté o existía algo más detrás de la barrera.

Sin pensárselo dos veces lanzo un rayo directo a la barrera, pero nada, uso círculos rúnicos sin resultado alguno, pero se le ocurrió otra idea, concentro su energía onírica en su cuerno y lanzo un rayo directo a la barrera, esta comenzó por resquebrajarse, un fuerte estallido destrozo parte de la barrera.

—Bien, a este paso, podre atravesarla en un momento — La confianza de Luna aumentaba con cada capa que destrozaba de la barrera, pero no era lo suficientemente amplia como para avanzar.

—¡Detente! — Escucho la princesa lunar, —Aun no es el momento — la voz resonó en su cabeza, y una figura alta y oscura apareció frente a ella.

Luna observo a la figura y de cierta forma había algo en esa extraña presencia que le traía recuerdos a su cabeza, sin darse cuenta, la figura disparo un haz oscuro directo a ella, y esta despertó abruptamente.

En la realidad Luna dio un fuerte suspiro, que había sido eso, durante toda su vida como protectora del reino de los sueños jamás había visto uno similar.

—¿Qué significa esto? jamás he sido expulsada del reino de los sueños — Luna estaba desconcertada, nunca había tenido que despertarse de esa forma. Ahora sabía de dónde provenía el flujo de energía onírica, aquella silueta tenía más de la que algún ser podría resistir, lo curioso es que no sintió ningún tipo de rastro de que fuera una pesadilla, al contrario, sentía que aquella figura provocaría dulces sueños si lo quisiera.

—Ese potro, es la clave — Dijo para ella misma –Vigilare sus sueños más a menudo, tengo que encontrar la respuesta a esto — Luna miro hacia las estrellas, y trato de no darle más vueltas al asunto, y agotada por aquella exploración se dirigió a su recamara en el castillo.

…

Por alguna extraña razón que no alcanzo a comprender, Brave despertó adolorido de sus cascos, pero lo más desconcertante fue recordar aquel sueño que recién había tenido, se sintió tan real, que de hecho pensaba que no estaba durmiendo, aquella cosa que lo llamo, se preguntó por un momento quien o que era, un ligero golpeteo lo saco de sus pensamientos y una voz se escuchó tras su puerta

—Moony, puedo pasar — Dijo Virtous, con un tono cariñoso.

—Dame un momento — Respondió Brave, en cuanto llego a la puerta y la abrió, en su mente no pudo evitar sentirse mal, el día anterior le habían ofrecido consuelo, pero el en ningún momento hizo algo para recibirlo, dejando de pensar tanto tomo la perilla con su casco derecho y abrió la puerta.

Su madre le dedico una cálida sonrisa, —Traigo el desayuno — de manera casi reactiva, el estómago del potrillo comenzó a gruñir, a Brave no le hizo gracia eso, pero a su madre sí.

—Parece que alguien tiene hambre — Brave tomo el plato y lo coloco frente a su escritorio, y comenzó a comer, el cálido sabor del heno frito combinado con el pan recién horneado de su madre era sin iguales, claro era una combinación simple de ingredientes, pero su madre hacia la comida con mucho cariño.

Cuando termino de comer agradeció a su madre por la comida, pero antes de salir de su cuarto Virtous se sentó a su lado, puso uno de sus cascos sobre él y saco "el elefante en la habitación".

—Moony, sé que no es el momento, pero podemos hablar de lo que ocurrió ayer — Brave volteo a ver a su madre, y únicamente asintió débilmente.

—¿Por qué yo mamá, porque no puedo usar mi cuerno? — El chico comenzó a lagrimear lentamente, Virtous lo abrazo, Brave soltó toda su tristeza al lado de su madre, Virtous únicamente lo tranquilizo, ella empezó a comprender como se sentía, una madre siempre sabe cómo ayudar a sus hijos, y Virtous no era la excepción, cuando Brave se tranquilizó lo suficiente para poder hablar Virtous comenzó a hablar.

—Hijo, hay un dicho que tu abuelo solía decirme, cuando no me iba bien, siempre me decía "Potranca, llegara un momento en tu vida en la que tendrás que ser fuerte, no solo por ti, sino por los demás, jamás te rindas, y si no puedes hacer algo no te rindas, busca la forma, a veces hay que pensar de diferente forma" — Brave escucho atento a cada palabra de su madre, y vio que había algo de razón en ellas.

—Además Moony, con o sin magia, tu padre y te queremos por igual — Brave con pocas lágrimas en sus ojos miro directo a su madre, Brave hizo la única pregunta que se le vino a la mente.

—¿En verdad crees que pueda hacer otra cosa? — Su madre le respondió con toda sinceridad.

—En verdad lo creo de todo corazón Moony — La sonrisa en la cara de su madre, la calidez con la que le había traído la comida, en cierta forma eso era lo que necesitaba, "animo", ánimos de una persona cercana a él.

—Gracias, mami, gracias por no abandonarme — Brave abrazo a su madre tan fuerte como pudo, y Virtous le regreso el abrazo.

—No hijo, no tienes nada de que agradecerme, soy yo la que te agradezco —

A la lejanía del cuarto alguien subía por las escaleras, Courage había comprado algo para su hijo, sabía que si no podía usar magia había que encontrar su pasión, pensó en cuando él era más joven, al principio quería ser un gran trovador, componer música y viajar a los rincones más recónditos de toda Equestria, pero era incapaz de aprender a usar un instrumento, familiares y compañeros insistían que se rindiera y termino haciéndolo, con el tiempo adopto el negocio familiar, el manejo de piedras preciosas, y encontró su verdadera pasión, pero muy dentro de él seguía el sueño de ser un músico, Sabía de buena mano que Brave quería aprender a tocar un instrumento, de las pocas ocasiones que salieron en familia, Brave solía pedirles que se acercaran a los músicos. Además, que confiaba en que el potrillo sería más que capaz de "usarlo", Courage se dio cuenta de que su esposa y su hijo estaban platicando en su alcoba, así que decidió esperar hasta que estos terminaran.

—Gracias, mamá, de verdad necesitaba esto —

—Moony jamás calles tus sentimientos, deja siempre que estos salgan, nunca me molestare por eso, y si necesitas ayuda, papá y yo estamos para ayudarte — Virtous limpio los ojos de su hijo, Brave se sentía más tranquilo, y en cierta forma sabía que tenía que centrar su mente en otra cosa, cuando termino la plática Courage entro al cuarto.

—Hijo, yo… lamento no haberte puesto más atención — Courage no era precisamente bueno compartiendo sus emociones, pero Brave nunca lo había visto así.

—Escucha, jamás debí haberte inscrito en esa academia, debí haberte preguntado primero, lamento no poder estar tanto tiempo contigo, por eso prometo que, a partir de ahora, estaré ahí para apoyarte — Courage sabía que no era mucho, pero la plática con su esposa lo dejo seriamente pensativo toda la noche, él trabajaba por ellos dos, por nadie más, pero de que servía tanto trabajo si no podía pasarlo con sus seres queridos.

—Papá, gracias — el apoyo de su padre, y el hecho de que le dijera eso con total sinceridad lo hizo sentir mejor, aunque la angustia de su incapacidad mágica aun lo acompañaba, recordó las palabras de su madre, "busca otra forma".

—Mamá — Dijo Brave volteando a ver a esta —Papá. Si necesitan ayuda en sus trabajos, pueden contar conmigo también — Ambos padres se sentían satisfechos por el momento, aun sabían que Brave no se había recuperado del todo, pero dentro de ellos sabían que hicieron lo correcto.

Aquella tarde Brave se llevó la sorpresa de su vida, su padre le había comprado un violín, uno de sus instrumentos favoritos, y le prometió que tomarían clases juntos, su madre cocino su plato favorito, Brave de pronto sentía que nada había pasado y nuevamente repitió en su mente la frase de su madre, "Busca otra forma" quizá su destino no era usar magia, quizá su destino podría ser diferente, pues aún no conseguía su Cutie Mark, desde ese momento en adelante tenía otra misión, buscar su talento y dedicarse con alma y corazón a ello, tal como sus padres lo hacían con sus trabajos.

Pero quizá su talento si iba estar relacionado con el uso de magia, pero no de la forma que él creía.

 **Fin del capítulo 2.**

 **Notas de autor.**

-Todos los derechos a sus respectivos autores, no soy dueño más que de los FC´s que aparecen aquí, lo demás pertenece a Hasbro y Lauren Faust.


	4. Capitulo 3

**Capítulo 3. El palacio blanco.**

Habían pasado varias semanas desde aquel incidente, Courage mantuvo su promesa y descubrieron que ambos podían tocar el rabel*, pero no sin haber presentado sus dificultades, con cada clase que asistía junto a su hijo, la instructora les pedía que realizaran técnicas cada vez más complejas y elaboradas, pero su tenacidad y ganas de aprender no les impedían, superarlas, claro su técnica no era perfecta, pero era lo suficiente como para tocar melodías básicas.

Por otro lado, Virtous hacia que Brave la ayudase aún más en la panadería, ahora no solo se dedicaba a hacer masa, sino que atendía a la clientela, era un alivio para ella observar como su pequeño corcel, se movía de un lado a otro atendiendo a ponis de todo tipo, y ofreciendo distintos tipos de pan a las personas indicadas, ayudar a su madre hizo que los demás ponis se dieran cuenta de que, a pesar de no usar magia, el chico no era incapaz de realizar cosas.

Brave tenía un futuro por delante al cual ver, pero, aun así, sabía que su vocación no sería relacionada con la música o la panadería, por un lado, desde que había tenido aquel extraño sueño, cada noche sentía como si no estuviese en su propio sueño, Brave sentía que de alguna forma invadía los sueños de los demás, como si fuese un espectador dentro del sueño de alguien.

…

Aquel día había sido uno bastante pesado, tras pasar de la hora intensa con su madre en la panadería, a su padre le había llegado un cargamento de piedras preciosas, y junto a Brave pasaron casi todo la tarde organizándolas, por colores, material, tamaño, precio, e incluso forma, su padre era ridículamente metódico, pero por eso valía la pena el trabajo, había llegado a entender a como diferenciar distintos tipos de piedras preciosas, y de como una simple cuarteadura, podía hacer que su valor disminuyera o aumentara drásticamente.

—Bueno Brave eso es todo por hoy — Dijo Courage satisfecho del desempeño del potrillo, no podía evitarlo, enseñarle su vocación a su hijo lo hizo sentir nostálgico, sentía que esta vez los papeles se habían invertido, su padre Grit Jewel, le había enseñado las mismas técnicas a la edad de Brave, había ocurrido tiempo después de que abandonase su sueño de ser trovado, independientemente de eso, Courage sentía que su relación con Brave había mejorado, no recordaba que este hablase tanto con él, desde temas, irrisorios hasta musicales.

—Gracias, papá me alegro que no te haya decepcionado — Dijo Brave, e instantáneamente dio un gran bostezo —Lo siento, pero hoy fue un día muy largo, me iré a la cama — Courage asintió, y dio las buenas noches a su hijo.

Tras salir del taller de su padre, se dirigió, dos puertas hasta su recamara, giro el pomo con su casco, y lo primero que observo fue que la ventana de su cuarto estaba abierta, dio un vistazo, como solía acostumbrar, y vio la misma calle de siempre, bañada por la luz de la noche, las estrellas danzaban en el cielo, y la luna se alzaba en un cuarto menguante, ciertamente iba a ser una buena noche de descanso, la suave brisa primaveral hizo que las cortinas se moviesen, pero el potro estaba demasiado cansado como para disfrutarla, e incluso durmió sin siquiera mover sus cobijas.

…

La princesa Luna y Celestia por su parte se encontraban en una fiesta de té nocturna, la alicornio blanca se encontraba degustando un trozo de pastel, mientras que su hermana disfrutaba de un pan que habían comprado de la panadería de Virtous, Luna lo reconocía, ese pan era el mejor de la ciudad ni siquiera los cocineros reales podían igualar su sabor.

Tras dar un bocado y observar a su hermana llena de betún en el rostro, no pudo evitar sentirse tranquila, las cosas estaban normales, o eso parecía, durante todas esas semanas, Luna jamás le menciono lo del sueño de aquel potrillo, de hecho, desde aquel día, Luna vigilaba atentamente el reino de los sueños, por si aquel sueño se volvía a presentar.

—Hermana, dime, no has tenido que visitar algún sueño interesante — Dijo Celestia, casi como si hubiese leído su mente.

—Para nada — Dijo la yegua azulada, —Solo sueños apacibles, de buenas cosechas, familias unidas, potrillos con delirios de grandeza, pero quizá si hubo uno — Menciono con una mueca sonriente en la cara —De una alicornio blanca, que soñó con un pastel interminable — Celestia y Luna comenzaron a reír.

—Hermana me pregunto qué clase de pony soñaría con un pastel — Dijo Celestia sarcásticamente.

—La clase de pony, que le gusta tener betún en su hocico — Celestia se dio por vencida y le concedió la victoria a su hermana pequeña, no podía molestarse con ella, pocas eran las veces que podía recordar lo que soñaba, pero le agradaba que fuese su hermana quien estuviese a cargo del reino de los sueños, esté no podía tener a mejor guardiana.

Tras terminar de aquella agradable noche en compañía de su hermana, ambas se dieron las buenas noches, pues ya casi era la hora de que comenzasen las tareas reales de Luna, su patrullaje nocturno y tras eso, su visita obligada al reino de los sueños.

—Esta noche, presiento que esta noche, regresara aquel sueño — Y con un movimiento de su cabeza, Luna cerró sus ojos.

…

Brave por su parte, nuevamente sintió la misma sensación de pesadez en sus ojos, tenía la certeza de que volvería a ver aquel palacio, pero esta vez se sentía diferente, cuando abrió sus ojos, observo que se encontraba en un teatro, vestido para la ocasión, su padre estaba a su lado, vestido de igual forma, un conjunto elegante como si estuviesen a punto de ejecutar un recital musical, y de hecho así era, sus instrumentos estaban a punto junto a una partitura, ejecutarían una pieza famosa de aquellos días, Courage y Brave conocían la pieza, su maestra de rabel, les había dado dolores de cabeza, haciendo que la repitieran más de mil veces, Brave las había contado, y pensaba que la presentación sería desastrosa.

—Listo hijo, demos lo mejor, es nuestro momento de brillar — Dijo Courage a Brave, esté asintió, e increíblemente no se sentía nervioso, ambos se presentaron ante la muchedumbre y comenzaron a tocar, la melodía que salía de sus instrumentos, parecía de "ensueño" casi perfecta, Brave no podía creerlo, la gente los escuchaba atentamente, la tenue melodía y la sincronización de ambos corceles, era perfecta, nada podía arruinar aquel momento, pero de pronto, Brave se sintió arrastrado, abrió los ojos y el teatro en el que se encontraba, había desaparecido.

En cambio, esta vez se encontraba con su madre en un concurso de las mejores panaderías de Equestria, su madre se encontraba en una ardua discusión con una de sus rivales, de las lejanas tierras del sur Flour Bread, esa yegua de color carmín, le había ganado a Virtous en innumerables ocasiones, y Virtous no lo negaba, la técnica de esa panadera era extraordinaria.

—Hijo, esta vez te tengo a ti — Dijo Virtous mientras observaba directamente a los ojos a Brave –Juntos nos llevaremos ese reluciente trofeo a casa — Brave asintió, podía sentir el calor de la batalla que estaba por venir, y así fue, el juez declaro iniciado el concurso, y el y su madre comenzaron a preparar la masa como locos, la masa de Brave se le pegaba en los cascos, pero su madre llego a su rescate vertiendo aceite sobre ella, haciendo que la superficie se despegara del potro, el olor de los diversos panes que se preparaban llenaban el ambiente, pero las cosas se tornaron peligrosas cuando a una pobre yegua le exploto su masa, Brave sentía pena por ella, a pesar de que sabía que era un sueño, pero ahí estaba lo curioso, ¿Cómo sabía esté que estaba en un sueño?

De pronto se sintió aún más ligero de lo normal, por extraño que pareciese, sabía que estaba soñando, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el lugar donde se encontraba desapareció, ahora se encontraba flotando, flotando sobre un ambiente distinto, y frente a él miles de destellos blancos aparecieron, se acercó a ellos de manera cautelosa, la curiosidad siempre estaba presente en su él, pero sintió exactamente la misma sensación cuando se encontraba frente a aquel palacio blanco, y lo que atestiguo lo dejo impresionado, sueños, sueños de distintos ponis que no conocía, cada uno de ellos situados frente a Brave.

No sabía cómo reaccionar, donde estaba y como había llegado ahí.

—Ven… — Escucho Brave, el mismo susurro de su otro sueño –Ven, responde a tu llamado… — dijo otra voz, esta parecía masculina y diferente a la primera, acto seguido, su cuerno de pronto comenzó a destellar, un haz de luz azulado salió de este y se formó una puerta frente al potro grisáceo, su piel se le puso como carne de gallina, miles de emociones se arremolinaron en su cuerpo, por un lado, había usado "magia" o alguno tipo de energía con su cuerno, pero por otro, por curioso que pareciera, él sabía que se encontraba tras esa puerta, era ahora o nunca, debía hacer honor a su nombre "Brave", así que se armó de valentía, y abrió la puerta, y tenía razón, frente a él se alzaba el majestuoso palacio blanco de su otro sueño, pero esta vez nadie controlaba sus cascos, esta vez tenia total control de su cuerpo y con decisión atravesó la fachada principal del palacio, dirigiéndose a un destino, aquel asiento de trono solitario.

…

Luna comenzó a moverse de un lado para otro, buscando cualquier indicio de actividad extraña en el reino de los sueños, pero su suerte había sido la misma de siempre, no había encontrado nada.

—Creo que me estoy preocupando de algo que no me importa — se dijo así misma, y que, si había sido expulsada del reino de los sueños, sus antecesores quizá también en algún momento fueron expulsados de esté.

—Memorias que no son reales — se dijo para sí misma, pero no lo sentía así, entonces porque sabía que alguien había estado antes.

—Pequeña… — Escucho Luna, un susurro casi inaudible.

—¿Quién está ahí? — Dijo Luna al aire, pues nadie respondió a su pregunta, estaría alucinando, o quizá lo imagino.

—Pequeña "Lunita" — Este susurro era más fuerte, "Lunita" eso sonaba familiar, demasiado para su gusto, ahora sabía que había hecho bien en investigar esa noche, su instinto le decía que esta noche sería la indicada.

—Protégelo… — Dijo aquella misteriosa voz —Protégelo, y guíalo… —

¿Proteger y guiar a quién o qué? Demasiadas incógnitas, y de pronto la ventana blanca apareció.

—Ve pequeña "Lunita", es la hora — Sin saber que más hacer, Luna avanzo hasta aquel sueño.

Lo que encontró al otro lado la dejo helada, aquel cuarto blanco ahora tenía tintes oscuros, paredes resquebrajadas, y un ambiente pesado, a que se estaba enfrentando la princesa, esta siguió avanzando y observo la muralla que había roto noches anteriores, pero esta estaba casi debilitada, era momento de saber que había del otro lado, así que con todas sus fuerzas cargo energía onírica en su cuerno y la lanzo sobre aquellos restos, el muro se abrió y avanzo hacia aquel extraño portal, tras caminar por un rato frente a ella apareció una gran plaza, con un palacio blanco que se alzaba hasta donde podía observar…

 **Fin del capítulo 3.**

*Rabel: instrumento de cuerda frotada similar al violín.


	5. Capitulo 4

**Capítulo 4. El guardián de los sueños.**

Brave atravesó de manera calma la fachada principal del palacio, siguió exactamente el mismo camino de la última vez que estuvo ahí, para Brave lo más extraño era que se sentía real, era como estar en la realidad, pero sabía que todo eso era un sueño, antes de llegar al trono, el potro se paró en seco, nuevamente una voz le susurro directo al oído.

—Toma asiento... — Escucho al unísono de una voz masculina y otra femenina.

Brave únicamente tomo aire, pero antes de hacerlo, lanzo una pregunta al aire.

—¿Quiénes son, y porque me llaman? — Su pregunta hizo eco por todo el palacio, pero nada, no hubo ni siquiera una respuesta, el potro prosiguió su caminata hasta el trono.

—Al sentarte… — Escucho Brave —Tendrás las respuestas a tu llamado… —

Aquella respuesta era suficiente para el potrillo manchado, así que hizo caso a las "voces" y tomo asiento, nada de lo usual ocurrió cuando este tomo asiento, se sentía frio y duro, pero de pronto, sintió una carga, un flujo de energía que empezó a recorrer su cuerpo, este comenzó a gritar, le dolía, aquella carga de energía era demasiada para su pequeño cuerpo, de pronto, el dolor se apaciguo, era tolerable, sus ojos se tornaron completamente blancos y cientos de visiones se arremolinaron en su mente, dos corceles, una yegua y un semental frente a él, una blanca y el otro negro, la visión cambio, un reino prospero, unicornios con un cuernos curiosamente más puntiagudos, pegasos con alas de diferentes formas, y terrestres con glifos en sus rostros, la escena nuevamente cambio, los dos corceles estaban frente a un potrillo, pero lo curioso es que era como si este fuese hecho de una masa oscura, tras eso otra visión, la destrucción del reino, cientos de gritos, y una terrible visión, ponis de todo tipo enloquecidos, y lo que le helo la piel, ponis fallecidos a su alrededor, habría gritado, de no ser porque no podía controlar su cuerpo la energía seguía fluyendo dentro de él, la visión cambio una última vez, los dos corceles atrapando a aquella masa oscura y todo siendo engullido por una tenue luz.

Cuando Brave recupero el conocimiento nada de lo que había visto tenía sentido, le aterraron aquellas terribles visiones, y acto seguido, dos siluetas aparecieron frente a él, una blanca y una negra, estas se acercaron lentamente al potrillo, sabían que pudo haber sido escalofriante haber recibido aquellas visiones.

—Tranquilo, dijo la silueta blanca, todo tendrá sentido, a su debido momento — La voz de aquella yegua era dulce y suave, aunque había un tono solemne en ella.

—Entendemos que puede ser difícil de digerir información de todo un milenio — Dijo la figura oscura, con un tono paternal, e igual de solemne.

—Ahora no tenemos todo el tiempo que queremos Brave, pero hay varias cosas que debemos decirte — la yegua blanca ayudo a levantar a un potrillo confundido, en que rayos se había metido, esto parecía ser grande, más grande de lo que podría haber imaginado en toda su vida, Brave no sabía que decir o que hacer, por primera vez en su vida se sentía tan confundido.

—Esa bestia que viste en las visiones, su nombre es Nightmare, su sello que lo confinaba se ha roto — Dijo la figura negra, —Nightmare, fue una bestia que aterrorizo a este reino, el reino de "Oniria" —

—Oniria — Repitió el muchacho, el nombre le sonaba en la cabeza, y recordó los cuentos que su padre solía contarle, la mayoría de ellos eran más que mitos, se decía que Oniria era el reino de los sueños, un reino que en antaño era vecino a Equestria, y un día sin más desapareció sin dejar rastro.

—Nightmare, es un ser que solo busca alimentarse de los sueños de los ponis, puede manipular sus emociones, e incluso moldear sus memorias, y en el peor de los casos, poseerlos, sacar a relucir su lado más oscuro — Dijo la figura a oscura a Brave.

—Pero, que tengo que ver yo con todo esto — Dijo Brave preguntándoles a las figuras.

—Tu muchacho, fuiste escogido por nosotros dos, vimos tu potencial onírico, es exactamente igual al de "ella", tienes un potencial oculto dentro de ti muchacho — Dijo la figura oscura.

—Pero, soy un unicornio con _"inclusum magicae"_ soy incapaz de usar magia — Dijo el muchacho cabizbajo, —no soy capaz de usar mi cuerno — la yegua blanca se acercó a su lado y respondió.

—Pero el poder que tú posees no es mágico potrillo, tu poder es onírico, la energía más poderosa que existe, aún más fuerte que la magia, con el paso del tiempo aprenderás a dominarla, pero ahora necesitamos de tu ayuda —

Brave asintió, dentro de él aún tenía miedo, la situación se había salido de control, pero si podía evitar una catástrofe a Equestria, haría lo que fuera, en su mente solo se pasó su familia, la idea de protegerlos.

—Que necesitan que haga — dijo el potrillo de manera resuelta, aunque no sin presentar un poco de nerviosismo en su voz.

—Ahora mismo, necesitamos que hagas un "pulso onírico", este ayudara a liberar parte de la energía de tu interior, también será una señal, pues "ella" vendrá a ayudarte, juntos deberían de bastar para derrotar a Nightmare — La figura negra empezó con su explicación.

—Para hacer ese pulso, necesitamos que te concentres, imagina esa energía que tienes dentro, acumúlala, y suéltala cuando creas que sea el momento adecuado, de esa forma crearas una onda —

Brave hizo caso de la silueta oscura, cerro sus ojos, e intento imaginarse la energía dentro de sí. Como si de una llama se tratase, Brave sentía que algo se encendía en su interior, imagino su cuerno lleno de esa energía y de hecho acto seguido, su cuerno comenzó a brillar de un tono azul celeste, su color característico, empezó a controlar el flujo de esa energía con cuidado pues esto era algo nuevo para él, de ser un estudiante de magia fallido a manejar una energía que estaba lejos de su comprensión, pero ahora no era momento de dudar, si no de actuar, y cuando sintió que era el momento adecuado, libero la energía.

Cual ráfaga de viento, la onda atravesó todo el palacio, con un destino desconocido.

Brave abrió sus ojos, y las dos figuras lo felicitaron.

—Ahora joven, me complace decirte, te has convertido un guardián onírico, un protector del reino de los sueños — La figura negra parecía satisfecha, al igual que Brave.

—Esto, joven Brave es solo el principio, sabemos que tienes más preguntas, pero nuestro tiempo se agota, Nightmare llegara en cualquier momento — Brave no supo cómo reaccionar ante la noticia de la yegua blanca, que se suponía que haría ahora.

—Ahora espera a la princesa de la noche, nuestra otra guardiana onírica — Brave abrió los ojos de par en par.

La princesa Luna, ¡¿ella era una guardiana de los sueños?!, Brave siempre había tenido la curiosidad de conocerla, por extraño que pareciese, le tenía mayor aprecio a la princesa de la noche, que a Celestia.

—Espérala y ayúdala, pues ambos tienen un papel que jugar en todo esto — Dijo la figura negra, tras esto ambas figuras se acercaron a Brave.

—Esta, no será la última vez que nos veremos guardián, por ahora nuestro tiempo se ha agotado, el destino de Equestria y del mundo, está en sus cascos — La yegua blanca hizo su despedida y desapareció.

—Esperen, antes de irse, ¿cuáles son sus nombres?— La figura negra se alejó no sin antes hacer caso a la última petición del potro.

—Mi nombre es Dark Dream, y mi querida esposa, quien acaba de desaparecer, White Dream, joven guardián, te deseamos lo mejor, volveremos a vernos en algún punto — Y tras eso Dark Dream se desvaneció en el aire.

Aquello había sido demasiado para el potro, energía onírica, un ente de pesadilla que se alimentaba de los sueños, White y Dark Dream, y, sobre todo, ahora sabía dónde estaba, el reino que había desaparecido, "Oniria".

Y de pronto su cuerno comenzó a latir como si de una alarma se tratara, una nube oscura se dirigía hacia él, Nightmare.

—Princesa Luna, si puede escucharme, ayúdeme, necesito su ayuda — Dijo el chico, preocupado, por aquel ente que se aproximaba.

…

Luna, navego por aquella plaza, algo de todo esto le traía recuerdos, reconocía el lugar, no recordaba exactamente cuándo, pero sabía que fue durante la época cuando era muy pequeña.

El palacio blanco, de pronto perdió su fulgor, y vio un gran destello, que provenía de este.

—Por favor, guardiana, protege al chico — Nuevamente aquella voz.

—¿Quién eres? — Dijo Luna al aire.

—Por favor Luna, guía al chico — Dijo otra voz.

—¿Cómo puede confiar en ustedes? — Pregunto Luna, a aquellas voces.

—Porque tu deber como guardiana, es proteger a los demás de las pesadillas, Lunita — el nombre apareció en la mente de Luna sin que ella hiciera algo.

—Dark Dream — Musito para ella misma, —White Dream, son ustedes — Pero la princesa, no recibió otra respuesta, acto seguido, atravesó volando rápidamente la entrada del palacio.

Y tal y como habían dicho, ahí estaba un chico, un potrillo grisáceo con manchas negruzcas. de no más de tres años, asustado, Luna observo su flanco y vio una Cutie Mark, una luna llena, sobre una mancha negra, era tan similar a la suya, pera la suya era una Luna creciente.

—Muchacho, ¿Te encuentras bien?— pregunto Luna al potrillo, Brave asustado dio un salto, y cuando dio media vuelta, tenía frente a si, la gobernadora de las noches, la princesa Luna.

—S-s-si — dijo este tartamudeando, aunque supo que no era tiempo para titubear, se armó de valor y transmitió el mensaje de aquellas dos figuras —Pero tenemos problemas, Dark y White Dream me dijeron que la esperase, esa nube que se acerca, es un ente llamado Nightmare — El nombre activo una memoria dentro de la princesa.

…

 _—Como vez "Lunita", Nightmare, nos ayudara a eliminar las pesadillas de nuestros súbditos, de esa forma, tendré más tiempo para enseñarte— dijo Dark Dream._

— _Seguro que él nos ayudara — Dijo la potranca Lunar, mientras veía, a aquel extraño poni frente a ella._

— _Por supuesto, Nightmare hará de este sitio un lugar mejor — La seguridad de su maestro la hizo sentir más tranquila._

…

De vuelta en el presente, Luna se preparó para lo peor, frente a ellos, la nube comenzó a tomar forma, un semental, muy parecido a la figura negra que Brave y Luna recién acababan de ver, pero esta tenía algo más siniestro en ella, sus ojos brillaron y tras eso, ambos escucharon una tétrica voz.

— _Que bien se siente ser libre, una vez más, pero está forma que adopte es deplorable —_ Nightmare, aquel ente de pesadilla, Luna cargo su cuerno y lo apunto hacia él.

— _Donde están tus modales, princesa Luna, o es que esa es una forma de saludar a un viejo amigo, y que se supone que es tu acompañante, tu alumno —_

Amigos, Luna no recordaría ser amiga, de un ser tan terrible como él.

—Escucha, Nightmare, no dejare que salgas de este lugar, de hecho, este lugar será tu tumba — Y la princesa se abalanzo sobre Nightmare.

Nightmare se preparó, para pelear, puso sus cascos firmemente sobre el suelo, y lanzo una ráfaga de aire, Luna, la esquivo en el último momento, y lanzo un rayo directo a este, Nightmare lo esquivo únicamente moviéndose a un lado.

— _Tendrás que ser más rápida que eso_ —

Dijo mientras corría directo hacia ella, Nightmare de la nada formo un sable de oscuridad y comenzó a moverlo con su cuerno en dirección a Luna, la princesa reacciono, e inmediatamente coloco una barrera frente a ella, el escudo se rompió y la princesa retrocedió.

— _Déjame presentarte a unos amigos —_ Nightmare movió una de sus alas y de la nada esporas oscuras comenzaron a tomar forma, parecían guardias unicornios, estos inmediatamente pusieron su atención en el pequeño potro, Luna indecisa sobre qué hacer, se abalanzo sobre Brave, para protegerlo.

—Joven, no estás seguro aquí, corre — Brave asintió, quería ayudar a Luna, pero no sabía que podía hacer, lo mejor era resguardarse y pensar una estrategia, Brave de inmediato corrió en dirección contraria del trono, hacia la salida, pero Nightmare lo intercepto con su sable de oscuridad.

— _A dónde vas jovencito —_

Dijo esté con un tono burlón

— _Quédate a disfrutar de mis dulces pesadillas —_

Y en forma de una nube atravesó a Brave. —¡Joven! — Grito Luna, mientras acababa con uno de los espectros de Nightmare.

Brave recordó lo que los Dream, le había mencionado, podía poseerlo, cambiar sus recuerdos, o hacerlo alucinar, Brave no recordaba tener tanto miedo, pero increíblemente nada de eso le sucedió, Nightmare se detuvo detrás del potrillo.

—¡ _Imposible, porque no puedo poseerte! —_

Luna aprovecho la distracción de este, y logro conectar uno de sus rayos oníricos, en Nightmare, este soltó un chillido terrorífico, y rápidamente movió su sable en dirección a Luna, sin darse cuenta, corto parte de su ala.

—¡Princesa! — Grito Brave, nuevamente se sentía impotente, le habían otorgado un gran poder que era incapaz de usar, así sería siempre su vida, siendo un estorbo y un inútil, no, no debía de pensar así tenía que haber una salida a esta situación, de inmediato se puso cascos a la obra, mientras a su lejanía, Nightmare y Luna estaban enfrascados en su batalla.

—Eres la primer, pesadilla que se me resiste, pero no por eso, seré amable contigo — Luna cargo nuevamente un rayo, y Nightmare hizo lo mismo.

— _Ya lo veremos vieja amiga, veremos quién sale ganando, después de derrotarte, no tendré piedad en asesinarte a ti y al potrillo —_

Luna trago saliva, hablaba en serio, quería matarlos, tras eso Luna disparo su rayo y Nightmare también, ambos rayos colisionaron, Luna parecía llevar la ventaja, estaba a metro de impactar al poni de pesadilla, pero de la nada el rayo de Nightmare aumento, más y más, hasta hacer que Luna retrocediera.

— _Debo admitirlo, Luna, si te volviste más fuerte, pero no lo suficiente como para derrotarme, "Nocte finite" —_

Recito Nightmare, y el rayo impacto a la princesa, Luna solo soltó, un grito ahogado, su corona salió disparada, y ella cayo en el suelo, el impacto la había dejado aturdida.

— _Ahora, es momento de absorber tu esencia onírica —_

Nightmare la tenía a su merced, ya nada podía detenerlo, si absorbía aquella energía de la princesa, recuperaría, parte de sus poderes, ya nada lo detendría.

—Oye, amigo, porque no te metes con alguien de tu tamaño — Dijo Brave mientras descendía desde el aire con un par de alas, a su lado, un temible dragón onírico, se acercaba a gran velocidad a Nightmare, el dragón escupió fuego, Nightmare retrocedió, e intento disparar al chico, pero dado su tamaño y velocidad era imposible conectar algún rayo, Nightmare entro en pánico, que hacer, el dragón se acercaba a él, rápidamente tomo control del dragón de Brave, pero este lo hizo desaparecer en el último instante, rápidamente cargo su cuerno de energía.

—Veamos si te gusta esto — El rayo que salió del cuerno de Brave era aún más intenso, la intensidad de la energía de Brave era tal que incluso su cuerpo relucía de un fulgor celeste, Nightmare no logro escapar de él, y rápidamente, comenzó por consumirse.

— _No, No, ¡NO! —_ Gritaba este desesperado — _Un insolente potrillo no me detendrá —_ Pero ya era tarde, la energía onírica de Brave lo estaba consumiendo.

— _Este no será mi fin, escucha mis palabras mocoso insolente, no dejare que te salgas con la tuya —_ Lo poco que quedaba de Nightmare se abalanzo directo hacia Brave, pero Luna lo intercepto, un disparo de su cuerno fue suficiente para acabar definitivamente con él, y con un fuerte grito, Nightmare desapareció.

…

Brave se acercó de inmediato a Luna, las alas de Brave y su fulgor onírico habían desaparecido.

—Princesa, se encuentra usted bien — Brave estaba preocupado, aquel rayo la había impactado directamente.

—Sí, gracias por tu ayuda jovencito — Luna se levantó lentamente, pero no podía soportarlo, Brave se puso a su costado para intentar ayudarla a levantarse.

—No se precipite princesa — Brave no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, había ayudado a la princesa de los sueños.

—Joven, debo decir que tienes un poder muy impresionante — Luna miro al chico directo a los ojos, ahora entendía esas palabras "Guíalo y protégelo" Luna lo miro atentamente, no podía evitar sentir cierta familiaridad del potrillo, pero ahora sabía qué hacer.

—Muchacho, nos vemos del otro lado — Dijo Luna, Brave no supo porque dijo eso, pero su cuerpo se sintió ligero, y de pronto sintió una gran caída, en ese momento abrió los ojos.

…

Aquel sueño, si se podía llamar así, había dejado impactado a Brave, pero se sorprendió aún más al ver su reflejo en un espejo de su cuarto, en su costado había aparecido una marca, una Cutie Mark, Brave no pudo evitarlo y lanzo un grito de emoción.

 **Fin del capítulo 4.**


	6. Capitulo 5

**Capítulo 5. Reclutamiento.**

El grito de Brave salió disparado por todo su hogar, de inmediato, el ruido de cascos se arremolino afuera de su habitación, sus padres abrieron la puerta de golpe, pero lo que vieron detrás de aquella puerta los dejo boquiabiertos, Brave estaba usando su cuerno, sus cosas levitaban por toda la habitación, su alforja paso rápidamente, frente a su madre, así como una hoja de papel, frente a su padre.

—Moony, tu cuerno… — La madre de Brave hecho a llorar sobre Courage. Courage, por otra parte, no podía creerlo, Celestia se había equivocado.

Brave por dentro, se sentía distinto, energía onírica, pensó dentro de sí, y dejo que fluyese en su cuarto, sus padres se sentían curiosamente somnolientos, alrededor de aquella energía.

Pero se mostraron sorprendidos al observar el costado de su hijo.

—Brave, eso en tu costado, es una "Cutie Mark" — Brave asintió, no solo había obtenido un poder sin igual, sino que al mismo tiempo había obtenido su marca, la marca era básicamente una luna llena sobre su costado, sus padres se quedaron un momento observándola, que significaría, pero Brave interrumpió los pensamientos de ambos, acercándose a ellos, y abrazándolos a ambos.

—Mamá, Papá, tenían razón — Dijo Brave lleno de alegría —tenían tanta razón, siempre hay otra forma de buscar una solución — Virtous se sentía complacida, aquel consejo que su difunto padre le había dado, había servido, esa era su creencia más grande, buscar soluciones para los problemas más difíciles, y sin duda que era cierto, ella misma lo reconocía.

Aquella tarde nuevamente celebraron con un banquete, su madre y su padre habían cerrado sus respectivos trabajos, querían tomarse el tiempo, a lado de su hijo, las cosas estaban mejorando para Brave, pero aún se sentían curiosos, como era posible que su hijo de la noche a la mañana tuviese una capacidad mágica increíble.

…

Por otro lado, Luna y Celestia se encontraban discutiendo sobre los sucesos de la noche pasada.

—Así que los Dream han regresado, junto con Nightmare — Celestia conocía a la amenaza que se enfrentaban, pues, los Dream, la habían puesto al tanto sobre ese ente, supo que algo había salido mal en el momento en el que todo un reino se desvaneció en la nada.

—Cómo es que recién los recuerdo, hermana espera un momento, ¿Tu lo sabias? — Dijo Luna, incrédula, parecía que su hermana estaba más al tanto de lo que sucedía, aún más que ella misma.

—El chico que dijiste, el potrillo manchado, debe de ser Brave Moonlight — Celestia sabía que su corazonada no era incorrecta, lo supo en el instante en el que poso sus ojos en el chico, la energía onírica que emanaba dentro de sí era más de la que había visto en los años recientes.

—La razón por la que le mande aquella carta de recomendación, es porque unos meses antes, sentí una gran carga de energía onírica — Luna estaba sorprendida, como es que ella no sintió aquella carga proveniente del potrillo.

—Quería comprobar de que realmente él era la fuente de esa energía, cuando vi que no era capaz de usar magia, me pregunté si era porque su energía onírica de alguna forma anulaba su flujo de mágico dentro de sí, parece que mi hipótesis era correcta — Luna no supo cómo responder, su hermana parecía saber más que ella.

—Celestia, hay algo que no deja de sonar en mi cabeza — Celestia volteo a ver a su hermana, y le dirigió una cálida sonrisa.

—Dime, ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa? — Luna observo a su hermana, ella entendía a que se referían los Dream, ambos querían que Luna fuese la mentora del muchacho con el uso de la energía onírica, pero no se sentía ni preparada, ni mucho menos tenía la habilidad de su hermana de compartir sus conocimientos, Luna siempre se sentía como una extraña en la sociedad.

—Celestia, los Dream, me pidieron que protegiese y guiase al muchacho, pero, no me siento capaz de esta tarea, no soy como tú, y me preocupa fallarle al muchacho — El rostro de Luna denotaba seriedad y tristeza, Celestia se mostró compasiva, reconocía que socializar no era el fuerte de su hermana.

—Hermanita — Comenzó Celestia —yo creo que eres tan capaz como yo de compartir tus habilidades, sé que tienes miedo, pero compartir el conocimiento propio siempre es satisfactorio, es un ciclo, nosotros damos nuestro punto de vista, y los alumnos dan los suyos, tanto en lo teórico como en lo práctico — En ese momento Celestia extendió su ala y acerco a su hermana a su lado.

—Si los Dream te pidieron que hicieras eso, es porque ellos saben de lo que eres capaz, igual que yo hermanita — Luna observo el fulgor en los ojos de Celestia, la confianza que irradiaba de ellos, de cierta forma era contagiosa.

—Además, me preocupa, que se hallan liberado aún más monstruos terribles en el reino onírico, y cualquier ayuda en tu trabajo sé que es bien recibida — Celestia tenía un punto más, y si había más seres además de Nightmare esperándola en el reino de los sueños, la batalla pasada la había perdido, de no ser por aquel potrillo, Nightmare la habría asesinado sin dudar por un momento, y si todo salía bien, tanto el potrillo como ella salían ganando, ambos se fortalecerían mutuamente, como dijo su hermana, y además tendría la compañía de alguien, pues había pasado la mayor parte de su vida de manera solitaria.

—Bueno hermana, deséame suerte, iré a buscar al muchacho — Luna salió de la habitación, y Celestia se sintió tan orgullosa de su hermana pequeña en aquel instante, pero la yegua azulada regreso de inmediato a la habitación.

—Esto… — Dijo Luna algo apenada —Celestia, ¿sabes dónde vive el muchacho? — Celestia dejo escapar una risita, Luna se sentía avergonzada, pero no había nada de que sentirse apenada.

Para cuando no había rastro de su hermana, Celestia se retiró a sus aposentos, y tomo la carta que los Dream le habían mandado hace más de mil años, todo lo que habían dicho en ella estaba ocurriendo, ahora temía lo peor, pues en ella, se declaraba que un cataclismo estaría por llegar.

…

Aquella tarde había sido particularmente una locura para los padres de Brave, hacia unas cuantas semanas su hijo era incapaz de usar magia, ahora tenía una Cutie Mark propia, y era capaz de usar su cuerno, no con la soltura que cabía de esperarse, pero al menos podía realizar cosas que antes era incapaz de hacer con su cuerno.

Y las cosas se tornaron a aun más caóticas, cuando escucharon un tremendo bullicio afuera de la panadería.

—HAY ALGUIEN EN ESTE HUMILDE ESTABLECIMIENTO DE PAN — Dijo la princesa Luna con la característica "voz real de Canterlot", las paredes del hogar de Courage y Virtous cimbraron, dada la intensidad de aquella voz, una de las princesas estaba afuera de su negocio.

—Puedes creer esto — Dijo Virtous incrédula.

—Para nada, esto parece un loco sueño, del cual despertaremos en cualquier momento — irónicamente, no era así, todo estaba sucediendo, ambos padres salieron y ambos se inclinaron ante la presencia de la princesa de la noche.

—Levantaos, mis queridos súbditos — dijo Luna.

—Si me permite princesa, que pueden ofrecer un humilde joyero, o una humilde panadera ¿A usted? — Menciono Courage a la princesa, esta hizo un movimiento indicando que se podían levantar y se acercó a ambos.

—He venido a ver a su hijo, se encuentra Brave Moonlight por aquí — Los dos padres asintieron.

—Permítanos princesa, entre a nuestra humilde morada — Y los tres ponis se adentraron a aquel pequeño hogar.

Luna saboreo el olor que había en la panadería, sus sirvientes usualmente compraban el pan de este lugar, Luna era una aficionada de esta panadería, a lo largo de su vida había probado distintas cosas, pero nada se asemejaba al cálido sabor de los bollos de canela, de esta panadera, la calidad de este era increíble, pero su mente se apartó de seguir pensando en ello, ya que había algo más importante rondando en su mente, siguió por un pasillo, hasta que ambos padres hicieron que se detuviera.

—Princesa denos un momento, Brave debería de estar en su alcoba — Luna asintió y los vio alejarse por las escaleras, era curioso, pero a pesar de no ser un gran castillo con todas las comodidades con las que ella contaba, sentía una agradable sensación de estar ahí, y dada su naturaleza introvertida de Luna eso era mucho que decir, pero sabía porque lo estaba haciendo, ahora mismo tenía una meta en mente.

Tanto Virtous como Courage por su parte se sentían nerviosos, y si querían que su hijo volviese a aquella academia de Magia solo para ridiculizarlo, pero no esto parecía diferente, pues la princesa de la noche era todo un misterio para la mayoría de la gente, se sabía que era la encargada de subir la Luna al cielo, ambos despejaron aquellas ideas y despertaron a su hijo, pues esté extrañamente estaba más somnoliento que de costumbre.

—Brave — Dijo Virtous, moviendo suavemente a su potrillo —Brave, despierta hay alguien que vino a verte — Brave abrió los ojos, dio un par de parpadeos, pues este se sentía increíblemente cansado, habría sido algún efecto de su recién activada energía onírica, quizá era eso, aun así, acompaño a sus padres hasta el recibidor de su hogar, su sueño desapareció en cuanto emocionado observo a su invitada, Luna le dirigió una cálida sonrisa al potrillo como si de un viejo amigo se tratase.

—¡¿Princesa Luna?! — Dijo Brave, mientras se acercaba a su lado.

—Joven Brave, es un gusto volver a verte — Dijo Luna agitando suavemente la melena del potro manchado con uno de sus cascos.

—Igual a mí, después de todo lo que paso en la noche, creo que necesitaba volver a verla, ¿qué es lo que ocurre? —

—Permítanme explicarles que es lo que hago aquí el día de hoy — Luna trato de resumir brevemente todo, desde sus tareas reales, hasta el hecho de que Brave la había ayudado la noche anterior.

Ambos padres quedaron sorprendidos, eso explicaba un poco más el panorama de las cosas, pero aun así no explicaba que hacia la princesa de la noche en su hogar.

—He venido por Brave, si me lo permiten me gustaría enseñar a Brave a controlar su energía onírica, en cierta forma hacerlo mi protegido, pues él ahora se ha convertido en un guardián del reino de los sueños, un "Guardián Onírico" —

Brave y sus padres soltaron un suspiro de sorpresa, Brave un protegido de la princesa de la Noche, ya habían sido demasiadas sorpresas por un día para ambos padres, Luna por su parte prosiguió.

—Me gustaría pedirles su permiso, ya que el joven tendría que salir todas las noches dada la naturaleza del entrenamiento —

Virtous y Courage se vieron mutuamente, y tras eso ambos le dieron un vistazo a su hijo, si todo lo que la princesa había dicho era cierto, solo había una cosa por hacer.

—Brave, recuerdas lo que te dije hace poco — Brave movió su rostro de manera confundida, pero su mente ilumino el recuerdo.

—Sí, si me daban oportunidad de hacer algo, tú me preguntarías primero —

Courage asintió y respondió —Exacto, ahora te lo pregunto ¿Quieres ser el protegido de la princesa? —

Brave lo pensó por unos cuantos segundos, no había duda, pues ya conocía la respuesta en su mente y en su corazón.

—Si — Respondió el potrillo manchado con firmeza, —Pero no lo hago para volverme más fuerte — Sus padres y Luna lo miraron atentamente —Lo hago para protegerlos a ustedes y a Equestria, cuando recibí mis poderes, lo único que pude pensar, fue en protegerlos a ustedes dos, podría haber parecido egoísta de mi parte, pero ustedes son quienes me dan fortaleza de seguir adelante —

—Moony — Musito suavemente su madre.

—¿Entonces estas seguro de tu respuesta Brave? — Pregunto Courage a su hijo, Brave asintió, y ambos padres aceptaron la propuesta de la princesa.

—Muchas gracias por aceptar, les prometo que hare de su hijo un buen guardián, vendré por ti más tarde Brave, por ahora los dejare, fue un placer conocerlos ¿señores? —

—Courage Jewel— Respondió el corcel grisáceo.

—Y Virtous Baker— Dijo la yegua azabache.

—Espero no olvidarlos, gracias por su tiempo, recuerda Joven Brave, regresare por ti una vez que la Luna este en el cielo nocturno — El joven asintió y se despidió de la princesa azulada, Luna tomo asiento en su carruaje, y ordeno a sus ayudantes que la regresasen al castillo.

…

Brave espero pacientemente al anochecer, sus padres en cambio estaban un poco nerviosos, dado que no sabían exactamente a donde se llevaría la princesa a su hijo, pero por lo que les había explicado, era el reino de los sueños, Courage y Jewel habían oído los mitos sobre que existía un reino para eso, pero no fue hasta este día que ambos comenzaron a ver que había más verdad en ellos de lo que se pensaba.

Para pasar el rato restante Brave tomo su rabel y comenzó a hacer una pequeña improvisación dejando que su mente volase libre, libre de pensamiento y libre de la emoción de entrenar con la princesa de la noche.

Pero lamentablemente fue en vano, Brave se recostó sobre su cama, y trato de pensar en otras cosas, aun así no podía evitarlo, y pese a los acontecimientos pasados, y tras haberse dado por vencido con respecto la magia, dentro de sí había albergado un ligero ápice de ser capaz de usar magia aunque fuese una vez, aunque la "energía onírica" técnicamente no fuese magia como tal, a Brave le hacía ilusión dominarla, pues era momento de plantearse nuevas metas, aun asi, no sabía que esperar del entrenamiento.

Para cuando se dio cuenta, el sonido seco de cascos golpeando la puerta frontal llego hasta sus oídos, emocionado tomo su alforja y se dirigió corriendo a la puerta.

Luna por su parte estaba pensando en las actividades que tendría que hacer con el joven, pero primero lo primero, la lección cero sobre el viaje al reino onírico.

—Buenas noches princesa — Dijo Courage inclinándose, Luna de inmediato lo detuvo.

—No se preocupe Courage, no requeriré que haga eso cada noche que venga por su hijo —

El potrillo por otra parte estaba ansioso al salir de su hogar saludo a la princesa nocturna una vez más.

Ambos se despidieron y se alejaron bastante de la ciudad hasta llegar a una planicie tranquila, bañada por las luces de la noche y unas cuantas luciérnagas.

—Sabe princesa — dijo Brave —A veces me pregunto cuántas cosas nos perdemos cuando dormimos por las noches — Luna se sorprendió por la naturaleza del comentario, la mayoría de los ponis preferían la luz del día que su hermana propiciaba, pero eran pocos en comparación a quienes amaban la noche.

—¿Te gusta la "noche" Brave? — El potrillo asintió.

—Más que nada en el mundo, por extraño que parezca, siempre he sentido una afinidad hacia la noche, ver su "luna" en el cielo me llena de una calma y de una cálida esperanza — Luna empezó a comprender que quizá podría llevarse mejor con su alumno de lo que esperaba.

—Listo para divertirte potrillo— Brave asintió y luna continuo —Sé que tienes mil y un preguntas, pero no puedo contestarlas todas, pero tendremos tiempo para eso, pero primero lo primero, ¿Cómo fue que entraste al reino de los sueños en primer lugar? — Brave explico que solamente se iba a la cama, sin hacer nada especial, pero si explico aquel detalle importante de que se sentía más como un espectador, que un creador de los sueños que tenía o veía, realmente no estaba seguro.

—Supongo que los Dream fueron quienes te ayudaron a entrar, pero ahora que desaparecieron, me toca enseñarte la regla de oro, al entrar al reino de los sueños, lo hacemos con nuestra mente, pero al mismo tiempo físicamente — El potrillo la miro confundido.

—Ósea que, entramos con nuestra mente, y podemos sentir lo que pasa ahí, pero nosotros nos quedamos aquí — Para Luna era una forma más vaga de decirlo, pero si había entendido el concepto no había razón para discutir, la princesa asintió y prosiguió.

—Lo primero es concentrar la energía en tu cuerno así — La princesa cerro sus ojos y concentro la energía onírica en la punta del mismo, y acto seguido un halo blanco comenzó a rodear los anillos de su cuerno.

—¡Vaya! — Musito Brave sorprendido.

—Ahora joven es tu turno — Brave imito las acciones de la princesa cerro sus ojos, hizo que su energía viajase hasta la punta de su cuerno, y por ultimo dejo que recorriese los anillos de su cuerno.

—Bien hecho, ahora el siguiente paso es más sencillo, solo déjate ir, suéltate, sentirás un cosquilleo, y tras eso ligereza — El potrillo estaba confundido ante aquella explicación tan peculiar, pero de todas formas hizo caso a las instrucciones, cerro sus ojos, y sintió una corriente, como una especie de flujo, dejo que su cuerpo la siguiese, y de pronto tal y como Luna describió, sintió los efectos del viaje al reino de los "sueños", al volver a abrir sus ojos se encontraba flotando en el borde de la nada, todo a su alrededor estaba en una densa nube morada llena de partículas brillantes, y miles de esferas blancas aparecieron enfrente de él, tras eso comenzó moviéndose, pero no podía controlar hacia donde se dirigía, hasta que Luna lo detuvo.

—Tranquilo potrillo — Al tomar a Brave se dio cuenta de que debajo de los cascos de Luna se había formado una plataforma, —Veo que si necesitas más práctica de la que pensaba —

Pero antes de seguir Brave lanzo su primera pregunta.

—Princesa disculpe, pero, ¿Que son esas esferas? —Luna sonrió ante la curiosidad del muchacho.

—Sueños Brave, cada una de esas esferas contiene un mundo, lleno de reglas y de curiosidades, así como de esperanzas y tragedias, pero ahora tenemos algo más importante que hacer, ¿recuerdas el pulso onírico? — Brave asintió —Pues necesito que lances uno — El potro cargo la energía en su cuerno, la llama que sentía dentro de él se activó y una ráfaga atravesó todo aquel reino onírico, las esferas desaparecieron, así como la zona que los rodeaba, poco a poco se formó la planicie sobre la que estaban, Brave confundido pregunto.

—¿Salimos del reino? — Luna negó con la cabeza.

—Al contrario, me complace decir que creaste un sueño desde cero — El poder onírico de Brave era puro, exactamente idéntico al suyo, —El pulso onírico puede hacer diversas funciones, en este caso, creo una realidad a partir de tus memorias más reciente, pero con el tiempo aprenderás a crear sueños basados en experiencias más lejanas — Brave no lo podía creer la facilidad con la que había hecho eso, pero le parecía que esto solo era la punta de un iceberg, aún quedaban cosas por aprender.

—Bien potrillo, comencemos, la energía onírica no es magia tal cual, es una forma más pura de esta última, tienes capacidades más allá de la habilidad de un unicornio normal Brave, pero este poder a pesar de su gran pureza tiene una debilidad, no puede ser usado de más, si sobrepasamos su uso puede terminar consumiendo tu vitalidad, y dado que apenas vas comenzando, comenzaremos por fortalecerte para que resistas de su uso de manera intensiva — Brave asintió, las cosas recién comenzaban y sabía que serían difíciles, pero como con las clases de rabel, y el trabajo de la panadería solo necesitaba de paciencia, pues recordó las palabras de su madre "siempre busca la manera", Brave solía darse por vencido muy a menudo cuando las cosas no salían a su favor, pero tras recibir aquella lección se dio cuenta de que las cosas no siempre saldrían como uno quiere, y ahí estaba a punto de recibir su primera enseñanza sobre aquel poder desconocido, rápidamente Luna interrumpió el pensamiento del potrillo ya que había comenzado a hablar nuevamente.

—Por ahora me limitare a hablarte de las cuatro cosas que puedes realizar dado que eres un guardián onírico, primero puedes alterar tu entorno como ya viste, este reacciona a tus pensamientos, pero en sueños ajenos solo puedes alterar el entorno si el soñador está de acuerdo con eso, fuera de sueños puedes alterarlo a tu antojo — Acto seguido Luna uso su cuerno y el ambiente cambio, ahora se encontraban sobre la fachada principal del castillo de las dos princesas.

—Segundo, puedes crear sueños, con eso me refiero a herramientas, animales, entes y más pero solo puedes crear cierta cantidad dependiendo del tamaño y de la fuerza de estos — De la nada Luna comenzó a producir cosas al azar, un martillo, una espada, un escudo, una corona, un sartén, un perro pequeño, y se detuvo en seco, sabía que estaba alcanzando un límite, aún faltaba mostrarle las habilidades restantes a su alumno. —Tercero, puedes alterar tu apariencia, no solo poniéndote alas tal y como hiciste en aquella batalla, sino que… — Luna no termino, pero Brave se quedó boquiabierto, cuando frente a él estaba una dragona, con las tonalidades de la princesa, pero Brave se dio cuenta de que era la princesa.

—A pesar de esto, solo puedes quedarte transformado por cierta cantidad de tiempo, tras eso debes de esperar para volver a usar esta habilidad — Tras esto la princesa regreso a su forma habitual.

—Y la cuarta, solo nosotros podemos destruir "pesadillas", estas infectan a los ponis, son sus miedos e inseguridades, sus desconfianzas y sus traiciones, todas estas emociones pueden generar estas alteraciones de sus sueños, nuestro cuerno puede detectar estas anomalías, piensa como si fuese una brújula, solo que esta palpita mientras más cerca estés de la fuente — Brave asintió, pues ya había experimentado esa sensación cuando "Nightmare" se le había acercado en aquel palacio blanco.

—Por ahora entrenaremos tu pulso onírico, y como ya dije tu resistencia onírica — el potrillo manchado asintió y se pusieron a lanzar varias cargas al aire, cambiando su entorno varias veces…

…

Durante los primeros meses de entrenamiento, Brave terminaba agotado, pero aún más agotado de lo normal, tras terminarlos Luna lo llevaba de regreso a su hogar, donde sus padres los recibían, Luna se despedía y Brave dormía hasta al atardecer.

Y dada la tranquilidad en el reino de los sueños, Luna podía tomarse el entrenamiento de Brave con más tranquilidad.

La relación alumno y maestra entre Brave y Luna no tardo en crecer, a Luna le agradaba impartir sus conocimientos, tal y como Celestia le había dicho, y Brave a su vez compartía su punto de visto de dichos conocimientos, así como de otras formas de realizar las técnicas que la princesa le enseñaba, con el tiempo ambos comenzaron a conocerse más personalmente, además de que en agradecimiento a la princesa, los padres de Brave solían invitarla a una pequeña comida familiar antes de que el entrenamiento del muchacho comenzase, Luna no era particularmente buena socializando, pero pasar aquellas tardes con aquella familia tan curiosa, hicieron que su cascaron se rompiera poco a poco, y viceversa, las clases de energía onírica habían potenciado el autoestima de Brave, cada vez sentía confianza en sí mismo, el hecho de querer volverse más fuerte para proteger a sus seres queridos, era lo que le daba animo a no tirar la toalla con los entrenamientos.

Celestia por su parte en secreto, monitoreaba a su hermana y al potrillo, pues aún no había revelado la existencia de aquella carta a su hermana, y por increíble que pareciese, a costa de conocimiento de su hermana, ella poseía una pequeña habilidad onírica comparada a la de ellos dos, pero a pesar de ser pequeña era suficiente como para permitirle observar los entrenamientos de ellos dos, pues en la carta de los Dream había otra petición, una que ayudaría a salvar a toda Equestria de la catástrofe que se avecinaba, Celestia se sentía como una mala hermana, pero no era momento de sentirse frustrada ante aquella situación, si quería salvar a su reino debía de estar dispuesta a todo, incluso al punto de guardar secretos a sus seres queridos.

 **Fin del capítulo 5.**


	7. Capitulo 6

**Capítulo 6. Noches.**

El primer año de entrenamiento fue realmente duro para Brave, debido a que la princesa de la noche no se concentró en otra cosa más que mejorar su condición onírica, era agotador para el joven, hacer aquellos ejercicios de creación de sueños, transformación y de herramientas para el trabajo, y dado que durante todo ese tiempo no hubo ni un solo incidente, Luna tenía tiempo de sobra para compartir sus conocimientos, aunque en un inicio, Brave no era tan receptivo a las enseñanzas, la mayor parte del tiempo Luna solía ser demasiado criptica, Brave debía de probar el mismo cómo funcionaban las habilidades que le explicaba, y aunque al principio no le salían de forma precisa, con el tiempo fue adquiriendo la capacidad de experimentar con esas enseñanzas.

…

—Puedes creer que ha pasado un año desde que te hice mi alumno — Dijo Luna a Brave, dado que ambos se encontraban descansando tras otra noche ardua de trabajo.

—La verdad no princesa, es casi un "sueño" — dijo de manera irónica, lo cual le saco una risa a la princesa, el sentido del humor de Brave le agradaba, y aunque eran muy diferentes, había cosas en las que ambos coincidían, su gusto por la noche, música, y los panes de su madre, no había noche, sin que Brave no llevase bollos de canela en agradecimiento a la princesa por parte de su madre, Luna estaba más que encantada, aunque eso afectara a su figura "real", tras las largas sesiones, y antes de llevar al pequeño potrillo a su casa, ambos compartían un momento tranquilo comiendo los bollos de su madre, en el observatorio de la princesa, Brave amaba esos momentos, pues aunque ninguno musitara una sola palabra, ambos disfrutaban la compañía de uno y del otro, Luna no era precisamente un libro abierto, y lo mismo podría decirse de Brave, los dos eran tímidos, no a un nivel de timidez donde fuesen incapaces de entrenar, pero en momentos así ninguno sabía que decir, hasta ese día que Brave por primera vez dio un salto a una conversación.

—Princesa, disculpe, quiero preguntarle algo, y espero no sea personal —

Luna trago su bocado de bollo y respondió.

—Bueno, depende de que me preguntes joven Brave — Brave titubeo un momento, pero se dio cuenta de que tenía la confianza para preguntarle.

—Quisiera saber, ¿Cómo conoció a los Dream? — Aquella pregunta era fácil de responder, pero la respuesta le trajo muchos recuerdos de su infancia, recuerdos que creía que había olvidado, pero que siempre estuvieron ahí presentes en ella.

—Veras Brave, cuando nuestros padres fallecieron, supimos de inmediato, que sus poderes recaerían en nosotras, Celestia obtuvo el poder de nuestra madre, y yo el de mi padre — Luna necesito un momento para recomponerse, hacía tiempo que no pensaba en sus padres, puesto que ellos lo habían dado todo, no solo para Equestria sino para todo el mundo, Brave con solo mirar su rostro, supo de inmediato que no debió de preguntar eso, pero Luna prosiguió con su anécdota.

—Tras el fallecimiento de nuestros padres, Celestia y yo, fuimos relocalizadas, por la mano derecha de nuestro padre, "Starswirl", él nos confió a distintas familias de alicornios que nos ayudarían con nuestros nuevos poderes, a mí me confiaron con los Dream en el reino de Oniria, y a mi hermana con una familia del "Imperio solar Equino", tras la muerte de nuestros padres, esas familias se encargaban de elevar el Sol y la Luna respectivamente, dado que ni Celestia ni yo teníamos grandes aptitudes mágicas, a pesar de todo el poder que conteníamos.—

Brave dio una mordida a su bollo, mientras prestaba atención a la anécdota de su maestra.

—Los Dream me acogieron, como si fuese su hija, si te soy sincera, a pesar de que amaba con todo mi corazón a mis padres, los Dream me ayudaron a superar ese hueco en mi corazón, se convirtieron en mi nueva familia, y durante varios años entrene bajo el tutelaje de Dark y White, ambos eran comprensibles y cariñosos, cuando obtuve mi Cutie Mark y mis alas gracias a ellos, ambos se sintieron orgullosos, pero cuando supe que el reino entero había desaparecido, recuerdo que llore, llore porque nuevamente había perdido a familiares cercanos a mi — Brave se sintió mal, tras tragar ese último bollo, no solo la princesa había perdido a su familia de sangre, sino que también había perdido a sus tutores, pero Luna, en cambio se dio cuenta de algo extraño, de donde había sacado esos recuerdos perdidos, no fue sino hasta que puso un pie en el "palacio blanco" que todo volvió a ella, bueno casi todo, aun sentía que había una parte de sus memorias que no tenía sentido, era como si varios de sus recuerdos fueran inalcanzables, a pesar de estar dentro de ella.

—Lamento haber preguntado eso — Dijo Brave cabizbajo, Luna negó con su cabeza.

—Al contrario, joven Brave, gracias, pues por más doloroso que pueda ser el pasado, es lo que nos forma en lo que somos ahora, y doy gracias a haber tenido a tan maravillosos maestros —

Tras eso hubo silencio, ambos se quedaron observando las estrellas, hasta que su tiempo se acabó, y llevo a Brave a su hogar.

A pesar de todo Luna se sentía bien, y tras esa noche, Luna y Brave se abrieron un poco más el uno al otro, ambos compartían anécdotas de todo tipo, y empezaron a formar un vínculo, que ninguno de los dos espero que se rompiera en los años venideros.

…

Para el segundo año del entrenamiento Onírico, Luna se enfocó en otra parte importante, el combate, dado que la resistencia para usar su energía onírica en Brave había aumentado, ahora tenía la tarea de enseñarle a luchar contra las pesadillas, ya que como había dicho, había distintos tipos de pesadillas, y mientras algunas se podían eliminar haciendo que el soñador superase su miedo, en otras ocasiones, era necesario usar la fuerza bruta contra ellas.

Brave no era un luchador innato, además de que era muy débil, pero Luna se enfocó en fortalecer su mejor arma.

—Brave, la fuerza no es lo tuyo, pero tu agilidad lo compensa todo, esas piernas tuyas tienen mucha resistencia — El joven de cinco años asintió, Luna tenía razón en ese punto, su fuerza no era como la de otros corceles de su edad, pero su velocidad era inigualable.

—Que recomienda princesa, ¿debería enfocarme en mis cascos? — Luna asintió.

—Como sabes, yo me enfoco en ser astuta e inteligente contra las pesadillas, por tu parte, tu velocidad puede ser tu mejor baza, así que haremos entrenamientos de velocidad — La princesa hizo brillar su cuerno y se formó una larga pista, que no parecía tener fin, durante los meses restantes se enfocaron en la velocidad de Brave, a tal punto que al regresar a la realidad Brave apenas podía mantenerse de pie, además de eso tenían peleas de práctica, pero Luna siempre vencía a Brave dado que en verdad era muy astuta.

Para el penúltimo día del año, tuvieron su última batalla.

Brave comenzó, corriendo directo hacia la princesa, mientras que la Luna que Brave observaba en realidad era una copia, sin dudar Brave destruyo la copia, y de inmediato sintió el rastro de energía de la princesa, ahora lo importante era prever, que haría ella.

Luna por su parte preparo varias trampas, invisibles al ojo de Brave, pero visibles para ella, cuando las preparo todas, salió de su escondite en orden de atraer a su alumno, Brave corrió a campo traviesa directo hacia ella, la primera trampa se había activado, una bestia onírica, Brave se detuvo en seco, y uso su cuerno para controlar a la bestia, lo que siguió fue que uso a la bestia como escudo, por si había más trampas, tenía razón, dado que al acercar a la bestia onírica, una llama salió despedida, se sentía mal, por usarla de escudo, pero tenía que avanzar hasta llegar a su maestra, tras desactivar la última trampa, la bestia desapareció, la distancia entre ambos, era poca. De inmediato Luna uso su plan B, varias copias de ella aparecieron y rodearon al joven manchado, Brave sabía que no tenía caso perder el tiempo eliminando una por una, rápidamente cargo su cuerno, de la nada múltiples hilos salieron disparados de su cuerno, cada uno conecto a las copias, Luna absorbió la energía restante de los hilos, pero ahí estaba el error, por ese único instante mientras absorbía la energía de su pupilo, Brave vio una oportunidad de quebrar sus defensas, de inmediato se transformó, en una Mantícora, y arremetió contra ella a gran velocidad, Brave no se había dado cuenta, pero Luna había absorbido casi más de la mitad de su energía onírica.

—Uff — Dijo Luna adolorida, mientras se levantaba rápidamente —Que buen remate Brave, pero deberías darte cuenta de que tus reservas de energía se agotan —

—No es algo que me preocupe princesa, eso me basta para derrotarla —

Luna hizo una mueca, —Potro insolente — pensó para sus adentros, —Tienes un gran espíritu de lucha, no te negare eso —

De inmediato Luna opto por un ataque directo, nuevamente la dragona Luna hizo acto de presencia, su aliento de fuego hizo un círculo cercano a donde había aparecido, y rápidamente se abalanzo sobre él, a pesar de su velocidad, no calculo el tiempo exacto, y de inmediato lo lanzo hacia el circulo de fuego, evitando que esté escapara, casi de inmediato la transformación de la princesa se agotó, ambos se vieron mutuamente, de inmediato vio como ponía firmemente sus cascos la princesa, Brave lo capto como una intimidación puesto que estaba a punto de lanzar un rayo con su cuerno.

—Así que un duelo de voluntades, me gusta su estilo princesa — Rápidamente cargo su cuerno, y Luna lo imito, era momento de ponerle fin a aquella batalla, ahora ganaría quien tuviese más energía de reserva, el rayo azul oscuro de Luna, sobrepasaba al azul celeste del muchacho, cuando estaba a punto de derrotarlo, Brave uso su última carta, a costa de que la princesa se diera cuenta, justo en el momento en que la dragona lo tomo, Brave imito la técnica de su maestra, drenando una pequeña cantidad de su energía onírica, pero lo suficiente como para asegurar su victoria, Brave lo tenía todo a su favor, y aun así, el rayo de Luna le dio de golpe.

Lo último que recordó, fue el impacto y después su mente quedo en la oscuridad total…

Cuando recobro el sentido, estaba en la torre de Luna.

—Te sientes mejor — Dijo Luna intentando reconfortarlo.

—Estuve a punto de derrotarla, como fue que perdí, pensé que lo tenía todo, y aun así me derroto princesa — Luna hizo un gesto negativo.

—En realidad tú mismo causaste tu derrota, crees que no capte tu idea de robarme mi energía, use tu propia habilidad en tu contra, te hice creer que realmente habías tomado mi energía, aun te falta mucho para superarme Brave, como consejo, diría que dejases de ser tan confiado, esa confianza puede resultar un arma de doble filo Brave, puede ser tu bendición o tu perdición — El muchacho la miro desilusionado, pero la princesa de inmediato le entrego uno de los bollos de canela de su madre, el chico lo tomo y le dirigió una sincera sonrisa.

—La próxima vez, seré yo quien gane — Dijo Brave, mientras devoraba su bollo.

—Ya lo veremos, ya lo veremos — Dijo Luna, mientras observaban el bosque a la lejanía de la "Antigua Canterlot".

—Ahora Brave yo tengo una pregunta para ti — Dijo Luna, esta vez comenzando la plática nocturna tradicional.

—Dígame princesa, soy todo oídos — Respondió Brave, curioso sobre la pregunta de la princesa.

—¿Qué opinas de mí? — Dijo Luna, de manera casi solemne.

—Como maestra, o como poni en general— Luna de inmediato respondió.

—Lo segundo — A Brave no le tomo ni un minuto responder, pues ya sabía que decirle para un caso como este.

—La verdad, si le soy sincero princesa, siempre había querido conocerla, quien diría que la princesa de la noche, resultaría ser igual de tímida que yo — A luna le pareció un comentario acertado, y le saco una sonrisa en su rostro, puesto que era el primer poni que no decía que le temía —y ahora que la conozco sé que es la poni más dulce, leal y honesta que he conocido, hace y dice lo que cree correcto, al principio me costaba entender, porque hacia mis lecciones tan duras, pero quería asegurarse de que mis bases fueran igual de solidas que una base de una construcción —

—Pero pienso que es una poni maravillosa, y que Equestria no podría tener una mejor princesa a cargo de la noche —

Luna se ruborizo cuando el muchacho término, fue tanto que intento cambiar de tema casi de inmediato, pero no sin antes decir. —Gracias por tu sinceridad, Brave — Brave la miro a los ojos, y por primera vez desde que la había conocido, se dio cuenta de la belleza de la princesa, así como Luna, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sintió una conexión con él más allá de su relación alumno/maestro, pero ambos sabían que no era el mejor momento para pensar eso, ambos dejaron de verse mutuamente, y continuaron comiendo los bollos hasta el amanecer.

…

El último año restante, el entrenamiento se basó en pulir los puntos fuertes de Brave, y en conocimiento teórico, dado que cada sueño era un mundo distinto, Luna insistió en que conociera al soñador primero, y durante esa temporada, Brave y Luna entraban a sueños ajenos, tanto para vigilar, como para hacer que el semental manchado, viese la infinidad de posibilidades que había detrás de cada sueño.

Y tras cuatro años de intenso entrenamiento, esa noche sería la última, Brave observo como su mentora elevaba la "luna" hacia el cielo, y puesto que Luna le había enseñado todo lo que había aprendido a lado de los Dream, ya no había nada más por enseñarle, después de esto, el muchacho sería capaz de ayudarla de forma propia en el reino de los sueños y quería que su última lección fuese diferente.

—Luna — Dijo Brave, y dado que ya había suficiente confianza entre ambos, ya no había necesidad de mencionar su título –¿Que haremos esta noche? — Luna se acercó al muchacho

—Bueno, primero quiero que tengas los honores de transportarnos al reino onírico — Brave asintió, de inmediato conecto un lazo de energía onírica a su maestra, ambos cerraron los ojos y al abrirlos Brave se topó con una sorpresa.

Increíblemente no se encontraba en el vacío del reino onírico, estaba dentro de un sueño eso era claro, frente a él, la luz de la "luna llena" bañaba una pequeña porción de tierra, ahí había un pequeño refugio para un poni, las montañas a la lejanía brillaban de un curioso color similar al cabello de la princesa, y un hermoso lago reflejaba todo a su alrededor.

—Te gusta, es mi refugio personal, o mejor dicho mi sueño — Brave únicamente musito.

—Es hermoso — Los ojos le brillaban como un potrillo pequeño, pero Brave ya no era aquel potrillo manchado, con siete años en su haber, Brave se había convertido en un corcel hecho y derecho, su cabello no había cambiado ni un ápice, seguía portando aquel cabello desaliñado insignia propio de él, pero ahora portaba una discreta barba, así como una cola, un poco más alargada, pero lo que más lo había sorprendido era su altura, no sabía si era por influencia de la energía onírica, pero era un poco más alto que la princesa Luna, pero no lo suficiente, como para sobrepasar a Celestia.

—Durante cuatro años entrenaste — Comenzó Luna, mientras iba generando cosas a su alrededor —Durante cuatro años creciste — Frente a Brave apareció un Banderín, unas trompetas flotaban y se alineaban, además de que había unas pequeñas esferas por encima de él.

—Durante cuatro años, seguiste adelante a pesar de todo, y por eso, Brave Moonlight, me complace decir que, hemos terminado — Brave sintió una carga de adrenalina corriendo dentro de sí.

—Por eso me complace decir con orgullo, que el día de hoy — Brave se preparó pues Luna estaba tomando aire, sabía lo que venía y con la voz real de Canterlot profirió —ERES UN GUARDIÁN ONÍRICO, HECHO Y DERECHO — Las trompetas comenzaron a tocar una melodía de júbilo, las esferas que estaban encima de él soltaron confeti, y el banderín decía con letras enormes "Lo lograste", Brave lloro de alegría, y con su cuerno libero fuegos artificiales, Luna se sentía de igual forma, llena de alegría y júbilo por su alumno, las cosas habían salido, bien al final del día.

…

Durante cuatro años, Celestia sacrifico su sueño en pos de vigilar el entrenamiento de su hermana, no era que no confiase en ella, al contrario, si había alguien capaz de entrenar al muchacho era ella, pero sentía una fuerza oscura proviniendo de Brave, y con cada año que pasaba, esa oscuridad iba creciendo más y más, Celestia estaba aterrada, pero por el bien de su reino debía de pensar que hacer, por un momento se paró a pensar, si Brave fuese enemigo, ya habría atacado, entonces que era esa energía oscura que habitaba dentro del muchacho.

Y tras eso, se desmayó, al abrir los ojos, se encontraba frente a un palacio blanco, frente a ella había un gran corredor y sentía un llamado, pero lo que le genero la confianza de avanzar fue la sensación de familiaridad de aquel lugar, al entrar dos siluetas se revelaron ante ella.

—Sabemos que tienes dudas sobre el muchacho, princesa Celestia — Dijo Dark Dream.

—Y nos complace decirte que resolveremos algunas de esas incógnitas que tienes sobre él — Dijo White Dream.

—Muy bien, para empezar que es esa oscuridad que siento proviniendo del muchacho —

Los Dream se vieron el uno al otro y respondieron ante la pregunta de Celestia.

—Brave es especial sabes, no solo es capaz de usar energía onírica — menciono Dark Dream.

—A diferencia de muchos guardianes, Brave es capaz de usar las pesadillas a su beneficio — Celestia abrió los ojos de par en par.

—Me están diciendo que ese joven, es lo mismo que Nightmare — Los Dream de inmediato negaron con su cabeza.

—Al contrario de Nightmare, Brave no se fortalece de las pesadillas, sino que esa energía lo protege contra cualquier tipo de pesadilla, claro no está indemne a caer a manos de una, pero es lo suficiente como para evitar que lo dominen — Dijo White Dream.

—Celestia, todas las piezas están en su lugar, ahora es momento de entrar a la segunda etapa — Y de inmediato Dark Dream menciono. —Celestia, necesitamos que conviertas al muchacho en un alicornio — Celestia no supo que decir o cómo reaccionar, un alicornio, sabía que era especial, pero hacerlo un alicornio, si los Dream estaban equivocados, y aquella energía oscura corrompía al muchacho sería un terrible descuido de su parte hacerlo un alicornio.

—Discúlpenme que difiera, pero porque necesitan que el muchacho se convierta en alicornio —

White respondió.

—Necesitamos la longevidad de un alicornio, pues está más útil que la de un unicornio, si no lo haces, solamente estarás un paso más cerca de la destrucción de Equestria — A Celestia no le agradaba la idea, pero dado que no había alternativa, acepto la decisión de los Dream, con una sola condición.

—Muy bien — Dijo Celestia, —Se hará como ustedes dicen, pero solo quiero proponer algo, quiero asegurarme de que el muchacho sea digno de recibir la bendición de ser un alicornio —

—Cuál es tu petición Celestia — Pronunciaron al unísono.

—Si el muchacho falla, quiero encerrarlo, encerrarlo para que no haga mal uso de aquella energía oscura —

—Tanto es tu miedo y desconfianza en ese joven — respondió Dark Dream.

—Al contrario, confió en el muchacho, pero solo hago lo que sea necesario para defender mi reino —

Los Dream asintieron.

—Tú ganas, si el muchacho falla, se quedará para siempre atrapado en el reino de los sueños, esperamos que tu decisión, no lleve a la miseria a tu reino —

Celestia negó con la cabeza —No lo hará se los aseguro —

Y tras eso, Celestia despertó de golpe, la cabeza le dolía, pero ahora tenía que comenzar con los preparativos, y no solo eso, tenía que convencer a su hermana de hacer la prueba, sabía que la energía oscura de las pesadillas no era ninguna broma, y si estas consumían a Brave, esté se convertiría en una amenaza más grande que Nightmare, Celestia quería creer en el joven, pero aquella energía oscura, era la misma que sintió cuando el reino de Oniria desapareció sin dejar rastro alguno.

 **Fin del capítulo 6.**

 **Notas de autor.**

—Datos rápidos sobre la edad de Brave, en el primer año del entrenamiento Brave tiene alrededor de 13 y 16, en el segundo 17 y 20 y tras el salto de cuatro años tiene entre 21 y 24 años, todo esto es un aproximado.


	8. Capitulo 7

**Capítulo 7. Pesadillas.**

A la mañana siguiente, Brave se levantó de su cama con cierto entusiasmo, estiro sus cascos y dio un bostezo, de inmediato llamaron a su puerta, al abrirla se encontró con sus padres, estos de inmediato solicitaron su ayuda, y dado que aún seguía viviendo bajo su techo, Brave seguía prestándoles un casco cuando se necesitase, tanto en la joyería puliendo y organizando piedras preciosas con su padre, y en la panadería de su madre ayudando tanto al frente como con la preparación del pan.

Y tras una ardua mañana de trabajo en la panadería y parte de la tarde en la joyería de su padre, Courage y Virtous llamarón al chico a la sala de estar de su hogar.

—Mamá, Papá ¿Qué ocurre? — De inmediato sus padres lo hicieron sentarse en una pequeña silla, y cubrieron sus ojos con una venda.

—Aun no hijo, danos unos momentos — Después de que su madre completara su oración, Brave sentía que lo estaban moviendo del lugar.

—¿Muy bien quieren explicarme que esta ocurriendo? — Pregunto el muchacho nuevamente.

—Jamás pensé que fueras tan impaciente Brave Moonlight — Dijo una voz femenina, Brave la reconocía, pero no sabía de donde, algo era seguro no era ni Luna ni sus padres, tras eso otra voz hablo y de inmediato el corcel la reconoció.

—Y yo que pensé que nuestro entrenamiento había forjado buenos hábitos en ti — entonces, si las piezas encajaban, quien había hablado primero, era…

La princesa Celestia o eso podía suponer, de todas formas, si era ella que querría de él, y porque llamaría a sus padres, y aún más, porque habrían de haber cubierto sus ojos con una venda, el unicornio manchado reconocía que podía retirarse esta última con un poco de energía onírica, aun así, prefería esperar y ver lo que le tenían preparado

—Llegamos — Dijo Courage con un tono seco, y de inmediato, le retiraron la venda al potro de sus ojos, si la fiesta en el plano onírico había sido de "ensueño" esto lo era más, Brave sabia donde se encontraba, había visto aquel comedor "real" todas las veces que había acompañado a Luna a su torre, pero esta vez estaba plenamente decorado, había colgada una pancarta con su nombre, globos, y frente a la mesa un banquete, pese a que la mayoría de corceles vivían en hogares realmente muy rústicos, las princesas poseían un nivel de comodidad que solo unos cuantos nobles podían gozar, lo cual hizo pensar al muchacho, de inmediato Celestia interrumpió sus pensamientos acercándosele un tanto apenada.

—Brave Moonlight, lamento que nuestro primer encuentro te haya dejado una mala impresión de mí — comento está, con melancolía en su rostro.

—Agua pasada princesa Celestia — Contesto Brave —de no ser por usted, creo que jamás habría intentado probar cosas distintas, y sin embargo aquí estoy nuevamente frente a usted, capaz de realizar magia a pesar de lo que me dijo cuando era un potrillo — Respondió este sin faltarle el respeto, tanto sus padres como Luna notaron la tensión en aquel comedor entre Celestia y Brave, aunque este último no podía mantener aquel rencor sobre ella, se había equivocado, eso era todo, aunque aquella noticia en su momento le había caído como agua fría al potro, ahora estaba más concentrado en saber que le depararía el futuro, puesto que su entrenamiento con la princesa Luna, había concluido, la princesa Celestia de inmediato regreso a su asiento y con un movimiento de su ala, llamo a sus sirvientes.

—Bueno sin más preámbulo, buen provecho a todos — Dijo la alicornio blanquecina, de inmediato los sirvientes reales se acercaron a la mesa, Courage y Jewel tomaron asiento juntos de un lado de la mesa, mientras que Brave y Luna lo hicieron del otro.

Para cuando Brave recordó, la mesa estaba llena de platos de todo tipo, verduras cocidas al vapor, heno frito y hervido, granos de diversos tipos cocinados de distintas formas, y sopas de todos olores y colores, el muchacho no pudo evitar hacer un ademan, sacando su lengua, saboreando internamente la comida, pese a esto, sus padres de inmediato le mandaron una mirada de atención, Brave de inmediato la reconoció, "respeto en la mesa", lo irónico fue que la princesa Celestia hizo lo mismo al mismo tiempo que daba una olisqueada a la comida , y con su cuerno, se acercó un plato de sopa de zanahoria, Luna por su parte de inmediato tomaba todo lo que podía y lo llevaba con rapidez a su boca, los padres del muchacho se dieron cuenta de que aquella cena no era tan formal como creían y de inmediato tomaron sus cubiertos para degustar aquellos platillos.

Aquella tarde fue única en su tipo, por primera vez, Brave vio a la legítima regidora de Equestria con otros ojos, quizá habría sido prejuicioso pensar que sería demasiado "pretenciosa", pero en cambio la alicornio blanca era más humilde de lo que aparentaba. Celestia hablaba sobre como la joyería de Courage y la panadería de Virtous se habían consolidado, convirtiéndose en lugares de vital importancia para la "vieja Canterlot", e incluso, comenzó por contar anécdotas sobre ella y Luna, algunas tan vergonzosas, que la princesa de la noche no pudo evitar cubrirse el rostro con sus alas, Brave reía, aunque él conocía de antemano algunas de esas historias, puesto que aquellas noches que compartían viendo el cielo nocturno mientras comían los bollos, ambos se contaban partes de su vida personal, así que no había ningún tipo de secreto entre ellos dos, pero eso no evito que el joven disfrutase de escuchar nuevamente aquellas anécdotas de su mentora.

En cuanto terminaron con la comida, los cocineros no tardaron en entregar el postre, un pastel de vainilla, Brave y sus padres disfrutaron de su postre, pero disfrutaron aún más del espectáculo que la princesa Celestia ofrecía al comer pastel, su rostro se llenaba de betún y tomaba pieza tras pieza, claro que, no sin antes dejar que su hermana o sus invitados tomasen uno antes que ella, Luna hizo un gesto de negación, se sentía avergonzada de su hermana, pero no podía juzgarla así era ella, y eso era lo que más quería de hermana mayor.

—Muy bien, Brave, creo que hay algo que debo decirte — Comenzó Celestia tras limpiarse con una servilleta el betún de su rostro —No solo te llame aquí para celebrar tu logro con un banquete — los padres de Brave, sabían la razón por la que lo habían llamado, aun así, se mantuvieron en silencio mientras la princesa proseguía.

—Brave, ser un guardián onírico, no solo es por tu capacidad de entrar a los sueños, sino que como portador de energía onírica, tu deber es proteger a quien lo necesite, tanto en la realidad como en los sueños — El potro asintió, Luna estaba atenta al discurso de su hermana, puesto que esperaba ver la reacción de su alumno.

—Como princesa del reino de Equestria, Brave Moonlight, te otorgo el puesto, como guardia personal, de la princesa Luna — Sin mucho que decir el unicornio manchado cayó al suelo noqueado dada la impresión de aquella noticia.

—Sabía que valdría la pena — Dijo Luna y dejo escapar una ligera risita, de inmediato Courage y Virtous se acercaron a su hijo, levantándolo.

Tras unos cuantos minutos el joven recupero la conciencia.

—¿Qué fue lo que paso? — pregunto el muchacho.

—Te desmayaste de la impresión — Contesto su padre. —Y creo que cualquier poni en tu lugar lo habría hecho—

—Moony, oh Moony— Dijo su madre abrazándolo —No podría estar más orgullosa de ti, primero un protegido de la princesa, y ahora su guardia personal — El muchacho se dio cuenta de la magnitud del anuncio, ahora ya no era más su alumno, sino que ahora se dedicaría a cuidar de su mentora.

—Eso significa que, ¿de ahora en adelante viviré en el palacio? — Celestia asintió a la pregunta del muchacho.

—Gracias, gracias por este honor — Dijo el potro manchado a la alicornio blanca, —Le prometo que me tomare mi puesto en serio —

—Eso espero — dijo Luna de inmediato. —No solo serás mi guardia, sino que serás mi compañero, dado que reconoces nuestro deber en el reino de los sueños, sin mencionar que me gustaría mantener un ojo sobre ti, por ello decidí que lo mejor sería que vinieras a vivir cerca de mí, pero solo si tú estás de acuerdo —

El unicornio asintió, y rápidamente respondió.

—Por ti Luna, haría lo que fuera — No sabía si fue por la emoción del momento, pero de inmediato abrazo a la princesa, se observaron mutuamente, el pulso de ambos se aceleró, y ambos se ruborizaron, pero dentro de sus corazones, ambos reconocían el profundo afecto que se tenían, y dado que ninguno de los dos quería arruinar la relación que mantenían, ninguno se atrevía a dar el siguiente paso, los padres de Brave y la princesa Celestia incluida, se dieron cuenta de "eso" de inmediato.

—Míralos — dijo Virtous susurrándole al oído de Courage —No te recuerdan a alguien — Courage asintió, y contesto.

—Por supuesto, reconocería esa mirada en cualquier sitio, es la misma mirada que vi en ti cuando nos conocimos, y puedo decir que jamás me arrepentí de haberte hecho mi yegua especial — ambos se dedicaron un beso, Celestia por su parte lo había notado desde que Brave había pasado a su adultez, aunque su hermana no se diera cuenta, ella podía ver que veía en Brave algo más que un alumno, pero ella no interferiría en esa clase de asuntos con su hermana.

Tras eso, Celestia oficializo la ceremonia, el anuncio de inmediato llego a todos en la "antigua Canterlot", y de inmediato una muchedumbre de ponis de todas las razas, se reunieron en el amplio salón real de las princesas.

Mientras se preparaba para su ceremonia, Brave observo entre la muchedumbre, a unos unicornios que jamás pensó que volvería a ver, los alumnos de la escuela de unicornios dotados, ahí estaban cada uno de ellos, podía ver el asco que sentía Ferocius Magic al verlo, no sabía si eran celos lo que el unicornio burgués sentía, y pese a ello Brave no le guardaba ningún tipo de sentimiento negativo, al contrario, los papeles se habían invertido, solo que reconocía que debía tomarse en serio su nuevo puesto como guardia personal.

La ceremonia únicamente consistió en que Luna, entrego al joven una armadura y una insignia, los padres del muchacho aplaudieron con fuerza, igual que todos los presentes, el potro se dio cuenta de sus esfuerzos, y hasta donde lo habían llevado, el entrenamiento no había sido fácil, aun así, no se sentía tan seguro de ser capaz de llevar acabo aquella tarea tan importante.

—Todos confían en mí, espero no defraudarlos — pensó para sus adentros, mientras la muchedumbre se alejaba.

…

Aquella misma tarde, los padres de Brave se encargaron de llevar el equipaje de su hijo a su nuevo recinto en el castillo, los ayudantes de inmediato guiaron a la familia de Brave hasta el nuevo hogar de corcel, preparada de improviso, la habitación era amplia, con un balcón que apuntaba hacia la ciudad, junto con una cama enorme, un armario bastante antiguo, y un escritorio decente, pero pese a todos los lujos que aquel cuarto pudiera contener, a Brave solo le habría bastado con el hecho de tener un lugar donde dormir.

—Vaya suerte que tienes Brave — Dijo su padre, frotando su casco en su cabello de manera afectuosa.

—Vamos papá, no es para tanto — su madre negó con la cabeza.

—Como que "no es para tanto", Moony, mira todo esto, es más grande que nuestra habitación y la tuya juntas — Brave no podía negar aquella afirmación, aun así aquel cuarto se le hacía excesivo, pero dado que ahora era un guardia no podía negar aquel cuarto, además de que los ayudantes del castillo, se esforzaron por prepararle aquel lugar, de inmediato el sonido de cascos se escuchaba a la lejanía de su puerta, al abrirse esta, el muchacho saludo a la yegua azulada, —¿Qué tal tu nueva habitación? — Pregunto la princesa Luna, mientras que él muchacho compartió con sincera honestidad lo que opinaba.

—Demasiado amplio, preferiría algo más pequeño — A Luna le causo gracia aquel comentario, pues ella opinaba lo mismo del amplio espacio de las habitaciones de la realeza.

—Tranquilo, te terminaras acostumbrando, por cierto, señor Courage, señorita Virtous, gracias por traer a Brave al banquete el día de hoy — Ambos ponis asintieron, el unicornio de inmediato uso su cuerno para entregarle una pequeña bolsa a la princesa de la noche.

—Sabemos que no es mucho, pero mi esposa y yo le damos esto como agradecimiento, por todo lo que hizo por Brave, princesa Luna — De inmediato le brillaron los ojos a la princesa, y tras oler lo que había en la bolsa que le entregaron no dudo en abrirla.

—No tenían por qué molestarse — Dijo ella mientras se llevaba un bollo a la boca.

—Al contrario, usted merece nuestra eterna gratitud, de no ser por usted, Brave jamás se habría convertido en el unicornio que es hoy — Dijo Courage.

—Y si quiere más bollos de canela, no dude en darse una vuelta por la panadería, tanto usted, como su hermana, serán siempre bienvenidas — Luna asintió, y tras despedirse, no sin que su madre soltase unas cuantas lágrimas, Brave y Luna de inmediato se dirigieron al observatorio de esta última, pues la noche había llegado.

—¿Listo para entrar, Brave Moonlight? — el corcel asintió, aunque era raro que lo llamase por su nombre completo.

—Por supuesto, Luna —

—Entonces te concedo el honor, introdúcenos "al reino de los sueños" — El chico cerro sus ojos, sus anillos de su cuerno brillaron, y una larga línea de energía onírica se conectó al cuerno de Luna, ambos respiraron y dejaron que su mente los guiase al reino de los sueños.

…

En cuanto abrieron los ojos, la felicidad de aquel día se había terminado,

—¿Qué rayos? — dijo Luna, y de inmediato ella y Brave cayeron al suelo, sus cuernos comenzaron a pulsar de una manera errática, y un dolor de cabeza aterrizo en ambos, en cuanto aminoro Brave no dudo en preguntar.

—Luna, ¿Qué paso aquí? — El reino de los sueños, estaba devastado, las esferas brillantes, estaban cubiertas por una sustancia parecida al hollín, negruzcas y apenas iluminaban.

—Una infección de pesadillas — dijo ella —Esto solo había ocurrido una sola vez, hace mil años, jamás pensé que se volvería a repetir —

—¿Crees que Nigthmare tenga algo que ver con esto? — Inquirió el unicornio, la princesa de inmediato respondió.

—Es una posibilidad, así que andemos con cuidado — El muchacho, no esperaba que su primer día en el reino de los sueños fuera a ser tan duro, pero, de igual manera, ¿Por qué ahora?, ¿Por qué durante los cuatro años que entreno a lado Luna, nada de eso había ocurrido?

—Ahora, ¿qué sugieres Luna? — Luna se quedó pensativa, analizando la situación, agradecía contar con la ayuda de Brave, pero a pesar de todo, no podía evitar sentirse preocupada.

—Brave, ¿te sientes preparado? — Brave de inmediato respondió.

—A qué viene esa pregunta, por supuesto que estoy preparado — Dijo un tanto indignado el joven.

—Lo lamento, no dudo de tus habilidades, pero entrar a un sueño por primera vez, y a uno infectado suele ser atemorizante, parece ser, que esta noche, tendremos bastante trabajo por delante —

—Déjamelo a mí — Dijo Brave mientras daba un golpe con decisión en el suelo.

—Lo importante, es buscar la pesadilla raíz, de esa forma, podremos eliminar la infección más rápido — El unicornio manchado asintió, aunque aquello sería como buscar una aguja en pajar, pero llevado a otro nivel, si no hacían algo rápido, parecía que varios ponis perderían la cordura, y en el peor de los casos, sus mentes quedarían destruidas, no había tiempo que perder.

—Luna, si alguno encuentra la pesadilla raíz, ¿qué debería de hacer? — Luna no tardó en responder.

—Si alguno de los dos encuentra la raíz, debería de lanzar un pulso onírico, si tardo en llegar a tu posición o viceversa, lo mejor será proteger al soñador, hasta que llegue el otro, atacaremos a la pesadilla juntos —

—Entendido — Dijo el muchacho.

—Brave — comenzó Luna, —Ten mucho cuidado — el joven asintió y tras eso desapareció introduciéndose en el primer sueño que tenía a su alcance.

Y de pronto Luna se sintió extraña, sintió una terrible jaqueca, y tras eso escucho un ligero murmullo en su cabeza.

— _abandónalo… —_ Pero, así como ocurrió, aquella sensación dejo a la princesa de la Noche, creía que aquella infección de pesadillas era tan intensa que la había hecho alucinar, de inmediato se dispuso al igual que Brave a entrar al sueño más cercano.

…

Brave observo su alrededor, había chozas de madera que estaban en llamas, y a la lejanía, un llanto llamo su atención, de inmediato dejo que sus cascos lo guiasen hasta la fuente del sonido, y ahí yacía en el suelo, una poni terrestre, de un tono rosa pastel, llorando, con un muñeco entre sus cascos frontales, de inmediato el guardián se acercó a su lado, y suavemente le dijo.

—Te encuentras bien — la poni rosada asintió, pero lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos.

—Los dragones atacaron nuestra aldea, se suponía que tenía que dar la alarma para avisar al resto del pueblo, pero algo impidió que lo hiciera, ahora mi familia y amigos están muertos — Brave se limitó a quedarse callado, lo admitía una pesadilla así pondría los pelos de punta de cualquier poni o criatura, de inmediato el corcel pregunto.

—¿Dígame señorita cual es su nombre? — La yegua lo miro con desdén, quien preguntaría algo tan trivial en un momento como ese, —Por favor— replico el muchacho manchado –Dime tu nombre— La yegua dudo, pero respondió con amargura.

—Bright Rose— tras escuchar su nombre Brave asintió.

—Tranquila, esto es un sueño, te prometo que las cosas van a estar bien señorita Bright— Rose no supo que contestar, aun así, asintió.

—Ahora permítame darle un casco— De inmediato Brave le tendió su casco para ayudarla a levantarse y tras eso el cuerno de Brave comenzó a brillar, de un tono blanco en vez de su característico tono azul celeste, una ligera lluvia descendió del cielo, y con ello las llamas de las chozas se apagaron, mientras hacía eso Brave accedía a los recuerdos de la yegua, ya que una de las tantas habilidades de los guardianes oníricos, correspondía a poder acceder a las memorias de cualquier "soñador", y usarlas a su favor, de inmediato observo recuerdos de todos sus conocidos, acto seguido, la aldea comenzó a ser repoblada por los recuerdos de Bright.

—Vaya— Dijo la yegua rosada sorprendida ante lo que sus ojos veían. —Muchas gracias— De inmediato abrazo a Brave, siendo este último que se sobresaltó ante el abrazo, puesto que ninguna otra yegua aparte de su madre y Luna, había tenido un contacto tan cercano, pero al muchacho no lo incomodo, al contrario, lo hizo sentir bien, aunque, aquel sueño no era la fuente de la infección.

El joven espero unos cuantos minutos, para ver si no surgía algún problema, al parecer había liberado a Bright de su pesadilla, acto seguido se despidió de ella, para entrar al siguiente sueño.

En la siguiente pesadilla se encontró a un potrillo terrestre, que no sabía nadar, descendía lentamente a las profundidades de un rio, incapaz de nadar a la superficie, el guardián de inmediato se sumergió, y con su capacidad de transformación, solo genero agallas en el dorso de su cuello, de inmediato tomo al potrillo color ocre, y lo subió a la superficie, tras eso con su energía onírica creo una pequeña isla en medio de aquel rio, y ayudo al potrillo a recomponerse.

—¿Como te sientes?— Pregunto Brave al potrillo.

—Mejor…— Dijo temblando de frio, casi por instinto, Brave hizo aparecer una fogata, para que calentase al potrillo, —¿De verdad estamos en un sueño señor?— el corcel moteado, asintió, la curiosidad del joven le recordaba a la suya, pero reconocía que no debía de interferir más, de inmediato accedió a la memoria del potro, encontró que el joven se llamaba Mine Dust, y que vivía en un pueblo minero lejos de la capital de Equestria, al sur de esta para ser más precisos, de inmediato Brave ideo el sueño perfecto para el muchacho, entre sus recuerdos, tenía uno que compartía con su padre, en un mina, el padre enseñaba al muchacho las herramientas con tanta pasión que era contagiosa, Brave no pudo evitar sonreír puesto que le recordaba a cuando su padre le enseñaba el arte de trabajar con las joyas, sin que Mine se diera cuenta, Brave desapareció así como había aparecido.

Y así pesadilla tras pesadilla, Brave las resolvía en un par de minutos, pero aun no daba con la fuente de aquella infección, tras lo que le pareció un largo rato, regreso a la zona principal del reino de los sueños, pero algo curioso había pasado con los sueños que había visitado, las orbes ya no seguían cubiertas de aquella sustancia parecida al hollín, el joven se dio cuenta que aquello indicaba que estaba haciendo las cosas bien, tras un pequeño descanso siguió adelante, buscando el foco de aquella gran infección, pero parecía imposible encontrar tal pesadilla, hasta que sin previo aviso sintió el pulso onírico de su maestra, de inmediato se puso en marcha hacia dónde provenía la onda.

…

Tras explorar y liberar pesadillas, Luna se dio cuenta de la dificultad de la tarea, de verdad era como buscar una aguja en un pajar, pero de pronto tuvo un recuerdo uno lejano, parecía que empezaba a recordar cosas que guardaba en lo profundo de su mente.

…

— _Lunita, que haces— pregunto un Dark Dream, sorprendido ante la insistencia de la potranca azulada, en aquel plano onírico._

— _Estoy buscando una pesadilla, la deje ir, y me temo que no puedo dejar las cosas así— Dark se acercó a la pequeña._

— _Usa tu energía onírica para encontrar lo que buscas— La pequeña potranca volteo a ver a su mentor con curiosidad._

— _¿Cómo?— Pregunto Luna._

— _De esta manera— Dark se irguió, y cargo energía en su cuerno y únicamente pronuncio —"Cannetis Somnium"—_

 _El cuerno de Dark emitió un sonido agudo, y de inmediato, un sueño apareció frente a la potranca y al alicornio oscuro._

— _Ahí debe de haberse escondido esa traviesa pesadilla, que te parece si le damos una lección, juntos— La pequeña Luna asintió con una sonrisa, y al lado de su mentor entraron al sueño._

…

De vuelta al presente, Luna pensó en las palabras del conjuro, la princesa de la noche cargo su cuerno, y firmemente pronuncio —" _Cannetis Somnium"_ — el hechizo sonoro, recordó aquella lección de Dark, el hechizo funcionaba de una manera peculiar, puesto que el sonido agudo, se extendía por cada sueño, hasta encontrar la pesadilla con más influencia en el reino de los sueños, espero unos cuantos instantes hasta que una esfera completamente oscurecida apareció frente a ella.

—Esta debe de ser la fuente de la infección— Acto seguido, la princesa realizo el característico pulso onírico, y sin entretenerse mucho más entro al sueño o mejor dicho a la pesadilla.

En cuanto abrió sus ojos, solo había una profunda oscuridad frente a ella, nada aparte de su oscuridad, de inmediato trato de generar un sueño dentro de aquella pesadilla, pero en vano, no lograba canalizar nada, hasta que un llanto llego a sus oídos.

—Ayuda…— Escucho a la lejanía. –Ayuda por favor— La princesa de inmediato avanzo por aquel vacío oscuro, hasta que encontró a una potranca asustada, de inmediato Luna se acercó a su lado.

—Tranquilízate pequeña, estás en buenos cascos— la pequeña pegaso asintió y abrazo con fuerza a la princesa,

—Gracias…— Dijo ella.

—Dime pequeña ¿Cómo te llamas?—

La potranca le respondió —Firefly Shine— el terror que provenía de aquella pequeña, de seguro alimentaba a la poderosa pesadilla que yacía dentro de aquel vacío oscuro, pero la princesa debía de ayudar primero a la potranca, la pesadilla sería algo con lo que lidiaría después.

—Por ahora quédate junto a mí, no me iré de tu lado hasta que te sientas mejor— Firefly asintió, Luna extendió una de sus alas para darle cobijo a la pequeña, por primera vez en muchos años veía otra infección onírica, la primera vez que tuvo que combatir una fue a lado de los Dream, pero porque en momentos como ese, era que su memoria le traía aquellos recuerdos.

Brave recién había entrado en aquella zona, la oscuridad lo abrumo por unos cuantos minutos, hasta que a la lejanía observo una pequeña estela de luz.

—Luna— pensó para sí mismo –Lo más probable es que haya encontrado, a la soñadora— con paso fugaz se acercó hasta aquella luz.

—Luna, que gusto verte— pero de inmediato se dio cuenta de que aquella luz, no era de su maestra.

— _Pero que tenemos aquí_ — Dijo una voz etérea, que parecía provenir de todos lados, la luz que tenía frente a él desapareció, dos ojos rojos se encontraron con los ojos azulados del corcel grisáceo, — _Hacia tiempo que no veía a un guardián—_ los dos ojos lentamente se acercaron a los de Brave. _—dime algo, acaso mi regreso tiene que ver contigo_ — Brave no dijo nada, los ojos rojos se alejaron y únicamente observo como aquella forma etérea tomaba la forma de una yegua terrestre, su pelaje parecía estar compuesto de la misma naturaleza que la de Nightmare, a excepción de su melena y su cola, que brillaban de un color morado intensamente translucido, pero sus ojos rojos no dejaron de ver al muchacho en ningún momento, de pronto el sonido de cadenas en sus cascos alerto a Brave, el muchacho puso sus cascos en el suelo firmemente.

— _Woo… tranquilo, no pretendo hacerte daño_ — Brave no se fiaba de la yegua, dado que había entrenado para esto.

—Acaso tienes algo que ver con Nightmare— Nightmare, si la pesadilla ahora lo recordaba, era gracias a él que estaba de nuevo con vida.

— _Por supuesto, el maestro Nightmare fue quien me creo después de todo, permíteme presentarme, mi nombre es Terreur Nocturne, pero dejemos de lado mi primer nombre, solo dime Nocturne, que tal si te largas de aquí y me dejas infectar el reino de los sueños, dado que tengo que preparar todo para el regreso de mi maestro._ —

Brave sonrió, — _Que te parece tan gracioso mocoso—_ así que no lo sabía.

—Déjame decirte algo sobre tu maestro, la princesa de la noche y yo lo destruimos—

— _¡Imposible!—_ Su maestro Nightmare había muerto, aquella pesadilla no sería nada para Brave, la derrotaría en cuestión de segundos tal y como hizo con su maestro y sin dudarlo el muchacho se abalanzó sobre Nocturne.

Luna de pronto se puso alerta, sintió la energía onírica de su compañero, y otra más, los ojos de Luna se abrieron de par en par, habían perdido el f actor sorpresa, tenía que hacer algo, dejar a la pequeña Firefly estaba fuera de discusión, que otra posibilidad tenia.

…

— _Tranquilo vas a estar bien— Dijo White Dream a un pequeño poni terrestre._

— _Maestra White, si él es la causa de la infección, ¿por qué no atacamos primero a su pesadilla?—Cuestiono una pequeña princesa Luna a su mentora._

— _Porque nuestro primer deber como guardianes, es velar por la seguridad de los "soñadores", veras "Lunita" cuando un poni tiene una infección por parte de una pesadilla, lo mejor es ayudar al soñador primero, dado que, si evitamos que este sienta miedo, dejara de alimentar a la pesadilla— la pequeña princesa asintio, y de inmediato le dijo al potrillo._

— _No te preocupes, la maestra White y yo vamos a cuidar de ti— El potrillo sonrió y se sintió mejor, tras un rato, el sueño empezó a cambiar, un gran prado se extendia hasta donde los tres podían observar, y casi por arte de magia la pesadilla apareció frente a ellos, el potrillo únicamente musito._

— _No te tengo miedo— la pesadilla palideció frente a aquel acto tan valeroso, y White Dream de inmediato se lanzó sobre ella, haciéndola desaparecer en un instante._

...

—Firefly, ¿Qué fue lo que te provoco esta pesadilla?— pregunto Luna a la pequeña pegaso.

—La verdad— Comenzó ella —es el examen de vuelo, tengo miedo de fallar— de pronto unas cuantas lagrimas descendieron de sus ojos —Tengo miedo de no aprobar el examen, y ser una pegaso incapaz de volar—

Luna la observo y con sinceridad respondió. —Pero, como sabrás que vas a fracasar si no lo has intentado— La potranca se limpió los ojos, y la observo con curiosidad, aquellas palabras tenían razón —No sabrás los resultados si nunca lo intentas, el mejor consejo que te puedo dar es que des tu mejor esfuerzo—

—Pero de que servirá— respondió ella —Si fallo, seré un hazmerreir—

—Pero si lo logras, te sentirás mejor que nunca— Firefly no podía rebatir esa afirmación

—De verdad, cree que pueda lograrlo— Pregunto con curiosidad Firefly

—Por supuesto Firefly, sé qué si lo intentas, terminaras aprobando el examen— Firefly asintió, y dentro de ella sintió como un peso se liberaba, de inmediato poco a poco el vacío iba desapareciendo alrededor de la potranca, y un piso de nubes se iba formando debajo de la pegaso, Luna había logrado su primer cometido, ahora solo tenían que derrotar a la pesadilla.

La velocidad de Brave tomó por sorpresa a Nocturne, y de inmediato soltó un golpe con su casco derecho, Nocturne únicamente lo observo.

— _Vaya, vaya, con que lastimando a una yegua—_ respondió mientras se frotaba la herida — _Déjame mostrarte como se hace_ — Nocturne de inmediato respondió al golpe de Brave regresándole uno con más intensidad, Brave de inmediato, noto que sería una pelea interesante.

Sin pensarlo corrió en dirección contraria, planeando atraerla, y de inmediato Nocturne apareció frente a él.

— _Demasiado lento—_ La pesadilla conecto un rayo sobre el muchacho, pero Brave no dejo mucho tiempo sin responder a su ataque lanzando uno propio que Nocturne simplemente desvió — _Pierdes tu tiempo, no puedes tocar a una pesadilla como yo—_

—No era para ti— De inmediato el Brave que estaba frente a Nocturne desaparecio, y Brave re-apareció detrás de ella, —"Lumina Oniris"— pronuncio el muchacho y una potente fuente de luz atravesó a Nocturne, sin embargo, cuando su ataque finalizo, Nocturne únicamente bostezo y con un tono burlo respondió.

— _Buen intento muchacho, pero un ataque como ese no me hará nada, déjame mostrarte como se hace—_ Brave de inmediato sintió que algo tiraba de él, y como si de una marioneta de trapo se tratase, Nocturne lo manipulo con su energía oscura a su merced, lanzándolo hacia la lejanía.

—Maldición— musito el muchacho intentando recuperar el control de su cuerpo, pero antes de caer recibió un fuerte impacto en su espalda, Nocturne nuevamente tiro de su cuerpo y lo azoto una y otra vez contra el suelo.

— _Dime algo que se siente morir frente a una pesadilla como yo—_ La sangre corría del rostro de Brave, no mentiría si dijese que el rostro, su cuerno y su espalda le dolían como mil demonios, pero no iba a darse por vencido.

—Como si eso fuera a pasar— Respondió con severidad, escupiendo un poco de sangre, —Ya te divertiste ahora es mi turno— De inmediato el muchacho se transformó en un dragón, con su peculiar tez manchada, retrocedió su cuello y de inmediato escupió una ráfaga de fuego que seguía a Nocturne, mientras que esta comenzó esquivar con facilidad el escupitajo de fuego de Brave.

— _Vamos, pégame, de verdad eres un guardián onírico, no me hagas reír—_ Aquellas palabras molestaron al chico, de inmediato se abalanzo con sus garras sobre Nocturne, e increíblemente rasgo parte de su tórax, la yegua de pesadilla profirió un grito ahogado, esta vez sí había conectado, cuando Nocturne se dio cuenta hizo una mueca de dolor con su rostro.

— _Bueno, supongo que te subestime chiquillo—_ De pronto algo raro paso con Nocturne, empezó a sufrir una transformación que dejo a Brave con los pelos de punta.

— _Te gusta mi verdadera forma—_ El dragón manchado trago saliva, Nocturne había adoptado la forma de un ortro, había leído de estas criaturas en libros pero ver una en persona era atemorizante, dado que no sabía cuál cabeza era peor que la otra, y ahora sabia de donde venía la cadena de su pierna, podría decirse que esta era la mascota de Nightmare, sin saber que hacer la transformación de Brave había terminado, únicamente corrió en dirección contraria, formando barreras oníricas, tratando de impedir el paso de aquella ortro, sin embargo su velocidad no basto y lo embistió con tal fuerza que perdió el conocimiento.

— _Tengo que admitirlo chiquillo luchaste bien, pero no lo suficiente—_ Dijo una de las cabezas, mientrasNocturne se preparaba para dar el golpe final, un solo golpe y acabaría con el muchacho, en ese momento las cosas no parecían lucir bien para Brave, pero una voz chillante detuvo a la pesadilla.

—¡Detente!— Grito Firefly a aquella bestia, lo cual le dio tiempo suficiente a Luna para rescatar a su compañero.

De inmediato el muchacho manchado abrió sus ojos, —Luna— Dijo débilmente.

—Tranquilo Brave, ya estas a salvo— La princesa de inmediato curo sus heridas, sabia que habría usado una buena parte de su energía, pero valía la pena.

—Luna… yo, lo siento, debí haberte esperado— La princesa negó con la cabeza.

—No Brave, hiciste lo que pudiste, por eso ahora acabemos con la pesadilla, juntos— Brave asintió con ánimo, a pesar de que Luna lo había curado parcialmente, el cuerpo aun le dolía.

— _Potrilla engreída, acabare contigo primero—_ Respondió la otra cabeza a Firefly, esta última entro en pánico, pero, de inmediato Luna y Brave se pusieron frente a ella.

—Firefly recuerda— Dijo Luna, —Pase lo que pase, recuerda que tengo fe en ti, fe en que las cosas saldrán bien— La pegaso asintió, cerro sus ojos, y el vacío comenzó a desaparecer con más rapidez, y con ello la fuerza de Nocturne.

— _Que me pasa, porque pierdo energía—_ Luna de inmediato la vio con desprecio.

—Porque Firefly está en paz con su temor, y porque sabe que ¡vamos a detenerte!— Luna de inmediato cargo un rayo con su cuerno.

— _Es inútil, su energía onírica no me hará nada—_ Pero irónicamente, el rayo de Luna atravesó su hombro, Nocturne negó con sus dos cabezas, de pronto su forma de Ortro perdió estabilidad y la yegua de pesadilla que era originalmente reapareció frente a los guardianes.

— _Maldición, ¡Maldición!—_ grito incontrolablemente Nocturne, de inmediato Brave cargo su cuerno, y al igual que hizo con él, la tomo como un titiritero.

—Veamos si te gusta un poco de tu propia medicina— Y el muchacho azoto a la pesadilla varias veces, aumentando la altura con cada impacto, hasta que Luna lo detuvo.

—Es suficiente— Brave asintió y se detuvo, la pesadilla había palidecido, sus ojos ahora estaban vacíos y blancos, su melena translucida regreso a la normalidad, y su pelaje había perdido aquella textura pegajosa, —Infectaste a mis queridos súbditos, lastimaste a mi compañero, pesadilla por eso te destierro de este y de cualquier mundo—

Terreur Nocturne negó con su cabeza — _Piedad, por favor, les suplico piedad—_ Luna negó con la cabeza.

—De verdad me pides piedad, después de haber dañado a esta potrilla, y a sus semejantes, no lo creo— Respondió la princesa, en ese instante tanto Luna como Brave enlazaron sus energías, y un rayo blanco rozo a la pesadilla moribunda, no sin que esta antes dijese unas palabras que confundieron a ambos guardianes.

— _Mi maestro no está muerto, mi maestro vive, y ahora lo sé con seguridad, gracias por dejarme verlo una última vez—_ Y sin más que decir la pesadilla se desvaneció en la nada.

Firefly sonrió de júbilo, y se acercó a ambos guardianes, estos no respondieron nada, pero no salieron de su sueño hasta que este se hubiese reformado por completo, para cuando todo termino regresaron al centro del reino de los sueños, los orbes habían dejado a un lado aquella oscuridad que las azotaba, en cuanto regresaron a la realidad ambos se vieron mutuamente.

—Hiciste un gran trabajo haya atrás— Dijo Luna a Brave, despejándolo de aquel trance en el que se había quedado.

—Ni tanto, esa pesadilla casi acaba conmigo, de todas maneras, gracias, gracias por ayudarme ahí atrás— Luna asintió.

—No hay de que— para aquel momento, ambos estaban terriblemente agotados, el sol había comenzado a salir por el horizonte, y Luna descendió "su luna" para dar paso a la mañana, para cuando cada uno se retiró a sus respectivos aposentos, tanto Brave como Luna se sentían curiosamente intranquilos, aquella yegua de pesadilla, los había dejado perplejos, Nightmare había muerto, o al menos estaban seguros de haberlo derrotado aquella noche hace cuatro años, sin embargo, ambos temían que hubiese algo de verdad en aquellas palabras.

 **Fin del capítulo 7.**


	9. Capitulo 8

**Capítulo 8. Dama de noche.**

La nieve caía del cielo lentamente, y con ello la llegada del invierno a Equestria, la crin multicolor de la princesa Celestia se movía con la misma brisa invernal, y con un delicado movimiento de su cuerno elevo el astro solar hacia las alturas, observo con premura mientras los pequeños copos se mecían suavemente lado a lado, y brillaban con la luz de su querido sol.

Dentro de ella recapitulo lo que había sucedido, habían pasado ya varias lunas desde que Brave Moonlight se había instalado en su castillo, así mismo Luna la había puesto al corriente con lo sucedido en el reino onírico, podría decirse que la paz perduraba en ambos reinos, y tener a dos guardianes oníricos, reforzaban la seguridad de su querido reino aun así, no quería quitarle el ojo de encima al guardia manchado, la concentración de energía de pesadilla en Brave, había aumentado, le preocupaba que Brave ni Luna, se percatasen de como esa energía crecía en su interior, y aun así, los Dream aseguraban de que era algo normal, y no una anomalía, realmente dudaba si convertirlo en alicornio era lo mejor.

Pese a ello, los preparativos para el ritual de conversión, estaban casi listos, reconocía que los Dream únicamente requerían que el muchacho pudiese ser longevo.

Celestia sabia la verdad, a pesar de lo que se creía de manera común, ni Luna, ni ella eran inmortales, sus padres se lo habían explicado hacía muchos años atrás, el Rey Equs Mond y la Reina Solaris, los antiguos gobernantes de Equestria.

…

— _Mami — dijo una pequeña unicornio, blanca de cabello rosado, —Es cierto que tú y papá, son más antiguos que Equestria misma —_

 _La reina asintió, con una sonrisa en su rostro, la curiosidad de su pequeña hija la maravillaba._

— _Así es pequeña, a pesar de eso, no significa que papá y yo no podamos morir, veras Celestia, el ser un alicornio es una tarea muy especial, dado que tu padre y yo, no solo velamos por ti y tu pequeña hermana, sino que velamos por todos los seres, y no me refiero solo a los de Equestria, sino del mundo entero, cuando la "creadora", hizo a los alicornios, nos hizo de manera de que fuésemos sus designios, para traer amor, alegría, paz y prosperidad a todos, para ello, necesitaba que sus designios envejecieran más lento que las otras tribus, de esta manera, podrían guiar a los demás para que no se desviasen de su camino —_

 _La unicornio blanca estaba sombrada, ahora con más animo ansiaba obtener sus alas._

— _Ojalá obtenga mis alas de manera presta — Dijo con una sonrisa._

— _Todo con premura pequeña — Dijo su padre, mientras entraba a la habitación —Aun no estas lista para tener tus alas, ni la tarea que ello conlleva — Celestia observo a su padre, de inmediato continuo con su discurso —Es como tu madre dice, nosotros velamos no solo por Equestria, sino por todos, nuestro deber es proteger la armonía que existe, dado que no hay luz sin oscuridad, así como no hay vida sin muerte, te prometo hija mía, que algún día estarás lista para tener esta carga en tu espalda, por ahora, disfruta de tu juventud —_

 _La unicornio blanca asintió, y una pequeña Luna, se acercó a ella._

— _Hermana, los chicos están listos para jugar, ¿Vienes? — Celestia volteo a ver a sus dos padres._

— _Adelante — le respondieron al unísono, y Celestia salió en dirección de su pequeña hermana con una sonrisa en su rostro._

…

—Quien diría, que ese sería el último día que los vería — pensó para sí misma, no había día en el que no pensara en ellos dos, puesto que antes de que Discord atentase con la armonía de Equestria, miles de años atrás hubo otra amenaza, un ser de naturaleza impía que intento de todas formas, corromper a todos los seres por igual, y de no ser por la ayuda del reino de Oniria, y el imperio solar Equino, aquella amenaza no solo aterrorizaría Equestria, sino, a todo el mundo, Mond y Solaris, dieron todo por su fe en todas las especies de su mundo, y pese a dejar a dos potrancas atrás, ellos dos sabían en parte, que lo hicieron por amor a sus hijas, para darles un mejor mundo en el que pudiesen vivir.

—Madre, Padre, espero estar haciendo lo correcto — Pensó para sí misma mientras veía al horizonte, —Quiero confiar en los Dream, dado que ellos criaron a mi hermana, y sé que velan por nuestra seguridad, pero, temo que aquella energía que hay dentro del muchacho, se revele en nuestra contra —

Por más benevolente que pudiera ser, no podía confiar en el muchacho, la prueba no mentiría, y aun así una parte de ella, sentía que estaba mal, una parte suya aun confiaba en el muchacho, había observado su manera de trabajar tanto como guardia, como guardián onírico, siempre amable con los potrillos, dulce con las yeguas, y respetuoso con los corceles, además de darse cuenta del profundo cariño que su hermana pequeña le tenía, no podía negarlo, ambos habían forjado una relación bastante profunda, y lo ultima que quería era ganarse el desprecio de su hermana, aun así, Celestia solo necesitaba terminar el hechizo, este lo pondría en una situación que solo él, y solo él debía de afrontar.

De inmediato sintió el frescor de la nieve a su alrededor, observo su reino, a la lejanía podía escuchar poco a poco el barullo matutino, realmente no quería que nada malo ocurriese—Brave, suceda lo que suceda, espero puedas perdonarme — Pensó cabizbaja, aun meditando sus opciones, de pronto recordó que aquel hechizo no iba a terminarse solo, además del montón de tareas reales con las que debía de cumplir, mientras desayunaba, la princesa había caído cuenta en algo, con ese nuevo enfoque, se dirigió a retocar el hechizo para la prueba del muchacho, pues la niebla de su mente se había disipado, ahora sabía lo que debía hacer.

…

Aquella tarde había sido particularmente calma para Brave, con una bufanda en su cuello, observo a las familias ponis paseando sobre la nieve en el centro de la "antigua Canterlot", la estatua dedicada a las princesas, estaba cubierta por completo de aquella nieve, dio un vistazo a ella, y le asombro lo inexacto que eran, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, y siguió con su camino, mientras caminaba se percató de que la noche de los corazones cálidos se aproximaba en unas cuantas semanas, y por su parte, quería darle un regalo a su compañera, Luna había sido demasiado amable con él, y ese año quería sorprenderla, cada noche de corazones cálidos que ocurría mientras entrenaban, Brave le regalaba cosas muy simples, pero se dio cuenta de que lo único que le había regalado durante sus tutelaje, eran bollos de canela, ahora que eran más que alumno y maestra, Brave sentía que de alguna forma debía de agradecerle por todo lo que había hecho por él y sabía exactamente con quien acudir.

—¿Me pregunto, si papá sabrá sobre algo que pueda regalarle?— Pensó para sus adentros, mientras trotaba en dirección a la joyería de su padre, pensó en lo que quería lograr con aquel regalo, y la respuesta era simple, sacarle una sonrisa en su rostro, verla sonreír, pese a que era una yegua muy sería, cuando le dedicaba una sincera sonrisa, Brave se derretía por dentro, no solo porque amaba esa sonrisa, sino porque sabía que no era tan difícil de complacer, dado que la princesa Luna no era una yegua de gustos refinados, sabía que con cualquier cosa que le regalase, ella se sentiría halagada, pero en verdad quería sorprenderla.

En cuanto entro a la joyería, fue recibido con el sonido de la campana, su padre la había mandado a instalar recientemente, era curioso volver a estar ahí después de algunos meses, al ver al muchacho Courage se sorprendió por la agradable visita de su hijo, mientras se acercaba al mostrador casi de inmediato y por dar un paso erróneo, el padre de Brave se había tropezado, la caja que cargaba salió volando, e iba a impactar sobre él, pero su hijo de inmediato la detuvo con su cuerno.

—¡Papá!, déjame ayudarte — Sin dudar por un segundo el muchacho ayudo al viejo corcel de pelaje grisáceo a levantarse, este le agradeció a su hijo, y tras recuperarse, el muchacho explico su caso.

—Ya veo, así que un regalo — Dijo su padre, mientras organizaba aquella caja de joyas.

—¿Has intentando preguntarle, que le gustaría? — Brave negó con la cabeza y explico que realmente quería que fuese una sorpresa.

—Y porque no hablas con su hermana, la princesa Celestia, quizá podría darte un casco, puesto por lo poco que conozco a la princesa de la noche, no sabría que decirte que le regalases, aun así, recuerda, a veces las cosas que vienen del corazón, son las mejores cosas que puedes dar —

A lo que Brave respondió —Lo se papá, es solo que últimamente, he tenido un sentimiento que no debería de tener — Una curiosa mueca se dibujó en el rostro de su padre, a lo que inmediato preguntó.

—¿Te gusta la princesa, verdad? — Courage jamás había visto a su hijo tan apenado, en cuanto termino de preguntar, Brave se había puesto más rojo que uno de sus rubíes, una sincera sonrisa se escapó de su padre.

—Tranquilo muchacho, tu secreto está a salvo, pero no creo que sea un sentimiento negativo — Brave negó con la cabeza.

—Pero es una princesa, no creo que un unicornio como yo sea algo que busque — Su padre de inmediato negó con la cabeza.

—Escucha Brave, el amor no se trata de apariencias —Dijo Courage acercándose a Brave detrás de su mostrador, —el amor se trata de sentir una conexión especial con la yegua que más te gusté, y escucha esto, me parece que el sentimiento es mutuo, tu madre y yo nos dimos cuenta, al parecer tú también le gustas hijo — Brave dejo de sentirse apenado, en cambio sintió la comprensión por parte de su padre, platicar de esa forma con su padre, esa cercanía, le recordaba a cuando ambos iban a las clases de violín, cuando terminaban, ambos solían regresar a casa, platicando de diferentes cosas.

—De verdad ¿crees que yo también le guste? — Dijo Brave retomando la plática, su padre asintió,.

—Creo que el mejor regalo que le podrías dar, es que seas sincero con ella, y le digas lo que sientes por ella — Brave negó con la cabeza.

—Eso está fuera de discusión, si bien, me encantaría decirle lo que siento por ella, no tengo el valor suficiente como para decirle — Su padre nuevamente río.

—No me cabe duda que eres mi hijo — Dijo sonriendo y poniendo un casco sobre su espalda.

—¿Por qué dices eso? — Pregunto el joven manchado, un tanto confundido.

—Antes de que tu madre y yo nos casáramos, yo también sufrí lo mismo que tú, tu madre me gustaba, y yo le gustaba a ella, lo peor, era que ninguno de los dos se atrevía a dar el siguiente paso, no fue sino hasta que me armé de valor, y le dije todo lo que sentía por ella, me había enamorado de su hermosa manera de ser, y como no de su talento culinario, y que te puedo decir, ella me respondió que también le gustaba — Brave se imaginó con curiosidad a una versión más joven de sus padres, podía verlos en lo que parecía ser una velada romántica.

—Pero crees que debería decirle, no digo que ahora, pero crees que debería decirle lo que siento — Courage asintió, mientras cerraba la tienda.

—Por supuesto, si no lo haces, siempre te arrepentirás, dado que la vida hijo suele ser muy extraña, pero si insistes en lo del regalo entonces quien soy para detenerte, recuerda que siempre te apoyare hijo — Brave asintió, y salió de la tienda con la mente resuelta, y se puso en busca de Celestia.

…

Por su parte la princesa de la noche seguía durmiendo, extrañamente, en los últimos meses, se sentía más agotada de lo normal, no sabía si estaba enferma o simplemente estuviese fuera de práctica, pasar tiempo con Brave, la había hecho devota de otras actividades, más allá de su entrenamiento, ya que ambos solían pasar las tardes juntos esperando hasta el anochecer, y no lo negaba, le encantaba pasar rato con su querido compañero.

Mientras se daba un baño, nuevamente aquel susurro misterioso la atormento.

— _Luna… —_ Dijo de manera tenue y sombría aquella voz, los susurros le estaban pasando factura a la pobre princesa, desde que habían liberado el reino onírico, esa misma sensación de que algo estaba a su lado, no la dejaba en paz, pero día, con día, lidiaba con eso, haciéndolo de menos, y culpando al cansancio, pero realmente no sentía que fuera cansancio.

En cuanto termino su baño, fue directo a su cuarto, se puso su corona y su característica insignia de su cuello, al terminar observo por la ventana de su torre como la nieve descendía, su época favorita había llegado, adoraba la nieve, y desde muy pequeña siempre disfrutaba de las fuertes neviscas que podían llegar a producirse.

—Hoy será un buen día — Dijo para sí misma, mientras se disponía en dirección al comedor real. En cuanto llego se topó con una sorpresa, Brave y Celestia hablaban, susurraban y apenas podía escuchar lo que decían.

…

Celestia, había terminado con su lista de deberes, realmente eran muy pocos, pero eran cuestiones políticas, que debía de cumplir, siempre por el bien de su pueblo, tratados comerciales, expansión de territorios, entrega de tierras, y todas esas cuestiones.

Para cuando se dispuso a ir al comedor realmente hambrienta, se topó con el guardia de su hermana.

—Brave Moonlight, es un gusto verte — El muchacho se rasco la cabeza, no le disgustaba que lo llamasen por su nombre completo, pero ya había vivido lo suficiente en el castillo como para que hubiese confianza.

—Solo Brave, princesa Celestia, y es justo la poni que quería ver — La curiosidad despertó en Celestia, que querría contarle el unicornio manchado.

Mientras caminaban hacia el comedor, el muchacho expuso su caso, susurrando, para no arruinar la sorpresa.

—Me preguntaba, si usted sabría, que clase de regalo le gustaría a su hermana, planeo darle algo para la noche de corazones cálidos, y si me lo permite, me gustaría invitar a su hermana a dar una vuelta — A Celestia le parecía tierno ese asunto, no lo negaba, ver a su hermana tan feliz, la hacía feliz a ella, y pese a la desconfianza que le tenía a Brave no negó en contarle nada que no fuera verdad.

—Luna es muy simple de gustos Brave, pero me imagino que eso ya lo sabes, cualquier cosa que le des, le bastara, pero creo que esa no es la respuesta que estabas buscando — Brave entro en pánico momentáneamente, aquello no lo ayudaba, pero si había algo que quizá podría darle a Luna, eso le demostraría un poco sobre si podía confiar o no en el muchacho.

—Bueno…—Comenzó ella —Hay algo que quizá puedas regalarle, aunque te lo advierto, no será fácil conseguirlo— A Brave se le iluminaron los ojos, al fin una respuesta, escucho atento mientras tomaban asiento en el comedor, vigilando que Luna no se acercase.

—Cuando nuestro padre vivía, solía traerle una flor llamada, "Dama de noche" siempre que Luna entristecía, aquella flor le levantaba el ánimo, pero por lo que se, solo florece en Luna llena, y se marchita en cuanto el sol le da su luz, sabes lo que dicen "lo bueno, a veces dura poco" —

—"Dama de noche" — Repitió Brave —Y sabe de algún lugar donde florezcan, la luna llena es dentro de un día, o al menos eso es lo que su hermana tiene planeado —

—Por lo que me han dicho, sé que, en algunos prados del sur de "Faruday" hay un lugar donde crecen estas flores, pero si fuera tú me adelantaría, dado que solo hay una carroza que sale en dirección a Faruday, y solo sale durante la mañana — Brave se quedó pensativo, no podía abandonar su puesto como guardián, pero, si podía entrar al reino de los sueños de manera independiente, ahora debía de idear un plan, y sabía a quién recurrir.

—Muchas gracias princesa Celestia — Dijo Brave haciendo una reverencia,

—No hay de que Brave M-Moon, ejem, quiero decir Brave — Celestia movió su ala en señal de despedida, y mientras abandonaba la estancia, en cuanto dio media vuelta, se topó cara a cara con Luna, ambos chocaron, y Brave de inmediato se disculpó, ayudando a levantarla.

—Lo lamento tanto Luna — Dijo inclinando su cabeza, de inmediato esta última lo tomo de su barbilla levantando su rostro.

—Fue un accidente Brave, a cualquiera le pudo haber ocurrido — Y aquella sonrisa apareció en su rostro, el unicornio manchado se quedó abobado por unos segundos, aquella sonrisa era hipnotizante, y viceversa, Luna encontraba belleza en sus ojos azules, aquellos ojos siempre le habían transmitido la bondad de Brave.

—Bueno, tengo que irme, hay un asunto que debo atender — Dijo el muchacho abandonando el área del comedor.

—Te veo, en la noche — Grito Luna, mientras Brave se alejaba.

—Veo que te gusta estar a su lado — Inquirió Celestia.

—No es eso, pero de verdad lo aprecio mucho, y se puede saber de qué hablaban — Pregunto la yegua lunar a su hermana.

—De nada importante — Dijo Celestia, de inmediato, a Luna le pareció escuchar algo.

— _miente… —_ De inmediato hizo caso omiso.

—Vamos Tia, soy tu hermana, no que no había secretos entre nosotras — Dijo Luna.

—Tranquila, y confía en mí, no los hay, pero yo sé de una yegua que si guarda un secreto —

De inmediato los sirvientes se acercaron y la mesa se llenó de comida, Luna de inmediato respondió.

—No sé de lo que hablas — Celestia dibujo una mueca picara en su rostro.

—Oh vamos, sé que quieres que exista algo entre tú y ese muchacho — Luna escupió de inmediato un sorbo de sopa de calabaza.

—A sí que, ¿Es tan obvio? — Celestia rio de manera sincera.

—Desde el momento en que se mudó, note tu emoción por el hecho de que estuviera a tu lado — Luna no sabía qué hacer, por un lado, si su hermana lo sabía, y no le reprochaba por ello, quizá si tuviese oportunidad de intentar algo con Brave.

—¿Piensas que debería de decirle? — Pregunto Luna, mientras Celestia terminaba de dar un bocado.

—Por supuesto, lo mejor será que seas sincera, ya que, cuando encontraras a alguien que te soporte hermanita — Dijo Celestia bromeando.

—Ja, ja — Dijo riendo de manera sarcástica —Lo mismo podría decir de ti, hermana — dado que ninguna se insultó realmente, ambas rieron.

—Pero en serio Luna, si te gusta, no dudes en decirle lo que sientes —

Luna se quedó pensativa, valdría la pena dar el siguiente paso, su corazón le decía que sí, pero su mente, titubeaba.

…

—Mamá, crees que la tía Patience, me aceptase uno o dos días en "Faruday" — Faruday, era un pueblo que se localizaba al sur de la "antigua Canterlot", en él se apreciaba a la naturaleza, y se vivía con ella, además de ser un lugar para granjeros, y en su mayoría un lugar de ponis terrestres, pero Brave tras una pequeña investigación en la biblioteca, había encontrado, que cercano al pueblo había un lugar donde crecían las "damas de noche".

—Por supuesto, estoy segura, de que ella y tus primos, se emocionaran al verte — Dijo Virtous, mientras escribía una carta.

—En cuanto llegues, Moony, quiero que le entregues esto de mi parte, tu tía Patience, pese a su nombre, es más impaciente que una mula, pero supongo que me debe un favor, desde que la ayude con aquel desastroso rollo de pan que intento hacer, por suerte me tenía para arreglar esa receta —

—No sabes cuánto te lo agradezco mamá — Sin dudarlo le dio un beso en su mejilla.

—No hay de que hijo, para eso estamos, pero se puede saber, ¿que establos quieres hacer en Faruday? — Brave no dudo y le explico todo a su madre.

—Ahora veo, las locuras que hacemos por amor, así que ir a visitar a la tía Patience es una excusa, pues saliste más listo de lo que pensé, pero deberías de pensar más allá, porque no decirle que te mandamos por material para la panadería — Brave asintió.

—Vaya, a ti no se te escapa nada, —

—Bueno Moony, te deseo lo mejor, ¿cuando te vas? — el unicornio respondió.

—Mañana por la mañana — Contesto el muchacho.

—Ya veo, déjame buscar algo, no tardo — Virtous se levantó de su sitio, y de inmediato regreso con una pequeña caja de metal.

—Sé que no es mucho, pero espero que este dinero te sirva — de inmediato el muchacho negó con la cabeza.

—Mamá, no puedo aceptarlo, es su dinero, no el mío —

—No aceptare, un no hijo, quiero ayudarte — A regañadientes, Brave termino aceptando las monedas de su madre.

—Te prometo que te lo devolveré — Virtous movió su cabeza de un lado a otro, negando aquella promesa.

—No me debes nada, eres mi hijo, y como te dije, estoy aquí para apoyarte en lo que sea — Brave abrazo a su madre, dado que apreciaba con creces la generosidad de su madre

—Gracias mamá, volveré en cuanto tenga la flor entre mis cascos — Virtous sonrió, y replico.

—Solo recuerda, cuando llegue el momento, no dudes en ocultar esos sentimientos tuyos —

Brave asintió diciendo —Lo hare —

…

Aquella noche la alicornio azulada y el unicornio manchado, habían terminado de manera oportuna con sus tareas, y decidieron pasar la noche observando la "vieja Canterlot" desde el pequeño balcón del cuarto de Brave.

—No te parece particularmente hermosa esta noche nevada — Dijo Luna, esperando una respuesta de su compañero.

—La nieve descendiendo desde el cielo, tu hermosa "luna" iluminando todo, y esta deliciosa brisa invernal, por supuesto, que es una noche agradable — Brave iba a agregar un pequeño cumplido, pero de inmediato se retractó.

—Jamás pensé conocer a alguien que apreciara la noche, tanto como yo — Luna denoto algo de melancolía en su voz y en su rostro, Brave por su parte trato de animarla.

—Vamos, te aseguro que no soy el único que admira la noche, haya afuera de Canterlot, sé que hay más criaturas que aprecian de tus noches Luna — De inmediato la princesa lo volteo a ver, sorprendida de aquella respuesta.

—¿En verdad crees eso? —

—Si — Respondió el unicornio —De verdad lo creo con mi corazón —

Luna no dijo nada, aquella respuesta la hizo sentirse aliviada

—Gracias Brave — Respondió ella, acto seguido una estrella atravesó a toda velocidad el cielo nocturno.

—Vaya, jamás había visto una estrella como esa —Dijo Brave, mientras veía fascinado el cielo.

—Mi padre fue quien las creo, "estrellas fugaces", un brillo de esperanza para quien las ve —Respondió Luna.

—Vaya, son increíbles —

—De hecho, las son, papa solía decirme, que, si veía una, deseara algo desde lo más profundo de mi ser — Brave no dijo nada, pero en su mente, se imaginaba deseando llevar una vida a lado de Luna, había dejado volar su imaginación y se preguntó si aquello podría ser posible.

La temperatura del ambiente comenzó a disminuir, y con ello, Brave observo a la princesa temblar ligeramente de frio, de inmediato, fue directo a su alcoba, donde tomo una cobija, al regresar al lado de Luna, la coloco sobre ella.

—Gracias Brave, pero me gustaría que estuvieses a mi lado —Dijo ella, y Brave con gusto acepto, ambos se acercaron, de pronto el ambiente se había vuelto algo tenso para ellos, sus corazones latían al unísono, aunque estos no se dieran cuenta, y de pronto Luna quebró aquella nube de incomodidad.

—Brave, puedo preguntarte algo — Dijo Luna con cierto misticismo.

—Claro, con confianza Luna — Respondió el unicornio manchado.

—¿Te gusta estar a mi lado? — Para Brave aquella era una pregunta bastante directa.

—Por supuesto Luna, desde que te conocí, he disfrutado de cada una de nuestras aventuras, he disfrutado cada noche que nos quedamos observando el cielo o al pueblo, he disfrutado cada momento que he estado a tu lado — Luna no dijo nada, una parte de ella quería decirle de una buena vez que lo quería, pero se contuvo, no era el momento para aquello, dibujó en su rostro, Brave se sintió conforme con esa reacción, tras eso se limitaron a observar el bello paisaje, hasta que Luna cayo rendida, entrecerraba sus ojos, hasta que Brave escucho la suavidad de su respiración, sin dudarlo, Brave la cargo en su lomo, hasta su alcoba, al recostarla sobre sus cobijas y verla tan tranquila, se dio cuenta de que ir por la "Dama de noche" valdría completamente la pena, de inmediato, el muchacho dejo un sobre, encima de uno de los cajones de la princesa.

—Te veo en un día — Dijo el muchacho, aquella visión tan calma y etérea de Luna lo hizo estremecerse, pero, sabía que debía contenerse, era su guardia, y haría lo que fuera para hacerla feliz, y si una simple flor lograba sacarle una gran sonrisa, entonces lo haría sin dudarlo.

En cuanto se dio cuenta, ya estaba sobre la carroza rumbo a "Faruday", y mientras observaba el sol levantarse por el horizonte, se despidió momentáneamente de su hogar, mientras bostezaba del cansancio, cerro sus ojos, y dejo que la carreta lo llevara a su destino.

—Muchacho, Muchacho, despierta — Dijo una voz ronca la cual Brave nunca había escuchado, abrió los ojos de par en par, y la luz atravesó directamente a sus ojos, parpadeo un poco, tratando de ajustar su campo de visión, hasta que finalmente reconoció al conductor.

Brave se tomó su tiempo y bajo de la carreta, respiro con profundidad y observo con curiosidad, el pequeño pueblo agrícola de "Faruday".

La nieve cubría por completo a la aldea, era muy bella aquella visión, la mayoría de los sembradíos, se ocultaban debajo de una masa blanca, que no tardaría en derretirse con el paso del día, de cierta forma les ahorraba el proceso de regar las plantas, aunque debían de ser más cuidadosos, dado que el frio, en algunas ocasiones produciría que la cosecha se arruinase sin remedio alguno, dejando su curiosidad a un lado, Brave avanzo directo hasta la panadería de su tía, donde al entrar de inmediato la gente, volteo a ver al unicornio manchado, la mayor parte de la población de "Faruday" era conformada por ponis terrestres, que trabajaban las tierras, ellos eran de los principales productores de verduras en Equestria, gracias ellos los mercaderes de la "vieja Canterlot" podían ofrecer los mejores productos, pero como decía, la gente observo al unicornio con curiosidad, aunque una voz rompió la concentración de todos sobre Brave.

—No lo puedo creer, si es el pequeño Moony —Dijo con alegría, una yegua de cuero castaño, su crin y su cola rizadas, se movían de un lado a otro, mientras se acercaba a Brave, con 8 años de edad, Patience Baker, no lucia vieja, al contrario, parecía que rejuvenecía, pese a ello su cabello castaño, comenzaba a lucir desgastado, y Brave podía ver unas cuantas canas brotando de él,

—Tía, es un gusto volver a verla — Dijo Brave sonriente, mientras Patience lo miraba atentamente.

—Aunque, no sé si pequeño, sea lo que te debí haber dicho querido, mírate ya eres todo un semental — Brave se abochorno un poco, aunque su tía tenía razón, ya no era aquel pequeño potrillo, y sin pensarlo mucho, el muchacho le dio un casco en la tienda, movía el pan con suavidad con su cuerno, mientras su tía cobraba a los clientes, para cuando terminaron con las reservas del día, Patience cerro la tienda.

—Gracias por darnos un casco muchacho — Brave asintió, mientras entraba a la sala de estar, de su tía, la casa no era muy grande pese a tener dos pisos, aunque a Brave se le hacía un lugar muy acogedor.

—No hay de que agradecerme, ayudar a la familia, siempre es un gusto — Patience asintió, y tomo asiento en una silla, mientras Brave la imito sentándose en otra.

—Bread, Cake, miren quien nos visita — Grito Patience, y Brave observo a dos potrillos bajando las escaleras con rapidez, para su sorpresa eran los mellizos Baker, Bread era un chico bastante hiperactivo, de cuero beige y cabello café al igual que su madre, mientras que Cupcake era más reservada, de cuero blancuzco y cabello rojizo igual al de su padre, ambos con 3 años de edad, Brave los conocía de una noche de corazones cálidos, los había visto cuando eran unos recién nacidos, aunque sabía que se llevaría bien con ellos cuando estos crecieran.

—Primo Brave —Pronunciaron al unísono, el unicornio manchado no dudo en abrazarlos, y estos de inmediato, le pidieron que usase su magia para entretenerlos, Patience, de inmediato los mando a jugar.

—Niños, sé que quieren que Brave use magia, pero primero, déjenme platicar con él —A regañadientes y relinchando un poco, los mellizos terminaron aceptando saliendo de su hogar, para jugar afuera.

—Cuando termine, prometo que iré con ustedes —Los dos niños asintieron, mientras salían por la puerta principal, de inmediato Brave comenzó a buscar algo en sus alforjas, mientras su tía le explicaba cómo, la industria panadera de Equestria iba a revolucionar con sus retoños, aunque se podría decir, que solo Cupcake tenía interés en aquello, ya que Bread, por su parte, quería descubrir una vocación fuera de la tradición de panaderos y ser más como su padre, un agricultor de "Faruday".

—A todo esto, tía, donde está el tío Sparkly — pregunto Brave con curiosidad.

—Debería de estar en su granero trabajando, pero dime Brave, que te trae a "Faruday" —Tan rápido como termino, Brave le entrego la carta que su madre había escrito para Patience.

Cuando termino de leerla, asintió y miro a Brave a los ojos.

—Gracias por traerme esta carta, me reconforta que tu madre se encuentre bien, pero vamos a lo que te interesa, así que estás buscando una "dama de noche"— Brave asintió.

—Es para una amiga muy especial — Dijo Brave de inmediato.

—Tan especial, al punto de que es la princesa Luna —el unicornio se quedó sin palabras, no había leído la carta, por respeto a la privacidad de su madre, pero parecía que ella no respetaba la suya.

—Tranquilo muchacho no se lo diré a nadie, aunque me parece increíble que alguien como tú, lograse entrar al corazón de una de las legítimas gobernadoras de Equestria, y sobre esa peculiar flor, tu tío sabe exactamente por donde crecen, aunque te advierto no será fácil—

Brave replicó diciendo —Lo sé, es la segunda vez que lo escucho — Aunque fuera difícil, al unicornio no le importaba, lo único que quería era conseguir aquella flor para su amada.

—Aun así Brave, falta tiempo para que sea de noche, por lo pronto, come con nosotros, y deja tus cosas, en el rincón, recuerda, estás en tu casa — La cordialidad con la que se le dijo, era similar a la de su madre, Brave con gusto, acepto la invitación, dejo sus alforjas en un rincón, y de inmediato cumplió la promesa que le había hecho a los mellizos, hizo trucos con su energía onírica, aunque estos, de haber estado en el reino de los sueños, habrían sido más impresionantes, pese a todo, los mellizos se sentían hipnotizados por la habilidad del muchacho con su cuerno, Brave también se había dado, cuenta, había mejorado, aunque un fuerte agarre detuvo la concentración del muchacho que se encontraba levitando dos pacas de heno, que inmediatamente descendieron hasta impactar con el suelo.

—Como te atreves, a venir aquí sin saludarme muchacho —Dijo Sparkly, mientras abrazaba a su sobrino, aunque más que un abrazo, Brave sentía que un oso lo estaba estrujando, a pesar de ello, era su tío, un semental de 8 años, de cuero blanco y de cabello, barba y cola rojiza, lucía un simple cabello corto, que para Brave, parecía ser un estándar en los granjeros de "Faruday" corto y sin mucho estilo, pero no por ello curioso.

—Lo siento Tío, no era mi intención —Dijo el unicornio apenado, aunque su tío, negó con la cabeza.

—Tranquilo Brave, es un gusto volver a verte — Sparkly Farmer, provenía de una larga tradición de granjeros de "Faruday" cuando conoció a Patience, ambos decidieron intentar el riesgo de abrir una panadería en un pueblo agricultor, y para su sorpresa, resulto ser un éxito, y aunque la producción de su pan era limitada, siempre lograban proveer a todos en la aldea con un pan recién horneado.

—Que hace, el legítimo guardia de la princesa de la noche, en un pequeño pueblo lejos de Canterlot —Sin entrar en detalles, Brave, le menciono a su tío sobre su búsqueda de aquella misteriosa flor, la "dama de noche", Sparkly se froto su melena.

—Vaya, una tarea bastante complicada, por suerte, tu tío sabe dónde florecen, sin embargo, solo crecen en presencia de la Luna llena — El muchacho por su parte le explico que sabía, que habría Luna llena durante esa noche, había viajado desde la lejanía de Canterlot, con la esperanza de poder cortar una, y llevársela a aquella persona especial.

—Lo que hacemos por las yeguas — Dijo su tío, con una sonrisa. —Aún recuerdo el suplicio con tu tía, dado que había vivido toda mi vida aquí en "Faruday", no conocía nada sobre las yeguas de las montañas, buscarle un regalo no fue fácil, al final, una simple cosecha de trigo para su pan, fue lo que la convenció, desde entonces me dedique al sembradío exclusivo del trigo, y no me quejo, Patience me ha hecho muy feliz —Brave asintió, y le pareció curioso, como su padre y su tío le daban consejos amorosos indirectamente, pese a ello, Brave disfrutaba de una buena charla del pasado de sus familiares adultos, y de inmediato la voz de Patience, los interrumpió, la comida estaba lista.

…

En cuanto Luna se despertó aquella tarde, se dio cuenta de que se encontraba en su cama, la curiosidad dominaba su mente, ¿Cómo había llegado ahí?, hasta que se percató de un sobre que yacía sobre su cómoda, sin dudarlo lo tomo y dentro encontró un pergamino, con una caligrafía que reconocía, era la de su compañero, la carta rezaba lo siguiente.

 _Para mi querida compañera lunar:_

 _Luna, lamento haberme ido sin mencionártelo personalmente, mis padres requerían que fuese a Faruday, con mi tía materna, Patience Baker, mamá necesitaba unas recetas que mi tía había olvidado enviar, y de paso también me pidió un poco de trigo de mi tío, sé que fue muy abrupto, pero regresare en un día a Canterlot, mientras tanto, espero nos encontremos esta noche en el reino de los sueños._

 _Tu fiel guardia y compañero Brave Moonlight._

La noticia sorprendió a la yegua nocturna, se preguntó porque no se lo habría dicho directamente, sentía que su compañero le guardaba un secreto, no era algo propio de Brave, y créanme, ella lo conocía muy bien, sin dudarlo dos veces, se puso su tocado real, y partió hacia "Faruday" sin pensárselo mucho.

Mientras volaba en dirección al sur, hubo un momento en el que tuvo que descender, la voz que había escuchado con anterioridad, por primera vez se escuchaba clara y prístina, como el rio que había frente a ella.

—¿ _De veras confías en él? —_ Dijo aquella voz, pronto su cuerpo se congelo, su corazón se aceleró, y sentía que no podía respirar.

— _Abandónalo, o si no utilízalo a tu ventaja —_ Luna sintió una ira, una ira interna hacia aquella voz, en cuanto recupero el control de su cuerpo, sin titubear grito.

—Largo de mi mente, largo de mi cuerpo, tú no tienes ningún control sobre mí — Nadie respondió a la ira de la princesa, pero se sintió, aterrada, que diablos le estaba ocurriendo, desde la infección onírica, sentía una extraña presión en su pecho, como si algo creciera en su interior, y no pudiera hacer nada para detenerlo, cuando Terreur Nocturne, dijo que su amo estaba vivo, Luna se preguntó, si de alguna manera, Nightmare yacía dentro de ella, era una posibilidad, descabellada, pero era algo que la había dejado pensando, pese a ello, prosiguió con su vuelo en dirección a "Faruday", encontraría a Brave, y le exigiría una respuesta clara, dado que aquella carta, contenía más mentiras que verdades, pensó que caería en la trampa, pero lamentablemente para Brave, Luna lo conocía lo suficiente, como para percibir una mentira.

—Brave Moonlight, ¿qué piensas hacer en Faruday? — Se preguntó para sus adentros, mientras atravesaba, las montañas del sur de Equestria, al mismo tiempo que el sol comenzaba a ocultarse a su espalda, en unos cuantos minutos, tendría que levantar su luna llena.

…

Aquella comida, había dejado satisfecho al unicornio manchado, tras eso su tía regreso de la cocina, con bollos distinto a los de su madre, rellenos de mermelada de moras recién hecha, eran una delicia, y Brave por un momento pensó, que quizá a su madre, le serviría tener algo como eso en su panadería, además de añadir variedad, también agregaba, un producto de su familia.

—Brave — Dijo su tío Sparkly, mientras se limpiaba su curioso bigote con una servilleta —¿Estás seguro de querer buscar esa flor? — Brave asintió, no estaba a dispuesto a marcharse con sus cascos vacíos, a Sparkly, le parecía una locura, pero no le negaría su ayuda al muchacho.

Durante aquella tarde, al salir del calor del hogar de sus tíos, Sparkly y Brave, fueron recibidos por una nevada ligera que descendía del cielo.

—Sígueme Brave, tenemos mucho camino por recorrer para conseguir esa flor —El unicornio manchado asintió, y siguió los pasos de su tío.

Ambos tomaron dirección inmediata hacia la parte septentrional del pueblo, la nieve comenzaba a descender con más velocidad, y con ello el calor que el sol había generado, sin desanimarse por una bajada de temperatura, habían llegado a su primer punto, un bosque rodeado, de árboles, hasta donde la mirada de Brave alcanzaba.

—Muévete rápido, y no te detengas Brave —El muchacho hizo, caso, y tanto Sparkly como Brave pasaron tan rápido como pudieron el bosque.

—¿Por qué avanzamos, con rapidez por aquí tío? —Pregunto el muchacho con curiosidad.

—Aquí habitan varias osas mayores y menores, lo mejor será pasar, sin atraer la atención de alguno de las dos —El muchacho asintió, había leído historias, del tamaño que estas criaturas podían tener, sin embargo, jamás había tenido la oportunidad de ver una, hasta ese día, su tío de inmediato se detuvo, una osa mayor y su pequeña cría, avanzaban lentamente, hacia su dirección, sin dudarlo Brave lanzo un hechizo sobre ellos, que los hiciera ajenos a la visión de ambas criaturas.

—Estuvo cerca —Dijo Brave, mientras su tío recuperaba la compostura, temblaba igual que una gelatina, y sin embargo, quedo sorprendido, ante la proeza mágica de su sobrino, sin pensar más siguieron hacia adelante, mientras el sol, a sus espaldas, iba ocultándose, lo siguiente fue pasar por un peñasco, bastante inestable, en cualquier momento el camino podía derrumbarse, y con ello sus esperanzas de llegar al sitio donde crecía aquella flor, sin embargo, ninguno de los dos dudo al cruzar por tan peligroso, aferrándose como podían con sus cascos, hasta llegar al otro lado, Sparkly había observado que se acercaban al lugar, ahora requerían de escalar aquel peñasco, entre los dos se ayudaban a impulsarse, mientras veían como el suelo se alejaba de sus narices.

—Vaya sí que estamos en un lugar alto —Y aunque Brave no le temía a las alturas, por un momento se sintió apabullado, por lo terrible que sería una caída de esa altura, para cuando quiso recordar, habían acabado de escalar, y habían llegado a un pequeño espacio, donde había un poco de vegetación.

—Llegamos — Dijo su tío con seguridad, mientras se dejaba caer en el duro suelo, agotado, Brave lo entendía, su cuerpo ya no era lo que era, pero para tener 8 años al igual que su tía, tenía una energía descomunal en su cuerpo, quizá en parte, era por la vida de trabajar en el campo, y mientras esperaban a que la "luna" vertiera su luz, en aquel pequeño espacio, charlaron de muchas cosas, Brave por su parte, explico su trabajo, el honor de servir y proteger a una de las princesas de Equestria, y de su segundo deber, de proteger los sueños de todos los ponis, en Equestria, su tío escuchaba maravillado, como el joven le contaba sus proezas en amplio detalle, y pese a todo, Brave sabía que no era ni la mitad de fuerte, o hábil que su mentora y compañera, su tío, en cambio le platico sobre la vida del campo, sobre las dificultades, que habían tenido que sobrellevar, y sin embargo, Brave notaba la pasión, que brotaba de su tío, al compartir sus historias, pese a ser más simples, a Brave le maravillaba el mundo de la agricultura, el hecho de medir la cantidad de agua, cuidar los sembradíos constantemente, y de cómo una sequía, o una gran tormenta podían arruinar toda una cosecha, para cuando recordaron, Sparkly observo con atención el suelo, la luz de la Luna, había bañado por completo aquel pequeño espacio.

—Ahora prepárate para deleitar tus ojos, sobrino mío — El unicornio manchado, observo, como una pequeña planta brotaba desde el suelo, y de inmediato, un brillo blanquecino rodeaba al brote, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, montones de "Damas de noche" se habían presentado, brotando de la misma manera una detrás de otra ante los ojos de ambos, los pétalos blancos y grisáceos relucían, un tallo similar al cielo nocturno apareció debajo de la flor, reluciendo pequeños destellos, y de no haber sabido eso, Brave pensaría que eran las mismas estrellas hechas flores, el unicornio no lo negaba, aquello era una maravilla de la naturaleza, y una razón más del porque amaba tanto la noche, sin dudarlo el muchacho corto un par, de flores, y las dispuso en su alforja, de manera que no se arruinaran en el viaje de regreso, y para protegerlas de la luz nocturna, por su parte, su tío aprovecho para darle una lección sobre la flor.

—Hermosas, no crees, el mejor regalo para una yegua —Dijo mientras él también tomaba un par, —El significado de estas varían, dependiendo de a quien le preguntes, pero para mí, siempre han simbolizado la "esperanza" —

—Esperanza —Musito el muchacho, mientras observaba aquella delicada flor.

Para cuando regresaron al pueblo, pasaba de medianoche, Sparkly estaba agotado, y Brave no lo culpaba, agradeció la ayuda de su tío, y se dispuso a realizar su deber nocturno, no sin antes ver que aun había una luz proviniendo del hogar de su tío, al abrir la puerta, Brave se topó, con algo insólito, la princesa Luna, charlando con su tía, mientras tomaban una taza de té, acompañada de sus bollos, Brave lo noto de inmediato, una mirada de reproche en los ojos, de Luna, no la culpaba, y al final del día pensó, si la carta, habría sido realmente una buena idea, pero no pensó que Luna no fuese a caer con aquel pergamino.

—Buenas noches, usted, debe de ser Sparkly Farmer, es un gusto conocer al tío de Brave — Dijo Luna, sin quitarle los ojos de encima a su compañero.

—El gusto es mío, mi querida princesa — Dijo su tío mientras se inclinaba ante ella.

—Brave, es un gusto verte — Brave de inmediato respondía.

—Lo mismo digo, aunque, me sorprende verte aquí — Sus tíos notaron, la mirada intensa de Luna, y como quien no se quiere inmiscuir en asuntos ajenos, se disculparon ante ambos, dieron sus buenas noches, y se refugiaron en su alcoba, Luna asintió, y de inmediato le dijo al muchacho que salieran de aquel hogar.

—Me mentiste — Comenzó Luna, sin rodeos.

—Yo… yo… — Brave no tenía palabras, notaba la molestia en su voz, —Lo lamento, debí habértelo dicho frente a frente Luna, pero quería que fuera una sorpresa.

—¿De que hablas Brave? — El muchacho, tuvo que dejar su fachada, odiaba mentirle a la princesa, y en ese momento, haberlo hecho, no había sido una de sus mejores ideas.

—Vine a Faruday en busca de esto — De inmediato, abrió su alforja, y en cuanto Luna, vio el objeto en cuestión, lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos.

—Brave, esas son… — Brave completo la frase por ella.

—"Damas de noche", recién cortadas, quería conservarlas hasta la víspera de corazones cálidos, quería que fueran un regalo sorpresa — Luna no sabía que decir, ahora ella se sentía apenada, no solo había desconfiado de su compañero, sino que el había hecho un viaje, solo para buscarle el mejor detalle que podrían darle.

—Pero ¿Cómo? ¿cómo sabias que me gustaban? —

—Celestia — Respondió Brave sin miramientos.

—Debí haberlo sabido, Brave yo… lamento haber arruinado tu sorpresa — Brave negó con la cabeza, y con su cuerno le entrego las flores, la yegua azulada comenzó por olerlas con delicadeza, un característico dulce y húmedo aroma, atravesó sus fosas nasales.

La belleza de aquellas flores, era algo que la sorprendía, eran una de las pocas cosas que sabía que disfrutaban de su noche, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, Brave sabía que logro cumplir con su cometido, y que importaba si no se las daba para la víspera de corazones cálidos, aquella sonrisa, valía más que cualquier otra cosa.

—Vez te lo dije, afuera hay mas criaturas que disfrutan de tu noche, me alegra no haberme equivocado — Luna se acercó al unicornio manchado, lo vio directamente a los ojos, y por primera vez, ninguno de los dos se sintió incomodo, Luna cerro sus ojos, y espero al movimiento del muchacho, Brave sin recelo, acerco su rostro lentamente al de la yegua lunar, cerrando sus ojos por igual, y coronando aquel momento con un beso.

Para ambos ponis, parecía que el tiempo se había ralentizado, sus corazones latían lentamente, pero la llama que sentían dentro de ellos por primera vez había hecho erupción, Luna sintió que la presión en su pecho desaparecía, y para Brave aquello, era un sueño hecho realidad, Brave retrocedió lentamente, asimilando lo que acababa de hacer, y la princesa, lo rompió de aquel trance.

—Brave… —Dijo ella suavemente, el unicornio manchado no pudo evitarlo, su mente no lo resistía, y solo dijo.

—Te amo… — Esas dos simples palabras, habían rondado su mente en los últimos meses, parecía que el calor del momento había hecho que las soltara sin pensarlo, ya no le importaba guardar aquel pensamiento, y como su padre le había dicho, fue sincero con ella, y con el mismo, haber pasado tanto tiempo a su lado, como estudiante, guardia y compañero, Brave no se imaginaba una vida, sin estar al lado de la princesa, no le importaba que ella fuera una alicornio, ni que envejeciera más lento que él, lo único que quería, era permanecer a su lado, acompañarla en los buenos y en los malos momentos, y hacerla sonreír en la más mínima oportunidad que tuviese, y de inmediato Luna dio su respuesta.

—Y yo a ti —Ambos se sentían ligeros en aquel momento, Luna por su parte, sentía que era la respuesta más obvia, ella también lo amaba, y no lo negaba, haber pasado parte de su vida a su lado, confiarle secretos, y no solo eso, sino que conocía cada detalle de Brave, por más minucioso que fuera, y pese a esto, lo amaba con mucha sinceridad, dado que Brave aparte de su padre, era de los pocos ponis, que entendían su noche, entendía que la noche podía ser tan maravillosa como el día.

Cuando se dieron cuenta de lo tarde que era, sin dudarlo, se transportaron al reino de los sueños, listos para cumplir con otra noche de trabajo.

 **Fin del capítulo 8.**


	10. Capitulo 9 y 10

**Capítulo 9.** **La prueba**

El sonido de las ruedas de la carreta, repiqueteaba sobre el terreno rocoso en el que avanzaba, para la princesa Luna, viajar de aquella forma era curioso, pese a que ella y su hermana tenían sus propios carruajes personales, viajar con extraños era divertido para ella, desde una familia de ponis terrestres que iban hacia la ciudad con altas expectativas, una yegua solitaria que dormía plácidamente a su lado, hasta un viejo, que contaba historias de sus viajes alrededor de Equestria, Brave la había convencido de tomar el carruaje hasta Canterlot, dado que en sus palabras, pasarían un tiempo agradable juntos hasta llegar a su destino, y para ocultar su identidad, Patience amablemente le había entregado una capucha que la ocultaba por completo, Brave por otra parte dormía plácidamente a un lado a ella, hasta que un ligero bache hizo que el carro saltara ligeramente y despertase al unicornio manchado.

—Veo que nuestro viaje a casa, está demasiado movido —pronuncio Luna con cierto sarcasmo en su voz, mientras Brave bostezaba y se ajustaba a la realidad.

—Lamento que no sea un viaje lujoso — Luna de inmediato negó con la cabeza.

—Todo lo contrario, gracias por darme esta experiencia tan agradable Brave — Luna acerco su rostro al de Brave y le regalo un ligero beso en su mejilla, Brave sintió como una corriente de energía hacia que su pelaje se le erizara.

Y de inmediato recordó lo fácil que había sido decir sus sentimientos la noche anterior, ahora era oficial, ambos sabían lo que sentían el uno por el otro.

Brave de inmediato le regreso el gesto, para Luna, recibir aquel gesto de cariño era especial, por un lado, aquella presión en su pecho había desaparecido, era como si las dudas de tener algo dentro de ella se hubiesen disipado, y por el otro, por primera vez, había amado a un corcel, jamás se había mostrada interesada por ello, dado que su solitud, la había hecho demasiado reservada a las relaciones personales, pero que Brave la acompañase, la ayudase en su misión, y no solo eso, sino que la conociese, lo convertía en algo especial, sabía que el corcel no era longevo como ella, y aun así, quería pasar el resto de su vida a su lado.

—Es curioso — Dijo Brave, mientras veían a la lejanía, como entraban al bosque Everfree.

—¿Qué es curioso? — Pregunto Luna de inmediato.

—Verte así, tan alegre, más de lo normal — Luna no lo negaba, le traía tranquilidad estar a un lado de Brave.

—Bueno, todo es gracias a ti, tú me haces más feliz de lo que te podrías imaginar —y sin pensar en decirse algo más, dejaron que la misma carreta los llevara a destino.

…

Celestia por otra parte, había descansado de maravilla, una vez más, levanto el sol, y le pidió de manera atenta a los sirvientes, que la disculpasen de cualquier tarea que tuviese que realizar, los sirvientes se inclinaron ante ella y aceptaron.

Sus cascos resonaban en aquel castillo, mientras avanzaba directo a la biblioteca, tantos años de conocimiento guardados en aquel espacio, recordaba con cierta sensación agridulce, cuando Luna y ella estudiaban con la mano derecha de su padre, "Starswirl el barbado", quien misteriosamente, había desaparecido sin dejar rastro alguno.

Evitando que sus memorias la atraparan, se dirigió de inmediato a su escritorio, en el yacía un pergamino, con una serie de palabras, era el encantamiento, para la prueba de Brave, le había tomado tiempo conseguir los objetos para conjurar aquel hechizo tan único en su tipo, para ello era necesario un pergamino proveniente desde el lejano imperio solar equino, dado que estos eran unos con propiedades mágicas distintas a las de un pergamino normal, y no solo eso, sino que para escribir este tipo de hechizos era a su vez es necesario un tipo de tinta especial para escribir sobre ese pergamino, una que se producía en los confines de Equestria, y al igual que el pergamino este tenía propiedades mágicas distintas a la tinta normal, lo siguiente, era que necesitaba un encantamiento activador por parte de Luna, y de Brave, ya que sin ellos el conjuro no podría realizarse.

—Y con esto, casi terminamos esta hermosura, supongo que hasta "Starswirl" estaría orgullosa de su alumna — La pluma se levantó ligeramente del pergamino, y con gracia y sutileza, coloco la pluma sobre el tintero, tras eso las palabras grabadas en él brillaron tenuemente.

En teoría el hechizo generaría una prueba, si Brave la fallaba, se quedaría atrapado dentro de la prueba para toda la eternidad, en cambio si la superaba, se ganaría sus alas, junto con el poder y la longevidad de un alicornio.

Curiosamente se le vino a su mente, cuando ella realizo su prueba a un lado de la emperatriz solar "Solaní", en su caso, fue lograr levantar el sol, por su cuenta, tal hazaña obviamente iba a ser recompensada con sus alas, pero no fue así, tras levantar el sol, su sombra se alargó y de ella una versión diferente de sí misma apareció frente a ella, una alicornio que se hacía llamar "Daybreaker" la incito a que usara su poder para placer y beneficioso propio, pese a ello, Celestia se negó rotundamente, de inmediato se enfrentó cara a cara contra ella, saliendo victoriosa, y despertándose con un par de alas en su costado, pensaba que la prueba de Brave lo haría afrontarse a una situación y tras ello, a la oscuridad que había dentro de él.

—Espero verdaderamente, hacer lo correcto — La duda se cernía en su mente, Brave podría ser un arma de doble filo, un ser devoto a la luz y a la armonía, o uno que trajese oscuridad y caos a su querido reino.

…

La Carreta se detuvo en seco, y el conductor de inmediato anuncio la llegada a la "vieja Canterlot", de inmediato todo poni bajo de ella, incluyendo a Brave y a la princesa.

—Bueno, llegamos, gustas venir conmigo — Inquirió el unicornio manchado a la princesa.

—¿Adonde? —pregunto Luna curiosa.

—Iré a la panadería de mi madre, hay algo que debo de entregarle, — De inmediato, Brave mostro una carta, firmada por su tía, dado que esta se la había entregado antes de partir de "Faruday". —entonces ¿Vienes conmigo? —

—Por supuesto, no es que tenga algo mejor que hacer a esta hora del día — Contesto Luna, y con paso calmo caminaron por las calles de los barrios circundantes a la panadería de la madre de Brave, ver la nieve en su pueblo, y a las familias de ponis caminar, unicornios, pegasos y terrestres, conviviendo unos con otros, llenaba de bienestar a Luna, eran los momentos en los que se daba cuenta de que su encomienda nocturna de proteger los sueños, rendía sus frutos, y ahora que no estaba sola, disfrutaba aún más de su duro trabajo como guardiana onírica.

Tras ver la característica choza verde, con una puerta doble, ambos ponis se adentraron a ella.

Las campanas de la panadería de Virtous resonaron, llamando la atención de la yegua azabache, de inmediato y tras girar su cuello, vio la alta figura de su hijo acompañado de una figura encapuchada de menor altura, sin dudarlo se acercó corriendo hacia su hijo.

—Moony, me alegra volver a verte por aquí, no me vas a presentar a tu amiga — La yegua encapuchada se la retiro, y Virtous de inmediato se disculpó por su ofensa ante la princesa de la noche.

—Calma señorita Virtous, no me ha ofendido, ni mucho menos, pero nada que un par de bollos de canela no arreglen — Brave rio ligeramente, ver a su madre actuar de aquella forma, pese a lo bien que ya conocían a Luna.

—Mamá, tengo algo para ti, la tía Patience y el Tío Sparkly te enviaron estas cosas — Con el fulgor de su cuerno, Brave coloco, de inmediato las cosas tras el pequeño mostrador de su madre, una carta de su querida prima, y un poco de harina refinada del esposo de su prima.

—Vaya, hacía tiempo que no me mandaba una carta, ya era hora, gracias por traerla Brave, y ya vengo con esos bollos de canela princesa — Luna movió su ala en señal de que no se preocupase, pero no lo iba a negar, habían salido tan temprano de Faruday, que ese habían saltado el desayuno, su estómago hizo un estruendoso ruido, Luna enrojeció de su rostro, Brave, únicamente comenzó a reír, tras lo cual, su estómago también comenzó por hacer un estruendoso ruido, sin decirse nada ambos rieron, ahí Brave se dio cuenta de algo no podía pedir una mejor yegua especial a su lado.

…

En cuanto regresaron al castillo, fueron bienvenidos por una Celestia que lucía agotada.

—Espero que se hayan divertido en su pequeña vacación — Brave de inmediato se inclinó ante Celestia, y Luna lo hizo levantar.

—Tranquila hermanita, no salimos tan lejos, además, no es que tengamos algo más importante entre nuestros cascos — Celestia se dio cuenta que Brave, en efecto, había ido a Faruday en busca de la dichosa flor, sin embargo, algo había cambiado en él, sintió un escalofrió que le recorrió la espalda, y eso la aterro, más de lo que podían imaginar, sin cambiar un ápice su rostro cálido, se despidió de ambos.

—Bueno, los dejare juntos, aún hay cosas que debo de hacer — y sin decir más se alejó de ambos, extrañados, vieron como Celestia entraba al castillo, avanzo a trote redoblado directo a la biblioteca, pensó en retocar el hechizo, por el bien de su reino tenía que hacerlo, por primera vez se sentía confundida, no sabía qué hacer, por un lado, podía seguir con el trato, acordado con los Dream, hacer la prueba, y dejar que esta decidiera si Brave era digno o no, o hacer un hechizo que directamente lo encerrara en contra de su voluntad, se ganaría el desprecio de su hermana, pero a cambio, aseguraba la paz para su reino, una difícil decisión pendía en sus cascos, y nuevamente, retomo el hechizo, agregando una línea de más, pese a todo, no quería perder su reino, e instintivamente, hizo lo que su mente le pedía, encerrar al muchacho, tal y como hicieron con Discord, años atrás, aun si eso significaba, poner su reino en peligro de una supuesta amenaza futura.

—Luna, Brave, espero puedan perdonarme — La pluma de Celestia se movía con indecisión, suspiro, que clase de princesa era ella, ya no lo sabía, pero si sabía una cosa, amaba su reino sobre cualquier cosa, y no iba a sacrificarlo, prefirió abandonar a un solo poni, sobre miles que vivían en todo su reino, con ese enfoque en mente, logro agregar aquella línea de magia firmemente, ahora necesitaba esperar unos días, mientras la tinta y el pergamino, realizaban la convergencia mágica, de esta manera, el hechizo estaría completo.

…

Mientras Luna y Brave observaron a Celestia desaparecer en el castillo, ellos se dirigieron directo al comedor, pese a que habían hecho una parada en la panadería de la madre del unicornio, aún seguían hambrientos, los sirvientes de inmediato, llenaron la mesa con platillos, y vieron como ambos ponis se veían el uno al otro, embobados, lo cual los hizo darse cuenta de la cercanía de ambos, dejándolos a solas.

—Quieres, un poco más de sopa, Luna — Dijo Brave, mientras veía como Luna, devoraba su comida, pese a su pobre comportamiento en la mesa, eso era lo que menos le importaba a Brave.

—Claro, lléname este plato, si eres tan amable, "Moony" — Aquello último, se le había salido descuidadamente, Luna se sonrojo, y eso hizo que Brave también lo hiciera, su relación había comenzado, y no querían decirse cosas tan empalagosas, ellos tenían, una curiosa forma de demostrarse el cariño el uno al otro, aun así, Brave le siguió el juego respondiendo.

—Por supuesto, mi querida "Lunita" — Aquello, no la incomodo, al contrario, le gustaba ese sobrenombre, le traía un dulce recuerdo, de su estadía con los Dream.

—Muchas gracias "Moony" — A Brave tampoco lo incomodo que usara el apodo, que su madre usaba con él con cariño, era agradable, que su yegua especial, lo llamara de esa forma.

Cuando se dieron cuenta, Celestia había bajado el sol del cielo, Brave acompaño a Luna, y vio realizarla su clásico ritual nocturno, tras eso, ambos entraron al reino onírico.

Aquella noche, había sido calma para ambos guardianes, ningún incidente en el reino de los sueños, y las pocas pesadillas que se encontraron, eran cosas simples de tratar, con los ponis que las tenían, desde una pequeña pegaso que temía caerse pese a su naturaleza, un chico unicornio, que se acomplejaba por su Cutie Mark, hasta un terrestre, que temía tener altas expectativas por el simple hecho de no querer opacar a los demás, miedos comunes, para ponis comunes, cuando terminaron, se dirigieron al pequeño paraíso de ensueño de Brave, a diferencia del de Luna, era más sencillo, una serie de colinas, con vista directa al cielo nocturno, un clima agradable, y para agregar algo más de la temporada, nieve descendía del cielo, en la cima, un par de mantas, y algo de chocolate caliente los esperaba, se quedaron viéndose el uno al otro, y nuevamente se dieron su tiempo para demostrarse el cariño mutuo que se tenían, sintiendo una calidez proveniente de ambos, pese a ello, Luna comenzó a sentir una vez más aquella presión en su pecho.

— _De verdad lo amas, o solo es un capricho —_

Luna se sobresaltó, a lo que Brave se percató de inmediato.

—Luna, ¿Estas bien? — Luna no lo miro a los ojos, pero Brave sabía que algo andaba mal.

—Brave, yo, últimamente no me he sentido bien — Dijo Luna, sin verlo.

—¿Que te ocurre? — Pregunto con preocupación el muchacho.

—Siento que algo, no anda bien dentro de mí, siento una extraña presión en mi pecho, como si algo, me consumiera de adentro hacia afuera — Brave la acerco directo a sus ojos.

—Pase, lo que pase, yo estoy a tu lado, no dejare que nada malo te suceda — y tras eso, le regalo un beso directo en sus labios, Luna se tranquilizó, y una vez más, la presión y aquella voz se esfumaron de su mente, pero sentía que el problema se agravaba mientras más dejaba ir el tiempo.

…

Los días siguientes, siguieron sin incidentes, cada noche Brave y Luna la pasaban más cerca el uno del otro, pero aquella voz, y la presión en su pecho era más frecuente, pese a todo evitaba mencionarle más de aquello a Brave, Luna no quería darle más problemas.

Aunque un día antes de la víspera de corazones cálidos, Celestia se acercó a ambos, tras una tarde después de que ambos terminaran de comer.

—Vengan conmigo, hay algo importante que quiero discutir con ambos — Tanto Brave, como Luna se vieron extrañados, que era tan importante que requería que ambos estuvieran presentes, por lo regular, Brave solo veía a Celestia en la hora de la comida, y algunas veces en la cena, pero eso era distinto, sin más que hacer, ambos la acompañaron hasta una pequeña sala, junto a la biblioteca.

—Hermana que ocurre, porque tanto misterio — Celestia hizo caso omiso al comentario de su hermana, y de inmediato trajo con su cuerno un pergamino, al que hizo entrega a la yegua lunar.

Tras leer las palabras, los ojos de Luna se abrieron de par en par.

—Celestia, esto es lo que creo que es —Su hermana asintió, la yegua blanca, había trabajado en aquel hechizo único, la prueba para que Brave obtuviese sus alas, el unicornio manchado, veía extrañado a ambas hermanas, jamás las había visto tan serias, y tras terminar de revisar el pergamino, ambas vieron a Brave con cierta autoridad, Brave se sintió intimidado, no era usual que el fuera el centro de atención.

—Dime, ¿quieres decirle tú, o lo hago yo? —Pregunto Celestia a su hermana menor.

—Yo lo hare, pero vas a tener que explicarnos que está ocurriendo — Dijo Luna, pero dentro de su interior algo germino, era desconfianza, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sentía que su hermana ocultaba algo.

—Primero dile, y después, tendrán su merecida explicación — Respondió su hermana, y a regañadientes Luna acepto.

—Brave, ven aquí —Dijo Luna y ante eso el unicornio manchado se acercó a ambas princesas, era curioso ver como sus melenas ondeaban, sabía que la propiedad de sus melenas reflejaba parte de su edad, se decía que los alicornios, obtenían esas auras tras pasar un milenio de vida, pero dejando de lado aquello se concentró en lo que Luna iba a decirle.

—Este pergamino, está hecho para ti, y solo para ti, dado que Celestia quiere ponerte a prueba — Brave la miro confuso.

—Así como Luna dice Brave, hice esto por una razón, y creo que es lo mejor para el reino, y para ti, por eso, decidí ponerte a prueba, para saber si eres verdaderamente digno o no de ser un guardián onírico, ese es el propósito de mi prueba — Dijo Celestia, aunque algo en el interior de Luna hizo llamar su atención.

— _Miente, de verdad, después de todo, le vas a creer, ella es una mentirosa —_

Luna se sobresaltó, aquella voz parecía más cercana que otras veces, pero por primera vez, hizo caso a lo que decía, no era fácil de aceptar, pero Celestia ocultaba algo, Luna sabía que ya no eran tan unidas como solían serlo, era obvio que ocultaba algo, pero la pregunta era qué, sabía que no podían decirle a Brave el verdadero significado de la prueba, había leído el hechizo, era el mismo hechizo que los Dream, le habían aplicado, la prueba para conseguir las alas de alicornio, pero sentía que algo no cuadraba en el pergamino.

—Entonces, quiere ponerme a prueba, y si me niego — En aquel momento, Brave y Luna vieron algo que no se volvería a repetir no en mucho tiempo, Celestia frunció el sueño y fríamente dijo.

—Entonces, no tienes lugar en mi castillo, ni como guardián de los sueños ni muchos menos como guardián de mi hermana — Aquellas duras palabras, hicieron mella en el unicornio manchado, aunque no pudiera escapar de aquella prueba, la pasaría con creces, demostrándole una vez más a Celestia lo equivocada que estaba de él. —La prueba será mañana a mediodía, te sugeriría que descansases lo más que puedas esta noche — Dijo Celestia y tras eso abandono la habitación, dejando a un Brave y a una Luna perplejos, no podían creer lo que acababan de escuchar en aquel momento, Luna quería decirle el verdadero sentido de la prueba, pero sabía que estaba estrictamente prohibido, no solo iba en contra de las reglas, sino que, si lo hacía, quizá Brave no obtendría sus alas aun pasando la prueba.

Brave abatido dejo la habitación, y Luna no se despegó de su lado, aunque cierta parte de ella, aun quería revisar aquel pergamino, en busca de alguna trampa por parte de su hermana, desde lo de Discord, sabía que su hermana se había vuelto cauta, pero le dolía saber que no confiaba ni un ápice en Brave, pese a todo el tiempo, que habían vivido juntos, pese a que ella era quien le había insistido de instruirlo, acaso temía que ella y Brave se rebelaran en su contra, imposible, o al menos, no era un sentimiento propio de ninguno de los dos.

Tras reflexionar un poco, ambos salieron del castillo, Luna, sabía exactamente a donde llevar a Brave.

—Brave, ven conmigo, hay algo que quiero mostrarte — Brave renuente la siguió, no se sentía con ánimos, tras una mañana maravillosa a su lado, Celestia nuevamente lo había hecho dudar de sí mismo, avanzaron por un rato, por las colinas que estaban al norte del castillo, hasta que encontraron un buen lugar para observar la puesta de sol.

—Brave, te sientes bien — El joven negó con la cabeza.

—No… — Comenzó el muchacho —Luna, ¿crees que soy digno de ser un guardián onírico? — Luna asintió.

—Bueno, ahora que somos pareja quizá sea subjetivo, si aún no eres tan fuerte, y te faltan pulir ciertas habilidades, pero Brave, todos somos capaces de mejorar, incluso yo, no soy tan fuerte como crees que soy — Brave miro con sorpresa a Luna.

—Eso no es verdad, eres más fuerte que yo, más fuerte de lo que yo podría llegar a ser — Luna negó con su cabeza.

—Te digo algo, no siempre fue así, cuando entrene bajo la tutela de los Dream, había alguien más ahí, ahora que recuerdo, tenían a otro alumno al que también querían convertir en un guardián onírico, él era mejor que yo en todo, pese a lo mucho que entrenaba, siempre quedaba atrás de él, pero no fue sino hasta la prueba final, yo la supere, mientras que él no lo hizo, y a pese a ello, reconoció la derrota de buena forma, éramos buenos amigos. — Brave quedo impresionado a la anécdota.

—Vaya, no sé qué decir — Luna lo miro directo a los ojos.

—Moony, eres fuerte, y sé que algún día serás más fuerte que yo, el día de mañana, quiero que lo des todo, sin importar el desenlace, tu jamás me vas a defraudar, porque a pesar de ello, yo te seguiré amando —

—Gracias Luna, gracias por todo — Brave se acercó a ella y sin dudarlo beso su rostro, Luna sonrió a su gesto.

—No hay de que, si logras pasar tu prueba, iremos por unos bollos de canela, que te parece eso — El humor de Brave había cambiado, Luna tenía razón, solo mañana se sabría la verdad.

—No me lo perdería por nada — Dijo el muchacho y tras eso, Luna elevo su noche.

—Ve a dormir, te lo mereces, mañana tendrás un día muy largo — dijo Luna.

—Vamos luna, tener una prueba mañana no me hará dejar de lado mi deber como guardián — Luna, sabía que eso era de esperarse, y sin negarle su ayuda, ambos se transportaron al otro lado, hasta que una vez terminado su trabajo regresaron al castillo, agotados, ambos se despidieron, Luna, se recostó sobre sus almohadas, aun siguiendo pensando en aquel pergamino, tras eso dejo que su mente se apagara, pues estaba cansada, como para seguir dudando.

…

Extrañamente Luna abrió sus ojos, se encontraba en la habitación donde yacía aquel pergamino, lo releyó una vez más para cerciorase de que realmente, era un hechizo de prueba, y si era un hechizo de esa clase, nada fuera de lo ordinario, y con una escritura muy detallada, su hermana tenía un estilo algo empalagoso al escribir en ponaco antiguo, sin embargo, la voz regreso una vez más solo que esta vez, no fue un susurro, sino que fue directo, como un pensamiento.

— _Vamos, cambia el hechizo, es tu alumno, no de Celestia —_

Luna negó con la cabeza, pero en aquel momento, su mente se puso totalmente en blanco.

— _Si tu no lo haces, yo lo hare —_

—detente… tu no harás nada — Incapaz de controlar su cuerpo, y su cuerno, únicamente se quedó como una espectadora, viendo como cambiaba ciertas partes del hechizo, la pluma se movía de un lado a otro, cambiando palabras una a una, sin control alguno, quería detenerse, pero no podía, y lo que la aterro fue cuando vio su reflejo, no era ella misma, era más alta, sus ojos eran puntiagudos como los de un dragón, su cuero se había hecho completamente negro como la noche, su melena parecía ser una nube que emanaba pesadillas, una armadura la cubría completamente, y su Cutie Mark, había cambiado de color, se aterro ante aquella transformación, y la voz, esta vez hablo con su propio cuerpo

— _Ahora me toca a mí hacer mi papel —_

Esas fueron las últimas palabras que Luna escucho, junto a una desternillante risa, antes de que su mente se desvaneciera.

…

Tras eso Luna se despertó de golpe en su habitación, el sudor corría por su frente, que había sido eso, ¿una "pesadilla"?, le dolía la cabeza, y por un momento, pensó en lo que había soñado, lo último que recordaba era que Brave y ella, habían entrado al reino de los sueños, se había echado en su cama, y eso era todo, pero realmente había visitado una vez más la habitación con el pergamino, todo le resultaba confuso, tras relajarse un poco, recordó que debía de estar presente para la prueba de su amado, sin dudar se dirigió con paso raudo a la sala del trono, pues ahí era donde se realizaría la prueba, ella debía de conjurar el hechizo con una palabra que lo activara, y tras ello, Brave debía de leer el pergamino en voz alta.

—Al fin llegas, pensábamos que te quedarías dormida todo el día — Dijo Celestia en tono burlón.

—Menos charla y más acción, trae el pergamino — Celestia asintió, y tras ello, presento el pergamino ante Luna, tras eso, lo hizo levitar frente a ella y dijo la frase que activaba el hechizo.

—"Streenus Praecantatio" — Tras eso las letras comenzaron a brillar, con un reluciente fulgor dorado.

—Muy bien Brave tu turno — Dijo Luna, entregándole el pergamino con su cuerno, tras lo cual, Brave transfirió su energía onírica, para mantenerlo en su sitio, aclaro su garganta y titubeando un poco pronuncio las palabras de aquel pergamino.

—"Ecce ego fortes sperate Brave Moonlight ego iurare sum solennitate aeternum regnum Equestria omnium ad hoc quod quasi suis habitatoribus replentur, propter somnia sicut custos meus officium est custodire ab imis omnium malorum"(Yo Brave Moonlight, juro solemnidad eterna para el reino de Equestria y para todos los seres que lo habitan, porque como guardián de los sueños, mi deber es proteger a todos de sus más profundas pesadillas.) — Inesperadamente, los ojos de Brave brillaron de un color blanco y se quedó en su sitio, la prueba había comenzado, Celestia estaba satisfecha, pero su hermana estaba nerviosa por aquella pesadilla, se preguntaba, si realmente había modificado el hechizo, ahora solo el tiempo lo diría.

…

Al abrir sus ojos, Brave se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba en el castillo de las princesas, aquel lugar, era completamente blanco, vacío, no había nada.

—Hola — Dijo el muchacho, pero su voz se perdió en el vasto infinito de aquel sitio.

—Bueno, supongo que no sería fácil si es una prueba — El muchacho avanzo, y avanzo, el sitio se repetía, solo blancura, nada más, hasta que se desplomo, sus cascos ya no aguantaban, había caminado ahí, por lo que parecían ser horas, pero no había nada.

—Qué clase de prueba es esta — Se dijo a sí mismo. —Acaso, pretenden que me vuelva loco, por estar solo —

—Supongo que tengo que usar la cabeza, vamos Brave, este lugar me es familiar, la sensación de ligereza. — En aquel momento algo hizo un clic en su mente. —Eso es, ligereza, eso quiere decir que estoy en un plano onírico, entonces, si tengo razón — Y sin dudarlo, el cuerno del muchacho, relució su característico fulgor azul celeste, acto seguido un pulso atravesó la blancura, y el lugar comenzó a tomar forma de una pequeña pradera nocturna.

Acto seguido, dos figuras aparecieron frente a él, Brave las reconoció de inmediato.

La yegua blanca y el corcel negro, Brave aún no se acostumbraba a su presencia, era distinto a estar con Luna y Celestia, había algo ominoso en ellos, independiente a eso, el joven de inmediato formulo su pregunta.

—Dark y White, ¿qué hacen aquí? —

—Celestia, falto a su palabra — Dijo Dark Dream, con tono severo.

—De que hablan, Celestia, hizo esta prueba para saber si era digno de mi don ¿no es así? — Los Dream se vieron el uno al otro.

—No Brave, Celestia te encerró, en este lugar indiscriminadamente, en tu contra — Exaltado Brave de inmediato pregunto.

—¡¿Por qué lo hizo?! —

—Por temor Brave, por un don que White y yo te dimos — Brave los miro de manera atenta. —Dentro de ti, posees 'algo', Celestia teme a eso, pese a que nosotros, le aseguramos que es inofensivo, pero parece que quiere que su reino se suma en la desgracia —

—Y ahora qué hago, si esto era una trampa, que puedo hacer para escapar — Los Dream de inmediato, vieron con atención al chico.

—Brave, tanto Dark, como yo, hemos presenciado tu progreso, has crecido, tanto a nivel físico, como onírico, para escapar de esta prisión, deberás hacerle frente a tu don— Dijo White Dream,

—¿Enfrentarme a mi don, que significa eso? — Pregunto el unicornio.

—Avanza por esta puerta, — Dijo Dark y Brave observo, como una puerta de luz aparecía frente a sus ojos —Mas allá descubrirás la verdad de tu don, tu verdadero poder, con suerte, ganaras algo que te permitirá escapar de esta trampa —

—Muy bien, pero díganme, ¿Hay algo más que deba saber? — Dijo Brave, avanzando con cautela a la puerta.

—Sí, si fallas, ante lo que hay más allá, te quedaras atrapado para toda la eternidad en este limbo — Dijo la yegua blanca, Brave no dijo nada, aunque si había tragado saliva por los nervios, aun así, había pasado por cosas duras en su vida, pero parecía que lo que había detrás de esa puerta lo superaba, tomo un poco de aire, y pensó en su amada.

—"Luna, tu creíste en mí, a diferencia de tu hermana, te prometo que no te voy a defraudar, sea lo que haya detrás de esta puerta, te prometo que regresare a tu lado" — Sin temor en su corazón el muchacho atravesó la puerta, los Dream vieron como desvanecía, y con él la puerta de luz.

—Buena suerte, Brave Moonlight — Dijeron ambos alicornios al unísono, y tras eso ambas siluetas desaparecieron.

…

Pasaron varias "lunas" sin que Brave diera respuesta, para Celestia no era preocupante, su hechizo había cumplido su función, en cambio Luna, se sentía aterrada, la pesadilla donde ella alteraba el pergamino, se había hecho frecuente, sin embargo había descubierto algo, aquel hechizo tenía una trampa, pues tras ver el pergamino varias veces en su sueño, se dio cuenta de una línea de más en él, al leerla, Luna no lo podía creer, eso no era obra del ente que la había poseído en aquellos sueños, esa escritura, provenía del cuerno y letra de su hermana, la ortografía empalagosa y remilgada eran de Celestia, aquello era un duro golpe para Luna, no solo se sentía traicionada por su propia hermana, sino que eso confirmaba sus sospechas, desconfiaba de Brave, pese a que ella fue quien la incito a tomarlo bajo su tutela, pese a que ella era quien había puesto en marcha todo, y todo para que, para encerrar al muchacho, sin alguna duda, Luna decidió confrontar directamente a su hermana.

—Celestia, puedo hablar un momento contigo —Dijo Luna a su hermana.

—Seguro, que ocurre Luna — Luna, no sabía cómo ponerlo en palabras, pero tenía que hacerlo, tomo aire, y dijo con sinceridad lo que sentía en su mente y en su corazón.

—Le tendiste una trampa a Brave, ¿verdad? — Celestia no rompió la serenidad de su rostro, y con toda tranquilidad le respondió.

—No sé de qué me hablas, hice el hechizo tal y como "Starswirl" lo escribió, la esencia de la prueba del alicornio, algo me dice que su prueba es más dura que las nuestras —

— _No puedo creer que sigas creyendo esa basura —_

Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Luna cuestiono a su hermana.

—Celestia, de todas las cosas que puedes hacer, porque me mientes — Celestia miro a su hermana. —Brave está ahí atrapado, por tu culpa, se lo del hechizo, sé que le tendiste una trampa, y solo porque no confiabas en él, ¿no es así?, ¡respóndeme! — Celestia se quedó en silencio, aquello era prueba suficiente para Luna, y sin inmutarse, Celestia respondió.

—Solo hice, lo que creía correcto para el reino, desde el ataque de Discord, no puedo fiarme de cualquier ser que tenga oscuridad en su ser — Esa era la gota que derramo el vaso para Luna.

—Pero Brave, no es un ser de oscuridad, es alguien mucho mejor que tú y yo juntas —

—Luna — Dijo Celestia, para ser interrumpida por su hermana

—No déjame terminar, eres una ingrata, después de cada noche que lucho a mi lado para proteger los sueños de toda Equestria, para protegernos de las pesadillas —

—Luna escúchame — Pero Luna hizo caso omiso, dejando salir toda la rabia de su ser, luna nuevamente la interrumpió.

—¡Porque encerrar, al único poni que he amado con todo mi ser, porque me haces esto hermana, porque cuando tengo algo bueno, siempre lo arruinas, siempre ha sido así, siempre, desde que éramos pequeñas! — Celestia golpeo el suelo con su casco.

—¡Basta! No voy a discutir contigo, quieres saber porque lo hice, quieres saber porque encerré a Brave, porque tenía miedo, dentro de él hay una oscuridad que me aterra, cuando la sentí, fue idéntico a la sensación cuando Oniria desapareció, lo encerré, porque no quiero que ocurra lo mismo con mi reino, ¡Y no dejare que un berrinche tuyo, arruine todo lo que he jurado proteger! — Luna no dijo nada, aquella le dolió, Celestia por su parte, había dejado su porte de calma y serenidad, por uno de severidad y enojo, sin poder hacer o decir algo más, luna salió corriendo de ahí, alejándose hasta lo más profundo del bosque sin darse cuenta, sus ojos derramaban lágrimas, y en su interior solo se sentía traicionada, soltó un estruendoso grito, las aves y los animales cercanos a ella salieron huyendo.

—¡Siempre es lo mismo contigo, cuando hago algo bien, siempre me lo arruinas, te odio hermana! ¡Te odio! —

Lamentablemente para Luna, aquella carga de emociones, hizo que el ser que yacía dentro de ella, despertara por completo.

— _Gracias por alimentarme, "Lunita" —_

Luna se había dado cuenta tardíamente de su error, había descendido a tal punto que la oscuridad de su ser la había consumido.

…

Tras atravesar la columna de luz, Brave se encontró, en un sitio en extremo familiar para él, y no era de menos, era su hogar, tras avanzar por las habitaciones de aquella extraña versión de su hogar, se encontró cara a cara con una silueta.

— _Me alegra que hayas venido, después de tanto tiempo_ —

Por un instante Brave, pensó que era Nightmare, aunque, su voz era idéntica a la suya, pero al ver la silueta por completo, se asustó.

Era él mismo.

—¿Porque luces idéntico a mí? — Pregunto Brave Moonlight a lo que parecía ser una copia exacta de él.

— _Digamos, que soy una parte integra de ti, Brave Moonlight —_

Dijo la copia sonriendo.

 _—Sabes, todo sueño, debe producir una pesadilla exacta, deja que me presente, mi nombre es Woeful Darkmoon, piensa que soy la oscuridad que hay dentro de ti —_

Brave se quedó inmóvil, acaso esa era la naturaleza de su don, acaso él también era una pesadilla.

— _Supongo que te estas preguntando, soy igual a Nightmare ¿no es cierto?, por supuesto que eres igual a Nightmare, tanto tú como él, comenzaron igual, siendo guardianes oníricos, aunque Nightmare, termino por sucumbir a su oscuridad, aunque me da curiosidad, dime, ¿Tú también lo harás? —_

A Brave le sudaban las pezuñas de los nervios, aun así, se posó firme sobre el suelo, listo para luchar.

—Con quien crees que hablas pesadilla, soy un guardián devoto a los sueños, ninguna pesadilla va a detenerme — Woeful se quedó inmóvil en su sitio, le parecía divertido ver, como Brave repudiaba la oscuridad que existía dentro de él.

— _Te digo algo, no eres el único, Celestia, tus padres, los Dream, Luna, todos tenemos una versión oscura dentro de nosotros —_

La copia de Brave se transformó frente a él, sus ojos se tornaron como los de un dragón, sus dientes se hicieron puntiagudos, su melena se tornó blanca y translucida, al mismo tiempo que su pelaje se hizo de un negro completo, las manchas por otra parte parecían emitir un brillo blanco de ellas, como si pulsaran al mismo ritmo que el corazón de Woeful, por ultimo su Cutie Mark, la luna llena de Brave, se había transformado en una Luna roja.

— _Ven por mi "Moony" —_ Pronuncio Woeful en tono burlón.

Brave de inmediato se abalanzo ante la figura oscura, lanzando un rápido ataque de carga, Woeful, de inmediato lo bloqueo empujándolo hacia atrás con una barrera mágica.

En cuestión de segundos, Woeful se posiciono detrás de Brave, lanzando un rayo onírico directo a este, Brave volteo de inmediato, reaccionando en último momento, lanzando un rayo sin carga, ambos rayos colisionaron, pero era obvio que el rayo de Woeful, era más fuerte, el impacto de ambos lanzo a Brave directo hasta una columna, su espalda de inmediato golpeo la fría y dura superficie, de inmediato se levantó, su espalda se estaba acostumbrando a ser mallugada en las batallas.

—Maldición, es más rápido que yo — Pensó para sí, mientras Woeful, corría directo hacia él.

— _Qué te pasa pequeño Brave, acaso olvidaste todos tus trucos —_

Brave de inmediato esquivo la carga de Woeful.

—Como si eso fuera verdad — Dijo Brave mientras invocaba trampas, a su alrededor.

— _Crees que eso me detendrá, patético —_

Woeful destruyo de inmediato todas las trampas, con un simple movimiento de su cuerno.

—¡Demonios! — Grito Brave, mientras retrocedía, manteniendo total atención en los movimientos de Woeful.

— _Ríndete, has esto más fácil para ambos —_

De inmediato Woeful saco alas de su cuerpo, y en dirección a Brave antes de hacer contacto con él, se transformó en una quimera, Brave de inmediato, lo contrarresto transformándose en un dragón.

—No te permitiré, que sigas haciendo esto —

Las garras del dragón manchado, hicieron mella en el oso, aunque este último ni se molestó, de inmediato, lanzo otro ataque hacia el dragón, que nuevamente este detuvo.

— _Pensé que eras más fuerte que esto —_

Comenzó Woeful, mientras atacaba sin parar con sus grandes garras a Brave.

— _Eres débil, me escuchas, débil, la princesa Celestia tenía una buena razón para desconfiar de ti, no eres más que un pobre unicornio incapaz de usar magia, incapaz de defender a las personas que ama, incapaz de defender a la princesa Luna —_

Brave, hizo caso omiso de las palabras, aunque, reconocía que había verdad en ellas, era débil, eso era cierto, su poder, no se comparaba al de Woeful, pero lo peor estaba por llegar, su transformación onírica comenzaba a terminarse.

—Rayos — El dragón manchado de inmediato escupió fuego, haciendo que la quimera detuviese su ataque, tratando de alejarse de la quimera, el dragón regreso a su forma original, sin perder tiempo, Brave aprovecho su velocidad, para tratar de ganar algo de espacio, aunque la quimera, fue más rápida que él.

— _Moony, Moony, Moony, cuando aprenderás, que yo soy la mejor forma de ti, vamos, únete a mí, juntos traeremos las pesadillas a Equestria, sabes lo fácil que sería conquistar un reino pacificó como ese, sin tropas militares, sin defensas, solo protegidos, por sus dos princesitas del día y de la noche —_

—El reino de Equestria no solo tiene a Luna y a Celestia, me tienen a mí — Woeful de inmediato tomo a Brave, por sorpresa, regresando a su forma de unicornio oscuro, su cuerno brillo con un tenebroso fulgor verde, Brave sentía como poco a poco aquel rayo mermaba su energía onírica, y pese a lo critico de la situación, algo hizo clic, en su mente, si era una copia suya, entonces, abrió sus ojos de par en par, como si la respuesta hubiera llegado a su mente, y recordó, la mejor lección que su yegua amada le había dado.

— "Brave, como consejo, diría que dejases de ser tan confiado, esa confianza puede resultar un arma de doble filo Brave, puede ser tu bendición o tu perdición" — Y si Brave tenía razón, Woeful cometería los mismos errores que él.

—Entonces es momento de hacer algo distinto — Pensó para sus adentros, —Luna confió en mí, para aprobar esta prueba, y no la voy a defraudar — Woeful atravesó a Brave con la energía oscura por completo, y este en vez de luchar contra ella, dejo que esta fluyera dentro de todo su cuerpo. —Esta energía, de algún modo, no me corrompe, entonces, no lo atacare, la absorberé, solo espero salir ileso de esto —

— _Qué diablos murmullas, atácame, si no quieres morir —_

—Tenías razón — Comenzó el unicornio manchado, levantándose poco a poco, los raspones que tenía en su rostro le ardían, la espalda lo mataba, así como su cabeza, aquella energía de pesadilla lo habia dejado agotado. —No soy nada comparado ante ti, así que me entrego, sin oponer resistencia alguna, solo prométeme algo, se mejor unicornio de lo que yo fui — Woeful, comenzó a reír sin parar, su risa, resonaba con el amplio espacio, aquello, era algo aterrador, pero Brave no tenía tiempo, solo tenía una carta que jugar, y espero que todo saliera como esperaba.

— _Patético, eso es lo que eres, patético, pensaba que me pondrías más resistencia, pero ya que te ofreces, no veo porque negarme —_

Woeful, de inmediato se transformó en una esencia oscura, sin apartar la vista de su copia, Brave, observo como aquella oscuridad se adhería a él.

 _—Gracias por darme tu cuerpo —_

Al abrir sus ojos, Woeful, había tomado posesión del unicornio manchado, tras eso estaba a punto de salir de aquel lugar, sin embargo, sus cascos no respondieron.

— _Qué diablos, obedéceme cuerpo —_

Lamentablemente para Woeful, aquel no era el Brave original, era una trampa.

—Te confiaste — Dijo Brave, observando a Woeful, avanzando desde las sombras —Te confiaste, tal y como yo lo hubiera hecho — Sin dudarlo, concentro un hilo de energía onírica al cuerno de Woeful, —Eres parte de mí, y yo soy parte de ti, ahora lo entiendo — Pronuncio Brave mientras un hilo de oscuridad entraba por su cuerno —Soy un guardián onírico, pero mi don recae en que puedo usar las pesadillas a mi favor, no hay luz sin oscuridad, así como tampoco hay oscuridad sin luz, eso es armonía — Woeful lo miro asombrado,

— _Bien hecho Brave Moonlight, parece que hay más cerebro en esa cabeza de lo que pensé —_ Respondió Woeful, tras eso se liberó de la trampa de Brave.

— _Me has vencido en termino justo, por ende, mi poder ahora es tuyo —_ Sorprendido, Brave no sabía si confiar en sus palabras — _Se me fue un poco el casco, lo lamento —_ A Brave no le costó ver que realmente no estaba mintiendo, los ojos draconicos de Woeful habían dejado la malicia de lado, era curioso, ver una pesadilla entablando amistad con un guardián onírico — _Úsalo con sabiduría, joven guardián, deberás aprender a usarlo puesto que las energías de pesadilla, son fuerzas con las que hay que tener cuidado —_

Brave asintió, y tras eso Woeful emergio con él, Brave sintió una calidez en su cuerpo, y comenzó a cambiar de forma, la energía oscura que había absorbido, lo convirtio en Woeful Darkmoon, su melena negra, se tornó blanca y translucida, su altura había aumentado considerablemente, su cutie Mark había permanecido como una luna llena roja, sus manchas no palpitaban, sino que se mantenían blancas en su sitio, y por ultimo sus ojos azules no habían cambiado, observo su reflejo, en el mismo espejo de su hogar, y sin moverse, sintió como su mente se apagaba por un momento.

Al recobrar sentido, Brave apareció frente a las dos figuras.

Dark de inmediato recito un lema, el lema de la familia real de Oniria.

—"Todo buen sueño, debe tener una pesadilla, pues hasta el soñador más bondadoso, merece una prueba de vez en cuando, y ahí es cuando las pesadillas entran para volver más fuertes los sueños" — Dijo Dark Dream con tono orgulloso.

—Y ese es el don que te concedimos Brave Moonlight, el don de ser un sueño y una pesadilla a voluntad, no puedes ser uno sin el otro — Brave se sorprendió ante la revelación.

—Es una suerte, que nos hayan tenido como guías Brave, cuando despiertes, te darás cuenta de que algo ha cambiado en ti, este día no solo recibiste un don, sino dos dones, el primero siendo que ahora sabes tú verdadero deber como un guardián onírico, y el segundo bueno dejemos que sea una sorpresa — Brave asintió, y respondió.

—Ahora sé que un guardián onírico es armonía, luz y oscuridad, las dos caras de la misma, moneda, controlo los sueños y las pesadillas, puesto que todos merecen una lección de vez en cuando — Dijo Brave, al mismo tiempo que los Dream asentían. —Aun así, las pesadillas, que enfrentamos, ¿entonces qué son? — Dark contesto con gusto a la pregunta.

—Miedo y temores, Cicatrices mentales, dudas, odios y rencores, todo lo malo que hay dentro de nosotros, pero como dices, no hay dulces sueños sin pesadillas, a veces los ponis, requieren de una lección para poder mejorar cada día — La respuesta de Dark, dejo satisfecho al unicornio manchado.

—Pese a ello — Comenzó nuevamente Dark —Todo guardián onírico, debería de poseer esa dualidad en su ser — Respondió Dark, sin embargo, había otra cosa que rondaba en la mente de Brave, y sin dudarlo, lo pregunto aprovechando aquella oportunidad.

—Hay otra cosa que debo preguntar, porque Nightmare, no pudo controlar sus pesadillas como yo — Los Dream se miraron perplejos, ninguno dijo nada, hasta que White rompió el silencio.

—El nació con una enfermedad Brave, hicimos lo que teníamos que hacer para curarlo — Dijo White con melancolía en su voz.

—Nightmare, fue consumido totalmente por la oscuridad, dejamos que las pesadillas lo consumieran, y cuando quisimos ayudarlo, ya era tarde, aun hoy en día, cargamos con la culpa, la culpa de la caída de nuestro reino. — A Brave le costaba oír eso, y más viniendo de Dark y de White Dream.

—Contigo, nos aseguramos de que eso no ocurriera, pero me temo que no lo hicimos con Luna — El unicornio confuso, no temió nuevamente en preguntar.

—¿Qué ocurre con Luna? — Los Dream se quedaron callados, sin recibir respuesta, nuevamente pregunto —¿Qué le ocurre a Luna? — White rompió el silencio.

—Brave, ni Dark ni yo pudimos prever que esto pasaría — Brave no estaba seguro, pero algo malo, le había ocurrido a su amada, sin que él se percatara.

—¿Díganme, que le ocurre a Luna? — El plano en el que estaba Brave y los Dream, comenzaba a disiparse, las emociones, y el nuevo poder de Brave, habían roto la trampa de Celestia, antes de desvanecerse, Dark le menciono algo que ni en un millón de años, se le pasaría por la cabeza.

—Brave, Luna, ha sido tomada por su oscuridad… — Aquello le dolió en su interior, pero aún más, le dolió no haberse percatado de ello. —Cuando llegue el momento, haz lo que creas correcto, nosotros, no interferiremos, a menos que sea necesario —

Y con más incógnitas que respuestas, Brave abrió los ojos, encontrándose en una celda, jamás habría creído que el castillo tuviera un calabozo, sin embargo, sintió algo curioso en su costado, cuando se dio cuenta, estiro el par de alas, que le habían salido a cada lado, pero en su mente, solo había algo, buscar a su amada yegua.

…

—¿¡Nightmare!?— Dijo Luna incrédula, dentro de su mente, a una figura que iba formándose poco a poco frente a ella.

— _No querida, yo deje de ser Nightmare hace mucho tiempo, ahora soy Nightmare Moon_ —

La yegua que apareció frente a Luna, era la misma que había visto en su pesadilla, incrédula Luna la confronto

—Me engañaste, me hiciste alterar el hechizo — Dijo Luna molesta.

— _Al contrario, querida, te mostré, lo manipuladora que puede llegar a ser tu querida hermana, su plan, siempre fue encerrar a Brave, yo solo te mostré eso para que me dieses el control de tu cuerpo, jamás cambiaste el hechizo, hice eso, para que te dieras cuenta de la trampa de tu hermana, y con ello, generaste el suficiente odio, y no solo eso, el amor de tu querido Brave, todas tus emociones Luna, todas y cada una de ellas, me dieron suficiente fuerza, para regresar, pero lo que más me sorprende, es lo débil que eres emocionalmente —_

Luna se quedó atónita, había caído en la trampa de Nightmare, pero quizá aún tenía oportunidad de detenerlo.

— _Se lo que planeas, no va a funcionar, hay demasiada oscuridad en ti, no voy a permitirte que me arruines los planes esta vez —_ Y de inmediato una cadena se formó, Luna trato de esquivarla, pero lamentablemente para ella, está la atrapo.

—Suéltame desgraciado, no te saldrás con la tuya, no dejare, que lo hagas — Luna se retorcía entre las cadenas, pero era inútil, trato de usar su cuerno, pero su energía onírica había sido robada por completo.

— _Tranquila querida, aun me eres útil, dado que, si no fuese así, ya te habría matado sin haberlo dudado —_

Luna estaba aterrada, la tranquilidad con la que se lo había dicho, y la seguridad con la que lo hacía.

—En que momento te adheriste a mi mente — Pregunto Luna.

— _Cuando protegiste al muchacho, ahí fue cuando planté una semilla de mi ser dentro de ti, y tú, curiosamente hiciste que germinara, no es grandioso, ahora, podremos conquistar todo el mundo, y traer las pesadillas a la realidad —_

Nightmare Moon comenzó a reír, Luna incapaz de hacer algo, se dio por vencida.

—Brave no dejara que te salgas, con la tuya — Incrédula Nightmare Moon le respondió.

— _No me digas que aun crees en el muchacho, se acabó, el estará encerrado ahí para siempre, y todo gracias a ti, y sin él en el mapa, será más fácil conquistar a tu amada Equestria, sufrirá lo mismo que le ocurrió a Oniria, y tras eso, conseguiré, lo que he estado buscando durante tantos siglos, y él regresara una vez más —_

Su última frase, dejo fría a Luna, había algún ser más poderoso qué él, de pronto, Luna sintió como su poder desvanecía, su melena perdió el brío, y se tornó de un azul claro, así como su cola, sin poderse liberar de esas cadenas, solo quedo como una mera espectadora.

Y con Brave atrapado, ya nadie podría detener a Nightmare Moon.

 **Fin del capítulo 9**

 **Notas del autor**

—Todos los derechos a sus respectivos autores, no soy dueño más que de los OC´s y lugares ficticios que aparecen aquí, lo demás pertenece a Hasbro y Lauren Faust, respectivamente.

 **Capítulo 10. Corrupción.**

 **Seis meses después…**

Celestia observo desde su habitación con atención a su amado pueblo, pese a ello, la relación con su hermana era tensa, por no decir que ninguna se había dirigido la palabra en un buen tiempo, pero las cosas iban a un buen ritmo, pronto se celebraría el festival del verano, la gente estaba muy animada, y Celestia vigilaba atentamente los preparativos para llevarlo a cabo, sin duda encerrar a Brave, fue la mejor decisión que pudo tomar, fue como un regalo adelantado de la noche de los corazones cálidos, sin embargo, una vez al mes, bajaba a ver al alumno de su hermana, aun inmóvil, y con los ojos blancos, quizá, y solo quizá, dentro de ella no quería hacerlo, pero Discord, había plantado la desconfianza en ella, desde que se topó cara a cara con Brave, había cierta desconfianza, a pesar de la carta escrita por los regidores de Oniria, sabía que existía algo oscuro dentro del unicornio manchado, y parte de ella, quería que el unicornio siguiera sin poder canalizar un hechizo, pero los Dream parecían tener otros planes para él, la habían amenazado, o al menos ella sentía sus advertencias como amenazas, ocurriera lo que ocurriera, aún tenía un haz bajo sus cascos, "los elementos de la armonía", si algo ocurría, los usaría sin detenimiento alguno, todo con el simple fin de defender a su amada Equestria.

…

Nigthmare Moon, por otra parte, disfrutaba fingir ser Luna, por primera vez, los ponis la respetaban, adonde quiera que iba, se inclinaban ante ella, sentía una gran satisfacción ante eso, y durante las noches, envenenaba la mayor cantidad de sueños que podía, pese a ello, aun no encontraba lo que buscaba, parecía que aquella llave iba a ser más difícil de encontrar de lo que creía, por ello, durante seis meses, planeo cada movimiento con exactitud, plantando más semillas de su ser en otros ponis, con cada poni que infectaba, su poder crecia, y no solo eso, la energía onírica de la princesa, habían potenciado sus poderes de pesadilla, y con ellos creo a sus más leales vasallos nuevamente.

Aunque dentro de su mente, las cosas eran más difíciles, mantener a Luna bajo su control, habia probado ser una tarea difícil, en ocasiones se resistia a su control, pero jamas, logro romper las cadenas que la tenían aprisionada.

— _Que te he dicho, date por vencida princesa de la noche —_

—Jamás lo hare Nightmare, — Dijo Luna, debilitada, su melena y su cola, habían perdido aquel fulgor estelar que la caracterizaba, en aquellos momentos, parecía una poni común y corriente, pese a ello, aun no había perdido la esperanza.

— _Tu amado Brave, está atrapado, tu hermana y tú están en malos términos, nadie va a venir a salvarte, y me asegurare de que así siga siendo, puede que llegue la hora de acabar con tu hermana —_

Los ojos de Luna se abrieron de par en par.

— _Eso era lo que querías, ¿no?, después de todo tú la odias —_

Luna no supo que responder, pero Nightmare Moon la superaba en todo, sin saber que hacer, dejo de luchar contra él, pese a ello, la esperanza aún seguía anclada a su corazón, y tras eso, volvió a su letargo interno.

En la realidad, Nightmare Moon, estaba por planear su primer ataque a escala, ese día, sería el último en el que verían salir a su querido sol, la noche eterna, estaba por venir…

…

Brave, recién despertado, y confundido, extendió sus alas de par en par, ¿acaso eso era resultado de la prueba?, se había convertido en un alicornio, recordó lo que White había dicho sobre otro don, y que cuando despertara lo asombraría, pero jamás se esperó que le salieran alas de su cuerpo, sin embargo, en su mente tenía otra idea que lo ocupaba, encontrar a Luna, la celda parecía jamás haberse usado, más que en contadas ocasiones, por suerte para él, no lo ataron a la pared, o le pusieron grilletes en los cascos, pero se preguntó, que ganaba Celestia con encerrarlo, porque darle la espalda a los Dream, si quizá había algo misterioso en ambos, pero no entendía que perdía Celestia por dejarlo libre, de todas formas, si Woeful lo hubiese derrotado, él se habría quedado del otro lado para siempre, quizá, y solo quizá, quería asegurarse de que no saliera de esa prisión, era un plan ingenioso, pero Brave, únicamente sintió una fuerte desconfianza de la regidora de Equestria, tras reflexionar un poco dentro de sí, logro romper el candado con un simple hechizo onírico, nada del otro mundo, ni espectacular, un simple hechizo para abrir cerraduras.

—Bueno, ahora que estoy fuera de la celda, debería de pensar mi siguientes pasos — Pensó para sí mismo, ir con Celestia, estaba fuera de discusión, a Brave no le gustaría toparse con ella otra vez, pero una parte de sí, sabía que necesitaría de su ayuda si quería rescatar a Luna, por otro lado, podía escabullirse del castillo y buscar a Luna por su cuenta, pero que haría en tal caso, confrontar a Nightmare, sus poderes de pesadilla recién habían sido despertados, y no supo cuánto tiempo paso, desde que comenzó la prueba, lo que sabía, es que se sentía agotado y hambriento, su cuerpo de alguna forma, se había mantenido intacto, pero al despertarse, todas sus funciones internas regresaron a la normalidad, la magia puede afectar a niveles físico y mentales, quizá la prueba lo hizo inmune al paso del tiempo, pero eso lo dejaba más confuso, sobre en qué día, mes o año se encontraba, lo que sabía, era que Terrerur Nocturne, tenía razón, su maestro no había muerto.

Cuando logro salir de la mazmorra del castillo, de inmediato avanzo por los pasillos del castillo, evitando ser visto por algún sirviente o trabajador de Celestia, por otra parte no habia rastro de Luna, de inmediato, entro a su habitación, tomo la capa que su tía amablemente le había dado, y se la coloco sobre sí, no podía ir a su hogar, pondría en riesgo a sus padres, que haría en una situación como esa, jamás se imaginó, ser enemigo de una de las princesas de Equestria, ni mucho menos ser alumno y confidente de la otra, pero quizá si habría otra salida, lo primero, era recabar información, saber el paradero de la princesa Luna, y saber en qué fecha se encontraba.

Salto de su torre, estirando sus nuevas alas, aunque lastimosamente, para el, solo logro aliviar el impacto de la caída, era un idiota, no sabía como volar, y pensó que sería igual que en sus sueños, ya aprendería cuando tuviera el tiempo suficiente, por ahora, se escondería, comería algo y observaría desde la lejanía como se desarrollaba todo.

…

Celestia termino agotada, los preparativos para el festival de verano estaban completos, ahora solo necesitaba la presencia de su hermana, una parte de ella odiaba lo que paso entre las dos, desde que Brave entro en su vida, las dos se distanciaron una a la otra, quizá era porque Brave cumplía lo que ella hacía, ella solía escuchar a su hermana, se compartían todo, pero ella recientemente tenía secretos que quería cargar solo para ella, además siendo que su hermana no era muy social a diferencia de ella, los pocos amigos que tenían, eran gracias a Celestia y la mayoría de ellos no se sentían cómodos a lado de su hermana, siempre noto ese desprecio hacia Luna, pero aun la quería, pese a todo, aun amaba a su pequeña hermana menor, y no era menos, Luna había estado con ella, en los buenos y en los malos momentos.

—Qué clase de hermana soy — Dijo mientras se acercaba con paso lento a la recamara de Luna, con cierta indecisión de su parte, Celestia toco la puerta con su casco, una voz salio del otro lado.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? — Dijo con molestia, la princesa Luna detrás de la puerta.

—Solo paso a saludarte, y avisarte, el festival del verano no tardara en empezar, solo quería preguntarte si me acompañaras para levantar tu preciosa luna — Luna río del otro lado.

—Para que, para que me opaques con tu "sol", como siempre has hecho, los súbditos no me aman hermana, a diferencia de ti, saben que no soy tú, además, con qué derecho me hablas, lárgate. — Para Celestia aquello fue una bofeteada con guante blanco, únicamente suspiro.

—Entiendo, si no quieres venir, está bien, pero espero que sigas cumpliendo con tus deberes reales — Abatida, y no por menos, si Brave no hubiera entrado en la vida de ambas, quizá las cosas serían diferentes, pero Celestia ni siquiera había tenido la decencia de ponerse en los cascos de su hermana, no sabia como se sentía o mejor dicho que ocurría realmente con Luna, aunque Nightmare Moon, estaba logrando su cometido al distanciar aún más a las dos hermanas.

—La noche eterna, no tarda en llegar hermana — Dijo Luna, mientras observaba el atardecer de Celestia.

…

Tras abandonar el castillo, y avanzar un poco por la vieja Canterlot, y esperando no ser reconocido, Brave se acercó a unos puestos de comida, preguntando sobre qué fecha era, algunos ponis lo tomaron de demente, aunque una amable yegua, le comento que era el festival de verano, Brave lo recordó con emoción, aun recordaba su primer festival, ahí con su familia, observando a las dos princesas, una ocultando la Luna, y la otra levantando el sol.

Y nuevamente tras llenar su estómago con comida, únicamente pregunto a los pueblerinos si sabían algo sobre la princesa Luna, la mayoría coincidió, mencionando que la habían visto, salir a las afueras del pueblo, hacia el bosque para regresar cada noche de quien sabe Celestia donde.

Aquello no eran buenas noticias para Brave, lo que sea que Nightmare estuviese planeando lo tenía a la desventaja.

Pero fue interrumpido, cuando las trompetas comenzaron a escucharse, dando inicio al festival, la luna se cernía en cielo, y cientos de puestos de comida y familias de ponis se juntaron alrededor, Brave observo a su madre y su padre, a la lejanía, tomándose un merecido descanso para disfrutar del festival, parecía que esa noche, no debía de entrar al reino onírico, así que mantuvo un perfil bajo todo el tiempo, solo comiendo algo ocasionalmente de los puestos de comida, tras un rato y con la barriga llena, Brave nuevamente escucho las trompetas, y vio como todos se congregaban al pedestal central, en el estaba la característica silueta blanca y pristina, por un momento sintió rencor dentro de sí, ver a la gobernadora que lo habia traicionado, pero aun así, sabia que necesitaba su ayuda si quería localizar a su hermana.

—¡Queridos ciudadanos de Canterlot! — Profirió la princesa con la característica voz real, —¡Una vez más nos reunimos, aquí, para celebrar la salida del sol del verano, y con ello, celebrar la felicidad, la paz y la armonía que hay en Equestria, y como signo para mantener ese equilibrio, con ustedes mi querido sol! — La princesa Celestia se irguió de ambos cascos traseros, y con los delanteros apunto hacia el cielo, activo su cuerno, y su característica aura dorada relució, aunque, lamentablemente nada ocurrió, se escucharon murmullos nerviosos, y la multitud se sentía inquieta, la princesa nuevamente lo intento, sin resultado alguno, Brave tenía curiosidad ante lo que estaba pasando, y tras un rato el cielo cambio de color.

—¿¡Miren!? — Exclamo una yegua con nerviosismo y sorpresa, de inmediato todos incluidos la princesa, observaron hacia el cielo, la Luna ocultaba el sol debajo de ella.

—¿!Porque el cielo aun esta oscuro!? —Profirió un unicornio asustado, el pánico no tardo en invadir a la muchedumbre, Celestia de inmediato llamo a mantener la calma.

—Atención, que no cunda el pánico — De inmediato todos trataron de mantener la compostura, sin embargo, una silueta bajo desde el cielo, la princesa Luna.

—¡¿Qué significa esto, hermana!? — Exigió Celestia, buscando una respuesta.

—Significa que ya no serás más la legitima gobernadora de Equestria, el reino y todos sus habitantes me pertenecen ¡A mí! — Brave sintió un fuerte dolor en su cuerno, la oscuridad que emanaba de Luna, era sin duda la energía de pesadilla proveniente de Nightmare.

—Hermana, por favor, solo baja tu luna, y olvidare que hiciste esta falta — Luna únicamente comenzó a reír.

—Falta Celestia, no me hagas, reír, diles a los ciudadanos, porque nuestro nuevo guardia no está aquí, diles porque no se ha sabido nada de Brave Moonlight en los últimos seis meses — Celestia trago saliva, y de pronto sintió un terror profundo, incapaz de mover su cuerpo o de decir algo, la princesa Luna siguio —Así es ciudadanos, que clase de princesa es ella, encerrando injustamente a mi guardia, pero tu reinado de opresión se acaba hoy Celestia. — Un halo de energía oscura salió del cuerno de la princesa Luna, Celestia incapaz de dañar a su propia hermana únicamente la vio directamente a los ojos, esperando que esta ultima recapacitara, así que solamente se hinco en el suelo y espero a que aquella energía diera en su cuerpo, y sin embargo no lo hizo.

—¡No te lo permitiré! — Dijo una voz masculina, Luna abrió los ojos de par en par, así como Celestia, la capa se cayó del cuerpo de Brave Moonlight, el rayo impacto en el pelaje manchado del joven, pero nadie incluidos sus padres se imaginó que el muchacho ahora fuera un alicornio.

—¿TÚ, pero como? — Profirió la princesa Luna.

—Digamos que tengo mis métodos, princesa Celestia levántese — Celestia asintió débilmente. —¡Todos, salgan de aquí ahora! — Y sin tentar a su suerte todo poni y yegua, salió corriendo de la plaza principal, —Ahora Nightmare, es momento de que recibas tu merecido — Brave se abalanzo directo hacia la princesa Luna, y está en un acto desesperado desapareció.

—Como, ¿como escapaste de mi prisión? —

—No es el momento para decirle eso princesa, tenemos el tiempo medido, si queremos salvar a Luna, necesitamos saber hacia dónde fue — Celestia asintió e hizo brillar su cuerno.

—Está en la habitación de los dos tronos — Brave asintió y corrió en dirección hacia el castillo detrás de él la princesa Celestia observaba al muchacho con curiosidad, la energía oscura que habitaba en él, desapareció, se había equivocado, Celestia no supo cómo reaccionar, inculpo a un poni inocente, y de no ser por él, ella habría sido malherida, ahí atrás, la energía onírica en su hermana, ahora era más fuerte, y la sensación que sentía dentro de Brave, ahora la sentía en su hermana, se sentía confundida, y ante todo, avergonzada.

Tras correr directo, hasta la habitación de los tronos, fueron recibidos por lo que parecía ser la princesa Luna.

—No sé cómo lo hiciste Brave Moonlight, pero te juro que hoy es la última vez que arruinas mis planes. — Brave únicamente observo a Luna con severidad.

—Luna, si aún estas ahí dentro, pude salir gracias a ti y a tus consejos, así que, detén esto, sé que tienes el poder de hacerlo —

— _La princesa Luna que conocías, se ha ido —_

Y ante los ojos de Brave y la princesa Celestia, la princesa Luna fue engullida por un orbe de oscuridad, tras eso, una silueta alargada, y con armadura los recibió a ambos, Brave observo las pupilas draconicas, su semblante amenazador y su Cutie Mark se tornó de un color distinto, sus dientes se habían afilado en pares de grandes colmillos.

—Luna… — Profirió Celestia suavemente.

— _ahora soy Nightmare Moon, Hermana —_

Una carcajada rompió el silencio, Brave tenía un solo pensamiento dentro de sí, salvar a Luna, aun si eso le costaba la vida, de inmediato se acercó a Celestia, y susurro directo a su mente.

—'Princesa, tengo que entrar a la mente de Luna, pero necesito que la duerma para hacer eso, hay algún hechizo que conozca que pueda hacerlo' — Celestia asintió, dando la respuesta que el alicornio manchado esperaba.

—'Aunque hay algo más que necesito que me diga. — Celestia se quedó quieta por un instante, los ojos de Nightmare Moon, no se despegaban de ninguno de los dos, y Brave soltó su pregunta, —'¿Confía en mí? — dada las circunstancias, Celestia había cometido una injustica al encerrarlo, la pena, la confusión, se preguntó por un momento si realmente era digna de portar el título de princesa, ante su incapacidad para decidir, nuevamente asintió.

— _Ustedes dos, prepárense para morir esta noche —_

En cuanto Nightmare Moon hizo su primer movimiento Celestia la impacto de inmediato con un hechizo de sopor.

— _Pero, que me hacen… de pronto… me siento… agotada… —_

Nightmare Moon cerro sus ojos, y Brave se acercó a su lado, conecto un hilo onírico hacia ella, y se preparó para lo que iba a confrontar, esto era diferente a entrar a un sueño, literalmente entraría a una pesadilla.

—Brave… — Comenzó Celestia, necesitaba sacarlo, aquella inseguridad la mataba, pero con decisión y lágrimas de sinceridad de sus ojos dijo —Te lo pido de corazón, rescata a Luna, rescata a mi hermana — Brave asintió, y tras eso, la realidad en la que se encontraba desapareció.

…

Al abrir los ojos, Brave se encontró en el sueño de Luna, aquel pequeño paraíso que siempre imaginaba, ahora estaba corroído por las pesadillas, algo del lugar lo hizo sentir incomodo, sin embargo, avanzo hacia adelante, aunque tan pronto como dio su siguiente paso, sintió una presión en su pecho, supuso que así se sentía la princesa, ahora entendía el pesar de Luna, de pronto, una potranca paso corriendo frente a él.

—¿Luna? — La potranca no se percató del alicornio manchado, y siguió su camino —Princesa espere — Tras eso, el lugar cambio de forma, Brave se encontraba nuevamente en el castillo de las dos princesas, pero los banderines, eran distintos, una figura masculina se alzaba en el lado de la Luna, y una femenina del lado del sol, tras eso, escucho una risa suave, con curiosidad se acercó al origen del sonido.

—Papi, puedes contarme otra vez la historia de las estrellas — Brave increíblemente vio a una pequeña Luna, sin alas, y sin Cutie Mark.

—Por supuesto que si pequeña — El otro Corcel Brave supuso que era su padre, Equs Mond, y Luna tenía razón, el porte de aquel rey, era sin duda majestuoso, sin embargo, la escena cambio ante sus ojos.

—Luna podemos hablar, — Dijo una yegua blanca con mechones, dorados similares a los rayos del sol, Brave supuso que ella era su madre, la reina Solaris, frente a Brave y la reina la puerta se abrió, dentro observo nuevamente a una pequeña unicornio Luna, llorando, su madre se acercó y la conforto.

—Porque Celestia, siempre me quita todo lo bueno mami — Solani, le limpio sus lágrimas con sus cascos.

—Celestia solo quiere protegerte, esa pequeña araña que encontraste, era venenosa — Luna hizo un puchero.

—Pero a mí no me lastimo, no merecía ser aplastada — Lagrimas salieron de la pequeña.

—Pero por más que apreciemos la vida hija mía, esa araña pudo hacerte daño, por más dura que pueda parecer tu hermana — Dijo su madre levantando el rostro de la pequeña —Siempre recuerda que lo hace, porque te quiere.

La escena cambio una segunda vez, frente a Brave, Luna y Celestia observaban con lamento dos pedestales, en uno ponía el nombre de su padre, y en el otro el de su madre.

—Porque, ¡porque ellos Celestia! — Los ojos de ambas lagrimeaban.

—Debemos de ser fuertes hermana, por ellos, y por nuestro reino. — Ambas princesas, tuvieron un cálido momento mutuo, Brave observo como la alicornio blanca abrazaba a su hermana menor entre sus alas y sus cascos.

—Te prometo que te protegeré Luna — Dijo Celestia, y acto seguido, la escena cambio, Brave recordaba lo que apareció ante él.

Luna abalanzándose enfrente de una versión más joven de sí mismo, Nightmare atravesándola, y desapareciendo.

— _Es curioso, como ni tú, ni ella se percataron de mi semilla en aquel momento —_

La voz de Nightmare hacía eco en aquel lugar.

—Da la cara, desgraciado — Ínsito Brave a la pesadilla —Que es lo que realmente planeas hacer —

— _Si te lo dijera, pondría mis planes en jaque, pero ese es un error que no voy a cometer —_

Brave sintió una ráfaga que lo atraía, sin poder hacer algo, se dejó llevar por la misma, y frente a él, nuevamente la yegua que vio con anterioridad, Nightmare Moon.

Brave sintió un par de cadenas, ajustándose sobre sus cascos, de inmediato, una runa apareció debajo del alicornio.

—"Presidium Somnia" — Recito el joven, la runa debajo de si, deshizo de inmediato las cadenas que se formaban sobre él.

— _Debí suponer que no caerías tan fácil, en guardia muchacho —_

—¿Dónde está Luna? — Dijo Brave, mientras analizaba cuidadosamente los movimientos de Nightmare Moon.

— _Si quieres verla primero tendrás que derribarme —_

Tan pronto como Brave parpadeo, la silueta de Nightmare desapareció, de inmediato observo a sus alrededores, al mismo tiempo que abandonaba el suelo aleteando ligeramente sus alas, Nightmare hizo desaparecer el par de alas del costado del joven.

— _Nada de atajos Brave Moonlight, demuéstrame que en verdad eres el protegido de la princesa —_

—¡No tengo porque demostrarle eso a una escoria como tú! — Tan pronto como termino su oración, Brave sintió un fuerte impacto en su costado, el dolor lo escocía, y de pronto una lluvia de flechas apareció de la nada.

—De eso nada — De inmediato un escudo gigante apareció para proteger al muchacho, tras eso, cerro sus ojos, Nightmare desapareció, pero debió de dejar algún rastro, un gruñido hizo que sus orejas se levantasen.

—¿¡Pesadillas!? — Exclamo con sorpresa, y con un tajo de su cuerno, un fulgor atravesó a las altas siluetas hechas de oscuridad.

—Deja de ocultarte, y muéstrate — Sin embargo, una coz de Nightmare sobre su estómago lo dejo sin aliento.

— _Lo lamento, debí avisarte que también se pelear —_

Brave entrecerró los ojos del dolor, y nuevamente un rayo se precipito frente a él, sin poder hacer algo al respecto, absorbió el impacto por completo.

Nightmare voló con rapidez directo y respondió con otro golpe de casco, el muchacho sin tiempo a reaccionar impacto el suelo.

— _Te dije que no podrías derrotarme —_

El casco de Nightmare Moon, apretaba fuertemente su garganta.

—No voy… a perder… ¡contra ti! — Dijo Brave apretando los dientes, y un fulgor oscuro en el cuerpo de Brave hizo que retrocedería.

—¡¿ _Energía de pesadillas, como es eso posible?! —_

Brave sufrió una metamorfosis, su forma de pesadilla, hizo acto de aparición, alejándose del alicornio manchado, únicamente observo la apariencia de su rival cambiaba.

—Ahora estamos iguales, Nightmare Moon — Brave se sentía, extraño, no incomodo, pero si podía sentir la gran carga de energía oscura en su cuerpo.

— _Eso no es posible, un guardián no puede contener pesadillas —_

Brave la miro con desdicha.

—Tu pudiste haber tomado este camino, pero no lo hiciste — Aquello enfureció a Nightmare Moon, sin dudarlo, lanzo un rayo al cual Brave respondió.

—No me iré de aquí sin Luna — El alicornio grisáceo, cancelo su rayo y esquivando en el último momento el de Nightmare Moon, rápidamente se abalanzo con sus cuatro cascos, estos impactaron e hicieron retroceder a la reina de las pesadillas, tan pronto como se recuperó Brave venia acompañado de varias copias de si mismo.

—Adivina quién es el original — Contesto en tono burlón, tratando de provocarla, Nightmare dirigió su ira a cada una de las copias, destruyéndolas con odio y fervor, sin embargo, el original le regreso el favor dándole una coz en su estomago.

— _Demonios… —_

El golpe la hizo caer al suelo, Brave únicamente la vio con odio.

—¿Donde esta Luna? — Sin poder hacer algo, un orbe de oscuridad rodeo a Nightmare Moon.

— _Espero te gusten los eclipses, muchacho, "cieri nocturna" —_

Respondió Nightmare Moon, mientras se erguía, al mismo tiempo sus ojos se tornaron blancos y una terrorífica aura negra la envolvió, Brave de inmediato se plantó sobre el suelo.

—Voy a salvar a Luna, cueste lo que me cueste — Concentrando toda su energía en su cuerno tan rápido como pudo se preparó para el impacto.

—No me vas a detener Nightmare Moon — El cuerno y los ojos del muchacho también brillaron con un fulgor blanco.

Nightmare Moon se lanzó a alta velocidad, Brave únicamente logro desviar el impacto de la yegua de pesadilla, y tras eso su energía se mermo por completo, su transformación desapareció, y el viejo alicornio manchado cayo al suelo.

—No… Luna… Luna… — El joven manchado cerro los ojos, y únicamente vio como su rival se acercaba a él tras eso, dejo de sentir algo…

…

—Moony… — El alicornio manchado reconocía aquella voz parecía tan distante, —Moony… — Dijo nuevamente, el alicornio abrió los ojos de par en par, y mientras su visión regresaba a la normalidad, un par de cascos lo ataron a un abrazo. —Oh, Moony, pensé que no volvería a verte —

—Luna… — Dijo Brave suavemente.

—La misma — Respondió ella.

—Luna, que paso, donde esta Nightmare Moon — Comenzó Brave, con angustia.

—Tranquilo, logre romper su control, y todo gracias a tí, pero poco me temo que aún sigue en posesión de todo mi poder — Brave la miro, no era la misma, su largo cabello ondulante, ahora era como el de un poni cualquiera, de un tono azul claro, al igual que su cola, y sintiendo una gran culpa se inclinó ante ella.

—Lamento haberte fallado, te falle como tú guardia y como tu discípulo, no puedo hacer nada sin ti —

—Moony, deja de exigirte tanto — Luna lo vio a los ojos. —No eres perfecto, y lo sabes, pero ahora el reino de los sueños, necesita de su príncipe para protegerlo —

—¿Príncipe? — Respondió Brave confundido.

—Eres un alicornio, ¿no? — Le pregunto Luna a su compañero.

—Así es, pero no soy un príncipe, solo tengo un par de alas en mi costado, y lo peor, es que no se usarlas — Contesto Brave, a lo que Luna le dirigió una reconfortante risa.

—Ya aprenderás a usarlas, pero ahora, tengo que sacarte de aquí —

—No me iré sin ti — La corto Brave de inmediato — le prometí a Celestia y a mí mismo que te rescataría, y no planeo romper mi promesa — A Luna le conmovía la esperanza del muchacho.

—Gracias por compartir esa luz conmigo Moony, pero ya muy es tarde para mí, no puedes salvarme —

Brave negó con la cabeza —No Luna, no me importa, no me importa sacrificarme por ti, déjame ayudarte —

—Brave, tú lo viste la oscuridad de Nightmare me ha corrompido y debilitado, su poder es demasiado, con Celestia y contigo, quizá tengamos una oportunidad de salvar al reino —

Al borde de las lágrimas Brave le respondió.

—¡Se egoísta por una vez en tu vida!, vine aquí para salvarte y no me voy a ir sin ti —

—Brave… — Dijo Luna, con lamento —Lo siento, pero sabes que no puedo hacerlo, Equestria te necesita, y pase lo que pase, prométeme que ayudaras a Celestia a proteger el reino de los sueños, después de todo, eres el príncipe de los sueños —

Y sin poder hacer algo por Luna, Brave sintió una energía arrastrándolo fuera del sueño.

De inmediato aferro sus cascos a los de Luna.

—Luna, no me sueltes — Luna vio a Brave y le dirigió una cálida sonrisa.

—Hasta pronto Moony… — Dijo ella soltando a Brave, y con lágrimas en su rostro.

—¿!LUNA!? — Grito Brave, y tras eso, sus ojos se abrieron para ver la dura realidad, había fallado en su misión.

…

Celestia observo al chico, lagrimas descendieron del alicornio manchado.

—Brave, ¿Qué ocurrio? — Brave no la miro a los ojos.

—Falle… — Respondio el muchacho con tono cortante.

—¡No! — Celestia se llevo sus cascos a la boca.

—Lo siento — Dijo Brave apenado, tras eso se levanto de su sitio, solo para volver a desplomarse.

—Brave, déjame ayudarte — Dijo Celestia, ayudando a levantar al poni manchado.

—Estoy bien, no necesito ayuda — y tras eso se volvió a desplomar.

—Usaste demasiada energía onírica — Celestia únicamente lo sento frente a un pilar —Brave, no te culpes, yo soy la única culpable aquí, si no hubiera hecho lo que hice, quizá pudimos haber salvado a Luna — Brave la miro a los ojos, y por primera vez, escucho sinceridad en su voz, aquella frialdad había desaparecido.

—El único culpable soy yo, Nightmare la infecto desde hace varios años —

Celestia abrió sus ojos de par en par.

—Brave, rápido, dime cuando fue — A Brave lo sorprendió la brusquedad de Celestia.

—Justo después de que los Dream despertaran mis poderes, cuando Luna y yo creímos que habíamos derrotado a Nightmare — Todo había cobrado sentido en la mente de Celestia.

—Brave, Nightmare nos engañó, a todos —

— _Exacto —_

Respondió Nightmare Moon incorporándose nuevamente.

— _Fui yo quien te hizo creer, que había oscuridad dentro de Brave, pero en realidad, todo este tiempo infecte a tu hermana —_

Celestia no lo podía creer, ni mucho menos Brave.

— _Gracias a mí, encerraste a un poni inocente, te desentendiste de tu hermana, y les diste la espalda a tus aliados más valiosos —_

—Pero eso no significa que no podamos detenerte — Respondió Celestia.

— _No estés tan segura, mira al muchacho, apenas puede mantenerse en pie —_

Brave se sentía impotente, únicamente podía quedarse como un espectador, sus cascos no le respondían, y por más que quisiera no podía mantenerse de pie.

—Entonces, acabare contigo yo misma —

—Celestia, no lo hagas — Pero incapaz de detener a la regidora de Equestria, vio como ella y Nightmare Moon salían volando del castillo.

—Maldición — Tras eso, Brave observo un pilar salir del suelo, seis fragmentos de distintos colores, arrastrándose se acercó a ellos, pero no hubo reacción alguna.

…

—¡Luna, detén esta locura! — Grito Celestia, mientras chocaba con su cuerno al de Nightmare Moon

— _Cuantas veces debo decírtelo, Luna ya no existe —_

Ambas se lanzaron rayos mágicos, pero la energía de pesadilla era más fuerte de lo que Celestia pensó, el eclipse, a sus espaldas iluminaba a toda la vieja Canterlot con su siniestro fulgor, la mayoría de los ciudadanos poni, curiosos veían a ambas princesas desde la seguridad de sus hogares, y una panadera y un joyero, rezaban por la seguridad de su hijo.

—¡Luna, maldita sea, no quiero lastimarte! — Sin embargo, la princesa de las pesadillas impacto toda su energía en el cuero de la princesa blanca, la alicornio blanca se precipito en el vacío, cayendo a alta velocidad hacia su castillo, Brave vio como la figura blanca golpeaba el suelo bruscamente.

—¡¿Celestia?! — Brave se acerco a lado de la princesa, mallugada y llena de heridas, le respondió al chico.

—Brave… es demasiado fuerte, no creo poder detenerla, es mi hermana, no puedo dañarla —

Tras un breve momento, uno de los fragmentos se precipito frente a ellos.

—Princesa, que son esas cosas — Celestia lo reconoció de inmediato.

—Los elementos de la armonía, Brave, el tesoro real de Equestria, y quizá, nuestra última esperanza —

Nigthmare Moon se precipito ante ellos dos.

— _Miren que tenemos aquí, al principito de porquería y la princesa indecisa, ninguno de ustedes vale la pena, y en mi mundo, no hay lugar para la esperanza —_

Por última vez, Brave alzo su voz.

—¡ **Luna no te des por vencida, álzate frente a Nightmare! —** Nada ocurrió, Nightmare Moon se carcajeo, su siniestra risa retumbaba por todo el castillo.

— _Es hora de que ustedes dos mueran —_

Nightmare aclaro su garganta, y preparo su cuerno para lanzar un ultimo ataque.

— _"Finis Tenebrum" —_

Sin embargo, Celestia estaba recitando algo en, Brave escuchaba murmullos provenientes de ella y tras eso en voz baja solo dijo.

—Perdóname hermanita — Los elementos de la armonía reaccionaron, envolviendo la habitación en un fulgor de distintos colores, Brave estiro su casco hacia Nightmare Moon, dado que, por un momento, pudo sentir a su amada, tras eso, desapareció, elevándose hacia la luna, Brave y Celestia únicamente vieron como una silueta de una yegua se formaba en la luna.

—¡Luna! — Grito Celestia una y otra vez, con un llanto incontrolable, que había hecho…

Brave en cambio se sentía vació, ya nada tenía sentido para él, y sintiéndose más y más débil, cayo tendido al suelo, su cuerpo no respondió, pero en su mente, penaba por la pérdida de su amada.

 **Fin del capitulo 10**


	11. Capitulo 11

**Capítulo 11. Mi querida Luna.**

 **Algunos días después…**

—Doctora, dígame, como sigue el joven— La princesa Celestia, estaba preocupada, los días pasaban, y Brave parecía no poder despertar.

—El corcel respira, pero su corazón cada vez late más lento — La princesa suspiro, era momento de llamar a los padres del muchacho, se sentía culpable de todo lo sucedido, quizá esa era la advertencia a la que hizo odios sordos, al final los Dream tenían razón, pero su necedad le impidió ver la verdad en aquel entonces.

Su hermana, todo este tiempo, contenía a la verdadera amenaza y no Brave como había creído, Nightmare los engaño a todos, incluyendo a su propia hermana, pero su frialdad y su desconfianza la cegaron, Celestia necesitaba meditar lo ocurrido.

Se preguntó qué pensarían sus padres, exiliar a su hermana a una prisión dentro del astro que su padre ayudo a crear, se sentía terrible, pero aun tenía un deber con su pueblo, de inmediato, tomo una pluma y un pergamino, escribiendo una carta para llamar a los padres de Brave al castillo, no se sentía con ánimos de ver a su sequito, y sin más que hacer, se encerró en su habitación.

…

El roció de la lluvia mojaba la melena de Brave Moonlight, preguntándose con curiosidad donde se encontraba, al parecer, era en un lugar seguro, un montón de prados verdes hasta donde podía ver, y ningún rastro de alguna choza

Lo último que recordaba, era aquel altercado, en el cual fracaso abruptamente, para salvar a su amada, la princesa Luna, sus memorias se sentían difusas, como si no las recordara exactamente, de pronto una luciérnaga apareció frente a él.

—Pero que hermosa luz, dime pequeña, te encuentras perdida, al igual que yo — La luciérnaga obviamente no respondió nada, voló frente al alicornio manchado, intentando captar su atención.

—Quieres que te siga — La luciérnaga hizo un movimiento de arriba abajo, como si estuviera asintiendo, Brave le hizo caso, y la siguió por un pequeño camino en aquel prado, y conforme avanzaba, el lugar cambiaba de forma, primero, un lugar que en su vida había visitado, un lugar donde altos cristales de distintos colores se alzaban, y en el centro, un hermoso castillo, hecho puramente de esos cristales.

—¿Esto no es? El imperio de cristal — Dijo preguntándose y respondiéndose a sí mismo, la luciérnaga paso frente al muchacho.

—Espera — Le dijo el corcel, —Podrías ir un poco más lento — Más, sin embargo, la luciérnaga siguió con su presta marcha, de pronto, el escenario volvió a cambiar ante sus ojos, nuevamente, otro lugar que no conocía, los edificios esta vez, eran de una arquitectura distinta a la que estaba acostumbrado, chozas de madera, había plantas de las que solo conocía por libros que leyó en sus tiempos libres, una planta conocida como bambú.

La luciérnaga prosiguió, Brave se sentía abrumado, a donde lo estaba llevando, y con qué propósito, nuevamente el sitio cambio, así como el color de la luciérnaga, su fulgor blanquecino se tornó completamente oscuro, cuando el sitio tomo su forma por completo, Brave se encontraba en otro sitio que no parecía ser Equestria.

Un lugar cálido y rocoso se extendía hasta donde podía ver, en el centro un gran volcán se alzaba.

Una vez más la luciérnaga, prosiguió con su camino, Brave se sentía agotado, porque le estaba mostrando todo eso, que sentido tenía.

Lo próximo, era un pequeño pueblo en las montañas, en él también se encontraba otro de esos altares, vacío como sus predecesores, pero la luciérnaga, una vez más cambio de color.

Esta vez el color blanco y negro se fusionaron en uno solo, Brave reconocería el lugar que tenía frente a sus ojos, pues él ya había estado ahí en anteriores ocasiones, el castillo de las princesas, tras eso, la luciérnaga avanzo veloz cual saeta frente a él, y cuando salió del castillo se encontró en otro sitio, en el que ya había estado.

El palacio blanco, el edificio insignia del reino de Oniria.

Avanzo un poco por la plazoleta, hasta que la luciérnaga finalmente se detuvo frente a las estatuas de Dark y White Dream, la luciérnaga se pozo sobre ellas, como si estuviese esperando a que el alicornio actuara, Brave se acercó, y toco con uno de sus cascos aquel sitio, sus ojos brillaron, cientos de memorias que no le pertenecían recorrieron su mente, la cabeza le comenzó a doler, y sintió todo tipo de emociones, desde las más cándidas y esplendidas alegrías, hasta las más dolorosas y trágicas tristezas, tras eso, su cuerno lanzo un hechizo, incapaz de controlarlo, su cuerno empezó por forjar un objeto en el aire, hasta que sobre sus ojos el objeto en cuestión comenzó a levitar hacia él.

—Una ¿Llave? — Se preguntó mientras observaba aquel artefacto, era cristalino y tenía un color blanco y negro, pero de cierta manera él ya lo había visto.

—Así es, Brave Moonlight — Dijo una voz masculina detrás de él, al voltearse, por primera vez, pudo ver la verdadera apariencia de los Dream, una corona negra incrustada de piedras ónix, relucía en la melena oscura de Dark Dream, sus ojos verdes lucían agotados pero llenos de sabiduría, se le veía demasiado viejo, su Cutie Mark, con forma de una noche estrellada sorprendió al muchacho

White Dream por su parte, era más agraciada que su esposo, su corona blanca estaba incrustada con ópalos, sus ojos amarillos lucían nobles y llenos de amabilidad, su porte era inmaculado, su larga melena blanquecina ondeaba lentamente, como si fueran los destellos de las estrellas, y su Cutie Mark era idéntica a la de su amada, una mancha negra y sobre ella una luna en su fase de cuarto menguante.

Ambos eran más altos que las princesas de Equestria, Brave de inmediato se inclinó ante ellos, a lo que White hizo que se levantase de su sitio.

—Tranquilo Brave Moonlight, nosotros no requerimos de ninguna formalidad ante ti —

Brave se levantó de su sitio y formulo su pregunta.

—¿Dónde estoy? — White y Dark se miraron mutuamente, a lo que de inmediato le respondieron.

—En la "hondonada onírica", un limbo de los sueños, que existe en lo más profundo del reino onírico, piensa que es un sueño dentro de otro — Respondió Dark.

—Entonces, estoy dormido — Ambos Dream asintieron.

—Estas dormido, pero de manera más profunda de lo normal — Brave observo el sitio.

—Me pregunto, como sería Oniria si aún existiera en nuestra época — White y Dark no dijeron nada al comentario del muchacho, pero ambos sabían, que su reino también aspiraba a una paz autentica, una que fuera producida por los sueños y esperanzas de sus ciudadanos.

—Brave, ¿sabes porque te trajimos aquí? — Le pregunto Dark Dream con tono calmo, pero Brave negó con su cabeza.

—Tenemos otra misión preparada para ti — De pronto Brave recordó a Luna, su amada, hay.

—¡¿Pero que hay de Luna?! — Los Dream lo vieron atentamente con dolor en sus miradas.

—Lamentablemente, ella fue consumida por Nightmare — Dijo White, a Brave le dolió aquella cruda verdad.

—Y ahora, se encuentra en una prisión, creada por los elementos de la armonía — Continuo Dark por ella.

Brave empezó a recordarlo todo, los elementos habían aparecido desde el subsuelo, Celestia sin ni siquiera titubear, lanzo un hechizo con ellos hacia su hermana, y acto seguido, se elevó al cielo, haciendo que la silueta de una yegua apareciese en la superficie lunar.

—Falle, a mi propósito… — Dijo el muchacho cabizbajo —No soy digno de ninguna otra misión... — White se acercó al muchacho.

—Lo que ocurrió haya afuera no fue tu culpa, Luna estaba lejos de cualquier tipo de salvación, después de todo, ambos sabíamos que tu poder no sería suficiente para salvarla — Sin temor, la mente de Brave se llenó de odio.

—¡Y si lo sabían porque no me lo dijeron! — Brave quería relinchar con toda su energía, pero no tenía caso.

—Brave, la gracia de la energía onírica, es algo que no solo funciona a partir de los sueños, hay otro componente muy importante para su uso — Brave los miro atentamente y pregunto

—Y cuál es ese componente — Al unísono le respondieron.

—La esperanza —

—Entonces, me dicen que si hubiera tenido más esperanza, la habría podido salvar, es acaso una maldita broma — Ninguno de los Dream se esperaron la reacción del alicornio manchado, —Le falle a ella, como creen que me siento, Luna era la yegua a la que más he amado en este maldito mundo — Ya no pretendía ocultarlo, su amor por Luna, era tan puro, le dolía pensar que ella ya no estaría a su lado en cuanto despertara, su llanto resonó en aquel lugar, Brave se sentía afligido, roto, la chispa que lo caracterizaba ya no estaba, —No soy un Guardián onírico — Brave sentía que tenía derecho a desahogarse y sin importarle saco todo pensamiento que recorría su mente —Y saben algo, si no merecía ese honor, mucho menos me merecía estas alas, acaso que envejeciera más lento, también era parte de su plan, acaso meterme en todo este embrollo era parte de su plan, acaso hacer que desterraran a Luna era parte de su maldito plan — Los Dream, no dijeron nada, se quedaron callados, Brave tenía todo el derecho de sentirse de esa manera, pero ellos sabían, que aun necesitaban la ayuda del muchacho.

—Nosotros solo le pedimos a Celestia que te diera ese par de alas, dado que Equestria, no, no solo Equestria, sino todo el mundo, algún día te necesitara Brave — Contesto White, con su mirada fija en él, Brave observo los ojos amarillos de White, y vio la compasión en ellos, era como si entendiera su pesar. —Acaso crees, que nosotros éramos perfectos, por supuesto que no Brave, mira a donde nos llevó nuestra falta, nuestro reino, quedó atrapado, pese a ello, hicimos lo que creímos correcto para salvar la vida de miles de inocentes —

La voz de Dark era solemne pero llena de calma. —Como piensas que nos sentimos nosotros, Luna era como una hija para nosotros, criarla, y ayudarla a crecer como la princesa de la noche, fue lo mejor que pudimos haber hecho, pero también cometimos errores, errores que aprendimos y aceptamos, contigo, ambos tomamos, más precauciones, pero desearíamos haber hecho lo mismo con "Lunita" — Brave comenzó a calmarse, sin embargo, una pregunta se formuló en su mente, tras meditar un poco.

—¿Hay alguna forma de salvarla? — Brave pregunto sin miramientos.

—Brave, ¿Qué harías si te dijéramos que la hay? — El muchacho asintió.

—Si hay alguna forma de salvarla, entonces estoy dispuesto a dar con ella a como dé lugar — White y Dark asintieron.

—Brave, la misión que te íbamos a encomendar, es para salvar a Luna, y de paso, para volver tu esperanza aún más fuerte — Los ojos de Brave se iluminaron.

—Entonces, ustedes, lo tenían todo planeado — Ambos Dream rieron.

—No todo, no somos adivinos, pero, en su tiempo, pudimos hacer planes, para preparar a nuestros queridos guardianes, pues en tu camino, quizá encuentres más sorpresas de las que te imaginas, Brave, este viaje será duro, habrá momentos donde sentirás que no vale la pena, donde querrás regresar y darte por vencido, pero recuerda, que pase lo que pase, jamás pierdas tu esperanza — El muchacho comenzó a sentirse renovado, la idea de que podría salvar verdaderamente a su amada lo había reanimado.

—Adelante, soy todo oídos, no me importa el reto, no me importa si tengo que viajar, si tengo una oportunidad de salvarla, entonces, hare lo que sea necesario — Brave, se sentía renovado, en su corazón, solo pedía ver a Luna una vez más.

—En ese caso, lo siguiente, deberás viajar por toda Equestria y más allá, y en algún punto, encontraras la respuesta para rescatar a Luna, además la llave que te dimos reaccionara en algunos lugares —

Pese a lo de la llave era un tahúr a final de cuentas, Dark Dream, lo había dejado claro, no había garantías de encontrar como liberarla, pero eso era mejor que nada, Brave lleno optimismo los vio a los ojos.

—Esta vez, no voy a defraudar a ninguno de ustedes, ni a Luna, Celestia, y por supuesto a mí mismo — Los Dream asintieron con certeza.

—Lo sabemos, y es por eso mismo, que ambos te elegimos, quizá con el tiempo, te des cuenta, pero por ahora, es momento de despertar — White, lo dejo claro, quizá Brave, no pudo haber sido un guardián onírico, pero al final, ese era su cometido, y si al cumplirlo, podría salvar a su amada, eso significaba que podía matar dos pájaros de un tiro.

—Los volveré a ver… — Dijo Brave con cautela.

—Cuando nos necesites, ahí estaremos, ahora ve "Moony" ve y cumple con tu cometido —

De inmediato ambos Dark se pararon sobre sus patas traseras, sus auras de sus cuernos destellaron, y un rayo impacto en el chico, y únicamente se desvaneció en el aire.

—White, el muchacho va a lograr grandes cosas — White asintió de inmediato a la aseveración de su esposo.

—Piensa que nos defraudo, pero a veces el destino puede ser incierto, ni tu ni yo, previmos que Luna, pudiera ser corrompida, pese a ello, este viaje, sé que lo fortalecer — Dark se acercó a su lado, y observaron al horizonte, solo había una penumbra eterna.

—Quizá, él podrá liberar nuestro reino, solo el tiempo dirá si realmente es capaz de lograrlo… —

…

Brave abrió sus ojos, de par en par, se sentía adolorido, abrumado y pesado, pero sobretodo, paralizado, podía mover sus ojos, pero su visión era algo borrosa, logro ver a Celestia, una médica, y a sus padres platicando, pese a ello, logro escuchar con claridad cada palabra.

—Lamento mucho lo sucedido — Dijo Celestia, con un atisbo de culpa y tristeza, la madre de Brave gimoteaba.

—Nuestro hijo, esta… — Virtous no se atrevía a completar la oración, ya no había nada que hacer, Brave ya no estaba con ellos, pese a ello, el muchacho quería gritar, decirles que no había nada de qué preocuparse, pero su cuerpo se sentía agotado.

—Al menos díganos, que fue de la princesa Luna — Celestia no se atrevió a responderle a Courage, su rostro lo decía todo, y Courage, no presiono más a la princesa del sol.

La doctora, por su parte, y con curiosidad se acercó a la camilla, vio los ojos del chico, y acto seguido abrió los suyos de par en par.

—¡Esta vivo! — Exclamo con euforia, de inmediato, Celestia y los padres de Brave se acercaron al muchacho.

—¡Moony! — Grito su madre con lágrimas en los ojos, una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Brave, la parálisis de su cuerpo estaba amainando poco a poco.

—No… Se… Preocupen — Dijo el alicornio manchado entrecortado — Estoy… Bien… Solo… Agotado… — Le costaba pronunciar con claridad, pero todos entendieron el mensaje.

—No nos iremos a ningún lado hijo — Dijo su padre, con tono paterno amoroso. —Vas a estar bien — Una lagrima descendió de su ojo, Brave jamás había visto a su padre tan preocupado, de inmediato Celestia se acercó a su lado, lo vio y únicamente asintió, Brave la imito asintiendo ligeramente.

—Los dejare a solas con su hijo — De inmediato, la doctora y Celestia abandonaron la habitación, la puerta se cerró detrás de ellas, dejando a una familia compartir un cálido momento.

Pese a que Brave, no pudo decir ni una palabra, su madre y su padre, no dejaron de hablarle en ningún momento, bueno está claro decir que excepto cuando los tres durmieron, sin embargo, Brave despertó, sin dolor, ni parálisis alguna, era como si cuerpo se hubiese recuperado mágicamente, con una idea en su mente abandono la habitación, decidido, avanzo a través del castillo hasta llegar a la torre de su amada Luna, ahí abrió la puerta con suavidad para evitar hacer algún ruido, y subió las escaleras, hasta su habitación.

El olor a lavanda inundo su sentido del olfato, a Luna le encantaba la lavanda, solía decir que era una esencia que lograba hacer que cualquier poni, se sumiera en un sueño tranquilo, sin embargo, al acercarse al balcón, Brave no se esperó ver a Celestia, hincada, y con lágrimas en su rostro, sin hacer mucho ruido, escucho como hablaba para ella misma.

…

Celestia por otra parte, no podía conciliar el sueño, ni esa noche, ni las anteriores, la culpa la carcomía por dentro.

Avanzo, hasta la habitación de su hermana, y observo cada objeto de la habitación, por sorpresa, encontró, las muñecas de trapo, que su madre les había hecho, era increíble que su hermana, aun conservara la suya, Celestia, por otra parte, hacía tiempo que la había perdido, otra cosa, que llamo su atención, fue un pendiente, reconoció la figura, y se dio cuenta a quien pertenecía, era de su padre.

Sin embargo, no se detuvo, hasta que llego al balcón de su hermana, ahí observo hacia el cielo, con amargura.

—Hermana, porque, porque teníamos que llegar a esto — La melancolía, era palpable en ella, sus ojos lagrimeaban, cada vez que observaba aquella silueta de una yegua sobre la superficie de la luna.

—Luna, perdona a tu estúpida hermana — hincándose en el suelo, incapaz de hacer algo más se quedó observando el cielo estrellado, hasta que llegó la hora de bajar la luna, y elevar el sol, al momento de hacerlo, sintió aún más tristeza en ella, un error le había costado, a la única familia que le quedaba, si tan solo hubiese escuchado a los Dream, si tan solo, no hubiera encerrado a Brave, quizá, y solo quizás las cosas pudieron haberse desarrollado de otra manera, pero ya no había marcha atrás, los elementos de la armonía, habían actuado para protegerla a ella, y al muchacho de Nightmare Moon, pero a costa de su hermana que aun yacía en el interior de aquel ser oscuro, sin embargo, un ruido llamo su atención, un ligero raspón.

—¡Quien está ahí! — Exclamo, y de la penumbra, el alicornio manchado, salió.

—Yo princesa Celestia… — Respondió Brave, Celestia, ni siquiera pudo mirarlo a los ojos.

—Brave… — Dijo en voz baja, Brave, sentía que había mil y un cosas que gritarle, culparla de todo lo ocurrido, hacerla sentirse aún peor, aun más miserable de lo que ya era, y, sin embargo, no lo hizo, que le daba el derecho de hacerlo, él también había perdido a un ser querido, ambos estaban en la misma encrucijada.

—Lamento haberla asustado, no podía dormir, y me quede, abrumado en mis pensamientos — Celestia vio al alicornio, y también palpo, la amargura de la perdida en su ser.

—No te preocupes Brave, ahora si me disculpas, tengo que ir a mis aposentos — Sin embargo, Brave la detuvo de inmediato, y viéndola directo a los ojos espeto.

—Princesa, hay algo que quiero hablar con usted — Celestia se detuvo en su sitio, y de inmediato asintió.

—Está bien, si insistes, pero antes, podrías acompañarme — Brave asintió, no tenía nada que perder.

Avanzaron, a través del castillo, hasta la sala de los dos tronos, ahí Celestia tomo asiento.

—Recuerdas, cuando fue tu ceremonia, para hacerte el guardián de mi hermana — Brave asintió. —Solo lo hice, porque estaba siguiendo las instrucciones de esto — De inmediato Celestia, le mostro, un pergamino antiguo a Brave, estaba en otro dialecto, sin embargo, Brave podía leerlo con normalidad, lo extraño, era que en su vida había visto algo como eso.

—Puedes leerlo ¿verdad? — El alicornio grisáceo asintió. —Esta carta me llego, algunos días, antes de la catástrofe de Oniria, jamás entendí, su significado, hasta que te conocí, tu cumpliste con cada uno de los requerimientos de esta carta, y sin embargo, hice ojos ciego a la advertencia, los Dream incluso entraron a mis sueños para intentar persuadirme, y sin embargo, negué toda su ayuda, les di la espalda, cuando ellos me habían dado su casco, para evitar toda una catástrofe — Brave asintió lentamente —Y sin embargo, yo te di la espalda, te traicione a ti Brave, y a mi querida hermana, el miedo me cegó, la oscuridad que sentía, me daba un mal augurio, y temía por la seguridad de mi reino, no te pido que me perdones, pero al menos, yo no quiero tener esta carga conmigo Brave — Celestia comenzó a lagrimear una vez más —Es solo que sentía celos, celos de que mi hermana prefiriera estar más a tu lado, miedo de que la oscuridad que hubiera en ti nos destruyera, y sin embargo, una parte de mí, me decía lo contrario, y veo que debí haberle hecho caso — Brave por su parte, vio la sinceridad en todo lo que le contaba y le respondió.

—Princesa, no sé si yo pueda perdonarla, quizá no ahora, pero esta vez, siento la sinceridad en lo que me dice, quizá, si las cosas, se hubieran dado de otra manera, quizá, y solo quizá, podríamos haber salvado a Luna, pero ahora es cuando menos debemos de lamentarnos — Celestia se dio cuenta, del brío en los ojos de Brave.

—Los Dream, me han encomendado otra misión — Celestia, abrió sus ojos.

—¡¿Los Dream?¡ — Exclamo ella —¿Qué fue lo que te encomendaron? — Brave abrió su boca, y la movió sin detenerse, el sabia con toda certeza, de que los Dream, no le mentían, y no había razón de dudar en ellos.

—Me encomendaron la tarea de salvar a su hermana — Celestia, negó con la cabeza lentamente.

—Eso, es imposible, los elementos de la armonía, crearon un sello, como romperás, algo así de poderoso — No era la primera vez, que Brave se encontraba en una situación complicado.

—Aún no se todas las respuestas princesa Celestia, pero le pido, que me deje abandonar Equestria, en busca de esas respuestas, necesito su ayuda, para poder usar mis alas — Celestia asintió, fugazmente.

—Tienes mi permiso, si hay alguien que puede salvar a mi hermana, eres tú, y esta vez, lo digo en serio, confió verdaderamente en ti, pero antes de ello deberías, de descansar, y yo también, mañana hablaremos, con más calma — Brave asintió, y Celestia abandonó la habitación, Brave, por su parte, miro hacia el horizonte y con la mirada perdida, abandono la habitación, necesitaba descansar.

…

 **Al día siguiente…**

Brave, abrió los ojos, en cuanto regreso, platico con sus padres, y les conto, todo, desde como obtuvo sus alas, hasta la nueva misión que los Dream, le habían encomendado.

—Entonces, tienes que irte — Pronuncio, su madre con angustia, Virtous, no quería ver a su hijo, irse, sin embargo, entendía las circunstancias de su viaje.

—Si es lo que debes de hacer, cuentas con mi apoyo hijo — Se pronunció su padre, de inmediato, Virtous protesto.

—Querido, no crees que estas siendo, demasiado permisivo, con Moony — Courage de inmediato le respondió.

—Aunque le negara la oportunidad de viajar, él lo haría, es su amada la que está en juego querida, y créeme, cuando te digo que yo haría lo mismo por ti — Virtous, se sonrojo, las palabras de su esposo, eran verdaderas, sabía que el también haría una locura para salvarla.

—Está bien Moony, pero ten mucho cuidado — Brave asintió.

Tras eso, una sirvienta abrió la puerta abruptamente.

—Brave Moonlight, la princesa requiere verte — Brave soltó a sus padres y volteo a verlos.

—Adelante hijo, haz lo que tengas que hacer — Brave siguió a la sirvienta, hasta la habitación de los dos tronos.

La sirvienta hizo una reverencia, y la princesa Celestia movió un ala en ademan, de que los dejara solos.

—Brave Moonlight… — Pronuncio Celestia de manera clara, y sin miramientos —Ahora dime, que necesitas para tu misión — Aquello tomo por sorpresa a Brave, no se esperaba, que tan rápido, fuese a recibir la ayuda de la legitima legisladora de Equestria, pero sin pensarlo mucho, soltó algunas de sus dudas.

—Primero, necesito ayuda para usar este par de alas, no es que no me gusten, pero si las tengo, preferiría aprovecharlas — Celestia asintió.

—Tranquilo, te tengo cubierto, una instructora, mi querida amiga, la comandante Free Sky, vendrá mañana para ayudarte con eso, que otra cosa necesitas — El muchacho, se dio cuenta de que necesitaría, una variedad de cosas.

—Bueno, necesito, mapas, información, sobre lugares tanto dentro como fuera de Equestria — Celestia nuevamente asintió.

—Todo lo que requieres, está en la biblioteca, puedo ayudarte con la investigación — Brave asintió, con seguridad, y pensó sobre que más necesitaría, sin embargo, supo que hacer, abrió su alforja, y ahí se encontraba, aquella curiosa llave que los Dream le habían dado, no dudo ni un segundo en mostrársela a la princesa del sol.

—Princesa, sabe que es esto — Celestia, se percató de inmediato, que era un amuleto, uno con propiedades oníricas y no mágicas, además de que tenía, escrito algo en un dialecto que no conocía, pero sentía que ya había visto algo similar con anterioridad.

—La verdad, se lo mismo que tú, tiene forma de llave, y si lo que los Dream te mencionaron es correcto, la llave te indicara cuando y donde usarla — Brave asintió, pese a ello, aun le faltaba cubrir una última cosa.

—Princesa, no quiero exigir esto, pero, necesitare ayuda económica, no sé cuánto tiempo estaré, fuera, y ni siquiera si las tierras lejanas acepten nuestra moneda, pero necesito ayuda de ese tipo. — Celestia lo observo, y saco a relucir una ligera risa.

—Tranquilo muchacho, nada que unas gemas, no ayuden a pagar — Brave se sentía aliviado, el viaje saldría según lo planeado. —Cuando comenzaras con tu periplo joven guardián — Aquella pregunta lo tomo por sorpresa, sin embargo, si todo salía, bien, saldría de viaje en cuanto dominara por completo el uso de sus alas.

—Si todo sale según lo planeado, al menos en medio año su majestad, quisiera ir más rápido, pero prefiero prepárame, para lo que se me presente — Celestia asintió, quizá el joven no la había perdonado, pero tanto el como ella, tenían la misma meta, salvar a su hermana.

—Muy bien, Brave Moonlight, te sugeriría que te tomases el día — Pero Brave negó con su cabeza.

—Al contrario, princesa, me gustaría comenzar con la investigación en la biblioteca, si no es mucha molestia — Celestia asintió, el chico sí que era devoto, pero se dio cuenta del agotamiento que presentaba.

—Se cuánto quieres ayudar a mi hermana Brave, pero en ese estado, no llegaras muy lejos, en serio descansa, recién te recuperas, y no queremos que nada te suceda — A regañadientes, el semental manchado acepto. —Pero antes de irte, hay algo que debo de hacer, — La princesa, nuevamente llamo a una de sus sirvientas, y le dijo algo en el oído, Brave no escucho, nada, sin embargo, tanto la sirvienta, como Celestia no le quitaron el ojo de encima.

—Está bien su majestad, volveré de inmediato — Respondió la sirvienta, y tras ello, tomo trote rápido en dirección contraria al cuarto de los dos tronos.

—Ya me puedo retirar… — Dijo el joven con nerviosismo.

—Ten paciencia Brave, las mejores recompensas vienen a los que esperan — Para lucir tan joven, la princesa Celestia era bastante sabia, Brave se había percatado de eso, y era mejor tenerla de aliada, que, de enemiga, y quizá con el tiempo, podría verdaderamente disculparla, tras terminar su línea de pensamiento, la sirvienta, regreso con los padres del muchacho.

—Bien ya que todos están aquí, Brave acércate un momento — Brave dio unos cuantos pasos hacia adelante, sus padres, observaron la escena con curiosidad al igual que la sirvienta, el cuerno de la princesa comenzó a brillar con su característico brillo anaranjado, de inmediato lo coloco sobre el cuerno del muchacho.

—Yo la princesa Celestia, te nombro, príncipe Brave Moonlight, Protector de los sueños — Brave no supo que responder, sus padres, y la sirvienta golpearon el suelo con euforia.

—Nuestro Moony, un príncipe, puede creerlo — Courage negó con la cabeza, ese muchacho, estaba lleno de sorpresas.

—Pero, porque, solamente soy un alicornio, no gobierno nada — Celestia nuevamente le dirigió una sincera risa.

—Las alas de alicornio, son más que un símbolo, todo alicornio, tiene derecho a pertenecer a la realeza, y en tu caso, tu título es por tu misión, después de todo eres un guardián onírico, o me equivoco — Brave asintió, y algo hizo clic, en su mente, por eso Luna, lo había llamado príncipe, a eso se refería.

—Pero no tendré que usar una corona ¿verdad? — Celestia negó con la cabeza.

—No te obligare a hacerlo si tu no quieres — El alicornio manchado suspiro con alivio.

—Bueno, Brave, en verdad, descansa, tomate el resto del día, y en serio, descansa, necesitaras toda tu fuerza para el día de mañana, puedes retirarte — Tras eso, en cuanto se acercó a sus padres, no lo soltaron ni un momento, hasta llegar a su habitación, el muchacho, se había recuperado, sin embargo, aún no quería que sus padres se fueran.

—Estoy tan orgulloso de ti hijo, verdaderamente, sabíamos que estabas destinado a la grandeza — Brave intento bajarles los humos a sus padres.

—Tranquilos, la verdad, yo no me siento diferente, y seguiré siendo el mismo, un título, no me hará cambiar padre, pero gracias por el cumplido —

—Tu padre tiene razón Moony, deberías de estar orgulloso de lo lejos que has llegado, pero me alegra que no pierdas tu humildad — Brave asintió.

—Eso jamás pasara mama — Espeto el corcel — Jamás olvidare mis raíces, ni quien soy, pues eso fue lo que me formo, estas alas, este título, no cambian nada, simplemente, cumpliré con mi deber — Sus padres, estuvieron de acuerdo, y aquella tarde, Brave no hizo más que descansar sobre su cama.

…

A la mañana siguiente, una cubetada de agua fría levanto al muchacho con un susto,

—¿!Quien rayos hizo eso!? — Exclamo furioso, sin embargo, frente a él, había una pegaso, de crin azul celeste, con un cabello, rizado.

—Yo, la comandante Free Sky, algún problema, gallina — Brave se sintió, ofendido por lo último.

—Porque me llama gallina sin ni siquiera conocerme — La comandante se rio en su rostro.

—Te diré porque, uno no sabes volar, al igual que las gallinas, y dos, fallaste la primera prueba, necesitaras más que inteligencia para volar muchacho, necesitas tener agallas, y valentía, dime, tienes una pizca de eso corriendo dentro de ti — Aquello hizo que sus ojos ardieran, Brave, odiaba ser subestimado.

—Bueno, eso estará por verse — Indico Brave, la comandante dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Me agradas muchacho, veremos si tienes lo necesario para ser cual águila en el cielo, o cual gallina en la tierra —

Brave no se retractó de sus palabras, pese al suplicio, que fue el entrenamiento de sus alas, la comandante lo obligaba, a hacer cosas fuera de su capacidad para volar, al principio, trastabillo varias veces, y solo lograba planear de manera simple.

—¡Agita esas alas para volar gallina! — Grito la comandante, Brave quería tirar la toalla, dar vuelta atrás, e irse a su misión sin poder volar, pero recordó las palabras de los Dream, las cosas no iban a ser más fáciles, al contrario, las cosas se pondrían difíciles, y a base de fuerza de voluntad, el muchacho siguió adelante.

Cada prueba que la comandante le ponía, era más difícil, y, sin embargo, el muchacho lograba sacar adelante aquellas pruebas, la comandante se había sorprendido, muchos pegasos habrían desertado, sin embargo, aquel muchacho tenía algo especial, aquella fuerza de levantarse cada vez que se caía.

—Celestia, permíteme decírtelo, este joven, es el mejor pupilo que he tenido, aprende, a paso raudo, y pese a que no lo hace de manera correcta, se esfuerza por corregirse — Celestia asintió.

—Así es Brave Moonlight, es demasiado testarudo como para saber cuándo darse por vencido —

…

En cuanto terminaba, con su entrenamiento con la comandante, Brave se dirigía adolorido del cuerpo a la biblioteca, ahí junto a Celestia, investigaban sobre los lugares que visitaría, desde el gélido y tortuoso norte, el desértico sur, el lejano oriente, y el salvaje oeste.

Con cada pasaje que leía, Brave entendía un poco más del mundo, aprendió, sobre la caída del imperio de Cristal y de Oniria, se enteró del origen de Equestria misma, leyó sobre cómo llegaron los emperadores solares al poder, se enteró sobre los predecesores de Luna y Celestia, y como ellos con la ayuda de los otros reinos, forjaron un mundo lleno de paz y prosperidad, sin embargo, las amenazas oscuras, se cernían, en las sombras.

…

Para el cuarto mes Brave estaba listo, no volaba perfectamente, pero al menos para la comandante era algo satisfactorio, el muchacho tendría la resistencia suficiente como para viajar por varias lunas, hasta caer desplomado, la información y los mapas que necesitaba estaban en su lugar, y las gemas preciosas se encontraban en su alforja, el muchacho se sentía preparado para enfrentarse al mundo por su cuenta, pero antes de partir, sus padres lo acompañaron hasta las montañas del norte.

—Brave, te vamos a extrañar — Dijo su madre, sin soltarlo ni un segundo.

—Cuídate muchacho, no hagas nada estúpido, y confía siempre en tu instinto — Dijo su padre, el alicornio asintió, pero aún tenía una duda en su rostro.

—Aunque, antes de partir, hay algo más de lo que quiero hablar con ustedes, es sobre, mi "condición" —Dijo el alicornio manchado.

—Te refieres a tus "alas" — Pregunto su madre.

—No mamá, hay algo que no les he dicho, no solo adquirí mis alas, sino que también adquirí, otro don más… — Brave no supo cómo decirlo, sin embargo, lo soltó sin más —Mi vida, se ha alargado más que las de ustedes, envejeceré más lento, y realmente, me preocupa, que algún día, ya no los pueda volver a ver — La madre de Brave, entendió al muchacho.

—Tranquilo Moony, puede que algún día nos veas viejos y cansados — y continuando, donde su esposa lo dejo Courage le respondió.

—Y sin importar que dejemos este mundo, jamás te abandonaremos del todo, siempre estaremos contigo — A Brave le lagrimearon los ojos.

—Lamento haberlos preocupado — Su madre lo abrazo al igual que su padre.

—Puede que ya seas mayor Moony, pero sigues siendo mi pequeño potrillo, y pase lo que pase, siempre lo serás —

—Así como tu madre dice, siempre serás nuestro hijo, y jamás dejaremos de quererte —

—Estaré comunicándome con ustedes a través de sus sueños — Dijo el muchacho limpiándose los ojos, a lo que sus padres asintieron.

Y cuando estaba a punto de tomar vuelo, su madre lo detuvo.

—Brave, espera, — De inmediato, le coloco una capa azulada en su espalda, y coloco, una bufanda en su alforja. —Cuídate Brave… — Dijo su madre, Brave le dio un último beso a su madre, y abrazo a su padre.

—Regresare, cuando tenga las respuestas que necesito, díganle a Celestia, que tratare de contactar con ella, por sus sueños — Ambos asintieron, y sin dudar por un minuto más, el alicornio emprendió vuelo, hacia el gélido norte, donde el imperio de Cristal se cernía, sin embargo, su misión apenas comenzaba, y sin saberlo, se dirigía directo a la boca del lobo, o mejor dicho a las fauces de una pesadilla.

 **Fin del capítulo 11.**

 **—** Todos los derechos reservados a Hasbro y Lauren Faust, solo soy dueño de los FC´s.


	12. Capitulo 12

**Capítulo 12. La Búsqueda, primera parte.**

Tras dejar su hogar semanas atrás, Brave viajo al frio norte, en donde hace mucho tiempo, se alzaba el imperio de cristal, la nieve le llegaba hasta la mitad de sus cascos, el clima era infernal, para un unicornio que había vivido, en un lugar con un clima templado, en cierta forma, parecía que el clima tenia vida propia, sin embargo, la capa, y la bufanda que su madre le había provisto, probaron ser utilidad, al menos, la barba de su rostro, no se le había congelado en plena tormenta, pese a ello, las tormentas heladas no amainaban.

—Muy bien — Se dijo a sí mismo —Quizá la llave pueda ayudarme en un momento como este — Tras eso, con su cuerno saco la llave de su alforja, la llave, era blanca y negra, tenía un blasón que ya había visto, el símbolo de la familia real de Oniria, sin embargo, y tras varios intentos fútiles, la llave no reacciono ante nada.

—Debí suponer que no serviría de nada— Nuevamente, guardo la llave en su alforja, y saco el mapa, que había trazado con ayuda de la princesa Celestia, sin embargo, pensó que quizá no sería tan útil después de todo, los pergaminos en los cuales, había parte de la zona geográfica del imperio, pero todos esos documentos databan de quinientos años, antes de que el imperio desapareciera sin más.

Sin ningún rumbo en específico, siguió avanzando, la tormenta crecía con cada paso que daba, sin embargo, no quería flaquear, sabía por qué hacía eso.

Pero, La nieve, llego a un punto, que le llegaba a la mitad de su cuerpo, pero nuevamente, su fuerza de voluntad, impidió que retrocedería, y como un faro en medio de la noche en altamar, Brave vio humo a la lejanía de donde se ubicaba, con los ánimos por el aire, se dirigió lo más rápido que pudo, hacia la dirección de dónde provenía aquel humo.

Cuando llego lo suficientemente cerca se dio cuenta de una pequeña aldea, en medio de la nada, de inmediato tomo su mapa, y una brújula, y de inmediato, puso la localización de la aldea, tras eso guardo sus cosas, y se aventuró a la entrada de la misma, sin embargo, antes de que pudiera entrar dos guardias terrestres lo detuvieron.

El primero era de pelaje azul, crin y cola corta, con una pequeña cicatriz en su rostro, y una Cutie Mark con forma de un copo de nieve azulado, la otra era una yegua de blanquecina, con la peculiaridad de que su pelaje parecía estar hecho de cristal, su cabello azulado, era peculiarmente largo, en cambio su cola era bastante corta, y por su parte, su Cutie Mark era una flor hecha completamente de cristal.

—Viajero — Dijo el corcel, a Brave —estás muy lejos de casa, que te trae a nuestra humilde aldea — Brave, le respondió con sinceridad.

—Vine en busca de algo, aunque, todavía no sé exactamente qué es lo que busco realmente — El terrestre azul miro con curiosidad a su compañera y esta le dijo.

—Blue Blizzard, hay algo en él que me intriga — Acto seguido se acercó a él, lo observo por unos segundos, su atuendo, parecía nuevo, la capa y la bufanda azuladas, se quedaron quietas, sobre el rostro y la espalda del viajero, sin embargo, la yegua, vio un pequeño bulto formándose en su capa, acto seguido, y sin que Brave pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo, levanto su capa, tanto ella como su compañero se quedaron atónitos.

—¿¡Eres un alicornio!? — Dijo la yegua blanca retrocediendo, Brave asintió con modestia, había olvidado que sus alas, eran sinónimo de importancia —Blue quizá él pueda ayudarnos — Blue Blizzard, reviso con curiosidad la complexión de Brave, el alicornio por su parte admitía que había crecido bastante, no era tan alto como Celestia, pero sí que era más alto que Luna, su barba lo hacía parecer algo mayor sin embargo, era consciente de que no era tan viejo, y quizá no era tan musculoso, pero lo que no tenia de fuerza física, lo tenía de agilidad.

—No lo sé Icy Flower, no deberíamos hacer que un extraño se inmiscuya en nuestros problemas — a pesar de ello, Brave quería entrometerse, si había algo en lo que pudiera apoyar lo haría sin problema alguno, siempre y cuando, esto no entorpeciera su misión principal.

—Por mí no hay problema, si necesitan ayuda en algo, no dudare en apoyarlos, — Brave sabia el significado de ser un alicornio, era como ser un portador de esperanza, a donde quiera que fuera, sin embargo, aún le estaba costando adaptarse a su título, era extraño tener un par de alas, y el hecho de que envejeciera más lento, hacia las cosas más difíciles para él, sin embargo, dejo ir el pensamiento, para centrarse en las necesidades de aquella aldea.

—¿De verdad harías eso por nosotros? — Pregunto la yegua blanca, a lo que Brave asintió —Te lo agradecemos de todo corazón — Acto seguido, se inclinó ante él.

—¿¡Detente!? — Exclamo Brave algo incómodo —no hay necesidad de tanta formalidad. —, no le agradaba la idea de que otros ponis, se inclinasen ante él, Icy se levantó de inmediato para respetar la exigencia del alicornio.

—Ven conmigo — Dijo la yegua —Te llevare con el jefe de la aldea, él sabrá cómo puedes ayudarnos — Brave asintió, y mientras avanzaba observo la pequeña aldea en medio de la nada, ponis de todo tipo algo nerviosos, viéndose mutuamente, en el centro se encontraban algunos cocinando, y tras eso una larga fila de ponis hambrientos esperando su turno, así mismo detrás de ellos un gran árbol se alzaba, tras eso avisto algunos campos de arado—Como puedes ver, todos se sienten inseguros — Dijo Icy mientras avanzaban. —Han ocurrido cosas extrañas últimamente y nadie se siente a salvo — Brave asintió, y para su sorpresa ya estaban frente a la choza del anciano, Icy toco dos veces la puerta con su casco, y acto seguido la puerta de madera se abrió con un chirrido, Icy movió su casco, invitando a pasar al alicornio, el muchacho entro bajando su cabeza, y tras él la yegua blanca cerró la puerta, de la penumbra, una voz ronca los saludo.

—Sean bienvenidos, por favor tomen asiento — Acto seguido, el anciano comenzó a toser, Brave se acercó, y tomo asiento en una silla de madera bastante desgastada.

—Forastero, que haces tan lejos de casa — Brave, de inmediato explico su historia.

—Vengo desde Canterlot, en busca de "algo" para salvar a alguien cercano a mí — Eso último, era como una herida, que aún no se cerraba del todo en la mente de Brave, extrañaba a Luna, y no podía dejarlo ir, el anciano asintió. —Pero, si le soy sincero, siento que estoy buscando a ciegas, para empezar ni siquiera sé que es lo que busco —

—Interesante, sin embargo, pienso que llegaste en el mejor momento, a la aldea Vidrio Frio — Dijo el anciano —A todo esto, no nos hemos presentado debidamente, mi nombre es Crystal White — Crystal comenzó a toser descontroladamente, Brave de inmediato trato de ayudarlo pero el anciano lo detuvo —No te preocupes muchacho, estos son achaques de la vejez, pero si me permites, Icy, querida, puedes preparar un poco de té, para mí y el alicornio, a todo esto, no me dijiste tu nombre — El alicornio manchado asintió.

—Es Brave Moonlight, señor Crystal — El viejo asintió, y tras eso, Icy se acercó, con tres tazas, calientes llenas de té, Brave y el anciano dieron un sorbo, le sorprendo lo agradable, que se sentía una bebida caliente en aquel clima, había sido demasiado tonto de su parte, pensar que el clima no sería un impedimento, pero, le sorprendió, ver aquella aldea, funcionando en medio de una tormenta de nieve, sin embargo, el anciano prosiguió.

—Bueno Brave, es momento que yo te cuente lo que está sucediendo, como has visto, en esta aldea, las cosas solo han ido de mal en peor, no sé por cuánto tiempo más podremos sobrevivir así, nadie se dedica a sus tareas, nadie quiere cocinar y regresar a sus casas porqué, tienen miedo, y es comprensible, sin embargo, aun mantengo la esperanza de que las cosas regresen a la normalidad — Esperanza, le pareció curioso a Brave, sin embargo, no interrumpió al anciano —Brave, la razón por la que necesitamos ayuda, es porque la gente ha estado desapareciendo sin dejar rastro, no es como que salgan de la aldea y desaparezcan, sino que de un día para otro, se desvanecen de la aldea. — Brave asintió lentamente, ponis que desaparecían sin dejar rastro alguno, ahora entendía el temor de los habitantes —Sin embargo, varios afirman haberlos visto en sus sueños — Aquello llamo la atención del corcel.

—En sus sueños, señor, ¿está usted seguro? — Crystal asintió.

—Así es, hace más de un mes que ha ocurrido esto, a veces desaparece solo un poni, o hay ocasiones en las que familias enteras desaparecen — A Brave lo intrigo eso, así que quizá, si necesitaría su habilidad onírica después de todo.

…

Mientras tanto, en una cueva cercana a la aldea, un pegaso observaba atentamente aquel sitio, odiaba aquella forma, sin embargo, sabía que no podía tomar su verdadera forma en la realidad, y todo gracias al maldito rey sombra, el que alguna vez, fue un unicornio debilucho y gentil, se había sacrificado por su pueblo, absorbiendo toda su energía oscura, quien diría que el que otrora fue un guardián onírico, se terminaría convirtiendo en un siervo de la oscuridad, era tan irónico, sin embargo, gracias a su maestra él había regresado de sus cenizas, aun así, había perdido la mayoría de su poder, al contrario de la unicornio que era su compañera, sin embargo, esta vez tenía un propósito recuperar la llave onírica del imperio de cristal, su ama, Nightmare Moon, le había dado instrucciones claras de como romper el sello, sin embargo, él quería hacerlo a su manera, pues desde la caída del imperio de cristal, no había tenido el placer de atormentar ponis.

Sabía que, había secuestrado suficientes ponis de aquella aldea, sin embargo, aun necesitaba más, pues necesitaría toda la energía onírica que pudiese, para romper el sello.

El pegaso con su mente más clara abandono la cueva, acercándose lo más que podía a la aldea, usando las sombras como escondite, hasta que finalmente encontró a un candidato digno, aquella yegua era perfecta, una terrestre blanca con mucha esperanza dentro de ella, quizá esta vez lograría romper el sello con éxito, y si lo hacía, todos los sueños del imperio de cristal serian suyos para alimentarse y con ello, una llave para cumplir el cometido que le había sido impuesto por su ama.

…

—Puede decirme más de eso de que ven a los ponis desaparecidos en sus sueños señor — Dijo Brave, mientras daba un sorbo a su té, Crystal asintió.

—Es tal y como te digo Brave, ellos aparecen en nuestros sueños, pidiéndonos ayuda, desesperados y asustados, como si se tratasen de pesadillas tratando de llamar nuestra atención — Quizá era esta la razón por la que debía de venir al norte, Brave, debía de recuperar su esperanza, y para ello, debía de ayudar a los demás a no perder la suya, los sueños están hechos de pensamientos nobles, pero sobretodo de esperanza, Brave comenzaba a entenderlo.

—Señor Crystal, creo que no he sido del todo sincero con mi historia, soy un discípulo de la princesa Luna — Icy y Crystal abrieron sus ojos de par en par —Mi poder, me permite entrar a los sueños de ponis ajenos, para protegerlos y guiarlos, quizá, esta sea una de las razones por las que estoy aquí, para salvar a los ponis que han desaparecido de su aldea —

El jefe Crystal, sonrió y de inmediato dijo —Esto no puede ser simple coincidencia Brave, sé que estás buscando algo, pero por favor, de parte de toda la aldea, te lo pido, ayúdanos a rescatarlos — Brave asintió con seguridad.

—No tiene por qué pedírmelo, lo haría aun si no me lo hubiesen pedido, al fin y al cabo, ese es mi deber — Brave sonrió, y continuo diciendo —Pero primero, necesito ver los hogares donde desaparecieron aquellos ponis, habría problema si los investigo — Crystal le respondió.

—Por supuesto que no, tienes mi permiso, Icy, me harías el favor de acompañar a Brave a los hogares — Icy asintió, y tras esto el anciano le dijo al Brave —Muchacho, gracias, espero que todos estén bien —El alicornio manchado asintió.

—No se preocupe señor Crystal, no pierda esa fe suya, le prometo que los traeré de vuelta — Aunque no sabía cómo debía hacerlo exactamente, pero quizá esa llave suya le daría la respuesta.

Acto seguido, Icy y Brave dejaron la cabaña del jefe de la aldea, entraron a distintas casas, en cada una, el polvo y la telarañas estaban presentes, Brave en cada una meditaba y trataba de acceder al reino de los sueños de esa zona, sin embargo, algo se lo estaba impidiendo,

—Esto no tiene sentido — Dijo Brave.

—¿El que exactamente? — Pregunto Icy con curiosidad.

—Estoy intentando acceder al plano onírico, pero algo no me lo está permitiendo — Icy lo vio confundido.

—Entonces, que se supone que hagamos — Dijo algo decepcionada, el muchacho manchado quería darse un tope sobre la pared, no tenía sentido, sin embargo, había algo que no había probado, la llave que los Dream le habían entregado, quizá, esta vez sí serviría, tan pronto como esa idea se le vino a la mente, saco la llave de su alforja y la imbuyo de su energía onírica, la llave reacciono de inmediato, Icy vio con asombro aquello, la llave vibraba de manera intensa, y esta desapareció en el aire como por arte de magia, al mismo tiempo los ojos de Brave brillaron de un blanco profundo, en aquel momento, Icy por curiosidad, decidió tocar al alicornio para saber si se encontraba bien, mas no espero, que su cuerpo comenzara a sentirse pesado, tras eso, ligereza proviniendo de todo su cuerpo, y su mente se desvaneció por unos segundos.

Brave abrió sus ojos, solo para encontrarse en un reino onírico distinto al de la vieja Canterlot, los sueños que observo estaban representados por cristales de distintos tamaños, colores y formas, sin embargo, algo hizo que se estremeciera.

—¿Dónde estamos? — Dijo Icy confundida, aunque Brave era el más sorprendido de esto, como era posible que ella estuviese ahí, solo ponis con energía onírica a su haber podían entrar sin problemas, pero quizá ella podría tener una afinidad a la energía onírica como él, tras pensar brevemente, se acercó a ella y le explico todo.

—Estamos en el plano onírico del imperio de Cristal, o dicho de otra forma, en el reino de los sueños del imperio de Cristal — Icy no lo creía.

—Entonces ¿estamos dormidos? — Pregunto con curiosidad, Brave negó con su cabeza.

—No exactamente, nuestra mente, es la que está dentro de este mundo — Icy asintió, pese a que le resultaba confuso, capto un poco la idea detrás de eso, tras eso la llave de Brave comenzó a reaccionar una vez más.

—Esa llave tuya otra vez — Dijo Icy, mientras apuntaba con uno de sus cascos a dicho objeto, Brave asintió, la tomo con ambos cascos y en cuanto lo hizo, la llave comenzó a levitar levemente, y de ella, un haz de luz, se conectó con el cuerno de Brave.

Imágenes fugaces atravesaron la mente de Brave, en ellas, logro avistar un castillo hecho de cristal puro, una familia real, feliz, y con un corazón de cristal, levitando detrás de ellos, la imagen cambio y esta vez vio ponis de todo tipo, con un pelaje curiosamente vidriado como el de Icy, aunque lamentablemente todos tenían collares en sus cuellos, nuevamente la imagen cambio y esta vez vio a un emperador vestido en una armadura, su melena parecía estar hecha del mismo tipo que la de una pesadilla, con ojos curiosamente verdes y rojos llenos de malicia, supuso que ese era el rey sombra, su energía oscura lo asqueo, pues no era tan distinta a la de Nightmare, acto seguido, vio la figura de un pegaso, viendo a la lejanía todo, y la última imagen, Icy Flower, era ella, o quizá un ancestro suyo, no lo sabía, sin embargo, aquella imagen se quedó grabada en su mente, cuando regreso en sí, vio a Icy frente a él musitando algo, el solo veía sus labios moverse hasta que finalmente logro entender lo que decía.

—Brave, ¿Estas bien? — El corcel manchado asintió.

—Estoy bien, pero hay algo que necesito hacer — Icy asintió sin saber exactamente a qué se refería, Brave tomo los cascos de ella, y su fulgor azul se encendió en su cuerno, lo conecto a su mente, sintió algo proviniendo de ella, energía onírica, no había duda de ello, Icy, tenía potencial para ser una guardiana onírica.

—Icy, antes de que continuemos, quiero preguntarte algo, se sincera — Icy asintió. —Alguna vez, mientras dormías, sentiste que estabas en un sueño al que no pertenecías — Icy vio a Brave con asombro, como lo sabía.

—Sí, desde hace algún tiempo ya, siempre que voy a la cama, siento que no estoy en mi sueño, pero que tiene que ver con todo esto —

—Veras Icy — Comenzó Brave, —Cuando yo era un potrillo, no podía usar magia con mi cuerno, era incapaz de hacerlo, pero un día descubrí, que tenía un poder que nadie más tenia. A excepción de la princesa de la noche, y al parecer, de un rey y una reina antigua — Icy se dio cuenta y se adelantó.

—El poder de entrar a sueños ajenos — Brave asintió.

—Correcto, tras eso, algo en mí, cambio, fue como si volviera a nacer, la energía onírica, me dio un propósito, y creo que tú tienes el potencial para blandir esta energía — Icy, no supo cómo reaccionar.

—Te equivocas… — Dijo entrecortadamente —Yo no soy especial, jamás lo he sido… —Pronuncio con disgusto, su rostro se tornó serio y deprimente sin embargo Brave se acercó a su lado.

—Te molesta que te pregunte ¿por qué? — Icy, se sentía incomoda —O prefieres que te diga que entiendo cómo te sientes — Icy lo vio, y espero a lo que iba a decir —Sientes que no eres como los demás, que te quedas atrás de ellos, y mientras vez como mejoran, tú te quedas estancada, incapaz de salir adelante — Icy se asustó un poco, pues así era exactamente como se había sentido durante una época de su vida

—Tienes razón — Dijo ella algo apenada, —En todo, cuando era temporada de cosecha, todo lo que plantaba siempre terminaba marchitándose, pero un día, logre plantar una misteriosa flor cristalina, tras ese día en adelante, mi esperanza aumento, me dedique a plantarlas y eso le levanto el ánimo a todos, sin embargo, últimamente estas han empezado a marchitarse, pero ahora que lo recuerdo, esa habilidad de la que me hablas, empezó justo después de que lograse plantar aquella flor, y de que mi Cutie Mark apareciese, crees que sea coincidencia — Brave negó con su cabeza.

—No lo creo, eso solo confirma aún más mis sospechas — Dijo el alicornio con una sonrisa en su rostro —Escucha Icy, como te dije, no te obligare si tu no quieres, pero piénsalo, tienes un poder muy útil de tu lado, y me gustaría enseñarte todo lo que se — Icy de inmediato le respondió.

—Lo pensare Brave, por ahora sigamos adelante — El joven manchado asintió, y ambos siguieron hacia adelante, Icy, estaba maravillada por todo lo que veía mientras avanzaban, ese era su destino, proteger sueños, pero protegerlos de que exactamente, mientras caminaban, le pregunto a Brave sobre cuál era su verdadera misión.

—Bueno, son varias las tareas que cumplo como guardián onírico, entre ellas, patrullar el reino onírico, guiar a los ponis en sus sueños y lidiar con pesadillas, esto último es lo más común en mi deber — Icy asintió, pero ella ni siquiera sabía pelear, de pronto Brave se detuvo, la llave brillo con aún más intensidad de lo normal, frente a una curiosa piedra de ónix, la llave se clavó en ella y giro hacia un lado, tanto Brave como Icy escucharon el sonido de una cerradura abriéndose, acto seguido, la piedra ónix desapareció, y una puerta de luz, apareció frente a ellos dos.

—¿Seguimos? — Pregunto Icy, con nerviosismo, Brave asintió, y avanzo primero, Icy un poco dubitativa, lo siguió lentamente, del otro lado se alzaba una fortaleza y un bosque hasta donde la vista le alcanzaba, Brave, se preguntó, quien podría tener un sueño así, sin embargo cerro sus ojos, y lanzo un pulso onírico, de inmediato, sintió, una cantidad de sueños concentrada dentro del mismo.

—Brave que ocurre — Dijo Icy, notando seriedad en el rostro de Brave.

—Alguien o algo, creo este sitio, dentro de ese lugar están todos — Dijo Brave señalando con uno de sus cascos directo a la fortaleza —puedo sentir múltiples auras oníricas, podríamos actuar, ahora, pero no creo que sea lo mejor — Icy molesta, de inmediato dijo.

—¡¿Por qué dices eso, la gente de la aldea esta frente a nuestras narices, y tú te niegas a ayudarnos?! — Brave negó con la cabeza.

—Todo lo contrario Icy, quien quiera que haya creado este lugar, es una amenaza, sé que no puedes sentirlo, pero hay mucha oscuridad dentro de este sueño — El pulso que había lanzado no mentía, una gran concentración de sueños y pesadillas se cernían dentro de aquella base.

Icy, hizo un chasquido con lengua en desacuerdo, pero si Brave decía que era lo mejor, tenía que seguirlo, ambos dieron media vuelta, y Brave de inmediato exclamo —¿¡No!? —

—¿Qué ocurre? — Dijo Icy, y el alicornio señalo con su casco, el sitio por el que habían entrado…

Había desaparecido, Icy de inmediato dijo —¿Y no puedes usar tu llave para abrir aquella puerta? —Brave lo intento de inmediato, sin embargo, fue inútil, la llave, no volvió a reaccionar, ambos se habían quedado atrapados en ese sitio.

…

El pegaso, vio a su siguiente víctima, avanzar junto a lo que parecía un unicornio manchado, curioso, su ama, le había hablado de alguien similar, y aún más curioso, fue que ambos irradiaban una fuerte energía onírica, se había llevado la lotería, los siguió en sigilo, y sin que nadie en la aldea lo viese, vio como entraban a diversas casas, todos sitios donde había logrado capturar a soñadores prometedores, y con los cuales, lograría liberar la llave del imperio.

Hasta que se detuvieron en una pequeña choza, el ultimo sitio que había visitado, no iba mentir, aquel terrestre fue demasiado difícil de lograr capturar, pero su energía onírica, era basta, la energía onírica, pese a su rareza, podía ser contenida en diversos ponis a menor o mayor medida, pero solo unos pocos lograban liberar ese potencial, sin embargo, ninguno de los soñadores que tenía a su disposición tenía ese potencial, pero estos dos, parecían diferentes, de pronto, y por la ventana, vio un destello de energía, se acercó de inmediato, solo para ver al unicornio grisáceo, y a la yegua blanca sentados, y dormidos, se acercó a ellos, era su momento de llevárselos, pero en cuanto intento hacerlo, una barrera impidió que lo hiciese.

—No… —Musito decepcionado, acto seguido se acercó al unicornio grisáceo, y levanto su capa, un par de alas lo recibió, asustado se lanzó hacia atrás, era él, el poni el cual su ama le había advertido, Brave Moonlight, posiblemente el ultimo guardián onírico en todo el mundo, pues su ama, ahora poseía a su merced a la princesa Luna.

Sin embargo, tal vez, su plan no estaba del todo arruinado, a lo mejor del otro lado, tendría una mejor oportunidad, si, se dijo a sí mismo.

—Quizá si logro capturar a Brave Moonlight, Nightmare Moon me recompense, y así yo Shade Flare, me convertiré, en una leyenda entre las pesadillas — Flare se había convencido a sí mismo, tenía la mente decidida, obtendría la llave del imperio y capturaría a Brave Moonlight, todo al mismo tiempo, golpeo el suelo con energía y su forma de pegaso desapareció, se había convertido en una nube de humo, y desapareció de la realidad, pues sabia en dónde encontrarlos.

 **Fin del Capítulo 12.**

 **Notas de autor.**

—Todos los derechos a sus respectivos autores, no soy dueño más que de los OC´s que aparecen aquí, los demás pertenecen a Hasbro y Lauren Faust.


	13. Capitulo 13

**Capítulo 13. La Búsqueda, segunda parte.**

Icy estaba preocupada, mientras que Brave se encontraba sentado en el suelo, pensando en sus posibilidades, la llave ahora había dejado de funcionar, Brave se preguntó cómo era eso posible, sin embargo, Icy nuevamente interrumpió su línea de pensamiento.

—¡Brave, dime por favor que pensaste en algo! — Brave negó con su cabeza, de inmediato, Icy comenzó a zarandearlo aterrada, al mismo tiempo, Brave presencio algo curioso, cristales empezaron a emerger del pelaje de su compañera, inmediatamente detuvo a Icy, y arranco un cristal pequeño de su cuerpo, Icy, se dio cuenta de que provenía de ella, y comenzó a asustarse, lo que hizo que salieran aún más.

—¡Brave que me pasa! — Exclamo aterrada, Brave se dio cuenta de inmediato.

—¡Tranquilízate! — Dijo Brave intentando ayudarla —Te lo prometo, no es nada malo, eres tú la que está creando esos cristales. — Icy no podía hacerlo, Brave tenía que estar bromeando, mientras más se aterraba, estos más la cubrían de su cuerpo, la mitad de su torso ya estaba casi cubierta, mientras que sus cascos, por otra parte, ya eran parte del resto de los cristales, Brave se acercó a ella y de inmediato la abrazo, diciendo al mismo tiempo.

—Calma, no pasa nada, respira hondo — La yegua asintió, e hizo caso al alicornio, Brave, de inmediato, conecto su cuerno, tenía cierta idea de lo que podría estarle pasando. De alguna forma, los temores de Icy se materializaban en forma de esos cristales, y aunque eso nunca le pasó a él, nuevamente supuso que cada guardián onírico era distinto.

Ya un poco más tranquila Icy le pregunto a Brave. —¿Por qué me ocurrió eso? — A lo que el corcel manchado le repuso.

—Te lo dije, tienes el potencial de ser una guardiana onírica, a diferencia de otros soñadores, tú puedes manipular, lo que ocurre en lo sueños, y dado que estamos dentro de uno, tu mente, canalizo tu temor en forma de estos cristales, aunque todo esto es una suposición de mi parte — Icy nuevamente entro en pánico, sin embargo, esta vez, la sorprendió de buena manera lo que ocurrió.

—¡Flores! — Dijo con sorpresa y maravillada, mientras crecían, flores de diversos tonos, tamaños y tipos en su cuero.

—Wow… — Musito sorprendido Brave, dado que pese a que su energía onírica, aún no había sido despertada, lograr canalizar esos cambios en su cuerpo era sorprendente. —Ahora me crees que la energía onírica, no es del todo mala — Dijo y acto seguido le guiño un ojo.

—Es sorprendente, pero aún necesito pensarlo — Brave asintió, y acto seguido, compartió su idea con ella.

—Bueno, dado que no podemos salir, lo mejor será adentrarnos a la base — Dijo con ánimo.

—Qué, pero pensé que habías dicho, que no era seguro — Brave se rasco su nuca con nerviosismo.

—Lo siento, pero dado que no podemos salir, hasta que descubramos, como regresar, tendremos que seguir adelante, pero mantengámonos cuidadosos en todo momento — Icy asintió y Brave señalo con sus ojos la piel de la yegua.

—Entiendo, pero aún no sé cómo controlo esto — Acto seguido las flores desaparecieron de su cuerpo, Brave se acercó a ella, y con seguridad le dijo.

—Solo mantente tranquila, al parecer, haces eso, como si se tratase de un mecanismo de defensa — Icy asintió, aunque, sentía que había, algo más que simple terror detrás de eso.

…

Mientras avanzaban, observaban el sitio con curiosidad, todo estaba rodeado por una extensa planicie de árboles repentinos, e increíblemente, vida salvaje, animales hechos de la imaginación de aquel soñador.

—¿Alguna vez habías estado en algún sueño similar? — Pregunto Icy, mientras corrían.

—Ningún sueño es similar Icy — Dijo Brave —Cada sueño es único, tú, yo y cualquier poni en Equestria o en el mundo, sueña de maneras diferentes, no hay dos sueños iguales, o al menos, no que yo lo sepa — Icy asintió, tenía sentido lo que Brave decía, muchas cosas podían influir al soñador, los lugares que vio, las criaturas que conoció, las situaciones que vivió, etcétera.

Para cuando recordaron, se encontraron frente a la fortaleza, tenía forme de torre, y era bastante alta, Brave nuevamente lanzo un pulso onírico, solo para ser recibido, por lo que más temía.

—¡Pesadillas! — Brave de inmediato, uso su cuerno para hacer una burbuja que protegiese a Icy —¡Oye, que estás haciendo! — Grito algo indignada.

—Lo siento, pero no quiero que salgas lastimada — Acto seguido, la primer pesadilla se mostró ante Brave, una masa oscura, que de pronto convirtió en un Guiverno, Brave de inmediato, supo que hacer, su cuerpo se transformó completamente en un líquido, maravillada Icy observo la transformación del muchacho, el guiverno ataco furioso, lanzando bolas de fuego directo al guardián, el corcel, se movía con gracia, su cuerpo se convertía en un charco, y eso le permitía moverse con rapidez y ligereza, cuando tuvo la oportunidad, se abalanzo directo al guiverno, y le disparo una torrente de agua directo a su hocico, sin poder soportar todo el líquido, el guiverno cayo hacia atrás, incapaz de moverse dado su tamaño.

—¡Brave cuidado! — Atrás de él apareció otra pesadilla, este de inmediato se transformó en un titán de hielo, intentando congelar al alicornio hecho de agua, Brave esquivo cada ventisca que intentaba congelarlo, incapaz de cambiar de forma, tenía que lidiar con esa pesadilla con cuidado, evitaba convertirse en un charco, y en cambio, se movía convirtiendo su cuerpo en una torrente de agua, mientras esquivaba las ventiscas, y los rayos gélidos, que el titán escupía por su boca, tenía que hacer algo rápido, y una idea surgió en su mente, debía ganar tiempo.

El titán de hielo, se le acercaba con ira en sus vacíos ojos, espero el momento oportuno, necesitaba que el titán, disparase otra ventisca, y en cuanto lo pensó, el titán se preparó, de inmediato lo noto, preparo sus cascos, pues necesitaba que su torrente de agua, hiciera un muro, para ganar el suficiente tiempo.

La ventisca, de pronto, salió disparada, Brave hizo una columna vertical de agua con sus cascos frontales, y aunque estos se habían congelado, fue suficiente tiempo como para cambiar de forma nuevamente, esta vez, su melena y su cola se convirtieron en pelaje llameante, el corcel, corrió directo hacia el titán, irradiando una ola de calor frente al titán, este incapaz de hacer algo, se derritió por completo hasta que desapareció junto con el guiverno.

—Estuvo cerca — Dijo limpiándose el sudor de su frente, y liberando a Icy de la burbuja.

—¡Eso fue asombroso! — Dijo ella —Primero estabas hecho de agua completamente, y luego tu cabello se encendió, acaso ¿ese es el poder de los sueños? — Brave asintió, sin embargo, ambos escucharon unos aplausos secos, detrás de ellos.

—Estoy de acuerdo con ella, no pensé que fueras a detenerlos tan fácilmente — Ambos voltearon, solo para ver a un pegaso, similar a las masas de las que estaban hechas las pesadillas, Nightmare o Terreur Nocturne.

Al abrir sus ojos, solo vieron un rojo profundo proviniendo de ellos, sus alas se estiraron, y pudieron ver múltiples ojos moviéndose de un lado a otro. —Perdona, por interrumpirte, pero quería ver, si los rumores sobre ti, eran ciertos, Brave Moonlight — Brave puso a Icy detrás de él.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres pesadilla? — Molesto repuso.

—"Pesadilla" que termino tan más ordinario, tengo nombre, y si es necesario que dejes de decirme ese término tan patético, puedes referirte a mi como "Shade Flare" — Sus alas se iluminaron en cuanto termino la oración, parecía que se encendían cuando en realidad, era que sus alas estaban hechas de fuego, los minúsculos ojos, de inmediato se quedaron observando atentamente al alicornio y a la yegua.

—Icy, quédate detrás de mí, cuando tengas oportunidad, huye — Dijo Brave susurrando cercano a ella.

—No lo hare, no pienso dejarte solo — Brave negó con su cabeza.

—Este sujeto, no es como las pesadillas que me acabo de enfrentar, los de su calaña, suelen ser más difíciles de derrotar — Harto de no ser partícipe de la conversación Shade, dijo indignado.

—Los de mi calaña, no solemos tolerar inconvenientes — Brave abrió los ojos, ni él ni Icy, se percataron cuando el pegaso se había acercado a su lado, Shade, de inmediato, cargo una coz sobre el cuerpo de Brave, solo para que icy recibiera el golpe por él.

—¡Icy! — Exclamo Brave, viendo a la yegua, saliendo disparada en el aire, aturdida por el impacto de la coz, Icy cerro sus ojos, y su espalda, termino chocando sobre uno de los tantos arboles de aquel sitio, incapaz de levantarse, solo pudo ver, a la lejanía, como Brave y Shade, seguían luchando.

—En vez de preocuparte por ella preocúpate por ti — Shade se abalanzo sobre Brave, intercambiando coces rápidas, y golpes con sus alas llameantes, Brave sentía calor proviniendo de ambas, hasta que una impacto en su torso, el escozor, seria insoportable para un poni común, pero él no era cualquier poni, de pronto, uno de los cascos de Shade, se tornó en llamas, acto seguido, y sin que pudiera evitarlo, el casco de Shade entro en contacto con su piel, rápidamente, el sitio donde había impactado, había quedado irritado y escocido por el mismo fuego, sintió un ardor aún más intenso, pero de inmediato enfrió su herida con su forma de agua, si él era de fuego, entonces su forma de agua le serviría una vez más.

—Crees que por estar hecho de un elemento contrario podrás ganarme, no me hagas reír — Brave no dijo nada, había aprendido a que a veces lo mejor, era mantener la mente fría. —Maldita sea, ¡Di algo! — Brave notaba la frustración en Shade, y este nuevamente se abalanzo a él, con su nueva forma, cada golpe que daba, era fácil de evitar, Brave creaba un agujero, en donde Shade intentara conectar sus golpes, pero cada vez era más difícil de evitar, hasta que uno entro en contacto, sintió como su cuerpo de agua, borboteaba con el calor de los cascos del pegaso, de inmediato, se movió a otro sitio, solo para que Shade lo siguiera, intento despegarse de este, pero este intentaba aun con más ahínco, seguirlo lo más cerca que podía, de inmediato, Brave dio media vuelta, y lanzo un par de torrentes directos a sus alas, cabe decir que se apagaron momentáneamente, y aprovechando la distracción del mismo, se lanzó como un chorro de agua.

—¡Maldito! — Exclamo, mientras que el Brave líquido se reformaba del otro lado.

—Espero, que no te moleste el hecho de que te haya dado un baño — Dijo Brave bromeando, sin embargo, Shade lo tenía justo donde lo quería, una runa apareció debajo del alicornio manchado, sin que este se diera cuenta.

—" _Tenebra Pyrus_ " — Dijo con un tono molesto, y una llamarada de oscuridad atravesó el cuerpo de Brave, comenzó a gritar, y todo el dolor que había experimentado anteriormente, no se comparaba al de estas llamas, era un dolor, tremendo, oscuridad pura atravesando su cuerpo, aun así, intento absorber, algo de su oscuridad, y aunque que era inmune, no significaba, que no pudiera ser lastimado con oscuridad, cuando se desvaneció la llamarada, Brave se mantuvo en pie, aunque todo su cuerpo le temblaba.

—Me sorprende que hayas aguantado eso, guardián — Dijo Shade —Pero esto acaba aquí y ahora — Shade, golpeo el suelo con fuerza, Brave solo pudo observar, como sus alas, se hacían aún más grandes. —Reza lo que te sepas Brave Moonlight — Brave, se sentía agotado, incapaz de moverse, solo sintió un golpe de calor recorriendo todo su cuerpo, Icy observo como el alicornio manchado caía al suelo, débilmente y sin fuerza alguna.

Icy, se mantuvo oculta, e incapaz de hacer algo por el alicornio, solo vio como Shade, lo tomaba del suelo.

—Y pensar, que eres un guardián onírico, pero ahora, gracias a ti, conseguir esa llave será más fácil — Shade de inmediato volteo a los alrededores, se detuvo y a todo pulmón dijo —¡Yegua, si fuera tú, me lo pensaría dos veces antes de meterte conmigo, lárgate de aquí, si sabes lo que te conviene! — Icy se quedó quieta, se tumbó en el suelo, y observo a Shade entrar a su fortaleza y desaparecer detrás de ellas, Icy, no sabía qué hacer, para empezar, no podía salir de aquel plano onírico, el propio Brave se lo había dicho, incapaz de hacer algo, se quedó ahí mismo, echa un ovillo en el suelo.

—Soy una inútil… — Dijo para sí misma, lagrimeando de sus ojos, cristales empezaron a brotar de su pelaje, y esta no hizo nada para detenerlos —Quizá sea mejor, si dejo que me consuman… — Los cristales cada vez, avanzaban más rápido sobre su piel blanquecina, prefería mantenerse oculta a pelear.

Pero, una llave salió disparada, en dirección a Icy, sin detenerse la llave de entro en contacto con los cristales de Icy, haciéndolos desaparecer uno a uno, Icy abrió los ojos, y se dio cuenta de que una silueta estaba frente a ella, no tenía forma como tal, solo eran cristales con la forma de un alicornio.

—Es un gusto al fin conocerle señorita Icy… — Icy se asustó, sin embargo, el poni hecho de cristal la calmo —Calma, no soy un enemigo, soy tu aliado — Icy, trato de mantener la compostura y de inmediato pregunto.

—¿Quién es usted? — La figura hizo una ligera alabanza.

—Lamentablemente, no recuerdo quien soy, pero estoy aquí por una razón, y es por ti, de cierta forma, fui atraído hasta aquí, debido a ti — Extrañada, Icy trato de hacer memoria.

—Es extraño, siento, como si lo conociese de algo… — El poni de cristal asintió.

—Lo mismo te digo, siento que algo me une a ti, aun así, lamento no poder decirte quien o que soy — Icy de inmediato le pregunto.

—¿Cómo me refiero a usted? — El poni de cristal se movió brevemente, pensando y de inmediato le respondió.

—Llámeme… — El alicornio de cristal dudo por unos segundos, pero sintió como una palabra se formaba en su mente —Umbra, señorita — Icy asintió —Como te dije, estoy aquí para ayudarte, pero he de preguntar con toda sinceridad, el muchacho se había ofrecido a darte un casco para despertar tu energía onírica, ¿Por qué se lo negaste? — Icy de inmediato repuso.

—Porque no creo ser digna, esto no es para mí, yo solo soy una simple terrestre, que no es capaz de cultivar nada, si estoy en la guardia, es porque nadie más quería el puesto. — Umbra se acercó a su lado y le repuso.

—Eso no me lo creo, tienes una Cutie Mark, con forma de una flor muy bella, de hecho me parece que es un lirio de cristal lo que tiene en su costado señorita — Icy de inmediato dijo.

—Conque así se llama — Umbra asintió, y tras eso, prosiguió.

—Icy, no es cuestión de ser digno o no, yo también fui un guardián onírico, hace mucho tiempo, mis memorias aún están difusas, pero recuerdo perfectamente a Shade Flare, y si quieres salvar a Brave, deberás de aceptar tu don, este enemigo, no es fácil, pero tú, puedes cambiar las tablas, a favor del guardián, pero al final del día, es tu decisión — Icy aún no se sentía segura, sin embargo, la vida de Brave podría estar en peligro, y no solo eso, había dicho que el tenia a la gente desaparecida, quizá, ella podría hacer el cambio, no se sentía del todo confiada, pero quizá ella podría ser su salvación.

—Está bien — Dijo ella aun indecisa —Como despierto mi poder — Umbra sonrió, o al menos le pareció a Icy que este había sonreído.

—Necesitara hacer un pulso onírico señorita, necesito que cierre sus ojos, y se concentre, cuando sienta una gran carga de energía, dentro de su cuerpo, quiero que la libere — Icy asintió, cerro sus ojos, y respiro hondo, entre cada bocanada de aire que daba, sentía algo en su interior, de alguna manera, podía ver una ventisca que poco a poco iba aumentado de intensidad, dentro de ella, hasta que finalmente abrió sus ojos, y una onda de energía onírica atravesó el lugar.

—¿Cómo te sientes? — Pregunto Umbra con curiosidad.

—Me siento, diferente, es como si al fin me sintiera completa — Umbra asintió y vio los ojos de Icy, puesto que estos resplandecían un curioso vigor en ellos. —Ahora ¿cuál es el plan? — Sin embargo, Umbra había desaparecido, suspiro, y se dijo a sí misma.

—Muy bien Brave, esta vez déjame ayudarte — Y comenzó a correr directo a la puerta de la fortaleza, intento hacer algo a partir de sus sueños, tal y como Brave lo hacía, pero era más difícil de lo que parecía, sin embargo, se le vino una idea a la mente.

Comenzó a golpear la pared, suavemente con su casco, poco a poco, avanzo alrededor de la fortaleza, hasta que encontró lo que parecía ser un cimiento débil, la cuestión era que su fuerza no bastaba para atravesar esos muros, pero…

Y si cubría su cuerpo de cristales como había hecho anteriormente, cerro sus ojos, y dejo que estos brotaran de su cuerpo, cada capa, parecía ser más dura que la anterior, y solo dejo un espacio para sus ojos, se detuvo un momento, y respiro hondo, y con toda sus fuerzas corrió directo a la pared, de inmediato la pared de piedra, se derrumbó ante sus ojos.

Su cuerpo de cristal había desaparecido, se dio cuenta, como los restos de cristales que había creado, desaparecían, uno a uno, de pronto, su pelaje se le erizo, sintió dos auras, una supuso que era la de Brave, y la otra, lo más probable era que fuera de aquel pegaso.

…

Brave abrió los ojos lentamente, solo para encontrarse atado por unas cadenas hechas de energía de pesadilla, sin embargo, vio su alrededor, solo para ver que él no era el único que se encontraba de aquella manera, ahí estaban, todos los residentes de la aldea.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? — Sin embargo, una voz interrumpió su pensamiento.

—Te gusta, fue fácil atrapar a cada uno de ellos, pero quieres sabes, ¿Por qué lo hice? — Brave no dijo nada, y dejo que Shade siguiera contándole sus planes —Porque ellos poseen, energía onírica, a menor medida, no como tu guardián, pero ahora que te tengo, me será más fácil recuperar la llave del imperio de Cristal — el alicornio, una vez más se mantuvo en silencio, pero su rostro se tornó serio, una llave, no era casualidad que el también tuviera una, pero que hacia buscando una llave en el reino onírico, y aún más, ¿Por qué era tan importante esa llave? Shade por otra parte continúo contándole al respecto. —El ritual será fácil guardián, solo debo drenar la energía onírica, de ti y de todos nuestro invitados, de esa forma, obtendré mis poderes, y con ello, la llave será mía finalmente, pero creo que ya parlotee mucho, es momento de empezar con el ritual — Acto seguido, un aura oscura comenzó a rodear, a todos los que estaban encadenados incluyendo a Brave. —Es hora de recuperar mis poderes —

…

Icy, por su parte, se movía sigilosamente, había visto criaturas, que solo vería en sus pesadillas, seres monstruosos, defendiendo los pasillos de aquella fortaleza, en cuanto uno pasaba frente a ella, de inmediato lo dejaba fuera de combate, había entendido que su piel podía producir flores, así que tomo eso como ventaja, generando algunas que tenían cualidades de ser somníferas, pese a ello, aun no era tan hábil, necesitaba concentrarse bastante para lograrlo, y sentía como la cabeza le daba vueltas, pero eso no la detuvo, dejo que su instinto la guiase a través de aquella fortaleza, atravesando pasillos similares, subiendo escaleras, y abriendo puertas, aun así sabia a donde quería arribar, para cuando se dio cuenta, estaba frente al lugar, de inmediato, detecto la energía onírica de Brave y del pegaso de pesadilla, suspiro, y entro por la puerta, solo para ver como Shade, drenaba algo de los ponis y Brave.

Shade no se percató de su presencia, pero los demás sí que lo hicieron, un potrillo trato de decir su nombre, solo para que la yegua le señalara que se mantuviese callado, tenía que ayudar a Brave, avanzo suavemente, hasta que frente a ella, Shade había desaparecido, solo para ser sorprendida con un susurro en su oído.

—Me temo, que el día de hoy, no aceptamos visitas, señorita — Icy, se quedó congelada, sentía como su sangre se le había ido directo a los pies, su corazón se aceleró, y vio en cámara lenta, como se aproximaba Shade a punto de darle una coz, al rojo vivo, sin embargo, tan rápido como ocurrió, Icy, tenía una armadura lista que la protegía, flores de cristal brotaron rápidamente de su cuerpo, ella no era una luchadora ni mucho menos, sin embargo, sabía lo que tenía que hacer, con el impulso de la coz, trato de avanzar directa a Brave, Shade, se percató y de inmediato, se materializo frente a ella. —A este no lo tocas — Shade de inmediato saco un fuego negro de uno de sus cascos, este impacto la armadura hecha de flores de la yegua, y la rompió de inmediato.

Icy retrocedió, no tenía sentido dar un ataque frontal, en ese instante, quería desaparecer, e increíblemente su piel lo hizo, Shade la perdió de vista, y ella se asustó, dio un ligero chillido, que alerto a Shade. —Vamos chica, sal de tu escondite — Icy vio su casco, solo para darse cuenta de que era completamente translucido, así como el resto de ella, ahora tenía algo a su favor. —Puede que no te pueda ver, pero aun puedo sentir tu energía onírica, y sé que sigues aquí, así que haznos un favor a los dos, y da la maldita cara — Icy, se quedó callada, Shade odiaba que no le respondiesen, se movió rápidamente entre las filas de ponis que tenía atrapados por aquellas cadenas, Icy, en cambio, avanzaba lentamente, hubo unas ocasiones, donde tenía que quedarse quieta para que el pegaso no la notase, su respiración comenzó a agitarse, sin embargo, ya estaba a pocos metros de llegar a Brave.

Pero su camuflaje había desaparecido, volvía a ser visible, se lanzó frente a Brave, y logro liberar a Brave de sus cadenas, pero no evito que Shade golpease con fuerza a Icy, el golpe la dejo aturdida, Shade se acercó lentamente, decidido de acabar con su vida, sus ojos rojos, la vieron con desprecio, solo para mencionarle fríamente. —Despídete, yegua inmunda —

Un rayo salió disparado de las alas de Shade, solo para ser detenido en seco.

—No lo creo — Dijo Brave, con un escudo producido con su cuerno, el aura azul de Brave resplandecía, alrededor de su domo de magia, y con Icy detrás de él.

—¿Qué piensas hacer, no puedes derrotarme, no en tu estado actual? — Brave asintió.

—Concuerdo en eso contigo, sin embargo, aún no he jugado todas mis cartas — Brave cerros sus ojos, y dejo que la energía de pesadilla que absorbió de Shade lo envolviese, pronto su apariencia cambio.

—¿¡Imposible!? — Dijo Shade al ver al guardián que tenía frente a él.

—Que, acaso te sorprende que también pueda ser una pesadilla — Dijo imponente Woeful Darkmoon.

—Tú no eres Brave Moonlight ¿o sí? — Woeful negó con la cabeza.

—No tengo porque darte explicaciones Shade Flare, tú y yo, tenemos una disputa que terminar — Acto seguido, Woeful los desapareció a ambos de aquel sueño.

…

Shade, no supo cómo reaccionar, por primera vez, las cosas, no estaban de su lado, no sabía en qué sitio se encontraba, ni mucho menos, se imaginó, que un guardián onírico, pudiese convertirse en una pesadilla.

Tan pronto como tocaron suelo, Woeful tacleo con fuerza al pegaso de pesadilla, Shade uso sus alas para tratar de no caer, solo para que Woeful, nuevamente lo golpease, con una coz aún más fuerte.

—¡Suficiente! — Exclamo furioso Shade, —Es momento de desechar esta forma — Oscuridad empezó a rodear al pegaso, sus alas llameantes se encendieron aún más fuerte, sus ojos se tornaron rojos por completo, sus cascos cambiaron por patas, y su hocico se tornó en un pico, frente a él, un fénix oscuro lo veía con odio.

Woeful, se transformó en un dragón en respuesta. —No eres el único que puede cambiar de forma —

Acto seguido, ambos intercambiaron golpes sin descanso, cuando uno terminaba el otro asestaba un golpe, Woeful, no sentía dolor en absoluto, en cambio el rostro de Shade decía lo contrario, de pronto, el fénix, emitió una llamarada con todo su cuerpo, un chillido alerto al dragón oscuro, Woeful preparo sus escamas, para intentar aminorar el impacto, y el fénix, en picada impacto con el dragón.

—¡Ya tuve suficiente de ti! — Chillo el fénix, lanzo llamarada tras llamarada, cada vez más y más desesperado.

Su ira no podía ser saciada, y Woeful, sentía que pronto se descuidaría.

De inmediato, Woeful regreso a su forma original, utilizando su cuerno, vio como el fénix, cada vez aleteaba más y más lento, hasta que finalmente se detuvo, en cuestión de segundos, creo una cadena, y pese a ser una pesadilla gracias al poder de Brave pudo imbuirla con energía onírica, la cadena cambio de color y envolvió rápidamente a Shade Flare, regresándolo a su forma de un pegaso común y corriente, Shade luchaba contra todo pronóstico.

—¡Libérame! —Espeto imperiosamente la pesadilla, Woeful negó con la cabeza, y cambio una vez más de forma, Brave había tomado el control de nuevo.

—¿Antes de destruirte, hay algo que debo saber, que es esa llave que buscas? — Shade comenzó a reír.

—En serio, de verdad crees que soy tan estúpido, prefiero morir antes de decírtelo — Brave no vio ninguna otra alternativa, cargo su cuerno, y un rayo salió disparado de este, la pesadilla grito, hasta hacerse añicos, su cuerpo se desvanecía poco a poco, pero no sin antes advertir a Brave. —Eres bueno guardián… pero no soy la única pesadilla que está ahí afuera, tu querida Luna, se hizo cargo de eso, y todo porque no estuviste ahí para defenderla… — Brave no se dejó intimidar, pero dentro de él, aquella palabras, sí que lo habían lastimado, había verdad en ella, él no había estado ahí, para protegerla cuando realmente importaba, sin pensárselo únicamente le dijo.

—Ya le falle una vez, pero eso no volverá a pasar, voy a rescatarla y ninguna pesadilla se interpondrá en mi camino — Shade, lo miro, con odio, sin embargo Woeful apareció a su lado, y repuso.

—Los dos la rescataremos, recuerda que no estás solo — Brave asintió, al mismo tiempo Shade desaparecía por completo, Woeful por su parte abrió un portal de regreso a la fortaleza.

…

De regreso al otro sueño, Icy Flower, se levantó algo adolorida, mientras veía a Brave saliendo del mismo portal que había atravesado momentos atrás junto con Shade Flare.

—¡Brave! — Dijo Icy, el alicornio vio cómo se acercaba directo a él, tras eso lo abrazo y miro las quemaduras y magullones en su cuerpo —¿Estas bien? — pregunto ella con cierta preocupación, Brave asintió.

—No te preocupes, Shade Flare, ya no existe — Icy suspiro aliviada, sin embargo, recordó inmediatamente.

—Brave, ¿Qué, fue lo que ocurrió exactamente? — Y el alicornio manchado la puso al tanto, mientras liberaban a los aldeanos desaparecidos, los más pequeños, se acercaron a Brave admirándolo.

—¿Usted derroto al pegaso malo? — pregunto un potrillo verde con curiosidad, Brave asintió.

—Así es pequeño, no volverá a molestarlos. — Dijo Brave, mientras frotaba su cabello con uno de sus cascos, Otra yegua se acercó, para agradecerle de todo corazón, al mismo tiempo que un corcel bastante viejo se acercó. —Joven Brave, le estaremos eternamente agradecidos por su ayuda — Brave se rasco su melena, y con modestia dijo.

—No solo a mí, sin Icy no hubiéramos logrado liberarlos, ella ayudo, más de lo que puede imaginarse — La yegua blanca, se ruborizo, y los niños igual se acercaron alentándola, curiosamente, eso la hizo sentirse muy bien, ayudar a los demás, se sentía bien, y por primera vez, no se sintió como una inútil.

Sin embargo, aún había un problema, cuando todos salieron de aquella fortaleza, el páramo comenzó a desaparecer, hasta que no hubiese más que oscuridad, y un camino que Brave iba creando mientras avanzaban, a pesar de todo lo que avanzaron, la salida no se veía por ninguna parte cercana a ellos.

Icy se acercó a Brave y le susurro directo al oído. —¿Tienes idea de qué hacer? — Brave negó con la cabeza, e igualmente susurrando le dijo.

—Jamás me había quedado encerrado dentro de un sueño, pero supongo que se nos ocurrirá algo — Pero algo vino a su mente, la llave del imperio de cristal, y si el intentaba liberarla, Icy, lo vio, vio como sus ojos rebosaban de esperanza, una esperanza tangible de escapar de ese sitio, de inmediato se detuvo y todos los que lo seguían también, debía de haber alrededor de treinta ponis, con potrillos y potrancas dentro de las filas.

Y con voz alta dijo —Necesito la ayuda de todos para salir de aquí — Aquel mensaje era claro, conciso, y más importante directo, un corcel café salió de la fila y de inmediato dijo.

—Dinos que hacer — Brave asintió, y saco su llave, y de inmediato le dijo a Icy.

—Todo tiene que ver con estas llaves Icy, la respuesta está en la llave del imperio de cristal, voy a liberarla — Icy lo miro incrédulo y de inmediato le dijo.

—Me estás diciendo que harás lo mismo que ese maniático intento hacer — Brave asintió y se explicó de inmediato.

—Me dijo que el ritual, que él estaba haciendo, era para que recuperase todo su poder, quizá no sepa la forma exacta de liberar esa llave, pero sé que juntos podremos hacerlo —Tras eso, una voz los interrumpió, Icy, Brave y el resto de los aldeanos, se sorprendieron al ver a aquella figura.

—Quizá yo pueda ayudarlos — Dijo Umbra con seguridad.

—¡Umbra! — Dijo Icy con sorpresa y alegría —Él está de nuestro bando Brave — Brave miro al alicornio hecho de cristal, sorprendido, los aldeanos se asustaron, y se quedaron detrás de ellos dos, sin embargo Brave se acercó a su lado.

—Umbra, ¿verdad?, — El alicornio de cristal asintió —si Icy dice que estas de nuestro lado, yo confió en ti — El alicornio de inmediato dijo.

—Una acción prudente muchacho, pude ver tu batalla con Shade, puedo decirte que estuviste fenomenal, pero veo que aun te falta más madera como guardián de los sueños — Brave se rasco la espalda, el alicornio de cristal estaba en lo cierto, aun no conocía todo el potencial de su poder, solo Luna lo sabía, sin embargo Umbra lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad —Brave, dime, ¿Qué harás cuando consigas la llave del imperio? — Brave negó con su cabeza.

—No lo sé, pensé que al igual que mi llave — Dijo sacándola de su alforja —Nos mostraría un camino para regresar a casa — Umbra observo la llave de Brave, una memoria lejana vino a su mente.

…

 _—Umbra, ven conmigo — el unicornio grisáceo, asintió, siguiendo a su maestro, por un pasadizo oculto._

— _Un pasadizo, a donde lleva — Su maestro sonrió._

— _Ya lo veras — Ambos bajaron, a paso lento, hasta llegar a una puerta, ahí, el maestro de Umbra, uso un hechizo para abrir la puerta y tras ella, una pequeña caja._

— _Una… Caja — Dijo Umbra algo desconcertado y decepcionado._

— _Lo que importa es lo que hay dentro de ella — Umbra la abrió, y vio una llave hecha completamente de cristal._

— _Te presento la llave onírica de cristal — Umbra la observo maravillado._

— _Maestro he de preguntar ¿Cuál es su función? — Su maestro de inmediato le respondió._

— _Para abrir y proteger planos oníricos, esta es una de las tantas llaves que existen en todo el mundo tanto el rey como la reina Dream, se encargaron de entregárnoslas a cada uno de sus discípulos, antes de que la desgracia de Oniria ocurriese — Umbra la tomo y vio cientos de imágenes, su maestro lo noto, y dejo que las visiones, atravesaran la mente del muchacho._

— _¿Maestro, que pasaría si alguien reuniera todas las llaves? — Su maestro lo miro seriamente._

— _Esa información será tuya, en algún momento, pues es algo que no debe de ser tomado a la ligera, quien junte estas llaves, está destinado a traer desgracia al mundo — Umbra un tanto confundido repuso._

— _Pero y en buenos cascos —_

— _En ese caso, podría ayudarnos a todos, de una manera que desconozco, pero porque la pregunta — Umbra no dijo nada, en una de sus visiones, vio a un alicornio gris en posesión de todas ellas, no sabía si era bueno o malo, pero algo en él, le hacía pensar lo primero._

…

En el presente Umbra de inmediato respondió.

—Eso que tienes en tus cascos Brave Moonlight, es una llave onírica, su función es para abrir y proteger reinos oníricos — Brave observo, la llave blanca y negra.

—Una llave onírica — dijo Brave para sí mismo, y empezó a juntar los pocos hilos que tenía, la llave había abierto el velo, entre la realidad y el plano onírico del reino de Cristal, lo que quería decir, que alguien lo había protegido con anterioridad, la pregunta era ¿Quién y por qué?, sin embargo, si querían salir de ahí, requerían de la llave onírica del imperio de cristal. —Alguna idea de cómo podríamos liberar la llave de cristal — Umbra asintió.

—Ella — Dijo señalando a Icy —Ella, fue capaz de invocarla, sin darse cuenta — Icy se quedó callada, no sabía que decir.

—Sabía que eras especial — comenzó Brave —desde el principio, supe que no me equivocaba contigo — Los ponis detrás de ellos, se empezaron a acercarse lentamente, tras ver que el alicornio de cristal no suponía ninguna amenaza.

—Para volver a la realidad, Icy, necesitas volver a llamar a la llave — Icy no sabía exactamente a qué se refería, sin embargo, pensó si la llave la había ayudado cuando no podía controlar sus poderes oníricos un poco, y así empezó, nuevamente, dejo crecer cristales en su cuerpo, comenzaron a brotar de su cola, hacia su cabeza, los aldeanos y Brave observaban el proceso asombrado, mientras que Umbra, intentaba ver dentro de Brave Moonlight, sintió una terrible energía de pesadilla, sin embargo, al mismo tiempo que proyectaba esa sombra dentro de él, también había una gran fuente luz, era equilibrio, pensó Umbra para sí mismo. Al mismo tiempo que Icy, terminaba de cubrir su cuerpo completamente, dentro de los cristales, Icy se sentía perdida, sola y aterrada, sin embargo, vio una luz dentro de la oscuridad, afuera, Brave, Umbra y los aldeanos, vieron como los cristales del cuerpo de Icy, convergían unos con otros, lentamente, después un resplandor enceguecedor broto de la conjunción de los cristales, hasta que una pequeña llave de cristal se formó, en dirección hacia Brave, este la tomo, y de inmediato la imbuyo con su energía onírica, la llave floto frente a todos, hasta un punto conciso, dio media vuelta, y el sonido de una puerta abriéndose, inundo aquel sitio, inmediatamente, un portal apareció, y con ello, la ansiada salida de aquel sitio hacia la realidad, los aldeanos uno por uno atravesaron el portal, felices y ansiosos de que aquella pesadilla, finalmente hubiese terminado.

Sin embargo, Umbra, Brave e Icy, se quedaron detrás, una vez salieron todos Brave no pudo contener su curiosidad.

—¿Cómo supiste lo de mi llave? — Umbra repuso.

—Porque, hace mucho tiempo, yo también fui un guardián onírico, y un protector del secreto de las llaves — Brave se sorprendió.

—Pero pensé, que la princesa Luna, era la única guardiana onírica en el mundo — Umbra negó con su cabeza.

—Ella no fue la primera, ni la última, Brave Moonlight, la mayoría de nosotros, tiende a guardar el secreto, pues los sueños, son cosas, con las que no se deben de jugar — Brave asintió, Umbra tenía un punto importante, la energía onírica en malos cascos, podría ser desastrosa, sin embargo Icy de inmediato dijo.

—Sé que es un secreto y todo, pero habría posibilidad de que nos dijeras el secreto de las llaves — Umbra le respondió.

—Lo haría, si tan solo lo recordara, mi memoria sigue fragmentada, pero tras ver la llave de Brave recordé parte de mis recuerdos — Brave de inmediato le entrego la llave de cristal a Umbra, la toco, pero nada ocurrió. —Lamento no ser de ayuda — Brave negó con su cabeza, tomando la llave de cristal.

—Para nada Umbra, ahora se para que son estas llaves, es momento de que despierte todo el plano onírico del imperio de cristal — Umbra asintió, por extraño que pareciera, sabía que el alicornio manchado, hacia lo correcto, y tras eso sintió como su fuerza menguaba dentro de él, Brave e Icy lo notaron.

—Umbra ¿Estas bien? — Umbra asintió.

—Sí, pero mi tiempo se agota, espero que algún día volvamos a vernos — Tanto Icy como Brave asintieron.

—Escucha Umbra — Comenzó Icy —Gracias por darme la confianza que necesitaba, si no lo hubieras hecho, quizá jamás hubiera podido salvar a Brave y compañía — Umbra sonrió.

—Ahora sé lo que debo de hacer con certeza —Umbra asintió, y se dirigió, directo a Brave.

—Hazme un favor y cuida de ella — Brave asintió, aunque no lo entendía del todo, y tras eso, la figura de Umbra desapareció, los cristales que lo formaban comenzaron a desaparecer uno a uno, hasta no quedar ninguno.

—Es momento de que nosotros también dejemos este sitio — Icy asintió, y antes de que pudieran salir, detuvo a Brave.

—Brave, espera un momento — Brave hizo caso y se detuvo la vio directo a los ojos, esta sin dudarlo dijo —Quiero aprender de ti, quiero ser una guardiana onírica — Brave la miro, una sonrisa se dibujó en el hocico de Brave.

—¿Estas segura de esto? — Pregunto Brave seriamente.

—Después de lo que ha pasado… — Dijo haciendo una pequeña pausa —si, al principio, tenía miedo — Comenzó Icy —Pero, una vez que mi poder despertó, sentí que algo, cambiaba en mí, pese a ello aun puedo sentir el miedo, y la inseguridad que hay en mí, pero también, pude hacer la diferencia, pude ayudarte, aun cuando no sabía si lo lograría, me dije a mi misma, que debía de ayudarte — Brave no dijo nada y dejo que esta siguiera —Por favor Brave, se mi maestro, enséñame como ser una guardiana, por favor — Icy, se había hincado, Brave de inmediato la hizo levantarse, la vio a sus ojos, y sinceramente le dijo.

—Muy bien, quizá no sea un gran maestro, pero como te dije, te enseñare todo lo que se, sin embargo — Dijo este poniendo su casco sobre ella —el resto, lo descubriremos entre los dos — Icy dio un salto de alegría, Brave sonrió, pasar su conocimiento a otro, le sabia bastante bien, sin embargo, también pensó que debía de poner a Icy al corriente de todo, y con eso se refería a todo, abrirse ante ella, y tenerle confianza.

Al salir de la dimensión de Shade, Brave e Icy, vieron como el cristal desaparecía, acto seguido, Brave saco la llave de cristal.

—Es hora de volver a despertar este plano onírico — Dijo Brave con seguridad, imbuyo la llave de cristal, esta floto directo al centro de aquel paramo, hasta que ambos escucharon nuevamente el sonido de una cerradura, los pocos sueños que había, se habían transformado, en miles, ni Brave ni Icy, entendieron el porqué de tantos sueños, sin embargo, aquel plano onírico, ahora se veía lleno de vida.

—Es hora de regresar a casa — Icy asintió, Brave puso su cuerno sobre la frente de Icy, y ambos sintieron una pesadez en su cuerpo.

…

En cuanto Brave e Icy, despertaron del otro lado, se vieron mutuamente, ambos tenían mal aspecto, como si no hubieran dormido en días, pero al salir, toda la aldea los esperaban, con un vitoreo, tomaron a los dos, y los guiaron al centro de la aldea, en donde, Crystal White los recibió a ambos con expectativa.

Ambos fueron bajados de inmediato al piso, y el jefe de la aldea vio sus rostros agotados, y las ojeras debajo de sus ojos. —¿Pero qué fue lo que les ocurrió? — Brave de inmediato le contesto.

—Esto es parte de ser un guardián onírico, cuando estamos dentro del reino de los sueños, a diferencia de los otros ponis, — Bostezo momentáneamente y prosiguió —nosotros no dormimos, en cierta forma, seguimos despiertos dentro del reino onírico — El anciano asintió, sin embargo, se le hizo curioso que Icy también presentara lo mismo, y de inmediato le pregunto.

—Y tu joven, Icy, que fue lo que ocurrió — Inmediatamente, Icy conto todo, desde cómo habían entrado, como se encontraron con aquella pesadilla llamada Shade Flare, y como despertaron sus poderes oníricos.

—¡Increíble! — Dijo el jefe asombrado —Icy, todos en la aldea, sabíamos que algún día, encontrarías tu vocación, sé que si tus padres estuvieran aquí, estarían orgullosos de ti — Una lagrima recorrió los ojos de Icy, y de inmediato la limpio.

—Muchas gracias, jefe White, sé que así sería — Crystal le dedico una sonrisa sincera, y vio como otros tres ponis se acercaban a Icy Flower.

—Mi pequeña, Icy ¿Estas bien? — Dijo una terrestre lila a Icy, mientras la abrazaba.

—Estoy bien mamá — Dijo ella con calma, su padre la miro, y únicamente asintió con la cabeza, Blue Blizzard, el segundo guardia, se acercó a ella.

—No interferiste con el trabajo del alicornio, verdad Icy — Icy se puso de inmediato roja.

—Porque creíste que me pondría en medio, acaso crees que solo soy un estorbo — Icy de inmediato tacleo a su hermano en la nieve, y ambos comenzaron a reír, Brave observo aquel agradable momento, mientras pensaba, que estarían haciendo sus padres, la vida en Canterlot, parecía lejana, pero su pensamiento fue interrumpido por el jefe.

—Brave, aparte de que Icy, haya despertado poderes similares a los tuyos, ¿qué más encontraron? — Brave de inmediato le mostro la llave.

—Esto, señor White, la llave onírica de Cristal — Los ojos de White se abrieron como platos —¿¡Imposible!? — Exclamo el anciano, y comenzó a toser, Brave de inmediato se acercó a su lado.

—¿Se encuentra mejor? — Pregunto Brave, el anciano asintió —¿Entonces, por qué, la reacción tan repentina, es como si no creyese que la llave exista? — El anciano se limpió la garganta y de inmediato repuso.

—Por eso mismo Brave, cuando era un potrillo, mi abuela, solía contarme historias sobre los tesoros de la familia real, del imperio, y esta llave, era uno de ellos, sin embargo, se dice, que después de que el rey sombra llegara al poder, la llave desapareció, ¿no creo que sea coincidencia, o si? — Brave la miro con curiosidad, y al igual que su llave tenía un emblema, el cual era un copo de nieve, tallado a casco sobre ella. —Pero dejemos de hablar de ese tema. La gente de Vidrio Frio quiere agradecerles a ambos, y yo de mi parte también, si no hubieses venido en el momento preciso, jamás habríamos sabido que hacer, así que de parte de toda la aldea, te lo agradecemos, Príncipe Moonlight — Acto seguido, todos se inclinaron ante él, incluyendo a Icy y su familia, Brave no estaba acostumbrado a eso, y seguiría sin estarlo, sin embargo, esta vez, vio que esa era su manera de mostrarle su gratitud, el alicornio entono con orgullo.

—¡Levántense! — Acto seguido, un corcel comenzó a gritar.

—¡Por el príncipe Moonlight! — La gente lo siguió y todos vitorearon al unísono.

—¡Por el príncipe Moonlight! —

…

Aquella, tarde, Icy y Brave, se despidieron de todos, pues querían hacer un festín en su honor, sin embargo, ambos estaban demasiado cansados para ello, pero antes de dormir, Brave se conectó oníricamente con Icy, Luna le había enseñado esa habilidad, y como no quería incomodar a su maestra había preferido evitar usarla con ella, pero ahora mismo, tenía la oportunidad de usarla, y para poner al corriente a Icy, con todo lo sucedido.

Al abrir sus ojos, Brave se encontró, en un sitio bastante alegre, Icy estaba rodeada de todos sus familiares, y frente a ella un jardín de flores de cristal se extendía hasta donde su vista podía ver, el alicornio manchado se acercó a ella, y le dijo. —Te doy un casco, con tus flores — Icy se sobresaltó.

—¡Por Celestia! —Dijo Icy asustada, —Brave, eres "tú" de verdad o solo estoy soñando — Brave se acercó, y le dijo.

—Bueno, intenta alterar el lugar por ti misma — Icy intento, con todas sus fuerzas, cambiar la luz del sol, por un brillo nocturno y lo hizo, solo para que Brave viera, a su ser querido, atrapada en aquel sitio.

—Brave, tengo algo que preguntarte, esa mancha negra en la luna que tiene forma de yegua, ¿qué es exactamente, hace días, que todos la hemos visto? —Brave melancólicamente respondió.

—Es la princesa Luna, mi mentora, mi amiga, y mi pareja — Lo último dejo boquiabierta a Icy.

—Espera, espera, la princesa Luna y tú — Brave asintió —No, no es verdad — Brave se rasco la melena algo avergonzado.

—Ella era parte de mí como yo era parte de ella — Icy de inmediato contesto.

—Lo lamento tanto… — Brave suspiro, y de inmediato dijo.

—No te preocupes, no lo sabias, pero esa es una de las razones por las que estoy aquí, así que, ven conmigo — Brave de inmediato, hizo aparecer un par de cobijas para cada uno, y tomaron asiento sobre el suelo. —Icy, antes de que partamos, antes de que si quiera empecemos a entrenar, me gustaría contártelo todo, además saber que puedo confiar en ti — La yegua blanca sonrió, asintiendo. —Bueno, todo comenzó hace cuatro años… —

Icy escucho con atención todo el relato sobre Brave, desde el hecho de que no era capaz de usar magia, de cómo se burlaban de él por ser diferente, le conto sobre su fatídico sueño, que le dio su poder, y sobre como Luna llego a él, de cómo juntos lograron derrotar a Nightmare, hablo sobre los entrenamientos, los momentos que compartieron, y finalmente, como terminaron gustándose el uno al otro, le conto, sobre su transformación de unicornio a alicornio, y como la princesa Celestia lo había engañado, y finalmente, de cómo intento salvar a la princesa Luna de las garras de Nightmare, sin éxito alguno.

Icy, estaba al borde de las lágrimas, era doloroso pensar, como la yegua a la que amaba, tuvo que ser encerrada, en contra de su voluntad.

—Brave… — Dijo ella, sin saber que palabras más decir, quería alentarlo, decirle que todo saldría bien sin embargo, el de pronto dijo.

—Icy, la razón, por la que vine al norte, no fue para ayudarlos precisamente — Icy miro sus ojos de Brave —La razón por la que vine al norte, es porque estoy buscando una forma de liberar a la princesa Luna de su prisión, ayudarlos no era parte de mi plan original, pero me alegro de haberlo hecho — Dijo Brave con seguridad —Puesto, que si no lo hubiera hecho, jamás nos hubiéramos conocido— Icy asintió al mismo tiempo que Brave proseguía —Aun así, quiero saber, si puedo contar contigo, quiero enseñarte lo que sé, pero necesito que estés comprometida, nada de flaquear, nada de dar marcha atrás, quiero que me respondas con seguridad si estas lista — Icy lo vio a los ojos y le dijo.

—No lo defraudare, Maestro Moonlight — Aquello tomo sorpresa a Brave, maestro, quizá así se sentía Luna, cuando él le decía maestra, Brave asintió y de inmediato recalco.

—Maestro no, puede que seas mi alumna, pero prefiero, que me llames por mi nombre, si no te molesta — Icy asintió a la petición de su maestro, y tras eso observaron la luna, sin embargo, la voz de Icy interrumpió aquel silencio.

—Ahora… —Comenzó ella —ya que tú fuiste sincero conmigo, creo que también mereces saber un poco más de mí — Brave negó con la cabeza.

—No es necesario — Icy repuso.

—No lo es, pero quiero que también me conozcas, la verdad es difícil hablar de mi pasado, Brave, yo jamás conocí a mis padres — Brave estaba confundido, de inmediato le dijo.

—Pero los tres ponis que se acercaron a ti, ¿no son tu familia? — Icy asintió.

—Lo son, son mi familia adoptiva, pero mis padres biológicos, murieron cuando yo aún era muy joven, todos en la aldea, me contaron que no había ninguna pareja como ellos dos, curiosamente, ellos dos, siempre mantuvieron la paz en este lugar, pero cuando murieron, fue un duro golpe para todos, la familia de Blue Blizzard me adopto, y me hicieron parte de su familia, pero realmente nunca me sentí parte de ella, aun así, estoy agradecida a ellos, pero, cuando los veía progresar, y me veía a mi estancándome, sentía que les estaba fallando —

—Icy… — Icy de inmediato, volteo a ver directo los ojos de Brave.

—Brave, no te voy a defraudar, voy a ser la mejor alumna, te lo prometo — Brave le dedico una sonrisa.

—Y yo tratare de ser el mejor maestro Icy —

…

A la mañana siguiente, los aldeanos, cumplieron su promesa, había un festival, en honor al príncipe Moonlight, Brave, por cortesía, decidió extender su estadía, un día más, increíblemente, se sintió como un niño pequeño nuevamente, comiendo de algunos puestos, y por más que quisiera pagar sus platillos, los aldeanos insistían de que no había necesidad de pagarlo, durante la noche, un ensamble musical se dispuso a tocar, la melodía era rápida, e incitaba a bailarla, el violinista atrajo la atención de Brave, movía su arco de un lado a otro, y sin detenerse, era como si el violinista fuera el alma del ensamble, de pronto, en el centro, Brave observo a varias parejas bailando, una parte de él, quería entrar, pero tenía demasiada vergüenza de quedar en ridículo, de pronto, Icy se acercó, invitándolo al baile, Brave de inmediato le dijo.

—Lo siento no se bailar — y con más ánimo, tomo a la fuerza a Brave.

—No tiene que ser perfecto, solo muévete, y deja tus preocupaciones atrás, — Icy comenzó a zarandear sus cascos, arriba y abajo, y moviéndose de izquierda a derecha rítmicamente. —Imítame, no tienes nada que perder — Brave asintió, al principio, sus pasos eran torpes, y graciosos, la gente no paraba de reírse, y de animarlo, el alicornio manchado, extendía sus alas, rítmicamente, y comenzó a dejar que la música lo guiase, la gente empezó a vitorearlo, a pesar de lo torpe que lucía, Icy comenzó a reír, y Brave dejo su pena atrás, su baile no era perfecto, pero Icy tenía razón, se estaba divirtiendo, una parte de él, deseaba que Luna estuviese ahí con él, al ver directo a la silueta de la yegua en el cielo, sintió que ella lo observaba, riéndose de lo tonto que lucía, y que no impediría que lo siguiera haciendo, la melodía subía de velocidad, y tanto Brave como Icy, continuaron con su baile, pese a ello, Icy no paraba de reír, hasta que finalmente la melodía llego a su fin, y todos comenzaron a aplaudir a la banda.

Icy se acercó a su lado, y le dijo —Esos fueron los pasos de baile más ridículos que he visto — Icy comenzó a reírse, el rostro de Brave se puso algo rojo, sin embargo Icy le dijo —Pero te divertiste, y creo que eso era lo que necesitabas Brave, cuando llegaste aquí, tenías una cara muy larga, sin embargo, quien diría que bailar, te ayudaría a dejar tus penas atrás — Brave se dio cuenta de que Icy, tenía razón, aquel día, Brave había logrado dejar todo su pesar y sus preocupaciones atrás, lo cual lo hizo que se sintiera bien consigo mismo, pero sabía que eso no evitaría, que tarde o temprano, Luna ocupara parte de sus pensamientos.

…

A la mañana siguiente, finalmente, estaban listos para partir, esta vez, viajaban directo al sur, hacia el lejano desierto, más allá del bosque Everfree, Icy, por su parte, se despidió de su familia adoptiva, entre sollozos y despedidas, Brave se acercó a ellos, prometiendo de su parte cuidarla, ante todo, agradecido, el jefe de la familia, Freeze Plant se acercó a él, dándole, unas cuantas monedas, para su viaje, Brave intento negarlas, pero el padre, insistió, a regañadientes, termino aceptándolas, antes de irse, Brave se despidió de todos, y con la voz real, que había logrado usar con anterioridad dijo.

—¡Volveré algún día! — La gente con ánimo, se despidió de la yegua blanquecina y del príncipe de los sueños, Brave de inmediato se hinco en el suelo, y le indico a Icy, que subiera a su lomo, esta asintió, aunque pensaba que sería demasiado pesada, para el alicornio manchado, increíblemente no fue así, con ella sobre su espalda, emprendió vuelo, directo hacia al sur.

…

Pasaron días, mientras ambos avanzaban, con paradas ocasionales, tanto como para descansar, comer algo, ir al baño, o alguna otra necesidad, y también, esas eran oportunidades, para que Brave enseñara a Icy, a usar la energía onírica, normalmente, paraban de noche, y cuando entraban al reino onírico, lo hacían, a menor tiempo, para no despertar cansados, y poder dormir, con calma.

Durante uno de esos viajes, Icy, por primera vez, pudo ver el castillo de las dos hermanas.

—Así que ahí es donde viven las princesas, Luna y Celestia — Brave asintió, y de paso añadió.

—Sip, te conté, del tiempo, que viví, en el castillo, ¿verdad? — Icy asintió.

—Lo hiciste, y me contaste cuan incivilizadas, eran para comer — Dijo Icy guiñándole el ojo, ambos rieron por un momento, sin embargo, una parte de él, quería regresar, solo para visitar a sus padres, saber cómo se encontraban, y de paso, contarles su más reciente aventura, pero no podía perder el tiempo, mientras más rápido realizara su viaje, más rápido, regresaría con ellos, y con Luna de por medio.

En otro punto de su viaje, ambos pudieron observar con detalle, el vasto bosque Everfree, todo la antigua Canterlot, estaba rodeada, por el amplio bosque, Brave había escuchado historias y leyendas, de aquel bosque, algunos decían que era maligno, otros que había entidades mágicas que ayudaban a los ponis viajeros, pero en lo que estaban de acuerdo la mayoría, era que el bosque como tal, estaba más allá del entendimiento, aunque aquel día, hicieron una pequeña parada en el bosque, Icy, había ido a juntar un poco de madera, para poder montar una fogata, mientras, que Brave, se encargaba de acomodar el lugar para la noche, los aldeanos, habían sido muy amables, al darles un par de cobijas, para pasar las noches más frías, un poco más protegidos, y el viento que corría no mentía, esa noche sería muy fría.

…

Una vez dentro del reino, onírico, Brave comenzó con la misma lección con la que Luna, había comenzado con él.

—Icy, sé que estas ansiosa, por empezar a usar tu poder, sin embargo, aun debemos encontrar, a que afinidad es tu energía onírica — Confundida, Icy miro a Brave sin decir nada, sin embargo Brave prosiguió —Te lo explicare, al parecer, la energía onírica, dependiendo del usuario, tiene diferentes propiedades, Luna se enfocaba en el sigilo, y le encantaba usar su poder de manera teatral, yo por otra parte uso mi agilidad, y por lo tanto, suelo crear sueños de manera rápida, pero algo imprecisa en algunas ocasiones, pese a ello, — Icy se quedó mirando su cuerpo, y sintió una lámpara encenderse encima de su cabeza, literalmente.

—Defensa — Dijo ella con seguridad —Cuando use los cristales en mi cuerpo parecían como una armadura, además de que pude hacerme invisible, aunque sigo sin saber cómo exactamente — Dijo rascándose su rostro.

—No te preocupes, tarde o temprano aprenderás, yo estuve en tu lugar así que, iremos con calma, ya verás cómo estarás haciendo uso de tu energía onírica — Icy asintió, y comenzó el entrenamiento, en el, Brave se transformaba en un dragón, y hacia que Icy, se pusiera una armadura, dependiendo del aliento de Brave, Icy debía de adaptar sus diferente armaduras.

Por más rápido que lo intentaba, Icy, aun fallaba en lograr cambiar sus armaduras con presteza, sin embargo, Brave en vez de regañarla, remarco los puntos donde debía de mejorar, para el siguiente entrenamiento, Brave la hizo que intentara usar su habilidad de camuflaje, haciendo que se mimetizara con su entorno, sin embargo, era difícil para Icy, un par de veces había logrado pero aún le costaba trabajo lograrlo, Brave nuevamente, pacientemente le dijo que intentase concentrar, que se sintiera calma al hacerlo, e increíblemente, Icy lo logro, por unos segundos, tuvo control sobre su habilidad sin embargo, así como la uso, esta se desvaneció, agotada, cayó al suelo, Brave la tomo y de inmediato le dio parte de su energía onírica.  
—Por hoy es todo Icy, pero esto, es solo el principio —

 **Fin del capítulo 13.**


	14. Capitulo 14

**Capítulo 14. Aventura en el desierto, primera parte.**

Aquella noche en particular, y tras entrenar con Icy, Brave simplemente no lograba dormir, se levantó del suelo, y coloco su cobija a un lado.

Sin darse cuenta, camino hasta internarse en el bosque, dio un par de vueltas, y de pronto se detuvo, se había quedado observando el cielo, directo hacia la figura donde yacía su amada atrapada, un nudo se formó en su garganta y en su estómago, pues le era difícil controlar la culpa que sentía, hacia tiempo que no se sentía asi, Celestia lo había ayudado con ello, y el mismo se habia convencido de que no era así.

Suspiro, mientras, su aliento salía despedido en la fría noche, se sentó sobre el suelo, tratando de calmarse, su mente intentaba culparlo una vez más, y se pregunto, ¿porque ahora?, quizá las palabras de Shade, habían hecho mella dentro de él, el hecho de que le dijera que Luna, su maestra, lo hubiera liberado, lo hizo sentir incomodo, si tan solo, él hubiera estado ahí para protegerla, si Celestia hubiese confiado en él, quizá las cosas habrían tomado otro rumbo.

Pero ya no tenia sentido pensar en lo pasado, aun así, necesitaba desahogarse, y sabia quienes podrían ayudarlo con eso, cerro sus ojos, y fue directo al reino onírico.

Al encontrar el primer portal del sueño indicado, entro inmediatamente, le alegro ver que el sueño de aquella yegua seguía siendo similar, una panadería, y una familia ayudando, ella por otra parte, se encontraba atendiendo a su clientela felizmente, el alicornio se acercó a, le dijo.

—Podría darme un par de bollos de canela — Virtous Baker asintió, preparo el par de bollos en una pequeña cesta, y cuando estaba a punto de entregarlos, los tiro al suelo.

—¿!Moony!? — Dijo su madre, salió tan rápido como pudo del mostrador, y abrazo firmemente al alicornio manchado, lentamente la panadería que había a su alrededor comenzo a desaparecer.

—Tienes tiempo para hablar — Dijo el joven a su madre, esta sonrió concienzudamente, respondiéndole.

—Para ti hijo, por supuesto que sí — El alicornio de inmediato le dijo.

—Pero antes, habrá que pasar por papá — Su madre sonrió, y lo siguió a través de un portal onírico.

—Moony, esto es impresionante, como es que nunca nos habías enseñado de lo que era capaz — Brave de inmediato contesto.

—Lamento no haberlo hecho, cuidar los sueños de ponis ajenos, y todo lo que sucedió, hizo que me olvidara de mostrarles lo que soy capaz de hacer — Su madre negó con su cabeza.

—Nunca fue necesario —Brave asintió, y aunque su madre no lo dijo, notaba cierta angustia en el tono de voz de su hijo, sin pensar más, Virtous, se sorprendió al ver el sueño de su esposo, era tan similar y tan distinto al suyo.

Brave observo como la joyería era más amplia de lo normal, y tenia piedras preciosas inexistentes, que podía dar a precios regalados, pues nada le alegraba más, que poder proveer sus piedras preciosas, a cualquiera, Brave se acercó al mostrador y repitió el mismo proceso que con su madre.

—Señor — Dijo Brave con formalidad —Seria tan amable de mostrarme unos rubíes, de corte de dragón — Courage Jewel asintió y al igual que su madre, tiro la caja donde traía las piedras preciosas, —Que gusto de verte de nuevo papá — Su padre se acerco, y coloco un casco sobre su espalda.

—Lo mismo te digo, hijo — Brave de inmediato hizo una seña.

—Mamá está conmigo, ¿podemos hablar? — Su padre asintió y saludo a Virtous dándole un beso en el rostro, de inmediato se acercó a su oído, y le dijo.

—Brave tiene problemas, ¿verdad? — Su madre asintió, aunque Brave no se percató de ello, al mismo tiempo comenzó por abrir un portal, la familia atravesó el portal de luz, solo para encontrarse, en un lugar maravilloso, una gran colina se extendía hasta donde su vista alcanzaba, al mismo tiempo que era bañada por la luz de la luna, asi mismo, una pequeña casa se situaba en la cima, muy similar a la suya —Bienvenidos a mi santuario — Dijo Brave con una sonrisa, los hizo pasar a la vivienda, y no podían creer lo similar que era a su casa. —Lamento si no hay nada original, es solo que tengo buenos recuerdos de nuestro hogar — Sus padres negaron con la cabeza.

—No hay mejor santuario que el hogar — Dijo Courage, —Pero vayamos directo al grano, ¿Qué ocurre Brave? — Dijo su padre con calma y tranquilidad, Brave sabia que a pesar de todas las pesadillas que había logrado engañar, sus padres eran más difíciles de engañar, dado que lo conocían muy bien, el alicornio suspiro, y comenzó soltando su preocupación, mas reciente.

—¿Creen que fue mi culpa? — Comenzó, tratando de controlar la angustia que sentía.

—Culpa, culpa de que Brave — Dijo su madre.

—Lo que… — Trago saliva, y con dificultad respondió —Lo que le ocurrió a Luna — Ambos padres negaron con la cabeza.

—Hiciste lo que pudiste, intentaste salvarla hijo, y eso es prueba suficiente, de que jamás tuviste culpa alguna, puede que dentro de ti, culpes a Celestia o a Nightmare, pero debes dejar eso atrás — Sin embargo, Brave comenzó a llorar diciendo.

—Siempre intento mantenerme firme, y siempre optimista, para dar esperanza a los demás, pero siento que la mía solo se desvanece, tengo miedo, miedo de fallar y jamás volver a verla —

—¿La amabas? — Pregunto su madre, Brave asintio. —Entonces, dime cual es el verdadero propósito de tu viaje — Brave no había pensado en eso.

—Ahora — Comenzó su padre —Tú dijiste que harías este viaje para rescatarla, acaso, tienes dudas de que no podrás con lo que se te presente, acaso dudas de que al final, no encuentres la respuesta que tanto ansias — Brave se quedó callado y su padre prosiguió.

—Nada es fácil en este mundo Brave, eso lo sabes mejor que nadie, pero recuerda que el trabajo duro siempre recompensa, ambos creemos, no ambos tenemos fe y esperanza, en ti— Su madre se acercó a él, y limpio sus ojos.

—Pase lo que pase, no dejes que esos sentimientos negativos te consuman, a veces regresaran a ti, pero lo importante, es que los manejes de la mejor forma —

—Hijo, quizá tu madre y yo jamás entendamos cómo te sientes, pero podemos percibirlo, si te soy sincero — Brave vio a su padre con curiosidad con expectativa de lo que le diría —Sé que vas a encontrar una forma de salvarla, solo necesitas seguir adelante, no veas hacia atrás, aunque eso signifique que no tengas que volver a vernos — Brave se quedó atónito.

—No puedo hacer eso, ustedes dos, son importantes para mí — Su madre asintió.

—Lo sabemos, pero, Luna se convirtió en alguien igual de importante como nosotros, e incluso me atrevo a decir que más — Dijo su madre, Brave se quedó callado, pese a lo mucho que amaba a sus padres, era tan cierto, Luna ahora ocupaba la mayor parte de sus pensamientos.

—Sabemos, que ella es tu yegua especial hijo — Dijo su padre —Ambos queremos y deseamos con todo nuestro corazón que seas feliz, pase lo que pase, sigue adelante — Brave de inmediato respondió.

—Lo sé, pero ustedes también son importantes para mí, no puedo abandonarlos así simplemente — Brave miro a su madre, y esta le respondió

—Se fuerte mi pequeño Moony, sigue adelante, ten fe, ten esperanza, jamás mires atrás, sin importar las consecuencias —

—Y recuerda, Hijo — Dijo su padre —Ten la confianza de contarnos tus problemas, quizá no seamos guardianes oníricos, pero tu madre y yo nos esforzaremos para ayudarte en lo que sea —

—Mamá… Papá…— Dijo el muchacho, más tranquilo —Gracias, a los dos — Virtous y Courage se acercaron a su hijo y lo abrazaron.

—Pase lo que pase, estamos contigo, aun cuando te encuentres lejos de casa — Dijo su padre.

Tras eso se despidió de ambos, y despertó en la realidad, vio directo nuevamente a la yegua encerrada en la Luna.

—No flaqueare, voy a liberarte, sin importar las consecuencias — Dijo para si mismo —Luna… — Repitio, su nombre, en medio de la noche, una ultima vez, antes de irse a dormir.

…

A la mañana siguiente, Brave e Icy, se levantaron con los ánimos renovados.

—Buenos días— dijo Icy, Brave le regreso el saludo, y de inmediato, desayunaron parte de las raciones, que aun conservaban. Una vez terminado, y con el estómago lleno, Brave emprendió vuelo nuevamente con Icy sobre su lomo.

Durante tres días, y tres noches volaron directamente al sur, les sorprendió a ambos, ver cuán extenso era el bosque Everfree en realidad, aunque, al final llegaron a las doradas dunas del desierto.

La arena, era como nieve resistente al calor, cálida al tacto, e igual de suave, sin embargo, pese a ello, la oleada de calor por la que atravesaron, era intensa, ninguno de los dos estaba acostumbrado a un clima caluroso extremo, Brave de inmediato se retiró su capa, y lo peor estaba por llegar, las noches, eran gélidas de manera abismal, para suerte de Brave, las cobijas fueron de gran ayuda para sobrevivir en aquel frio nocturno, aunque a Brave le sorprendía la tenacidad de Icy, para poder aguantar un clima frio así de intenso, siguieron avanzando en el desierto, sin ningún rumbo fijo.

—Estamos perdidos ¿verdad? — Dijo Icy a Brave algo nerviosa, el alicornio manchado negó con la cabeza.

—No te preocupes, según los manuscritos del desierto, afirman la existencia de varias ciudades repartidas por aquí, crees que puedas revisar en uno de mis mapas — Icy suspiro, y abrió la alforja de Brave, observo el mapa, dibujado a casco, y trato de ubicar su localización exacta, saco la brújula, y le dijo hacia donde seguir.

—Creo que deberías, apuntar al sureste Brave — Brave asintió, y cambio su rumbo.

Tras una semana de viaje, lograron avistar el primer atisbo de civilización en mucho tiempo, dos pirámides, se alzaron sobre ellos dos, una con la forma de un poni acostado, y la otra con forma triangular, de inmediato, se toparon con un pueblo de ponis, en medio del desierto, en cuanto entraron, los dos recibieron miradas de extrañeza.

—Forasteros… — Dijo una yegua mientras ambos pasaban frente a su puesto.

—Ya viste, uno de ellos es unicornio alado — Dijo un corcel, Brave los observo a todos con curiosidad.

—Y bien, ¿Qué hacemos primero? — Pregunto Icy con curiosidad.

—Creo que lo primero, seria conseguir provisiones — Icy asintio, y caminaron directo al mercado, ningún poni les quitaba los ojos de encima, fuera unicornio, terrestre o pegaso, los veian, con curiosidad —Brave soy yo, o no nos han quitado la vista desde que llegamos — Brave asintio.

—No eres la única, pero creo que quizá se deba a mi alas — Dijo el joven, estirando su ala derecha, a lo que Icy asintio.

—Oh cierto, ser un alicornio, te hace importante — Brave no sabia la respuesta a eso.

—Eso, creo, aunque me gustaría, que no me tratasen de diferente forma, asi como tu lo haces — Icy sonrio, y de inmediato, vio algo que le llamo la atención, un vendedor, vociferaba a todo pulmón.

—¡Haycakes, lleven sus Hakycakes frescos y calentitos, a precio de un bit cada uno! — Icy le señalo el puesto ambulante, y de inmediato, el aroma a heno con un toque de vainilla llego a su nariz, su estomago comenzó a rugir.

—Pero que bien huelen — Dijo Brave, mientras Icy sonreía, ante lo que acababa de ocurrir, los dos avanzaron al puesto, pero se desanimaron tras ver tan larga fila, sin embargo, la paciencia los termino recompensando, cuando fue su turno, el vendedor estaba tan concentrado, que no se percató de la presencia del alicornio, Brave de inmediato le dijo. —Queremos catorce, ordenes de Haycakes, por favor — El vendedor asintio, su apariencia era curiosa, llevaba un paliacate blanco sobre su cabeza, y una ligera túnica roja sobre su cuerpo, al terminar de prepararlos, vio con asombro al alicornio y a su acompañante. —¿Cuánto seria? — pregunto Brave con sinceridad, el vendedor no supo que decir, sin embargo de inmediato dijo,

—Normalmente serian, catorce bits, pero por ser usted, un unicornio alado, si me lo permite, se lo dejare a mitad de precio — Brave negó con la cabeza.

—No puedo aceptarlo, tome sus catorce bits — El vendedor negó con su cabeza.

—Señor, hablo en serio, son siete bits, — Brave nuevamente se negó, y el vendedor preocupado, viendo a sus alrededores susurrando dijo. —Señor, si acepto los catore bits, me meterá en un problema, por favor, solo deme los siete bits — A regañadientes, el muchacho acepto, y se retiraron del puesto.

—Vaya, eso fue extraño, pero bueno, al menos conseguimos comida a mitad de precio — aunque Brave por su parte, no se sintió cómodo, de inmediato, tomaron asiento, y comieron un par de Haycakes.

—Wow, son deliciosos — Dijo el muchacho, sin dejar de dar un bocado.

—Son tan suaves por dentro, pero crujientes por fuera — tras eso, siguieron avanzando, hasta toparse con una estatua, de una pegaso, de inmediato una inscripción llamo su atención.

" _Dedicada a la pegaso Somnámbula, por mantener su esperanza, y fe en los demás"_

De inmediato una anciana se acercó a ellos.

—Interesados en saber la historia de la estatua — Brave asintió, Icy estaba curiosa, ante porque Brave estaba tan interesado, sin embargo, no ignoraría una buen relato de antaño.

" _Se cuenta que hace mucho tiempo, una esfinge aterrorizo, a los antiguos residentes de estas tierras, obligándolos a hacerle tributo, y darles todas sus cosechas, a cambio la esfinge, les proveía protección, pero la vida con miedo, no puede llamarse vida, ¿verdad?, sin embargo, hubo alguien que se alzó como un faro de luz en medio de todo, la señorita somnámbula, ella dio su collar a la esfinge, a cambio de un poco de comida para los más pobres, la esfinge acepto, y a cambio, entrego una generosa cantidad de comida, sin embargo, esta acción inspiro al hijo del antiguo faraón, sin miedo y temor, hizo frente a la esfinge solo para ser capturado por esta última, la esfinge regreso a la aldea, con el faraón entre sus garras, les dio una adivinanza, si alguien, respondía correctamente, liberaría al hijo del faraón, sin problema alguno, Somnabula de inmediato respondio, a la adivinanza, indignada, la esfinge libero al príncipe, sin embargo, Somnambula se acerco a ella, y le hizo una propuesta, la reto a que le hiciera otra adivinanza, si esta la respondia correctamente, la esfinge se iria para nunca volver, y si ella perdia, se ofrecia voluntariamene a que fuera su comida, la esfinge acepto, pero le advirtió que esta vez, no seria una adivinanza, la esfinge, tomo al príncipe, y Somnambula, y los llevo directos a su guarida, de inmediato, ato al príncipe en una columna, el reto que le propuso a somnámbula, era sencillo, debía de llegar hasta el príncipe, sin usar sus alas, y sin ver hacia donde avanzaba, la pegaso no se dejo intimidar y acepto._

 _Siguiendo únicamente la voz del príncipe, logro llegar hasta su lado, desato al príncipe, la esfinge, los vio directamente, y cumplió su palabra, al regresar a la aldea, fueron recibidos, como héroes, pero de no ser por la fe de la señorita Somnambula, la esfinge, seguiría aterrorizando este sitio."_

—Vaya — musito Icy —Parece que era una yegua increíble — La anciana asintio.

—Oh si, lo era, muchas de sus enseñanzas aun persisten hoy en dia — Aquello llamo la atención de Brave.

—¿Todas, señora? — Pregunto el alicornio.

—Todas, la mayoría se encuentran, en nuestra biblioteca, ¿Por qué el interés, unicornio alado? — Brave de inmediato dijo.

—Lo siento, permítame, presentarme, mi nombre es Brave Moonlight — Icy de inmediato hizo lo mismo.

—Y, yo soy su alumna, Icy Flower — la anciana de inmediato dijo.

—Bueno, Icy, Brave, sean humildemente bienvenidos a la villa de Somnambula — La anciana rio —Lo siento, se que se preguntaran, porque la ciudad, tiene el mismo nombre que la pegaso de la historia, pero la verdad, es que de no ser por ella, esta aldea, no existiría — Brave negó con su cabeza.

—Me parece acertado el nombre, me hubiera gustado conocerla — la anciana suspiro.

—No eres el único muchacho, pero porque el interés repentino, no parece que sean de por aquí — Brave fue sincero con la anciana, pues desde que habían llegado, nadie se había atrevido a hablar con él.

—Vengo en busca de algo para liberar a mi amada, y quizá haya algo en los manuscritos de Somnambula que puedan ayudarme — La anciana, aplaudió con sus cascos en el suelo.

—Lo que hacemos por el amor — Dijo la anciana.

—¿Cómo lo supo? — La anciana le guiño el ojo.

—Yo también tuve tu edad, y se cómo es, estar perdidamente enamorado de alguien, ten fe, ella volverá a ti — Brave no dijo nada, pero la anciana de inmediato les dijo. —Siganme, los llevare al archivo — Mientras avanzaban, la anciana, se cruzó con varias personas, la gente dejo de mirarlos extrañados, y regresaron a su ritmo de vida habitual, tanto Brave como Icy, se sentían agradecidos, de que las miradas ajenas se detuvieran, y de pronto, se encontraron, frente al sitio, donde quizá encontrarían alguna respuesta.

Al entrar, el aroma a pergamino lleno sus narices, eso y una amable yegua los hizo pasar a ambos, la anciana se despidió de ambos, y les deseo suerte en lo que sea, que fueran a hacer.

—Vaya, ojala la gente mayor, fuese así de buena — Dijo Icy a Brave.

—¿Por qué lo dices, el jefe de la aldea, también es un anciano, y me pareció bastante agradable? — Icy de inmediato repuso.

—Bueno, eso es porque solo lo conociste por muy poco tiempo, la mayor parte del tiempo, se la pasa, durmiendo, o pidiendo ayuda, para prepararle el té, digo, no es molesto, pero podría ser un poco más agradecido — Brave solto una ligera risa.

—Bueno, pero no es para tanto — de inmediato fuerón interrumpidos, por la encargada de aquel sitio.

—Lamento, entrometerme, señor — Dijo la encargada de aquel sitio, su vestimenta, era la misma que habían visto con los ponis de aquella región, un tocado ligero, y sobre su cabeza, portaba una gema de un tono ambarino.

—Brave, Brave Moonlight, y no se preocupe, que no hizo nada malo —

—Muy bien señor Moonlight, ¿que se le ofrece el dia de hoy? — Dijo la encargada, tendiéndoles un casco.

—Estamos buscando, los pergaminos de Somnambula — La dependienta sonrio.

—Por supuesto síganme, los llevare de inmediato — Ni Brave ni Icy, supieron hacia donde los conducia, pero tras pasar un puerta, ambos se quedaron boqueabiertos, la dependienta rio, —Es la misma reacción de todos, no se separen, dado que a veces, este sitio es como un laberinto — Ambos asintieron, mientras avanzaban, Brave estaba sorprendido, ahí podría haber cientos, no miles de años, acumulados tras cada pergamino, sin embargo, cuando se dio cuenta, se encontraban frente a un estante.

—Son todos estos — Icy no se sentía muy complacida, la cantidad era exagerada, y peor aún, para que necesitaba su maestro esos pergaminos. —Si necesitan algo, estaré cerca, gracias por visitarnos — Esta les dedico una sonrisa y los dejo, solos, Brave tomo varios pergaminos, y los coloco sobre una mesa cercana a ellos, y en silencio comenzó a leerlos.

Icy suspiro, e interrumpió de inmediato la lectura de Brave —Brave — Comenzo —que es lo que estas buscando realmente — Brave la vio, y de inmediato le respondió.

—Bueno, te lo conté ¿no? — Icy negó con la cabeza —Oh, vaya lo siento, bueno, para ponértelo simple, los Dream, los mentores de la princesa Luna, me encomendaron la misión buscar una forma de liberar a Luna, y al parecer fortalecer mi esperanza, forma parte de mi búsqueda —

—Buscar esperanza, ¿pero, para que exactamente, pensé que nuestro poderes, funcionaban en base a los sueños? — pregunto una vez más, Brave asintio

—Asi es, pero al mismo tiempo, también la esperanza, es parte de nuestros poderes, mientras más fuerte sea nuestra esperanza, más fuerte son nuestros sueños — Icy asintió.

—Vaya, eso sí es interesante, pero entonces, si los sueños, son en parte posibles gracias a la esperanza, de donde obtienen las pesadillas su fuerza — Brave de inmediato, recordó las lecciones de Luna, recordaba que las pesadillas, eran remanentes, de toda la negatividad de los ponis, o cualquier criatura en el mundo, creados a partir de un soñador, Nightmare por otro lado, era harina de otro costal, recordó que Nightmare, se alimentaba de las emociones, quizá con las pesadillas sería lo mismo, la esperanza no jugaba un papel en su crecimiento, sino que el soñador, alimentaba a esas pesadillas, por medio de sus temores —No estás del todo equivocada, pero las pesadillas, no se alimentan de esperanza, sino de emociones — Icy asintió, entendiendo lo que su maestro le estaba explicando, y recordó, como Shade, intento absorber, algo de los ponis que había secuestrado, quizá era como Brave decía, y se estaba alimentando de sus emociones, tan pronto como termino de pensar, observo como Brave regresaba a sus pergaminos, ella intento leer alguno, pero a los cinco minutos se quedó dormida.

Brave observo a su alumna, y le dedico una pequeña sonrisa, mientras él se quedaba leyendo, algunos de los pergaminos, investigo uno tras otro, a una velocidad, irrisoria, sin detenerse, y omitiendo detalles, la mayoría, eran historias simples, con moralejas, eran de cierta forma, cuentos para niños, pero no podía negar que Somnambula, era sabia a su manera, quizá los tiempos en su epoca eran diferentes.

Tras un largo rato, agotado el también, decidió llevarse a su alumna, sobre su lomo aun dormida.

—Se van tan temprano — Dijo la amable dependienta, Brave asintió —Muy bien, espero que vuelva a visitarnos — Brave asintió y dijo.

—Mañana volveremos, aun me quedan varios pergaminos por leer, y antes de irnos, olvide preguntar, ¿Cuál es su nombre señorita? — La dependienta terrestre sonrió y le dijo.

—Soy Papyrus Glow, a su servicio — Dijo haciendo una reverencia —Entonces, lo veré aquí mañana señor Moonlight — Brave asintió, y se despidió de la bibliotecaria, tras eso, se dirigio a la estantería de Somnambula, al acercarse a los papiros, una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

—Albtraum, estas ahí — dijo dirigiéndose al aire, de la nada, una figura espectral apareció.

—¿ _Que ocurre esta vez Incubo? —_

Pregunto la sombra a la terrestre

—Como supiste, que era él, quien la maestra Nightmare, nos pidió que vigiláramos —

— _Te lo dije Incubo, la maestra Nightmare Moon, nos lo advirtió, dijo que tarde o temprano, alguien con su apariencia vendría a estas tierras, me aproveche de su incredulidad fingiendo ser una anciana —_

Repuso la sombra con cierto disgusto.

—Crees que si dejamos que siga investigando, encontrara la llave por nosotros — La sombra asintió.

— _Por supuesto que sí, además, él no sabe que eres en realidad —_

La bibliotecaria, comenzó a reír alocadamente mientras regresaba a su forma original, una poni vampiro.

—Por supuesto que no Albtraum, de todas formas, no creo que se dé cuenta, y cuando lo haga, será demasiado tarde —

…

Mientras avanzaba por las calles nocturnas, Brave se acerco nuevamente a la estatua de Somnambula, por curiosidad saco su llave, la llave de Oniria, e intento usar su energía onírica en ella, pese a ello nada fuera de lugar ocurrio, cerro sus ojos, y con Icy aun durmiendo siguió su camino, y aunque Brave no se dio cuenta, el collar de la estatua de Somnambula había brillado de un ligero tono verde, el alicornio manchado dio un bostezo, dado que se sentía cansado, el día había sido largo, y ahora lo único que quería era descansar, tras caminar por un largo rato, encontró, un lugar donde una familia, ofrecía habitaciones, Brave intento pagarles el precio completo, pero la familia amablemente le dijo que sería la mitad, no se sentía cómodo haciéndolo, pero dado que ya era tarde, decidió aceptar el trato, sin embargo, antes de dormir, dio un pequeño vistazo al reino onírico de aquella zona, la mayoría de los sueños, eran como en su hogar, orbes que funcionaban como ventanas a los sueños de aquellos ponis, se sintió tranquilo, y finalmente, tras dar un pequeño vistazo para ver si no había alguna pesadilla, dio por finalizado su recorrido, tras eso, entro a su santuario onírico, para descansar plenamente.

…

A la mañana siguiente, Icy se despertó en aquel sitio con curiosidad, vio a Brave durmiendo tan tranquilamente, que decidió abandonar la habitación sin que el lo notase, decidió darse un baño, y para su suerte, el lugar donde se habían hospedado, contaba con una habitación de baño, entro en ella, y dejo que el agua caliente se librase de sus preocupaciones, tras haber conocido a Brave, Icy se sentía mejor consigo misma, aquellos pensamientos que la atormentaban sobre su incapacidad en su aldea, habían sido reemplazados, por una motivación propia, pese a ello, sentía que buscar información en aquellos pergaminos era una pérdida de tiempo, pero quizá para Brave era diferente, pensó que quizá si encontraba algún pedazo de información para salvar a la princesa Luna, leería cada uno de los pergaminos, en aquel instante se preguntó, como se sentiría amar a alguien tan profundamente, nunca se lo había cuestionado, pero hasta el momento, nunca había sentido algún interés romántico por un corcel, sin embargo, quizá tarde o temprano le llegaría su turno.

Brave por otra parte, se despertó con dolor en el cuello, había dormido con una mala postura, aún así, se acercó a un espejo solo para ver saliva en el lateral de su labio, sí que había dormido profundamente, tomo un poco de agua, y se limpió el rostro, se dio un momento, para verse a si mismo, desde hacia un tiempo, había dejado de utilizar lentes, su cabello se había hecho más largo, y dejaba que su barba le creciera cada día, se sentía confidente, de que quizás, ese día, finalmente encontraría la respuesta, regreso a la habitación, esperando que su alumna, regresara de donde fuera que se hubiese metido, mientras lo hacía, el alicornio saco las dos llaves oníricas, se pregunto, porque tomarse la molestia de crear estos artefactos, dado que mientras hubiera guardianes oníricos, el reino de los sueños, se mantendría protegido de las fuerzas del mal, pero y si no había guardianes, quizá las llaves eran una garantía de protección, se preguntó, con qué fin los Dream las habrían forjado, aunque de inmediato, Icy entro a la habitación.

—Buenos días Brave —Dijo ella alegremente.

—Buenos días Icy — Contesto Brave —Veo que te diste un baño — Icy asintio, se sentía mucho mas fresca en aquel desierto tras darse el baño.

—Sugiero que también lo hagas Brave, no quiero ser grosera, pero empiezas a apestar un poco — Brave rio ante el comentario de Icy, pero tenia un buen punto, hacia semanas, que no tomaba un baño, y el mismo, empezaba a sentirse un poco extraño por ello, asi que sin negarlo, le dijo.

—Tienes razón, puedes cuidar las cosas mientras lo hago — Icy asintio, y dejo que su maestro saliera de la habitación.

Tras darse un refrescante baño, regreso a la habitación, Icy lo estaba esperando con un par de Haycakes, ambos los comieron, y tras eso, se prepararon para ir al archivo una vez más.

Al entrar, fueron recibidos nuevamente por Papyrus.

—Otra vez a los manuscritos de Somnambula — Inquirio ella, Brave asintio, y Papyrus, nuevamente los guio, por el intricado tramado del archivo, al llegar se despidió de ellos, Brave vio a Icy, y le dijo.

—Se que esto es aburrido, pero dale una oportunidad, quien sabe, al final, a lo mejor te encuentras leyendo algo interesante — Icy suspiro, pero no perdia nada por intentarlo, tomo uno de los pergaminos, y comenzó a leerlo.

La historia que le toco leer, fue bastante intensa para ser corta, hablaba de un rey que había sido traicionado por su mano derecha, y tras caer a lo más hondo, regreso para alzarse, con un reino más majestuoso que el anterior, quedo maravillada, por la manera como Somnambula describia las cosas más simples, y los paisajes más bellos.

Brave por otro lado, aprendió como la esperanza era un tema predominante en todas sus historias, era como si de cierta forma, conociera la esencia misma de los sueños, a veces, describía lugares, que realmente solo podían ser vistos en sueños, pero nada, no había encontrado, algo que lo acercara más a destino, sin embargo, algo bueno si que había ocurrido ese dia, Icy había leído varios de los manuscritos, e incluso, se sintió triste de tener que abandonar su lectura, pues el dia, estaba llegando a su fin, tras regresar al lugar donde se habían hospedado, nuevamente hicieron una parada en la estatua de Somnambula.

—Algún interés por la estatua, otra vez, Brave — Dijo Icy, mirando al alicorno manchado, observar con detalle la estatua.

—Lo siento, es que, siento que en esa estatua, hay algo que no estamos viendo, lo siento, debo de sonar como un tonto — Icy negó con la cabeza.

—Cuando me prometiste enseñarme, me dijiste que descubriríamos las cosas juntos, y la verdad, estoy ansiosa de ver a donde nos lleva esto — Brave asintio, y observo con detenimiento la estatua.

—No me dare por vencido, todavía no — Icy asintio, y ambos siguieron su camino hasta donde estaban residiendo.

…

Tras una semana de intensa investigación, aquel día se dirigieron nuevamente a los archivos, esta vez, desde entrada la mañana, Icy estaba algo adormilada, pero aquello no impedia su curiosidad por seguir leyendo, sin embargo, Brave solo sentía frustración, no sentía que las enseñanzas de Somnambula compartieran la esperanza que el creía que obtendría, y si había algo oculto en ellas, realmente ya no le importaba, Icy lo vio por unos segundos, y este de inmediato oculto su rostro tras el pergamino que estaba estudiando, no quería que su alumna lo viera asi, aunque, quizá, fuera bueno compartir sus reservas con ella.

Al terminar el dia, y frente a la estatua de Somnambula, Brave fue sincero con Icy.

—Icy, tienes un momento — Obviamente la yegua blanca asintio.

—Creo que tenias razón, es una perdida de tiempo, no estoy aprendiendo nada sobre la esperanza, y solo me siento más frustrado que cuando empezamos, al contrario de ti, que al parecer, sus enseñanzas te atraparon — Icy solto una risa.

—En serio estas preocupado por eso — Dijo ella aun riendo. —Que paso con lo de "no me dare por vencido" — Dijo tratando de imitar a Brave.

—¡Oye! — Respondio de inmediato Brave — Yo no hablo, ni me muevo asi, ¿O si? — Icy lentamente dejo de reir, y le hizo ver su error a su maestro.

—Brave, creo que no las estás leyendo con detenimiento, al menos dime, ¿recuerdas algo de lo que leíste? — Algo apenado, negó con la cabeza. —Si lees, por leer, no llegaras al verdadero significado de sus lecciones, tomate tu tiempo. —

—¡Pero por eso mismo lo hago! — Dijo Brave con un tono desesperado, suspiro, y trato de relajarse —Lo lamento, es solo que, desearía tener una señal, algo que me diga, que vamos por buen camino — Sin darse cuenta, Icy señalo de inmediato la alforja de Brave, un brillo débil, era emitido, desde adentro de la misma, al abrirla, la llave blanca y negra, se poso sobre su casco, sin gastar un minuto más la uso, Icy se acerco a su lado, y le presto parte de su energía onírica, tras eso, la llave emitio un brillo, directo a la estatua de Somnambula, los dos se quedaron perplejos, el collar de la estatua, comenzo a latir, de un curioso tono verde. Tras acercarse con detenimiento, el fulgor se detuvo, el alicornio grisáceo suspiro, sin embargo, volvió a usar su energía onírica, esta vez en la estatua, el brillo regreso.

—Ahí esta nuestra señal — Dijo Icy con optimismo, acto seguido, Brave se acerco a la estatua.

—Tengo una corazonada — Dijo Brave —Pongamos nuestros cascos sobre la estatua — Y asi lo hicieron, de pronto, sintieron como sus mentes entraban en un trance, y frente a ellos, una figura onírica apareció.

—Somnambula — Dijeron los dos jóvenes al unisono, la pegaso asintio lentamente, y se acerco a ambos.

— _O guardianes de los sueños, es un gusto finalmente conocerlos, díganme, ya encontraron la respuesta de los pergaminos —_

Tanto Icy, como Brave se miraron mutuamente y negaron con la cabeza.

— _Entonces, que esperan, las pistas, están frente a ustedes, —_

De inmediato Brave pregunto.

—¿Cuáles pistas? — Somnambula, lo miro incrédula, de pronto, Icy, recordó algo.

—Espere un momento, ¿se refiere a las figuras al pie de los pergaminos? — Dijo Icy preguntando, Somnambula asintio, Brave se sentía como un idiota, Icy tenia razón, debio de leerlos con mas detenimiento.

— _Asi es joven, podrias decirme, cuales eran esos símbolos con exactitud —_

Icy asintio. —Era un brote de una planta, una llave, y lo que parecía ser un oasis — Somnambula asintio.

— _Regresen a los pergaminos, y lancen este encantamiento "Oculus oculta", con el podrán, ver la verdadera naturaleza de los pergaminos, y joven alicornio, la próxima vez, no leas tan rápido —_

Dijo Somnambula despidiéndose con una sonrisa en su rostro, al regresar a la realidad, ambos se encontraban en el suelo, algo confundidos por lo que acababa de pasar, sin embargo, ahora tenían una forma de proseguir con la búsqueda.

—¿Vamos ahora, o esperamos? — Pregunto Icy a Brave.

—Icy, antes de avanzar, quiero disculparme por mi actitud — Icy negó con su cabeza.

—Cualquiera en tu lugar, se habría frustrado, en cambio, de no ser por ti, jamás los habría leído con detenimiento — Brave asintio, y con curiosidad pregunto.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste lo de las figuras? — Icy levanto sus hombros y con sinceridad dijo.

—No creía que fuesen a ser tan importantes, así que lo deje pasar, pero creo que los pergaminos, donde estaban esas figuras, me dejaron bastante impresionada, deberías de leerlos — Dijo guiñándole un ojo.

—Por supuesto que lo hare, pero sabes, lo mejor será que vayamos mañana, tomémonos la noche para descansar — Sin objeción por parte de su alumna, decidieron, descansar una noche más.

…

Al siguiente día, con los ánimos renovados, se despidieron de la familia que los hospedo, a pesar de que les habían cobrado la mitad del precio, Brave había dejado la otra mitad en la habitación, de manera "accidental", asi que, no habría inconvenientes, por parte de él, ni de ellos.

Al entrar al archivo, Papyrus los recibió una vez más con su característica sonrisa.

—Lo de siempre, ¿verdad? — Ambos asintieron, y Papyrus, nuevamente los dejos a solas.

Icy, por su parte, busco con detenimiento aquellos pergaminos, hasta que finalmente los encontró, antes de lanzar el encantamiento, Brave, quiso leerlos con calma, su alumna tenia razón, cada historia que leía, de aquellos en específico, lo dejo impresionado, e incluso, había una historia con la que el mismo, se sentía identificado, tras leerlos, pusieron los pergaminos sobre la mesa.

Y al unisono, ambos pronunciaron —"Oculus oculta" — los ojos de ambos, se sentían, diferentes, las palabras se arremolinaron, para formar lo que parecía ser un mapa, de inmediato, Brave saco, su propio mapa, y copio, la localización exacta, al parecer, estaban cerca de una llave onírica, con eso sería la tercera, sin embargo, extrañamente, comenzaron a sentirse exhaustos, frente a ellos apareció Papyrus.

—Yo me llevare esto — Dijo con sinceridad, quitándole el mapa, de los casco de Brave.

—¿¡Pero… qué!? — Dijo entrecortadamente el alicornio, incapaz de mover sus músculos, lentamente, sintió como sus parpados se cerraban, pero antes de cerrarlos completamente, vio como Papyrus cambiaba de forma —Una… Pesadilla… — Pensó antes de quedar completamente fuera de combate.

…

Al despertarse Icy, movió a Brave de un lado a otro, Brave abrió los ojos con pesadez.

—¿Brave, que ocurrió? — De inmediato dirigió los ojos a la mesa, para ver que su mapa ya no estaba, los pergaminos, por otro lado, se quedaron ahí mismo.

—Papyrus, nos engañó, era una pesadilla — Icy abrió los ojos incrédula.

—¿¡Que hacemos!? — Brave tomo los pergaminos sobre la mesa.

—Usaremos esto, tu usa el hechizo y guíame, si somos rapidos, aun podremos ganarles — Icy asintio, salieron de la habitación, solo para encontrarse con la figura de Somnambula una vez más.

— _Que ocurre jóvenes, los veo alterados —_

De inmediato Brave le explico la situación, Somnambula por otra parte, únicamente comenzo a reir.

—¿Qué es lo que le causa gracia? Ellos me robaron mi mapa — La pegaso lo miro a los ojos con seriedad.

— _Los lugares que aparecen ahí son solo indicios, para poder llegar a la llave, me asegure de que también fuera necesario el uso de los pergaminos —_

—¿Entonces, aun tenemos una oportunidad? — Pregunto Icy a la pegaso, esta asintio.

— _Solo les recomiendo que se den prisa, puede que los lugares sean indicios, pero no me cabe duda de que esas pesadillas harán lo necesario para encontrarla, les deseo la mejor de las suertes a ambos, no pierdan su esperanza —_

Brave la miro, directo y asintió, no sin antes decir —Gracias, por compartirnos un poco de tu esperanza — Somnambula asintio al mismo tiempo que se desvanecia.

Sin dudar más abandonaron el archivo, Icy subio al lomo de Brave y salieron disparados a toda pastilla.

 **Fin del capítulo 14.**

 **Notas de autor.**

—Todos los derechos a sus respectivos autores, no soy dueño más que de los OC´s que aparecen aquí, los demás pertenecen a Hasbro y Lauren Faust.


	15. Capítulo 15

**Capítulo 15. Aventura en el desierto, segunda parte.**

Mientras volaban, Icy guiaba cuidadosamente a Brave por el desierto.

—¿Ves algo? — Pregunto Icy, con curiosidad, el alicornio negó con su cabeza.

—Nada aún, tenemos que apresurarnos, no podemos dejar que ellos lleguen primero — la yegua estaba de acuerdo, sin retirar sus ojos del mapa, se percató de un detalle importante.

—Brave, anotaste, el mapa tal cual lo vimos ¿verdad? — Brave asintió, una sonrisa apareció en Icy. —Tenemos una gran ventaja — Respondió con optimismo.

—¿Por qué, acaso hubo algo que no vimos? —

—Esto no es un mapa, los puntos que aparecen son referencias a las historias — Brave abrió los ojos.

—Entonces dime, ¿por dónde? — Icy con seguridad dijo.

—A la entrada de la ciudad — Al descender, Icy tomo uno de los pergaminos, y lo leyó con detenimiento, la primera pista apareció ante sus ojos —Mira, aquí está el primer verso. —

" _Aquellos, que sueñen como el rey que lo perdió todo, deben comenzar, justo donde el empezó, a partir de ahí, diríjanse al norte, y tras llegar a una palmera solitaria, deténganse, estarán cerca de la verdad"_

—Andando, sigamos, hacia el norte entonces — Siguieron las indicaciones avanzando a pie, con las cobijas sobre su lomo cubriéndolos de la gélida noche en el desierto, al dar una bocanada de aire, algo de vaho salía despedido de su hocico.

Finalmente al llegar a la palmera solitaria, por curioso que pareciera, Brave sintió, energía onírica provenir de ella, de inmediato, uso su cuerno, tuvo lo que pareció ser una visión del pasado, Somnambula junto con varios de sus discípulos, señalando detenidamente algo hacia el este.

—¿Viste algo? — Pregunto Icy con curiosidad.

—Una visión — Respondió —Somnambula señalo hacia el este, dime que dice el siguiente pergamino — Icy asintió, y le dio una leída, al verso que había llamado su atención.

" _Así como aquella palmera solitaria, no pierdas la esperanza, si buscas reunirte con otros, avanza mientras el sol este en lo alto, veras algo que no es una ilusión y como en las condiciones más pésimas, puede haber una verdad"_

—Habrá que esperar a que amanezca entonces, descansemos un momento — Brave se acostó en el suelo, al mismo tiempo que estiraba sus alas.

—Dime Brave — Espeto Icy —¿Qué se siente, poder usar magia, y tener alas? — Brave de inmediato respondió.

—Bueno, sobre la magia, no puedo decirte nada que no conociera, puede que no fuera un unicornio como el resto, bueno eso al menos después de que la energía onírica despertara en mí, sobre mis alas, es otra cosa, surcar el cielo es lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado — Dijo deteniéndose un momento, y observándolas — Aun así, este par de alas, significan más que eso, sé que esto me convierte en un príncipe, pero no me siento por encima de los demás, por eso, es que no me gusta que me traten como algo que no soy, no soy un príncipe, soy un poni, al igual que tú, y al igual que otros — Icy respondió.

—Lo sé, pero al menos, deberías sentirte orgulloso, creo que cualquier unicornio, o hasta terrestre, soñaría con tener esos dones — Brave le concedió la razón, no estaba tan equivocada.

—Eres muy sabia para ser más joven que yo — Icy sonrió, y tras quedarse en silencio, se quedaron dormidos.

…

Al salir el sol, Brave despertó a Icy, aunque tuviesen ventaja, no significaba que no volverían a ver a esas pesadillas, una vez preparados siguieron hasta encontrar el dichoso oasis, el calor, no los ayudaba a llegar con rapidez, y debían parar por momentos, refrescarse era necesario en un clima tan árido, tras detenerse algunas veces por el camino, finalmente encontraron su destino, Somnambula tenía razón si era una maravilla de la naturaleza, ver vegetación, en medio de tanta arena, era una bendición, sacada de la nada.

Al entrar, ambos saltaron directos al agua.

Lo fresco del agua, calmo el calor que habían acumulado durante horas, tras salir y secarse, rellenaron algunos de sus contenedores, y ambos tomaron un poco de ella, al terminar, se detuvieron debajo de una palmera, que les proveía sombra y Brave inquirió.

—Bueno Icy, ¿qué sigue? — Su alumna asintió, leyendo el último párrafo.

" _Cuando la luz del sol, y la de la luna, estén al unísono, encontraran, la última guía a la llave, que provee esperanza como desesperación, dependiendo de quien la blanda, pues hasta en los corazones más puros, la oscuridad aguarda"_

—Vaya… — Dijo Brave sin palabras. —Entonces, ahora debemos esperar al atardecer —

Icy se sentó al mismo tiempo que su maestro la imitaba. —Vaya aventura resulto ser esta, una búsqueda del tesoro —

—Te doy la razón en eso, nunca me imaginé que estuviéramos en una búsqueda de un tesoro perdido, estamos cerca de llave, puedo sentirlo. — La yegua blanca asintió. —Sin embargo, eso presenta otro problema —Icy lo miro confundida.

—¿Dime Brave, cuál es ese otro problema? — El caballo manchado respondió.

—No quiero ser un aguafiestas, pero es probable que las pesadillas encuentren este sitio, sugiero que planeemos una emboscada — Icy estaba de acuerdo con él.

—Te escucho, que tienes en mente — De inmediato, Brave le indico, que tomara hojas, y piedras de los alrededores, el alicornio, por otra parte, preparaba con antelación, un agujero, excavo con todas sus fuerzas, hasta tener un agujero de tamaño óptimo, tras eso, lo cubrió con un par de hojas.

—Icy, no sé con clase de pesadilla lidiamos esta vez, sin embargo no hay que temer, podemos lidiar con ellas — Icy de inmediato pregunto.

—¿Espera, las pesadillas no mantienen sus poderes en la realidad? — El alicornio manchado respondió

—Aun no lo tengo del todo claro, Nightmare Moon, era poderosa, tanto en sueños como en la realidad, sin embargo, pienso que podemos trabajar con nuestras habilidades—

—Pero, tu eres un unicornio — Repuso ella.

—Lo sé, pero no significa que tu no seas capaz, Icy, si confías en ti, tanto como yo lo hago, podrás hacerlo — La yegua blanca trago saliva.

—Lo siento, es que… — Icy suspiro —Tengo miedo, no me siento preparada — Brave negó con la cabeza.

—Escucha, no hemos practicado tanto como quisiera, pero se de lo que eres capaz, arriba ese ánimo — La yegua observo a Brave, quizá no debería de darle tantas vueltas, al final del día, él tenía razón, al cabo de un rato, escucharon el sonido de un par de cascos avanzando.

—Shhh — Dijo Brave, silenciando a su alumna, y señalando con su casco la dirección del sonido, detrás de ellos, el sol se estaba ocultando, y la luna estaba ascendiendo lentamente.

La otra presencia, estaba desgastada.

—Albtraum, estas seguro de que era ¿por aquí? — Dijo Incubo a la nada.

— _Por supuesto, porqué dudas de tu hermano —_

Dijo otra voz, más áspera y grave, la yegua no dijo nada más y comenzó a olfatear el ambiente.

— _¿Qué se supone que haces ahora Incubo? —_

Dijo la otra voz confusa.

—Aquí, huele raro, es como si, algún poni, hubiese pasado por aquí — a Icy se le comenzó a acelerar el corazón, Brave estaba calmo, pero por alguna razón le sudaban las pezuñas, ambos se mantuvieron quietos, y controlando su respiración.

—Lo siento Albtraum, debió de haber sido mi imaginación — la poni vampiro, atravesó el rio, flotando por encima de él, podía sentir la llave del desierto, palpitando, esperando a ser descubierta, tras pasar el lago, regreso al suelo, dio un par de pasos, y sin darse cuenta, cayó en la trampa de Brave e Icy.

—¡¿Pero qué…?! —Exclamo sin poder completar su oración.

Brave de inmediato salió de su escondite, con su cuerno cargado, apuntando directo al poni vampiresa.

—Es un gusto saludarla, señorita Glow — Incubo miro con desprecio al alicornio.

—¡TÚ! — El rayo impacto directo sobre la yegua, solo para que su sombra recibiera el impacto.

—¡Albtraum, pagaras por esto maldito! — La vampiresa salió del agujero, abalanzándose sobre Brave, tomándolo desprevenido —Voy a disfrutar cada gota, proveniente de tus temores — Dijo ella, a punto de morderlo en su cuello, solo para que Icy le diera una coz, más fuerte de lo normal.

—Eso fue genial Icy — La yegua blanca asintió.

—¡Brave cuidado! — Advirtió Icy al ver una sombra acercándose a ellos tomando una forma distinta.

— _¿Me recuerdan jóvenes?_ —

Dijo la misma anciana, que habían conocido anteriormente.

—¡Usted! — Dijo Icy sorprendida, tras eso, la anciana se convirtió en una mera sombra.

— _Es hora de infectar unas cuantas mentes, ¡Incubo ahora!_ —

La vampiresa, al igual que él se convirtió en una nube de humo, Brave empujo a Icy, y esta, solo vio como las nubes de humo se abalanzaban sobre Brave, este de inmediato comenzó a sentirse cansado, hasta finalmente acabar dormido, las nubes retomaron parcialmente sus formas originales.

—¡Otra llave onírica! — Dijo Sorprendida Incubo.

—¿ _De dónde sacaron esto, estos chiquillos? —_

Se preguntó confundido.

—¡No importa eso, a él! — Albtraum e Incubo, estaban a punto de apoderarse del alicornio, cuando Icy se interpuso frente a ellos, Brave recobro la conciencia solo para presenciar a su alumna pasar por lo mismo que su maestra.

—¡Icy! — Grito este, impotente, incapaz de hacer algo, los ojos de su alumna se tornaron de un tono verdoso, veía como la energía de pesadilla emanaba de ella, y de como sufría, el dolor de la oscuridad era demasiado para su cuerpo. —No fallare otra vez — Dijo Brave, cargando su cuerno, la llave de cristal de inmediato reacciono a su cambio tan repentino. —¿Pero qué? — No lo pensó dos veces, he hizo que entrara en un estado de sopor, después, un hilo onírico, se conectó a ella, esta vez, no iba a perder, no otra vez.

…

Al abrir sus ojos del otro lado, vio el jardín de flores de Icy, a la lejanía, los vio, Incubo y Albtraum intentando lidiar con la versión onírica de Icy. —¡Alto ahí! — Grito el alicornio, transformándose en un dragón y volando a toda velocidad, mientras apuntaba con sus garras a las dos pesadillas.

—¡Brave! — Dijo Icy aliviada.

La sombra llamada Albtraum hizo lo mismo, transformándose en una copia exacta del Brave draconico.

— _Veamos quien es más fuerte muchacho —_

Icy por otra parte, preparo su armadura de cristal, poniendo especial atención a su cuello.

—Ven a por mí, maldita bola de pelo —Dijo Icy provocando a Incubo.

— _Maldita chiquilla como te atreves —_

La vampiresa de inmediato saco a relucir sus ojos rojos, y sus característicos colmillos.

— _Voy a hacer que te tragues tus palabras —_

Incubo corrió hacia Icy, intentando romper los cristales, pateándolos con todas su fuerzas, en cuanto, los cristales se rompían, Icy, generaba nuevos en el sitio, y usaba la misma dureza de esos cristales, para intentar propiciar un fuerte golpe en la vampiresa, ninguna de las dos se daba por vencida, intentando atravesar las defensas una de la otra, hasta que Incubo tuvo una idea.

Brave por otro lado, luchaba por mantener su forma draconica, tenía el tiempo medido, Albtraum a diferencia de otras pesadillas era ágil. Brave por otra parte, se movía de manera torpe con el gran tamaño que tenía, incapaz de poder propiciar un buen golpe, Albtraum tomó las riendas, dañando su cuerpo con su aliento de fuego y de vez en cuando un buen golpe con una de sus garras o su cola.

—¡ _Albtraum, ven aquí! —_

Grito Incubo, sin respuesta por parte de su hermano, Icy aprovecho, dando una patada con uno de sus cascos delanteros directo en su rostro, el impacto le dolió hasta ella, dado que uno de los colmillos de la vampiresa se había roto.

— _¡MALDITA CHIQUILLA! —_

Chillo la vampiresa, con los ojos inyectados en sangre, rápidamente le dio patada tras patada a Icy, incapaz de mantener el ritmo para generar más cristales, la vampira logro morder su cuello, su habilidad de camuflaje se activó, a ojos de Incubo desapareció, confundida pero satisfecha, se lanzó directa a ayudar a su hermano.

Las cosas pintaban mal para los guardianes, con Icy camuflada, y el cuerpo de Brave obligándolo a regresar a la normalidad.

—¿Qué _ocurre muchacho, tus poderes de soñador no te permiten transformarte como nosotros? —_

Aquello hizo enfurecer a Brave, mantuvo la calma, y esquivo todos los ataques provenientes del dragón, hasta que finalmente lo encerró en un círculo de fuego, el dragón lo miro con satisfacción, lo tenía donde lo quería, al mismo tiempo que su hermana llegaba a su lado.

— _¿Eso es todo Brave Moonlight, vamos, al menos demuéstranos, el porqué, la ama Nightmare Moon, nos advirtió tanto sobre ti? —_

Brave sonrió, nuevamente, confiarse sí que era un arma de doble filo, rápidamente, corrió hacia ellos, Albtraum, lo golpeó fuertemente con una de sus garras, aquello lo había lastimado, nuevamente su espalda pago el precio, pero le había dado el suficiente tiempo, para absorber, energía del dragón.

— _¡Que! —_

Dijo Incubo confundida

—Hora de la segunda ronda — Dijo confidente, esta vez no recurriría a Woeful, él tenía sus razones, y su otra contraparte lo entendía.

…

Icy abrió sus ojos, confundida, invisible ante los ojos de las pesadillas y su compañero, poco a poco comenzó a sentirse mareada, miles de pensamientos negativos atravesaban su mente, Brave y compañía, notaron como las flores a su alrededor comenzaban a marchitarse, el guardián se dio cuenta de que estaba ocurriendo, la mente de Icy se había infectado, las pesadillas comenzarían a atormentarla, el problema era que debía de lidiar con dos pesadillas al mismo tiempo.

Icy de inmediato sintió como su corazón aceleraba, pensó que le iba a explotar, el terror comenzó a subirse a su cabeza a pasos agigantados, la paranoia la inundaba, y comenzó por alucinar.

— _Ven… —_

Escucho débilmente como unos susurros se formaban dentro de su cabeza.

— _Deja de luchar y ven… —_

Intento hacer caso omiso de las voces, y recordó lo que Brave le había enseñado, las pesadillas se alimentaban de sus emociones, mientras más terror sintiera, más la consumiría, respiro hondo, y de inmediato, las voces tomaron forma frente a ella, ¿estaba imaginándolas? No lo supo con certeza, sin embargo, ambas figuras las reconocía.

—Mamá… Papá… — Pudo decir apenas con la voz temblando, ambas figuras asintieron, no eran sus padres adoptivos, eran sus padres biológicos, Watery Flower y Dark Crystal.

— _Hija, deja esta lucha insensata, vuelve a casa con nosotros —_

Dijo la primera yegua de manera melancólica,

— _Deja de luchar, y de resistirte, hazlo por nosotros —_

Icy negó con la cabeza, sabía que estaba alucinando, ellos no estaban ahí realmente, no eran reales, sin embargo, para ella en aquellos momentos, le parecían lo contrario, parados frente a ella, ponis a los que pensó que nunca volvería a ver.

—¡No son reales! — Dijo gritando y al borde de las lágrimas —¡En verdad me gustaría que fueran ustedes, pero lamento lo que voy a hacer! — Su camuflaje desapareció, Incubo y Albtraum sentían la hondonada de emociones provenientes de ella, si acababan con la yegua, sus poderes aumentarían, las versiones de pesadilla de los padres de Icy, la observaban mientras ella misma se cabria de cristales, Brave sabía lo que iba a hacer, y entendía lo que las pesadillas querían, Icy sin saberlo le dio una oportunidad de cambiar las tornas, cerro sus ojos, y se dividió en dos, sabía que su poder también se dividiría, pero no le importaba, ganaría tiempo, para que Icy regresara a la normalidad.

—¡Alto ahí! — Dijeron las dos guardianes viendo cada uno, a cada pesadilla.

— _¡¿Que harás muchacho?!_ —

Dijo Albtraum cuestionando al guardián.

—Derrotarlos a ambos — Contestaron al unísono.

— _Albtraum, demostrémosle algo de modales a este chico tonto —_

La pesadilla asintió, y cada uno se dirigió a un Brave distinto, el alicornio aguardo pacientemente a que ambos llegaran a él, la vampiresa de inmediato se dirigió a su cuello, incapaz de hacer algo fue atrapado por ella.

El otro Brave, jugaba con Albtraum, quizá fuera un dragón enorme y ágil, pero él lo era más.

— _Deja de moverte de una maldita vez —_

Albtraum comenzaba a desesperarse, aquello no era divertido para él, pero sí lo era para ese Brave.

El Brave que se enfrentaba a Albtraum vio a su otro yo, a punto de ser mordido por Incubo, el otro solo lo vio directo, su plan había funcionado.

—Ven por mí, dragón de pacotilla, sabias que necesitas algo para tu aliento, apesta a rayos — Aquello no le agrado ni un ápice a Albtraum, sin poder controlar su rabia, persiguió a Brave, sin darse cuenta de que este iba directo a su hermana.

— _Alguna última palabra muchacho —_

Dijo la vampiresa, mientras lo retenía con uno de sus cascos en el suelo.

—Sí, ¿dime que se siente estar a punto de ser arrollada por un dragón? — Aquello dejo perpleja a Incubo, el otro Brave, salto sobre su lomo, y el dragón impacto con ella, dejándola inconsciente sobre el suelo.

Poco a poco Icy, sentía que recuperaba la cordura, la mordida de Incubo, estaba perdiendo su efecto, Brave observo a su alrededor, el campo de flores, volvía a ser normal, la oscuridad que había rodeado el sito, estaba desvaneciéndose.

El Brave que estaba en el suelo se levantó, de inmediato persiguió a Albtraum.

—Oye pesadilla, ¡eres tan ciego para no ver que estoy detrás de ti! — Albtraum, volteo, solo para ver a ese Brave saludándolo, con una mueca en su rostro, aquello lo hizo enfurecer aún más, de inmediato otra voz llamo su atención.

—¡Oye amigo, acaso hice algo para que dejaras de perseguirme! —

Albtraum, de inmediato vio a los dos alicornios, y a su hermana noqueada en el suelo.

—Un momento… — Dijo él reaccionando, pero era tarde, Icy lo atravesó, con una fuerte armadura de metal, el dragón de pesadilla comenzó a sucumbir.

—¡No! — Grito molesto, impactando en el suelo, y regresando a su forma original, al igual que Incubo, era un poni vampiro, más delgado y esquelético que ella, se quedó observando a los dos guardianes, con resentimiento, había perdido justamente.

—Icy, me darías los honores — Dijo Brave entregándole su casco.

—Por supuesto Brave — Dijo juntando su propio casco, los ojos de ambos se tornaron blancos.

—Alguna última palabra Albtraum — La pesadilla comenzó a reír.

—¡Puede que hayamos fallado, pero "ella" no fallara, "ella" los va a hacer trizas, y les quitara sus malditas llaves de sus cascos! — De inmediato, un rayo del mismo color que el aura de Brave, atravesó tanto a Albtraum como a Incubo.

Las pesadillas no gritaron, solo se desvanecieron, dentro de la mente de Icy.

La terrestre blanca suspiro, agotada, Brave también se sentía de igual forma, pero era momento de volver a la realidad.

—Nos vemos del otro lado — Dijo Brave a su alumna.

…

Al abrir sus ojos, Icy observo a Brave, con unas terribles ojeras, y con un mapa entre sus cascos.

—Hola de nuevo, mira lo que recupere — Dijo Brave sonriéndole, Icy de inmediato le dijo.

—Gracias, por lo de ahí atrás — Aunque, tan pronto como termino la oración, la yegua comenzó a llorar.

—¿Estas bien? — Pregunto el alicornio, guardando el mapa, extrañado por el rotundo cambio de actitud de la yegua.

—Tranquilo… — respondió Icy intentando controlarse —Es solo que, nunca me espere ver a mis padres biológicos una vez más, sé que eran pesadillas, pero me lleno de ilusión verlos aunque no fueran reales — Brave podía entender cuan doloroso era para ella, apretó su casco, sintiéndose apenado, quizá él tendría la oportunidad de volver a ver a Luna, pero ella, solo tenía los recuerdos de sus padres, la muerte de un ser querido siempre es dolorosa, en aquel momento la llave paso a otro plano para él, se acercó a su alumna, y le dio un cálido abrazo con su par de alas.

—Sé que no es mucho Icy, pero ellos vivirán en tu corazón, siempre y cuando los recuerdes, tal y como eran, y no como un par de pesadillas, ellos siempre te protegerán, donde sea que estén — La yegua blanca asintió.

—Gracias Brave… — Dijo algo más aliviada. —Tus plumas son muy suaves — Dijo Bromeando, el alicornio respondió.

—Gracias, supongo que me lo tomare como un cumplido — Aquello hizo reír a Icy.

—Dejando de lado las bromas Brave, en verdad aprecio esto — El corcel manchado asintió.

…

Una vez más tranquilos, ambos se dieron cuenta de que era de noche, ahora solo necesitaban descansar, y esperar hasta el próximo atardecer.

O eso era lo que ambos creían, el deber matutino llamo a Brave, levantándose con la vejiga algo llena, hizo sus necesidades, en un sitio apartado de un pequeño campamento que habían hecho, volteo al cielo, la luna y el sol, estaban a punto de ser reemplazados uno con el otro, sus ojos de inmediato entendieron el acertijo de Somnambula, no solo se refería al atardecer, sino también al amanecer, corrió tan rápido como pudo, hasta el campamento.

—¡Icy ven conmigo! — Dijo Brave moviéndola con sus cascos.

—Cinco minutos más… — Respondió la yegua algo adormilada.

—Ni hablar — Tomo a Icy desde el suelo, y la cargo sobre su lomo, tomo el mapa del pergamino, y miro al supuesto sitio donde se encontraba la llave, en cuanto los rayos del sol y la luna tocaron aquel punto, una pequeña caja apareció ante los ojos de Brave, al tomarla, sintió una gran corriente de energía onírica recorriendo su cuerpo, la llave de cristal, y la llave de Oniria, reaccionaron ante la llave que estaba dentro de la caja.

Al abrirla, vio una pequeña llave hecha de arena, aquello sorprendió al muchacho, al tocarla, pensó que se sentaría más suave, pero se sentía, endurecida, como si de un tipo de roca se tratase, de inmediato, su mente nuevamente tuvo una visión

…

— _Bien hecho, joven Moonlight —_

Dijo Somnambula con voz calma.

— _Te felicito a ti, y a tú alumna por haber llegado hasta aquí —_

Brave asintió, y esta de inmediato, cuestiono al alicornio.

— _Dime Brave Moonlight, ¿encontraste la esperanza que tanto ansiabas? —_

Aquello dejo pensativo a Brave, sin embargo, en aquel momento respondió con el corazón.

—Todo lo contrario Maestra Somnambula, gracias a usted me di cuenta de que mi búsqueda por la esperanza, es una de dos direcciones, a veces, hay que dar esperanza a alguien cercano, para poder recuperar la nuestra — Dado lo reciente con Icy, se sintió bien, compartir su fe, poder estar ahí, para animarla.

— _Me alegra que al final te hayas dado cuenta, y no temas, ya que tarde o temprano, lograras liberar a tu amada, tenlo por seguro —_

Aquello sí que levanto el ánimo de Brave.

— _Brave recuerda que mientras haya sueños que proteger, siempre habrá esperanza, nunca lo olvides —_

El joven asintió.

—Señorita Somnambula, — Dijo Brave —¿Es usted una guardiana onírica? — La pegaso asintió sonriendo.

— _Así es, algunos de mis escritos, están basados en sueños de ponis que tuve que proteger en antaño, sin embargo, también use esos mismo escritos para proteger la llave que tienen ante ustedes, protéjanla, tarde o temprano, terminaran usándola —_

De inmediato Brave sintió, como estaba por regresar a la realidad.

—Espere, tengo una última pregunta ¿Qué hacen las llaves exactamente? — Aquella pregunta hizo que cambiara su rostro calmo, por uno un poco más severo.

— _Eso, lamentablemente, no puedo compartirlo, no soy yo, quien debe decírtelo, tarde o temprano, sabrás cuál es su verdadero papel en esto —_

Aquella respuesta no dejo satisfecho al alicornio manchado, sin embargo, de algo estaba seguro, las pesadillas las querían a como diera lugar.

…

Nuevamente en la realidad, observo el amanecer frente a él, a pesar de sentirse insatisfecho, había logrado una meta, parte de la esperanza que ansiaba regreso a él, pero aun no entendía la naturaleza de las llaves, quizá no fuera importante por el momento, con Icy durmiendo aun sobre su lomo, empaco las cosas, y regreso de nuevo a la aldea de Somnambula para prepararse, pues era momento de partir, directo a las tierras de oriente, hacia el "Imperio Solar Equino".

 **Fin del capítulo 15.**


	16. Capitulo 16

**Capítulo 16. Un viaje en altamar.**

 **(Between the winds)**

 **Dos meses después…**

El sonido de las olas chocando con la madera del barco, ya era algo cotidiano para Brave, abrió los ojos, en su camarote, sintiéndose enfermo, dado que desde que puso sus cascos en alta mar, no podía retener ningún tipo de alimento dentro de su estómago por más de treinta minutos, no sabía ni siquiera porque se había levantado de su habitación, aun sabiendo lo mal que se pondría.

El mar lo enfermaba, o quizá era la curiosa sensación del barco moviéndose lado a lado entre las olas, en un vaivén sin poder detenerse.

Semanas atrás, habían volado hasta la "Bahía de la Herradura", al llegar, esperaron encontrar algún comerciante que se ofreciera a llevarlos hasta oriente y directo al imperio solar, nadie parecía dispuesto a llevar a los dos jóvenes, por fortuna para ellos el capitán Salty Water decidió llevarlos por una módica cantidad de bits, el marinero le agradaba a Brave, aunque usara palabras que en su vida había escuchado, quizá era porque viajar en el mar era su vida.

—¿Te sientes mejor Brave? — Pregunto su alumna a su espalda, saliendo del camarote y estirando sus extremidades.

—Si con mejor te refieres a que ya no vomito cada diez minutos, entonces si estoy mejor — Una risita salió de Icy.

—Te vez verde —Comento bromeando, aquello le levanto el ánimo, y de inmediato la voz rasposa del capitán llamo su atención.

—¿Todo bien, potros de agua dulce? — Icy asintió, aunque Brave no podía decir lo mismo.

—Capitán, ¿por qué me siento tan enfermo? — Salty comenzó a reírse en su cara.

—Eres algo débil para ser un alicornio — El comentario no ofendió a Brave y el capitán continúo. —Pero puede ser por falta de costumbre, dale tiempo a tu cuerpo, veras como al paso del viaje, iras mejorando — Brave asintió, aunque aquello lo hizo pensar cuanto tiempo debería de pasar antes de que terminara a acostumbrándose.

—¡Capitán! — Grito uno de sus grumetes —Venga a ver esto — Salty se disculpó, y dejo a solas tanto a la terrestre blanca como al alicornio manchado.

—Si te sirve de consuelo, me quedare a tu lado, hasta que te sientas mejor — Brave asintió.

—¿Crees que puedas llevarme de regreso al camarote? Prefiero estar en el reino onírico para aguantar estas ganas de… — Brave no pudo contenerse, su estómago se sentía revuelto nuevamente, y se acercó tan rápido como pudo al borde del barco, odiaba las arcadas, y detestaba el sabor del vomito en su boca, Icy de inmediato fue por algo de comida y un vaso de agua, quizá no ayudaría de mucho, pero sabía que necesitaban al menos que lograra mantener algo dentro de su estómago.

Al regresar al camarote, el alicornio manchado se acostó, y comenzó por comer un poco del heno que el capitán amablemente les había provisto, no era un manjar precisamente, pero servía para calmar el hambre.

—Vamos, necesitas comer algo — Brave negó con su cabeza como si de un niño pequeño se tratara.

—Icy por favor, ya no quiero vomitar… — Icy tomo un trozo de heno y cual madre con un niño le dijo.

—Abre esa boca, que viene un barco lleno de heno hacia tu panza — Brave la miro algo frustrado.

—Rayos Icy, no soy un potrillo — Icy nuevamente rio.

—No lo eres, pero estas actuando como uno ahora mismo — Brave suspiro y dándose por vencido repuso.

—Está bien, tu ganas esta ronda, pero si vomito será tu culpa — Icy asintió, estrechando su casco, el alicornio manchado comenzó dando bocados lentos, evitaba comer a prisa, para no llenar su estómago, y tomaba agua para pasar mejor la comida, poco a poco, se iba sintiendo algo mejor, no del todo, pero si había notado una mejoría.

—Icy, si me disculpas, iré al reino onírico, no creo aguantar por mucho… — Su estómago una vez más lo había traicionado, intento salir fuera del camarote para tirar su vomito por el borde del barco, sin éxito alguno.

—No cabe duda que eres un potro de agua dulce — Repuso uno de los grumetes del capitán.

—No me digas… — Contesto Brave molesto y con malestar.

—Pero no eres el primero ni el ultimo poni al que le ocurre eso, cuando empecé a viajar por altamar, era como tú, ten — Dijo entregándole lo que parecía ser un par de pétalos de una flor violeta. —Trágalos, te harán sentir mejor — Brave negó una vez más ya no quería vomitar. —Hablo en serio, te sentirás mejor, confía en mí — Nuevamente dándose por vencido, trago los pétalos, e increíblemente se sintió mejor, su estómago se había detenido, aunque aún se sentía ligeramente mareado. —¿Mejor? — Pregunto el grumete.

—Muchas gracias… — Respondió Brave —¿Cómo te llamas? —

El grumete de inmediato se disculpó, —Donde están mis modales príncipe, mi nombre es Ocean Blue, segundo al mando de esta tripulación —

—Es un gusto conocerte Ocean — El grumete asintió, para ser un marinero, era algo enclenque, a diferencia del capitán que tenía musculo, sin embargo, su paliacate, su curioso acento, y su atuendo de marinero, sí que le quedaban como anillo al casco, se veía que había nacido para ese trabajo.

—Por cierto príncipe, si necesita más pétalos, no dude en pedírmelos — Brave asintió, sabía que los grumetes lo llamaban príncipe por respeto, y a él no le quedaba de otra más que tragarse su orgullo, y aceptar por una vez que lo llamaran de esa forma.

—Por cierto, señor Ocean, cuanto falta para que lleguemos al imperio — Ocean estiro su casco, sintió el viento recorriéndole, y aunque aún no había anochecido, recordaba la posición de algunas constelaciones en el cielo.

—Si el viento sigue así, deberíamos de llegar en al menos una luna y media — Brave suspiro.

—Aún falta bastante… — Contesto algo apesadumbrado —¿Al menos las provisiones son suficientes? — Ocean asintió.

—No dude del trabajo de estos marineros príncipe, la mar es nuestro hogar, siempre venimos preparados, y aún más para viajes de esta clase —aquello le bastaba al alicornio para sentirse tranquilo. —Bueno si me disculpan, debo de regresar a mis deberes, buena suerte con el "mal del mar" Príncipe Moonlight — Brave asintió, aunque los pétalos hicieron muy bien su trabajo.

—¿Te sientes mejor? —Pregunto Icy, el alicornio para variar un poco las cosas dijo.

—Claro, pero aun así, prefiero pasar el resto del viaje, en el reino onírico — la yegua de cabello azul se sentía fastidiada de la actitud de su maestro, y sin dudarlo lo tomo de uno de sus cascos a la fuerza.

—Vamos Brave, ven conmigo, hay algo que había querido mostrarte — comento mientras lo llevaba hasta la proa, gaviotas los acompañaban graznando de cuando en cuando, y poco a poco, el alicornio grisáceo, término por relajarse con el sonido de las olas, sí que era tranquilizador, ahora sin sentirse mareado, podía apreciar la belleza del sitio que lo rodeaba.

—Bueno, tenías razón — Concordó el alicornio —Supongo que puedo esperar hasta el anochecer para entrar al reino onírico — Icy levanto uno de sus cascos en símbolo de victoria.

—Sonara muy tonto viniendo de mí — Comenzó Icy —Pero, no crees que la sensación de flotar por el mar, es la misma que cuando estamos en el reino onírico, Brave asintió, al mismo tiempo que sus tripas gruñían indicándole que debía comer algo.

—Lo siento, supongo que ahora sí que tengo hambre, déjame regresar al camarote por un poco de heno — Icy asintió, mientras no perdía de vista a su compañero

Al entrar a su camarote, vio un poco del heno que Icy le dejo, acerco al heno temeroso de vomitar una vez más, increíblemente tras dar el primer bocado, su estómago retuvo con éxito, el trozo de heno, sintiéndose victorioso, comió lo suficiente hasta sentirse satisfecho, estaba a punto de salir de su camarote, cuando vio algo extraño en una de sus alforjas, la llave de Oniria, estaba pulsando, sentía una gran emanación de energía onírica proviniendo de ella.

—Veamos que tenemos por aquí — Dijo tomando la llave, y sintiendo como pulsaba entre sus cascos, tras eso, sintió una fuerte carga, y poco a poco se sintió más y más cansado a tal punto que cerro sus ojos y solo se escuchó su cuerpo golpeando la madera del suelo.

…

(The Spirit of dais)

Al abrir sus ojos, se dio cuenta del sitio en el que se encontraba, tenía tiempo sin visitar aquel sitio, llamado la hondonada onírica, según lo que los Dream le habían dicho, la hondonada, era una especie de limbo, un sueño dentro de otro.

Siguió avanzando por lo que le parecía un camino, hasta llegar al inigualable palacio blanco, a Brave no le paraba de impresionar la arquitectura de Oniria, parecía de otro mundo, en cierta forma, los ponis de Oniria le parecían una cultura más avanzada a la de Equestria, sin embargo, dos figura prominentes, lo recibieron inclinándose ante él, el los imito.

—Dark y White Dream, es un gusto volver a saludarlos —Les dijo el muchacho sintiéndose honrado de verlos nuevamente.

El corcel negro de ojos verdes, no le quito la vista de encima mientras lo rodeaba, esta vez, parecía que no traía consigo aquella corona negra, pudo ver con lujo de detalle, la larga melena de este, y ver como portaba una barba bastante amplia sobre su rostro, su flanco lucia la noche estrellada frente a los ojos de Brave.

—Veo que ha pasado tiempo, y que has cambiado Brave Moonlight — Dijo con un majestuoso y calmo tono de voz, al mismo tiempo White se acercó a él, e hizo que levantara su rostro, su melena rubia resplandecía, cual estrella por el anochecer, y sus ojos amarillos se encontraron con los azules del muchacho.

—Puedo sentir como la esperanza fluye en ti — Siguió la yegua blanca con una voz igual de calma a la de Dark, pero llena de cariño. —Y sin embargo, hemos visto el desarrollo de las cosas, nunca pensamos que Nightmare traería nuevamente a su sequito de pesadillas — Brave los observo.

—Entonces, ¿Ellos ya habían atacado? — Pregunto curioso, Dark asintió.

—Sin embargo, de no ser por las llaves, el reino onírico, habría caído hace años — sin dudarlo el muchacho nuevamente les pregunto.

—¿Qué son las llaves realmente? — Los dos Dream se vieron mutuamente, pensando si era momento de compartir el secreto, White negó con la cabeza, y Dark termino asintiendo.

—Entendemos tu curiosidad muchacho, pero ese secreto, es algo que aún no nos podemos permitir en compartir — Menciono Dark, lo que hizo a Brave sentir frustración, todos los antiguos guardianes, parecían guardar con recelo el verdadero secreto de esas llaves. —Pero que tengas tres llaves en tu poder, habla mucho de ti como guardián onírico — Brave asintió y Dark prosiguió —escucha Brave, puede que las llaves, no sirvan de mucho, pero llegara un día en el cual deberán de ser usadas, sigue buscándolas, lamentamos que los altares que te mostramos ya no existan más, pues en nuestra época, esos eran los sitios que albergaban las llaves, sin embargo, tu deber sigue siendo el mismo, encontrarlas, y evitar que las pesadillas se apoderen de ellas —El alicornio moteado suspiro, no era lo que quería oír sin embargo, acato la orden que se le había dado.

—Antes de que partamos, tenemos una buena noticia, cada vez estás más cerca de rescatar a Luna — Le comento White sonriendo, los ojos de Brave se abrieron, no esperaba oír eso de buenas a primeras.

—Díganme, ¿cuál debería de ser mi siguiente paso? — Los Dream lo vieron con expectativa.

—Tú ya los sabes, si sigues por ese camino, llegaras a la verdad — Crípticos como siempre, pero al menos, se sentía que su búsqueda, no era un completo sin sentido.

—No los defraudare — Dijo Brave llevándose un casco a su pecho.

—No lo harás, y no lo has hecho, sigue adelante Brave — Repuso White con un tono algo maternal, o al menos, así lo sintió el alicornio manchado.

Tras eso, sintió, como su cuerpo lo llamaba de vuelta a la realidad.

…

(Peril)

Al abrir sus ojos, se encontró frente a frente a Icy, llena de raspones y una cortada, de la cual escurría un poco de sangre.

—¿¡Estas bien, que ocurrió!? — La yegua de inmediato lo hizo callar.

—Silencio —Comento en voz baja, ocultos detrás de unos barriles, junto a otro pequeño grumete.

—¿Qué paso? — Pregunto el alicornio en voz baja y aún más alterada.

—Piratas, pensábamos que nunca despertarías — Respondió Icy con temor, Brave abrió los ojos de par en par.

—Espera, ¿Cómo que no despertaría, Icy que me pasó? — Icy lo vio directo a los ojos.

—Escuchamos un fuerte ruido en el camarote, fui con rapidez a inspeccionarlo, solo para verte dormido, pero a diferencia de otras veces, lucias profundamente dormido, y por más que te llamábamos, parecía que nunca ibas a despertar, lo intentamos día tras día, era como si estuvieras en coma — Brave trago saliva y a su lado, un pequeño potro comenzó a llorar.

—¡Quiero a mi papá! — Exclamo el pequeño grumete con lágrimas.

—Tranquilo — Dijo Icy acercándose a él —Mi amigo el príncipe nos va a ayudar a salir de esta — Era raro que Icy se dirigiera a él de esa manera, pero sabía porque lo hacía, calmar a ese potrillo era esencial, Brave también se acercó a él.

—Voy a ayudar a tu papá —

—¿De verdad? — Pregunto el pequeño potro sorbiendo por la nariz.

—Lo prometo — Respondió el alicornio logrando tranquilizar al pequeño, no sin antes decirle. —¿Cómo te llamas grumete? — El niño sonrió, y en voz baja se los dijo.

—Sweet Water, príncipe Moonlight — Brave le dedico una sonrisa sincera, y tras eso miro a Icy, quien de inmediato comento.

—¿Tienes un plan? — El alicornio observo por encima de los barriles en los cuales se ocultaban, observo a dos sátiros enclenques, llevándose todas las cosas que podían.

—Parece que solo son dos — Brave retrocedió, y comenzó a trazar un plan en su mente, de inmediato tuvo una idea.

—Hay que distraerlos —Icy asintió, y Brave le comento todo su plan, lo importante era salvar a la tripulación.

Salieron de su escondite, indicándole al pequeño grumete que se quedara en su sitio, y solo saliera, si en verdad era necesario, el pequeño asintió, deseándoles buena suerte a ambos.

Al salir delante de los barriles, Brave manipulo, uno de los objetos que llevaban uno de los dos sátiros, de inmediato, se detuvo para recogerlo, solo para que Icy llegara y le azotara un puñetazo en el rostro con uno de sus cascos, el otro sátiro se dio cuenta demasiado tarde ya que Brave lo había noqueado también.

—Bueno, ahora que —

—Espera, pensé que tenías un plan —Comento Icy, al mismo tiempo que Brave se rasco la nuca.

—Tenía un plan para noquear a estos sátiros, no sé qué haremos una vez saliendo — Icy se sintió algo frustrada, pero no dejaría que aquello le nublara el juicio, antes de salir, dejaron atados al par de sátiros, al salir de la bóveda del barco, una fuerte lluvia los recibió, y vieron al resto de piratas, reunidos, frente un grupo de marineros atrapados detrás de unas sogas.

—¿Quién osa, manchar la aguas del capitán Barba Esmeralda? — Pregunto un grifo con un curioso acento rasposo, al mismo tiempo que se acicalaba su barba de tono verdoso, y veía a los tripulantes del barco.

—Yo, el capitán Salty Water y su tripulación — Le respondió el capitán sin intimidarse, solo para recibir un bofetón de otro grifo.

—Cállate, no ose hablar, si el capitán no se lo ordena — Salty se sentía iracundo, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer.

—Brave, ¿Qué hacemos? — Sin embargo, el alicornio ya no estaba a su lado, —¡Rayos! — Dijo al verlo avanzando hacia los piratas.

—"Somnis Lux" — Grito a todo pulmón, uno a uno los piratas comenzaron a caer dormidos, de inmediato, Icy y Brave desataron a los marineros.

—¿Dónde está mi hijo? — Pregunto el capitán Salty a los jóvenes.

—Está en la bóveda, escondido —Repuso la yegua blanca, —Lo puse a salvo en cuanto ocurrió el ataque — El marinero suspiro, pero lo peor estaba por llegar.

—¡Capitán mire! — Dijo Ocean apuntando al horizonte, una gran ola venia en dirección a ellos.

—¡Por Celestia y la madre del océano! —

—¡Capitán que hacemos! — Brave observo como ocurría la situación, de inmediato se acercó al capitán.

—¡Capitán podemos ayudar, solo díganos que hacer! — Salty no estaba seguro, en sus veinte años en el mar, nunca había tenido que afrontar algo así, aunque quizá sí podrían salvarse.

—¡Grumetes, Brave, Icy, traigan los botes salvavidas! — Todos asintieron y de inmediato cargaron con los botes de tamaño mediano, —Usen sus cascos, tomen solo las barras de madera gruesas, el impacto es inminente, si no nos hubieran atracado en plena tormenta marina, quizá podríamos haberla rodeado pero ya es tarde — De inmediato, el potro salió de la bóveda.

—¡Papá! — Grito el pequeño.

—¡Sweet Water! —

—¡Capitán cuidado! —Le grito Ocean, mientras, un pedazo del mástil del barco de los piratas caía hacia su dirección, Brave de inmediato conjuro un escudo entre el padre y el hijo.

—Muévanse, no se cuanto más poder resistir… — Icy se acercó a su lado.

—Toma parte de mi energía Brave — La yegua blanca estiro su casco, y el escudo del alicornio se fortaleció, eso le dio una idea al capitán.

—Brave, ¿crees que puedas poner un escudo alrededor del barco? — El alicornio trago saliva.

—No estoy seguro, necesitaría una gran cantidad de energía onírica — el capitán silbo a todo volumen en medio de la tormenta.

—No sabemos si tenemos esa energía ´nirica en nosotros — Dijo el capitán. —Pero todos confiamos en usted príncipe, cuente con nuestro apoyo, díganos que hacer — Brave suspiro, de inmediato empujo el mástil fuera de su barco.

—Muy bien, todos, casco con casco, y dénselo a Icy — el más pequeño tomo el casco de Icy, seguido de su padre, Ocean y el resto de los grumetes.

Brave se acercó al frente del barco, la ola estaba a punto de chocar, de inmediato, logro hacer una cúpula alrededor del barco, le estaba costando trabajo mantenerla.

—¡Funciona! — Grito el pequeño a todo pulmón, sin embargo, parecía que no era el mejor día de Brave.

—¡Oh no! —Dijo alterado.

—¿Qué pasa? —Pregunto Icy inmediatamente.

—Creo que voy a… —El rostro del alicornio se tornó verde, quería vomitar, pero aquel no era el momento, con el mayor esfuerzo de su vida, trago el vómito, fue lo más asqueroso que alguna vez había hecho en su vida, sin embargo, el escudo aún seguía, aunque, nuevamente su "mal de mar" le iba a salir a tomar cuentas.

—¡Paséenle estos pétalos a Brave! — Grito Ocean, soltando uno de sus cascos, Brave de inmediato sitio el fuerte descenso de la resistencia de su escudo, los marineros hacían lo posible para pasarle el remedio al alicornio, lamentablemente, el esfuerzo mismo de contener aquel débil escudo hizo que terminara vomitando.

Lo siguiente, ocurrió en cuestión de segundos, el escudo desapareció, y el agua entro tan rápido que termino inundando la nave, Icy en un intento desesperado de alcanzar a Brave tuvo que soltar su casco del pequeño y el resto de los marineros, casi de manera reactiva, logro tomar un tabla, y sin soltar a Brave, intento llevarlos a superficie, Brave y ella comenzaron a toser agua, las cosas iban de mal en peor, Icy entro en pánico, intentando localizar a los marineros, pero solo veía las violentas olas de agua, ahora solo tenían una salida, dejar que la marea los llevara a alguna costa.

…

(The sea of Eden)

Al llegar a orilla, Icy arrastro a un Brave debilitado, el sol estaba encima de ellos, acerco su oído, solo para apreciar la respiración de su compañero, lo peor había pasado, la yegua blanca de inmediato exploro sus alrededores, intentando encontrar a los marineros, aunque no hubo rastro de ninguno aquello la preocupo, sin embargo ya nada podía hacer en aquellos momentos.

— _Brave, vamos despierta, Moony, por favor, no me hagas quedar mal —_ Dijo una voz femenina que Brave reconocería en cualquier sitio.

—¡Luna! — Brave se levantó de su sitio, solo para darse cuenta de que se encontraba en una playa, los recuerdos de lo sucedido, le llenaron la mente, una vez más fallo a su palabra, se sentía como un idiota, un simple vómito, casi les costaba su vida.

—¡Brave! — Grito con emoción Icy, abrazándolo entre sus cascos —Que bueno que estas bien —Comento la yegua algo más tranquila.

—Pero todo fue mi culpa — Icy le negó con su cabeza.

—Que te quedaras dormido, la tormenta, la ola, el atraco de los piratas, ninguno de nosotros pudo haber adivinado que ocurriría Brave, deja de ser tan duro contigo — Brave la miro a los ojos.

—Lo siento, desearía, poder ser más de lo que ya soy — Icy suspiro, estaba molesta pero no con Brave, sino con ella misma.

—Lo lamento, siento que yo también pude haber ayudado pero fui una completa inútil — Brave negó con la cabeza.

—Hiciste todo lo que estaba en tus cascos, sin importar lo que haya pasado, no fue tu culpa — Icy sonrió.

—Ni tampoco tuya — Brave se dio cuenta de la astucia de Icy.

—Supongo que tienes razón, aunque, desearía saber que fue de los marineros — Icy de inmediato le respondió.

—Sé que estarán bien, aunque, deberíamos revisar si aún existen sus sueños en el reino onírico — Brave asintió, eran marineros, ellos sabrían cómo seguir adelante.

—¿Ahora qué? — Dijo Icy, al mismo tiempo que Brave se dio cuenta de que no tenían sus alforjas.

—¿¡Las llaves!? — Exclamo casi gritando, Icy le dirigió una mirada picara.

—Aquí las tengo — Dijo mostrándoselas, enrolladas en un trozo de tela.

—Bueno, al menos tenemos las llaves, pero estamos sin mapa, sin dinero y sin comida — Icy de inmediato le dijo algo que lo hizo tranquilizarse.

—Al menos nos tenemos el uno al otro — Brave asintió.

—Tienes razón, en marcha, veamos a donde nos depara esta aventura — Dijo sonriendo, y agachándose para que Icy pudiera subirse a su lomo.

—Justo detrás de ti compañero —

Y así, comenzaron su viaje por oriente, sin saber todas las sorpresas que les esperaban en un futuro cercano.

 **Fin del capítulo 16.**

 **Nota de autor.**

-Todos los derechos a sus respectivos autores, no soy dueño más que de los FC´s que aparecen aquí, lo demás pertenece a Hasbro y Lauren Faust.


	17. Capitulo 17

**Capítulo 17. Crónicas de oriente I. Tierra de dragones.**

 **Algunos días después…**

Mientras el sol quemaba el lomo de Icy, Brave avanzaba planeando en el aire ligero cual pluma, a pesar de todo lo sucedido, se sentía optimista, las cosas ya no podían salir mal, ¿Verdad?

Quizá no era el mejor momento para pensar de esa forma, Icy por otro lado, observaba las grandes montañas que se avecinaban frente a ellos, el sol se ocultaría en unas cuantas horas y debían encontrar un lugar en el cual pasar la noche, al mismo tiempo tenían que buscar comida, Icy había observado varias pasturas de las cuales fácilmente se podrían alimentar además de arroyos cruzando entre grandes extensiones boscosas, eran fácilmente, puntos donde podrían hidratarse sin problema alguno.

Pero algo llamo su atención, una llamada de auxilio, una voz femenina, gritando a todo pulmón.

—¡Ayuda! — Brave volteo a ver a Icy, su compañera asintió como si hubieran acordado algo, y descendieron sobre una de las montañas, al aterrizar sobre aquella la zona siguieron escuchando la voz. —¡Hay alguien por ahí, ayúdenme! — Los dos ponis, levantaron sus oídos, tratando de identificar de que dirección provenía exactamente, hasta que finalmente dieron con el clavo.

—¡Gracias al señor dragón! — Comento la figura, Icy no podía creerlo, mientras Brave avanzo sin pensárselo por un segundo —¡Podrían darme una garra! — Dijo intentando retirar una gran roca de una de sus alas, Brave se acercó a la dragona purpura, sus escamas verdes captaron la atención del joven, mientras los ojos esmeralda de la dragona se encontraban con los azules de Brave.

—¡Icy, dame un casco por aquí! — La yegua dejo de lado su trance y corrió a lado de su compañero, entre los dos, empujaron cada una de las rocas tirándolas por un barranco, al mismo tiempo liberando a la dragona.

—¡Muchísimas Gracias! —Exclamo emocionada, agitando el casco de Brave arriba y abajo, zarandeándolo del piso, y tras eso le dio un fuerte abrazo.

—No hay de que… — Respondió mientras el oxígeno abandonaba sus pulmones—No quiero ser grosero, pero podría apretarme menos… — La dragona de inmediato se relajó, soltando al alicornio, solo para darse cuenta de su error.

—Lo siento, soy una tonta — Repuso la dragona tras ver, como el alicornio caía de bruces, sin que nada lo amortiguara.

—No hay problema… — Contesto Brave, levantándose algo adolorido, y con una sonrisa. —Fue un placer ayudarla, ¿señorita? —

—Donde están mis modales — Menciono apenada —Soy Ash, Ash la dragona —

Brave asintió, y respondió comentándole su nombre. —Bueno es un gusto conocerte Ash, mi nombre es Brave Moonlight —

Al mismo tiempo que eso sucedía, Icy no le quitaba los ojos de encima, temerosa de que fuera una trampa, había oído rumores sobre los dragones, los ponis solían decir que eran seres ruines y descorteces, nada que ver con la dragona que tenían frente a ellos, aunque eso no retiraba que su tamaño no la intimidaran un poco.

—¿Y tú cuál es tu nombre? — Pregunto la dragona acercándose a Icy, al mismo tiempo que jugueteaba con sus garras de manera nerviosa, aunque Icy los vio como si estuviera planeando hacerle algo malo.

—Icy Flower… — Repuso nerviosamente, al mismo tiempo que la tomaba, y al igual que a su compañero, le dio un gran abrazo con sus garras. —Disculpa, podrías soltarme con cuidado… — le indico Icy intentando no ofenderla.

—Lo lamento, lo volví a hacer — Contesto avergonzada, regresando a Icy al suelo suavemente a diferencia de Brave.

—¿Puedo preguntar como quedo atrapada en esas rocas? — La dragona asintió.

—Digamos que no soy bienvenida en mis propias tierras — Respondió melancólicamente.

—Me imagino porqué — Comento Icy con sarcasmo en su voz.

—Lamento no ser una aterradora y grosera dragona — Menciono con desdén.

—Bueno, mejor para nosotros — Respondió Brave sonriendo —Aunque eso no contesto mi pregunta — Ash se llevó su garra a su cabeza.

—Bueno, es por mi peculiaridad nunca me ha interesado ser una criatura que de terror, al contrario siempre he ayudado a todos, aunque eso no sea bien visto entre dragones, mi familia se hartó de mí y me terminaron abandonando aquí, me dijeron que esto serviría de lección, si no lograba librarme de la roca yo sola, jamás sería bienvenida de nuevo en casa — Brave la miro, podía empatizar con ese sentimiento de no encajar en ningún sitio, aunque Icy por otro seguía igual de impresionada.

—¿Te gustaría venir con nosotros? — Pregunto Brave a Ash.

—¡Lo dices en serio! — Brave asintió, mientras los ojos de la dragona relucían de alegría.

—¿Espera, hablas en serio Brave? — Pregunto Icy, el alicornio una vez más asintió, no iba a cambiar su postura, podía entender perfectamente a Ash, aquella historia, le recordó cuando él era incapaz de hacer magia cuando era un pequeño potrillo.

…

Pasaron algunos días desde que habían encontrado a la dragona, y comenzaron a viajar a pie, mientras esperaban que las alas de Ash se recuperasen.

—¿Y hacia dónde viajan? — Pregunto Ash con mucha curiosidad.

—Al imperio solar Equino — Respondió Icy a la pregunta, mientras retomaban la caminata, seguirían así algunos días, hasta que el ala de Ash se recuperase, aunque la dragona se puso algo pálida.

—¿Ocurre algo? — Pregunto Icy.

La dragona suspiro —Conozco un atajo, que nos ahorrara algo de tiempo… — Brave la miro con expectativa, aunque su rostro no parecía convencido de tomar aquella ruta. —Pero, tendremos que pasar por tierras de dragones… — Dijo rodeando sus ojos. —Lo siento, usualmente no soy así, pero, no quiero ver a esos dragones otra vez en mi vida — Comento cruzando sus brazos. —¿Eso es algo egoísta de mi parte? — Brave negó con la cabeza.

—Ese no es tu sitio Ash, pero quien soy yo para decírtelo — Repuso Brave sonriéndole con sinceridad.

—Aunque debo preguntarte Brave, jamás había visto un poni como tú, que se supone que eres — Indico tras observarlo con detalle —Tienes las alas de un pegaso, pero también posees el cuerno de unicornio — El corcel manchado respondió a su pregunta.

—Soy lo que llaman un alicornio, mitad unicornio, mitad pegaso — Respondió, sin darle muchas vueltas.

—Alicornio… — Repitió Ash para sí misma. —Quizá si debamos cruzar por mi tierra hacia el imperio — continuo, mientras no quitaba sus ojos del camino.

—Entonces, ¿iremos por el atajo? — Le pregunto Icy expectante a su respuesta.

Ash nuevamente no se mostraba tan convencida, pero Brave tenía una idea, quizá si hubiese una forma de que los tres cruzaran, y de paso, podrían ayudar a la dragona con su curiosa situación.

—Ash, Icy, creo que tengo algo — Les comento acercándolas hacia él.

—Ash, creen que eres igual de debilucha y blanda que un poni — La dragona asintió. —¿Dime, que piensas que dirían de ti, si te ven no con uno, sino con dos ponis, que tu recién cazaste? — Dijo guiñando uno de sus ojos.

—Espera, pero como vamos a llegar los tres, si para cazarlos debo de… — Hizo una pausa tragando saliva —Matarlos — Repuso llena de repudio a la idea, Icy negó la cabeza.

—Creo que te lo estas tomando literal Ash, Brave se refiere, a que nos lleves cargando a ambos, como si fuéramos presas, que vas a comerte "después" — Menciono la yegua blanca haciendo hincapié, la dragona lamentablemente seguía sin captar la idea.

Después de varios intentos, la dragona termino comprendiendo a que se referían los ponis.

—Ahora lo veo, quieren que finja que los capture, que los comeré después, y así podremos pasar por la aldea Dragón, brillante —

Aunque Brave e Icy, ya no sabían si era buena idea, avanzaron por una ladera de la montaña, que conducía directo al hogar de Ash.

Los paisajes que observaron, no tenían sin igual, eran tan pacíficos y calmos, al igual que en Equestria, pero estos de alguna forma, los hacían estar en casa, a pesar de estar miles de kilómetros lejos de ella, aunque, para Ash no parecía ser distinto, quizá porque ella estaba acostumbrada a ver los mismos paisajes.

Tras escalar un poco por una ladera empinada llena de piedras consiguieron llegaron, las tres criaturas fueron recibidos por un estruendoso gruñido, dos dragones, considerablemente enormes, luchaban uno con el otro.

—¿Vinimos en mal momento? — Pregunto Icy con terror en su voz.

—Oh, lo había olvidado — Dijo recordando de pronto Ash —Hoy es el festival del "orgullo Dragón" — Icy miro a Ash con desesperación.

—Y no te parecía conveniente contárnoslo antes — La dragona se rasco su cabellera verdosa con nervios.

—Lo siento Icy… — La yegua blanca suspiro, al entrar de inmediato dos dragones los detuvieron.

—¡¿Ash?! — Pregunto uno de los guardias, un dragón amarillo, bajo y algo rechoncho.

—¿Qué haces aquí, pensábamos que habías huido de la aldea? No es como fueranos a extrañar a una dragona loca por aquí, después de todo, hacia un mes que no te veíamos — Dijo el otro guardia, un dragón alto, de color café, algo más enclenque que su compañero, y frágil como un fideo, desde la perspectiva de Icy y Brave.

—Bueno, pensé que podría regresar, para poder devorar a mis presas — Dijo sobreactuando de manera evidente, Icy sabía que era pésima idea, sin embargo los dos dragones asintieron.

—Disfruta de tu bocadillo, ambos se ven deliciosos — Dijo el dragón gordo, olisqueando a Brave, aunque este ni se inmuto, Icy por otro lado, sentía como su corazón se aceleraba, mientras caminaban directos a la boca del lobo, o mejor dicho del dragón.

El ambiente se notaba animado, Brave volteaba a todos lados, viendo a familias de dragones convivir, aunque su modo de convivencia, era más duro que el de una familia poni, compitiendo unos con otros, en pruebas de fortaleza, eructos y hasta de comida, a pesar de todo su ánimo era el mismo que el de una familia de ponis en un festival.

—¡Ash! — Grito un dragón azulado acercándose a la dragona purpura.

—Wildfire… — Respondió algo confundida al verlo, aunque para Icy y Brave aquello los confundió, acaso Ash no odiaba a los dragones de su aldea. —¿Cómo has estado? —

—Bueno estoy aquí, después de pasar esa tonta prueba de la roca, ¿cómo te fue a ti? — Ash no respondió —¿Tan mal te fue? —

—Pasar un mes debajo de esa roca fue un suplicio… — Dijo sin siquiera mirarlo a los ojos.

—¡Un mes! — Repuso Icy sorprendida.

—¿En serio estuviste un mes abandonada debajo de esa roca? — Ash asintió, al mismo tiempo que Wildfire, observaba a los acompañantes de su amiga

—¿Quiénes son tus amigos? — Pregunto viendo a los dos ponis, Ash con cautela volteo hacia ambos lados, evitando que alguien los escuchara, se dirigieron a una cueva vacía y ahí le explico todo al dragón azulado, Brave miro con curiosidad al dragón, era un poco más alto que Ash, y menos fornido que ella.

—Déjame ayudarte — Repuso de manera insistente, Ash negó con la cabeza.

—No quiero que te metas en problemas, después de todo, no quiero dañar tu orgullo de dragón… — Wildfire suspiro.

—Sabes que a pesar de todo, soy como tú Ash — Ash lo vio directo a los ojos, aquello la hizo molestar.

—¿Si eres como yo, porque no fuiste a buscarme? — Wildfire de inmediato presiono sus garras.

—Quise hacerlo, te juro que en verdad quise salir a buscarte, pero… — Ash lo dejo de ver, e ignorándolo volteo a ver a sus compañeros —Ash por favor — Dijo acercándose a ella —De verdad, mis padres, me impidieron hacerlo, de no ser por ellos, habría ido a buscarte — Ash negó con la cabeza.

—Wild, ¿Eres mi amigo de verdad, o simplemente sales conmigo porque te doy lastima? — Pregunto indignada la dragona y tras eso añadió —Tú y yo no somos iguales — Y con eso, abandono la cueva, con Icy y Brave siguiéndola.

—Así que ahora, ¿que sigue en sus planes? —Pregunto Ash al alicornio manchado.

—Ash, ¿está todo bien? — Pregunto Brave, ante lo que acababa de ocurrir, Ash suspiro.

—Por favor, ahora no quiero hablar de eso… —

—¡Esperen por favor! — Grito el dragón azulado saliendo de la cueva, —Ash, yo… — Dijo tragando saliva —Lo siento… — Ash escuchó atentamente —Mira, sé que cometí errores en el pasado pero es gracias a ti que se quién soy ahora, sabes cuánto nos molestan el resto de los dragones, por favor, te lo pido, déjame ayudarte, déjame ganar otra vez tu confianza —

Ash vio a Brave, el alicornio no le respondió nada, no era su responsabilidad inmiscuirse en los asuntos personales de Ash.

—¿Quieres ayudarnos? Bien, entonces ayúdanos a buscar una ruta en la cual mis amigos, no sean vistos por el resto — Wild asintió, y salió volando.

—¿Crees que deberíamos dejar que nos ayude? — Pregunto Icy a la dragona.

—No estoy tan segura, pero esta vez, si fue realmente sincero al decirlo — Aquello le bastaba a Ash por ahora, tras pasar un par de minutos, y con la luna brillando en el cielo, regreso con un par de barriles vacíos. —¿Creen caber aquí dentro? — Icy asintió, aunque el alicornio no estaba del todo seguro, él era alto, sin embargo no perdían nada por intentarlo.

El espacio era estrecho para Brave, y tuvo que engurruñarse dentro del recipiente, la ventaja ahora era que Wildfire y Ash los podían transportar sin levantar sospechas, así avanzaron durante un rato, por fortuna de ambos ponis, los barriles tenían un par de agujeros, susurrando Icy pregunto.

—Wildfire ¿Para que usan los dragones los barriles? — Wildfire se rasco la frente y repuso.

—Para transportar agua, o para hacer nuestras necesidades en ellos — De pronto Icy se sintió asqueada.

Brave por otro lado, por la pequeña rendija, observo una congregación curiosa de dragones frente a un altar.

—¿Ash, otra pregunta, que es ese altar? — Brave juraría que lo había visto en otro sitio.

—Es parte del festival — Contesto —Ahí se guarda un tesoro invaluable dragón, me parece que es una piedra preciosa — Brave asintió, aunque de pronto Wildfire la rectifico.

—No Ash, recuerda, ahí se guarda la llave del primer señor dragón — Aquello llamo la atención del alicornio.

—Dijiste llave — Wildfire se lo confirmo, aunque de inmediato los dragones fueron interceptados por la familia de Ash.

—Miren nada más a quien tenemos aquí… — Comento una voz rasposa con cierto desprecio.

—Estábamos mejor, sin ella, no lo crees cariño — Dijo otra voz femenina.

—¿Qué haces aquí? — Pregunto estoicamente su padre, un dragón morado de piel amarilla y escamas purpuras, y terriblemente alto.

—Hola papá… mamá… Burning… — Ash no sabía que más responder, su voz se cortaba por momentos.

—¡NO contestaste mi pregunta! — Exclamo insistiendo a la dragona.

—Hago lo que quiero… — Dijo en voz baja Ash.

—¿QUÉ DIJISTE? — Pregunto su madre algo molesta.

—Dije que… ¡Hago lo que quiero! — De inmediato su hermano la tomo del cuello, el barril que traía ella, callo liberando a Icy.

La yegua blanca trago saliva, los tres dragones la observaban y su hermano soltó a Ash, expectante el padre le pregunto.

—¿Qué hacías con ese poni? —Ash no respondió y evadió su mirada de superioridad —¡CONTESTAME! — De inmediato, el resto de los dragones, se acercaron a la familia, observando y escuchando la discusión, y a la yegua blanca, parada en medio de cientos de dragones sacando su lengua, como si estuvieran a punto de atacarla, a Icy se le achico el corazón, sentía que se iba a desmayar, le fallaba la respiración, y comenzó a sudar de nervios.

Brave por su parte, había visto por el agujero lo sucedido, Wildfire, de inmediato bajo el barril, y se acercó a Ash.

—Ella capturo a este poni — Dijo mintiendo, todos los dragones jadearon asombrados ante tal afirmación.

—¿Cómo sabemos que dices la verdad, Weakfire? — Dijo el hermano de Ash con un tono burlón.

—Porque yo la vi cuando lo hizo — Brave salió de inmediato, poniéndose frente a Icy, nuevamente todos los dragones quedaron sorprendidos.

—¡Dos ponis! — Dijo su padre —¿Tú los capturaste Ash? — La dragona purpura asintió.

—Así es… — Repuso mordiéndose la lengua, y regresando a su plan original. —Los cacé para comérmelos — El resto de los dragones comenzaron a vitorear, la familia de Ash estaba consternada, al parecer dejarla en aquella solitud, le había hecho más bien que mal, de inmediato su padre se acercó a ella, y le dio un abrazo, aquello la dejo aturdida, durante sus veinte años de vida, su padre nunca había hecho un simple acto de gentileza hacia ella, sin embargo, no era lo correcto.

—Y yo le dije a tu madre que cambiarias, me alegra haber estado en lo correcto — De inmediato el resto de los dragones se congregaron. —Ayúdenme a atar a estos ponis, serán un buen premio para quien pase la "prueba de la llave" — Brave intento usar su magia para detener a todos los dragones, Ash y Wildfire veían consternados a sus amigos, intentando protegerse inútilmente, de un montón de dragones lanzándose sobre ellos.

—Ash, bienvenida a la familia nuevamente — Dijo su padre, alejándola de aquel lugar, Brave la miro, algo alterado.

—¡ASH! — Grito dentro de su cúpula, con Icy oculta detrás de él, asustada, mientras él alicornio grisáceo hacia lo posible para proteger a su alumna.

…

Al regresar a su hogar, el padre de Ash, Volcano, se sintió realmente orgulloso de su hija, su hermano por primera vez, no la vio con desprecio así como su madre Smoky Fume, la familia estaba satisfecha de que por primera vez en mucho tiempo Ash se comportara como una verdadera dragona, aunque para la pobre dragona purpura aquello no le sentaba del todo bien.

Sus padres la atosigaron con preguntas, como había escapado de las rocas, y como había logrado capturar no a uno sino a dos ponis, Ash evadía las preguntas como podía, y cuando recordó, su familia la llevo directa a la "prueba de la llave".

…

—Yo sabía que nos traicionaría — Dijo Icy molesta y decepcionada, atada de sus cascos en el altar de la prueba.

—No lo hizo Icy… — Le comento Brave algo desanimado, después de todo, él sabía que no lo había hecho a propósito, al mismo tiempo estudiaba con atención el lugar dado que lo reconocía de algún sitio.

—Porque te empeñas en defenderla, Ash es una dragona al fin y al cabo, uno de los seres más ruines de Equestria — Brave negó con la cabeza.

—Ella no es así, puede que recién la conozcamos, pero ella vendrá por nosotros — Icy suspiro.

—Por tu bien y el mío, espero que así sea — Al terminar su oración, la luz de la luna baño sus rostros, así como a una multitud de dragones de todos los tamaños y colores, lentamente un dragón anciano se acercaba a paso lento al altar, su tamaño era imponente, pero su vejez era demasiado notable, parecía que había tenido días mejores.

—¡Dragonas y Dragones, les doy la bienvenida una vez más a la prueba de la llave! — Los vítores y llamaradas se dejaron ver. —¡Por favor uno a uno, preséntese ante el altar, este año, quien logre abrir la caja será recompensado, no con uno, sino con dos ponis! — Los dragones rugieron de la emoción ante tal afirmación, hacía tiempo que no se veían ponis en aquellas tierras.

Mientras tanto, Ash y su familia, tomaban asiento, Wildfire llamo la atención de la dragona purpura.

—Iré al baño, no me tardo — Dijo mintiendo y saliéndose de su lugar.

—Gracias al señor dragón, al final todo salió bien — Repuso Wildfire, mientras que Ash estaba harta de todo, y le profirió un puñetazo directo a la cara al dragón azul.

—¡Porque les mentiste! — Respondió indignada ante él dragón azul.

—¡Ellos iban a devorar a tu amiga! — Dijo el dragón azul con una de sus garras en su rostro. —Hice lo que pude para intentar salvarla — Ash comenzó a llorar, era tarde para salvarlos, —Ash… — Algo dentro de Wildfire se rompió, se sintió terrible al ver a la dragona purpura, tan vulnerable, tan diferente a cualquier dragón.

—¡Cómo pudiste hacerlo! — Respondió ella, atragantándose —Wild, ¿de verdad somos amigos? — El dragón azul la miro, sintiéndose terrible.

—Sé que disculparme no solucionara nada, pero tenemos una oportunidad de salvarlos, si uno de los dos abre la caja, ellos se salvaran —

—Wildfire, no tendría sentido, sabes que ni tú, ni yo poseemos el corazón de un dragón — Dijo cabizbaja y algo humillada.

—Ash, sé que no te gusta lo que te estoy a pidiendo sé que preferirías mil veces hacer otra cosa, pero esa es la única forma de salvar a tus amigos, y sabes mejor que nadie que se cómo es sentirse humillado frente a todos… — Memorias de su infancia recorrieron la mente del dragón azul incapaz de ser agresivo, grosero, Ash era su única y verdadera amiga. —Ash, yo lo siento… — Dijo él una vez más, jugueteando nerviosamente con sus garras mientras lagrimas salían también de sus ojos —Solo intente ayudarte, después de todo lo que hiciste por mí, tú me trataste como a un igual y yo solo te arruine la vida… — Ash puso una garra sobre su hombro.

—Por primera vez, sé que estas siendo sincero —Respondió Ash, abrazándolo y dedicándole un beso —De esto se trata ser amable Wild. — el dragón azul se limpio los ojos, y con seguridad en le hizo una promesa, una que no rompería.

—Ash, voy a salvar a tus amigos, — Ash le puso su garra en los labios.

—No Wild, lo haremos juntos — Dijo sin mirar atrás, y sonriéndole, ambos se levantaron y acto seguido ambos subieron al altar, primero el dragón azul, intento abrir la caja, fallando estrepitosamente mientras la muchedumbre se reía en su cara, Brave e Icy observaron expectante a la siguiente participante.

Ash con valor por primera vez en su interior, se acercó al altar, su familia la observo, y ella los vio a los ojos, sentía que iba a desmayarse en cualquier momento, y al igual que con Wildfire, la comunidad dragona comenzó a reírse de ella, la dragona purpura tomo la caja entre sus garras cerro sus ojos, y pensó en todo lo bueno que le pasaría si la lograse abrir, sin embargo, ahora que había encontrado verdaderos amigos, ella ya no tenía lugar en aquella aldea, puso sus dos garras en la caja, y lentamente se fue abriendo a vista de todos, la muchedumbre se quedó callada, Ash abrió sus ojos, esperando abucheos y burlas como de costumbre.

En cambio, se sorprendió al ver el contenido de la caja, una pequeña llave, hecha de piedra de volcán, uno a uno, cada dragón, se hinco ante ella.

Su familia la veía sorprendida, sin embargo, volteo hacia el alicornio, la terrestre y su amigo, la observaron con alegría en sus rostros, de pronto, uno a uno cada dragón, cayó en un estado de sueño profundo, todos a excepción de Wildfire, Brave e Icy.

—Nunca dude de ti — Dijo Wild sonriéndole, la dragona, pensó que todo esto era un sueño.

—¿No estoy soñando? — Brave negó con la cabeza.

—Estas despierta Ash —Indico el dragón azulado, la dragona, aun no podía procesar lo sucedido.

De inmediato, Ash, Brave e Icy cayeron en un profundo sueño, Wildfire se acercó a ellos asustado de lo que acababa de ocurrir.

…

Al abrir sus ojos, Brave e Icy sabían en donde se encontraban, el reino onírico, frente a ellos, la figura de un gran dragón se presentó.

— _¿Dónde está?_ — Pregunto con una voz atronadora y grave, sin embargo, la voz no era maliciosa, sino lo contrario, llena de orgullo, nuevamente pregunto — _¿Dónde está, la guardiana de esta llave?_ —

Ash abrió los ojos, sintiéndose extraña, el dragón se hinco, solo para que los tres pudieran verlo, sus ojos carmesí, brillaban llenos de sabiduría, sus bigotes de su hocico se movían lentamente, y su gran barba los sorprendió, Ash se asustó por un momento, y el viejo dragón comenzó a reír.

— _No te asustes, pequeña_ — Dijo intentando calmarla — _Lo mismo va para ustedes guardianes_ _oníricos_ —

—¿Quién es usted? — Pregunto Brave.

— _Soy el primer señor dragón, Primal Flare, guardián de la llave, y guardián onírico, como ustedes chicos —_ Brave lo miro extrañado.

—Espere un momento, solo mi alumna y yo, somos guardianes — El dragón sonrió.

— _Ya no más, les presento a su nueva compañera —_ Dijo viendo a Ash.

—¿Yo? — Dijo la dragona señalándose a sí misma, Primal asintió.

—¿ _Sabes porque pudiste abrir la caja? —_ Ash negó con su cabeza. — _Porque a diferencia de otros dragones, tú si tienes un verdadero corazón de dragón —_ Ash se quedó callada, e hizo una pregunta sincera.

—Pero siempre había creído que tener un corazón de dragón, significaba ser un dragón lleno de malicia, siempre buscando superar a los demás, y siempre engañando o siendo cruel —

— _Eso es lo contrario a tener un corazón de dragón pequeña —_ Aquello llamo la atención de Ash — _Tener un corazón de dragón, significa estar dispuesta a sacrificarte por los otros, significa ser bondadoso, y siempre pensar en los otros, encima de uno mismo, y tu pequeña dragona, tienes todo eso, y más —_ Tras explicarle eso, se dirigió a los dos guardianes _—Brave Moonlight, Icy Flower, guíenla, espero que ella sea de ayuda en su misión, y cuiden de la llave, los Dream me matarían si algo le ocurriese —_

Brave asintió, y estaba tentado a preguntarle sobre las llaves, pero ya sabía la respuesta, sin embargo, antes de partir se acercó a Ash, tocándola con su cuerno, no había duda, Primal Flare había dicho la verdad.

—¿Brave, que es eso de ser un Guardián onírico? — Dijo con curiosidad Brave se acercó a ella, y coloco su cuerno nuevamente en su frente, aquello resulto abrumador para la dragona, era como si pudiera ver los recuerdo del alicornio en su propia mente.

—Cielos Brave… No puedo creer, todo esto, por eso van al imperio — Brave asintió.

—Ash, la misión a la que vamos, no es un juego de niños, defender los sueños, es algo muy serio, dime, ¿Estarás a la altura? — La dragona miro sin dudar a Brave y asintió, aunque casi inmediato comenzó a lagrimear.

—Lamento haber mentido, lo lamento tanto… — Icy en aquel momento, se dio cuenta de su error.

—No Ash… — Dijo Icy viendo su claro prejuicio desvanecer dentro de ella —Perdóname a mí por desconfiar de ti, será un gusto viajar con otra chica en el grupo —

Brave únicamente observo como Icy y la dragona finalmente hacían las paces una con otra

— _Bueno chicos, mi tiempo se acaba, fue un verdadero placer conocerlos, antes de irme, hay una sola cosa que debo advertirles, tengan cuidado, un terrible enemigo los espera en el imperio —_ Brave asintió.

—Lo tendremos — Y tras eso Primal Flare se despidió de ellos, el reino onírico lentamente se desvaneció.

…

Cuando finalmente despertaron, Wildfire estaba algo asustado, pero de inmediato lo pusieron al corriente de la situación.

—¿Así que se van? — Pregunto este, Ash con tristeza asintió.

—Sé que te dije que no quería regresar a este lugar, pero una vez haya terminado con mi deber, volveré por ti. — Wildfire asintió y sin dudarlo, Ash le dio un beso en los labios.

—Wow… —Dijo sin palabras el dragón azul, Brave estaba feliz por ella, así como Icy.

—¿Nos vamos? — Pregunto Ash, Brave asintió, y se despidieron de la aldea, con el sol saliendo frente a ellos.

 **Fin del capítulo 17.**


	18. Capítulo 18

**Capítulo 18. Crónicas de Oriente II. El imperio del sol naciente.**

—¿Brave, que es lo que buscas hacer realmente en el imperio? — Pregunto la dragona mientras avanzaban entre pasturas hasta donde sus ojos les permitían ver, las montañas por otro lado se encontraban alejadas desde donde estaban.

—Encontrar una forma de liberar a mi amada — Respondió él —Esa es la razón por la que hice este viaje, aunque debo decir, muchas cosas han ido cambiado sobre la marcha —

—Tu sí que tienes un corazón de dragón — Repuso la dragona como alago al muchacho.

—Gracias — Icy de inmediato pregunto a Ash con curiosidad.

—¿Dime Ash, siempre fuiste amable desde que eras una pequeña dragona? — Ash asintió.

—No tienes idea de cuan duro fue crecer en la aldea, mis padres y mi hermano presionándome día y noche, para convertirme en algo que simplemente estaba fuera de mi alcance… — La yegua blanca de inmediato repuso.

—Lo siento, no te debí haber preguntado eso — Ash negó con la cabeza.

—Somos amigas, ¿no?, supongo que parte de eso es que nos tengamos confianza unos a los otros para contarnos este tipo de cosas — Brave le dio la razón.

—Totalmente de acuerdo Ash, a veces eres más sabia de lo que aparentas —

—Muchas gracias… — Aunque la dragona se quedó pensando por un momento —Espera, ¿Cómo que a veces? — Respondió indignada, Brave e Icy rieron ante la reacción de su compañera contagiándola al mismo tiempo.

…

Cuando finalmente recordaron, se encontraron con los primeros atisbos de civilización, un largo puente de madera les dio la bienvenida, junto a un gran arco rojo del mismo material.

Aquello llamo la atención del grupo, al mismo tiempo que un poni con un curioso sombrero cónico, paso junto a ellos a toda velocidad, empujando una curiosa carreta con un poni dentro de ella.

—¡Abran paso! — Grito a todo pulmón, el grupo se hizo a un lado, aunque la rueda término aplastando parte de la cola de Ash.

—¡Mucho cuidado! —Profirió molesta, mientras tomaba su cola hinchada entre sus garras.

—¿Estas bien? — Pregunto Icy.

—Bueno, me duele un poco, debí haber reaccionado más rápido — Brave de inmediato siguió avanzando y llamo la atención de sus compañeras.

—Chicas, vengan a ver esto — La dragona y la yegua atravesaron el arco rojo, curiosamente sintieron como si hubiesen atravesado un velo, pues al pasarlo una aldea entera se alzaba frente a ellos, donde antes solo podían ver una planicie, ahora tenían frente a ellos toda una aldea llena de vida.

—¡Increíble! — Dijeron las dos al unísono.

—¿Cómo es esto posible? — Pregunto la dragona.

—Magia — Respondió Brave —Magia de unicornios de un altísimo nivel, esa puerta, es como una especie de portal, por eso es que del otro lado no había nada —

La aldea era muy distinta a cualquiera en Equestria, de cierta forma, la aldea coexistía con la naturaleza a su alrededor, las casas eran hechas de madera en vez de piedra, los caminos por los que avanzaban eran similares a algún tipo de arena suave al tacto de sus cascos.

Y no se diga del vestuario de los ponis de aquel sitio, las yeguas portaban vestidos hechos de lo que parecía ser seda, cubriendo gran parte de sus cascos delanteros y muy poco de los traseros, dejando un espacio para entrever su Cutie Mark, los corceles en cambio, llevaban una especie de toga de diversos colores, cubriéndoles hasta la mitad de sus cascos y parte de su lomo, nuevamente dejando un espacio para que su Cutie Mark fuera visible, la gente los observaba, pero tras hacerlo regresaban a sus tareas cotidianas, al parecer no era tan fuera de lo común ver un grupo de viajeros con un alicornio, una yegua terrestre y una dragona entre sus filas.

Los niños correteaban a su lado, mientras los veían con curiosidad, la gente los saludaba amablemente haciendo una ligera reverencia, estos les regresaban los saludos, mientras avanzaban sin algún rumbo fijo.

—¿Extranjeros? — Pregunto un corcel detrás de ellos llamando su atención.

El grupo se detuvo, Brave volteo y asintió a la pregunta.

—Permítanme presentarme, soy Cobblestone Guide, soy a quien deberían de ver si son nuevos en la aldea — El alicornio, lo observo, era un unicornio con un cuerno bastante curioso, distinto a los de cualquier unicornio de Equestria o al suyo, era curiosamente más afilado, al mismo tiempo llevaba la misma ropa que el resto de corceles, de un color azul llamativo, que de cierta forma contrastaba con su pelaje cobrizo, su Cutie Mark básicamente era un guijarro con un libro abierto.

—Soy Brave Moonlight, gracias por darnos un casco — El unicornio asintió.

—Díganme, ¿que trae a un alicornio a nuestra humilde tierra? — Brave respondió.

—Aun no lo sabemos con exactitud, pero de ser posible, nos gustaría poder ver a la emperatriz Solani — De pronto los ojos de Cobblestone se tornaron extraños tras la mención de la emperatriz.

—Olvide que pregunte eso, buena suerte en su estadía — Y sin más que decir se alejó de ellos, dejando a un alicornio confundido.

—¿Eso fue extraño? — Dijo Icy, también extrañada de la actitud del unicornio.

—Es porque nadie habla de la emperatriz como si nada — Repuso un figura extraña apoyada junto a una pared de piedra.

—¿Por qué dices eso? — Pregunto Ash al encapuchado.

—Digamos que, últimamente la emperatriz ha hecho algunas cosas de las que no todos están muy de acuerdo — Menciono el encapuchado.

—¿Qué clase de cosas? — Pregunto Ash ingenuamente.

—Desaparecer gente, imponer un toque de queda, aumentar los impuestos, y ah sí, atacar pueblos de otras criaturas sin razón alguna, pero me da curiosidad, ¿Por qué irían a ver a la emperatriz? — Brave miro a lo único que alcanzaba a apreciar del encapuchado, dos ojos violetas fríos y vacíos, dudo en responder a su pregunta, pero no perdía nada por responderla.

—He venido en busca de la emperatriz para salvar a alguien muy querido — El encapuchado se levantó de su sitio y de inmediato dijo.

—Pierden su tiempo, cualquier cosa que busquen de ella, no la tendrán tan fácil — Icy de inmediato inquirió.

—¿Por qué dices eso? Ni siquiera lo hemos intentado — El encapuchado respondió.

—Pues deberían de pensarlo dos veces antes de hacerlo — Y tras eso, se alejó del grupo.

—¿Creen que estaba diciendo la verdad? — Pregunto Ash, Brave respondió.

—No lo sé con exactitud, sin embargo creo que por lo pronto habrá que saber dónde exactamente queda el palacio real — La dragona y la yegua asintieron.

—Opino que deberíamos de buscar hospedaje — Brave e Icy asintieron a la idea de Ash, aunque había un gran problema.

—No tenemos dinero — Dijo Icy suspirando, las cosas sí que iban a resultar difíciles en aquellas tierras tan lejanas de casa.

…

—Finalmente ha llegado el día —

—Así es señorita Solani, ¿quiere que procedamos cuanto antes? — Pregunto un unicornio con una curiosa armadura y casco sobre su cuerpo.

—Por supuesto, creo que podemos darles un pequeño casco para que lo hagan —El guardia asintió.

—Muy bien, sus deseos son ordenes emperatriz Solani — El guardia abandono la habitación, dejando a la alicornio blanca y cabello de rubí atrás, se levantó de su trono y dio un par de pasos hasta su tocado real, observando su reflejo en su espejo, normalmente solía verse un par de veces al día para asegurarse de que todo estuviera en orden, le encantaba su gran vestido ambarino con detalles florales, incrustado con piedras preciosas y aún más, su corona con un gran rubí, disfrutaba tener alas y un cuerno, y el poder de hacer que cualquiera se arrodillase ante ella, tener un pueblo entero a su merced sí que era satisfactorio, pues ella dictaba todo lo que podía ser o no hecho.

—Brave Moonlight, será un verdadero honor, AL FIN poder conocerte — Dijo al mismo tiempo que sus ojos de tonos ambarinos, eran reemplazados por un par de ojos azules.

—Sí que será un gran honor hacerlo — tras eso una risa abandono sus labios.

…

Sin dinero, y sin ninguna otra opción, decidieron acampar a la intemperie, por suerte para ellos, Ash había provisto una gran ayuda con su aliento de fuego, prendiendo una fogata para mantenerse calientes, mientras sopesaban sus opciones.

—¿Podríamos obtener un trabajo? — Sugirió Icy, Brave la volteo a ver.

—Bueno, eso no está fuera de discusión, pero ahora creo que lo importante es encontrar información sobre cómo llegar al palacio real ¿pero cómo? — Los tres se quedaron pensativos, sin embargo ninguno conocía la respuesta.

—Quizá deberíamos de preguntar a los aldeanos, si no nos responden, simplemente vamos a otra aldea y ya — Opino la dragona, aquello no sonaba como un mal plan, de hecho quizá podría funcionar, así que tanto Brave como la yegua asintieron.

—Tienes razón, por ahora, sugiero que durmamos, mañana tenemos un largo día por delante — Al mismo tiempo, Icy llamo la atención del alicornio.

—Brave —

—¿Dime? —

—No deberíamos de comenzar a entrenar a Ash en el reino onírico — El alicornio se golpeó la frente con su casco, su compañera tenía razón, así que antes de dormir, llamo la atención de Ash, la dragona se acercó.

—¿Si que ocurre? — Brave de inmediato dijo.

—Sé que estamos cansados, pero necesitamos ver de que eres capaz, es hora de entrar al reino onírico — La dragona bostezo y asintió, pues realmente no tenía otra opción.

—¿Y cómo hago para entrar al reino de los sueños? — De inmediato el alicornio, le dio su primera lección.

—Bueno, cada uno de nosotros, lo experimenta de diversas formas, primero cierra tus ojos — La dragona lo hizo —Ahora, imagina que caes, lentamente, y te sentirás algo pesada y después una gran ligereza en tu cuerpo, aquello no tenía sentido para la dragona, pero de todas formas Ash lo hizo tal y como se lo ordenaron, al mismo tiempo experimento como si fuese succionada hacia otra realidad, al abrir sus ojos, se encontró con un páramo distinto, al parecer flotaba en lo que parecía ser un mar de estrellas y de pronto miles de puertas aparecieron ante ella, cada una con un color y una marca distinta.

—Veo que no tuviste problemas para entrar — Dijo una voz detrás de ella.

—¿Brave? — Volteo solo para ver a un dragón del mismo color que su amigo alicornio. —¿Eres tú? — El dragón asintió, su cuerpo se ilumino, y frente a ella, nuevamente estaba el alicornio.

—Lo siento, quería sorprenderte por un momento — Comento con una sonrisa presumida, Icy corrió en cuanto los vio dentro del plano onírico.

—Brave, los sueños aquí tienen una forma distinta — El alicornio asintió.

—Las ventanas de sueños, cambian dependiendo del sitio en el que estemos —

—¿De verdad? — Pregunto la yegua blanca.

—Así es, en Canterlot son esferas blancas, en tu aldea eran cristales y en el desierto papiros — Ash estaba algo confundida.

—Entonces, estas puertas son ¿ventanas de sueños? — Brave asintió. —Yo no le veo forma de ventana — Brave comenzó a reír.

—Es una metáfora Ash, no necesariamente debe de ser una ventana — Tras eso Brave observo a Ash, y comenzó con su primera prueba. —Muy bien Ash, comencemos, este sitio, reacciona a tus pensamientos, puedes imaginar lo que quieras, y esto aparecerá frente a ti —

—Bueno, si lo dices en serio, como me gustaría un plato con turquesas — Dijo la dragona mientras movía su lengua y un pequeño plato lleno de piedras azuladas apareció frente a ella —¡Esto es increíble! — Dijo mientras devoraba las piedras sin detenerse.

—Bueno, ahora que vimos que puedes crear cosas, intenta imaginar otro sitio — La dragona cerró sus ojos, intentando concentrarse, de la nada un amplio prado lleno de flores apareció frente a ellos, los ojos de la dragona comenzaron a brillar.

—¡Por el señor dragón Brave, yo hice esto! — El alicornio asintió.

—Y esto, es solo la punta del Iceberg, seguiremos con tu entrenamiento el día de mañana, por ahora, será mejor que descansemos, solo que antes de que nos vayamos, dime, para que eres buena exactamente — La dragona se quedó pensativa.

—Bueno realmente no lo sé, desearía tener un plato de piedras preciosas conmigo para deducirlo — Otro plato nuevamente apareció, al parecer se le daba bien imaginar cosas, una habilidad básica para cualquier guardián onírico, pero parecía que a la dragona se le daba demasiado fácil, quizá Brave podría trabajar con eso.

—Bueno, por hoy es todo, mañana seguiremos viendo que es lo que puedes hacer — La dragona asintió, y los saco a todos del otro plano.

Al regresar a la realidad, Ash sentía una pesadez terrible en sus ojos y en su cuerpo.

—¿Esto es normal? — Pregunto bostezando.

—Más normal de lo que crees — Dijo Icy —Pero te terminaras acostumbrando, chicos, yo me voy a dormir estoy muerta — Y tras eso cayo en el suelo dando ligeros ronquidos, la dragona siguió a la yegua de cabello azulado y durmió a su lado, Brave fue el último sin embargo antes de caer dormidos, sintió que algo o alguien los estaba observando, quizá era su imaginación y sin darle más vueltas cerro sus ojos.

…

A la mañana siguiente, el alicornio se levantó, estiro su cuerpo y observo el sol matutino elevándose por el cielo, se preguntó, que estaría haciendo Celestia, y como lidiaría con la pérdida de su hermana.

Sin embargo, la voz de Icy lo trajo de regreso a la realidad.

—Buenos días —Lo saludo la yegua de cabello azulado, mientras estiraba sus cascos. —¿Listo para buscar ese palacio? — Brave salió de sus pensamientos y asintió.

—Levantemos a la dragona dormilona — Le indico, ambos se acercaron hasta Ash, suavemente la movió con su casco y esta insistió pidiendo más tiempo para dormir.

—Chicos es muy temprano, los dragones no nos despertamos sino hasta medio día — Brave de inmediato le dijo.

—¿Pensé que no eras como el resto de los dragones? — Ash rio.

—Se lo que planeas, no soy como ellos, pero hay ciertas cosas que no pude evitar acostumbrarme a hacer — Brave de inmediato tuvo una idea.

—Si vienes con nosotros, veré si puedo conseguir unas cuantas gemas para que comas — Aquello convenció a la dragona, levantándose con más ganas de quedarse en el suelo que otra cosa, pero si había gemas de por medio, entonces se levantaría más temprano.

—Entonces, que estamos esperando vámonos — Aquello había sido fácil.

Antes de partir, Brave entro a una biblioteca, donde casi lo sacan a patadas por mencionar a la emperatriz Solani, Icy de igual forma pregunto a varios tenderos sin éxito alguno, Ash había ido con los más pequeños, pero solo le daban respuestas demasiado vagas.

—¿Tuvieron suerte? — Pregunto Brave esperándolas a las afueras de la aldea, ambas negaron.

—Es como si evitaran hablar de ella a cualquier costo — Dijo Ash.

—Exacto, en cuanto mencione el nombre Solani, muchos me dieron la espalada y se negaron a hablar conmigo — Añadió Icy.

—Dímelo a mí, casi salgo lastimado de una biblioteca — Nuevamente se sentían sin rumbo.

—¿Siguen insistiendo con lo de ir con la emperatriz? — Contesto una voz demasiado familiar, a sus espaldas.

—¡Tú! — Dijeron los tres al unísono, el encapuchado asintió.

—Es un gusto volver a verlos —

—Vienes a decirnos que no será posible hablar con la emperatriz, nuevamente — El encapuchado negó.

—De hecho todo lo contrario, quiero ayudarlos, pero a cambio, necesito que ustedes me ayuden a mi — Icy volteo a ver a Brave.

—¿Qué clase de ayuda necesitas? — El encapuchado volteo detrás de él, un par de guardias los acechaban y de inmediato les dijo.

—Aquí no, necesito un lugar que sea seguro — Brave hecho un vistazo detrás del encapuchado, de inmediato vio a un par de pegasos con armaduras acercándose a ellos.

—¿Crees poder rentar una habitación? — El encapuchado asintió.

—Vengan conmigo, iremos a la posada de la siguiente aldea — El grupo asintió

Mientras avanzaban con una agradable brisa detrás de ellos, Icy no pudo evitar sentir como si alguien los estuviera siguiendo, no solo eso, Ash un par de veces juro escuchar el sonido de unos cascos avanzando, Brave sabía que eran los guardias.

—Alguna idea de cómo alejarlos de nosotros — Susurro Brave al encapuchado, este asintió, y vio un brillo violeta a través de su capucha, de pronto un par de enredaderas comenzaron a brotar del suelo, dejando atrapados de sus cascos a los guardias.

—¿Esto sirve? — Brave estaba intrigado, aquel tipo de magia, era distinta a la de un unicornio.

—¿Qué o quién eres? — El encapuchado no respondió nada, y siguieron su camino.

Al llegar a la siguiente aldea, un poco más grande que la anterior, se dieron cuenta de que el pueblo en su mayoría estaba habitado por monjes, ponis de ambos sexos, sin cola ni melena que entrenaban día y noche para estar en armonía con su mente y su cuerpo, o eso les había dicho el encapuchado, la mayoría ni se percataba del grupo, Brave y compañía, los observaban curiosos, pues la mayoría parecía estar meditando con los cascos cruzados y lo ojos cerrados, todos portaban la misma vestimenta, una toga naranja, y había un par de ponis ancianos observando a los monjes cumplir con la tarea.

Al llegar a la posada, entraron al hogar siendo saludados por la posadera.

—Amigos tuyos, Shiro — Dijo la posadera, el encapuchado asintió. —Espero que tengan una buena noche de descanso —

—¿Conoces a la posadera? — Pregunto la dragona.

—Ella ha sido la única que me dio un casco desde que llegue a este imperio de mentiras — Dijo con cierto aire ominoso.

—¿Imperio de mentiras? — Pregunto Icy, Aunque el encapuchado no respondió nada.

Al entrar a la habitación, Brave se sorprendió de que la puerta se deslizara en vez de abrirse con una manija, sus ojos inspeccionaron la habitación, tenía un piso hecho completamente de madera, y tenía un par de pequeñas camas en el piso, sí que era muy diferente a lo que se había imaginado.

De inmediato el encapuchado se retiró la capucha, dejando entrever quien era realmente.

—¿Qué eres? — Dijo Icy con curiosidad, Ash estaba igual de perdida, jamás había visto algo como la criatura que tenía frente a ella.

—No… No me temen… — Menciono la criatura con la voz entrecortada, Brave al igual que sus compañeras, nunca hubiera reconocido una criatura similar, tenía una melena como la de un león de color blanco, sus ojos violeta brillaban tenuemente, sobre su hocico tenia escamas verdes similares a las de un dragón y en vez de un cuerno tenía un asta sobre su frente, la criatura era un poco más baja que él, pero más alta que Icy, su cola era delgada, y solo tenía un curioso mechón de cabello blanco, al mismo tiempo que dejaba entrever un pelaje negruzco. —Permítanme presentarme como es debido, mi nombre es Shiro, Shiro Kiba o "Colmillo blanco" en su lengua — Nuevamente con curiosidad la yegua blanca le pregunto.

—¿Qué eres Shiro? — La criatura con orgullo les respondió.

—Soy un Kirin, que otra cosa iba a ser — Ninguno de ellos conocía el término.

—¿Un Kirin? — Saco Ash la pregunta, Shiro asintio.

—Bueno, que les puedo decir, somos similares a ustedes los ponis, aunque tenemos un contacto más profundo con la naturaleza, nuestra magia se basa en el equilibrio, pues asi como me ven, también tengo un lado oscuro… — Aquello era familiar para Brave, la misma dualidad con la que el coexistía.

—¿Puedes decirme más, eso me interesa? — Shiro estuvo de acuerdo.

—Asi como tenemos bondad, lo kirines, también tenemos un lado oscuro, podemos convertirnos en lo que se conoce como un Nirik, una forma en la cual nuestro cuerpo se torna en llamas, nuestra ira sale a relucir, y nuestra capacidad mágica aumenta — Los tres guardianes sin duda estaban sorprendidos, Brave aun más, era tan similar a una pesadilla, y aun soñador.

—Vaya… — Repuso Ash, genuinamente asombrada, el rostro de Icy y Brave hablaban por si solos, sin embargo, no dudaban de el, al mismo tiempo la yegua blanca, hizo otra pregunta.

—Shiro, esos guardias, ¿te seguían a ti o nosotros? — El Kirin volteo a ver a la yegua de melena azulada.

—A ustedes, los llevaban siguiendo desde la mañana, al parecer, algo debieron de haber hecho para captar su atención — Brave estaba confundido, y respondio.

—Eso no tiene sentido — El Kirin asintió.

—Lo mismo les digo, sé que ustedes solo llevan un día, pero por lo que vi que puedo confiar en ustedes —

—¿Y eso? — Pregunto Ash.

—Llamaron la atención de la guardia imperial, eso es más que suficiente para saber que genuinamente, puedo contar con su apoyo, bueno, solo si están de acuerdo — Brave asintió, e hizo de nueva cuenta otra pregunta.

—¿Cuéntanos la razón por la que requieres nuestra ayuda Shiro? —

—Es para ayudar a mi tribu, y sonara extraño, pero de cierta forma, me sentí atraído hacia ustedes, no solo por el hecho de que sean diferentes criaturas, sino por algo más — Brave volteo a ver a Icy, esta no dijo nada, pero se imaginaba lo que pasaba por la cabeza de su compañero.

—¿Te importaría ponernos al tanto? — Shiro de inmediato se aclaró la garganta y comenzó con su relato

—Verán, todo comenzó hace poco, al menos unos siete meses atrás... —

…

— _¡Shiro! — Grito una pequeña Nirik, mientras se acercaba a otro._

— _¡Hana! — Dijo con alegría el Kirin reconociendo a su pequeña hermana a pesar de su semblante tan aterrador —¿Por qué estás en tu forma de "Nirik"? — La pequeña comenzó a reír, su cuerpo se había oscurecido por completo, sus ojos tenían un fulgor blanco y su pelaje y pezuñas ardían con un fuego azulado._

— _Por fin pude controlar esta forma, pase la prueba de los ancianos — Dijo con orgullo y regresando a la normalidad —vine corriendo solo para decírtelo — Shiro sonrió._

— _Eres increíble, yo la fracase cuatro veces — La pequeña no pudo evitar reírse._

— _Vaya veo que el anciano tenía razón con eso de que eras una bomba de temperamento — Shiro se rasco su melena avergonzado._

— _No estoy orgulloso de ello, pero al menos ahora puedo controlarme mejor, ven vine por las semillas que necesitábamos, regresemos a la aldea — La pequeña asintió y avanzo detrás de él, pero al entrar a su aldea de inmediato vieron a un grupo de unicornios intentando capturar a todo Kirin que se moviera._

— _¡Hermano! — Dijo asustada la pequeña._

— _Quédate detrás de mí — Y a todo volumen escucharon a uno de los soldados decir._

— _¡Por orden de su majestad, la emperatriz Solani, hemos decidido capturar a cada Kirin, a menos de que entreguen la llave a su majestad! — Aquello dejo confundidos a los hermanos Kirin._

— _Primero muertos antes de entregar tal tesoro a una pesadilla — Dijo el anciano de la aldea._

— _Muchachos, mostrémosle lo que hacemos los Kirin a los invasores — Uno a uno comenzaron a encenderse, su espíritu Nirik ardía como nunca, de inmediato una figura alta, alada y con cuerno salió a dar la cara._

— _Largo de aquí, antes de que salgan heridos — Advirtió una última vez el anciano, a la alicornio._

— _Creo que nosotros somos los que le deberíamos de decir eso anciano — Menciono la emperatriz, acto seguido hizo brillar su cuerno de un tono rojizo, lentamente una nube de color azul comenzó a imbuir el ambiente, todos los Nirik, uno a uno comenzaron a entrar en pánico y su forma de Nirik desapareció, era como si sus peores pesadillas hubieran aparecido en su cabeza._

— _Capturen a cada uno de ellos, necesitamos algunos esclavos para lo que planeo hacer, además tarde o temprano terminaran dándonos la ubicación de la llave — El guardia asintió._

— _Como usted ordene su majestad — Y tras eso el caos comenzó, Shiro y su hermana Hana por suerte, habían evadido aquella extraña nube, alejándose lo más rápido que podían de la aldea, avanzaron sin rumbo fijo a los bosques._

— _Vi a un par de estas criaturas entrar por aquí — Dijo un guardia._

— _¡Hermano! — Dijo asustada la pequeña Kirin._

— _¡Hana vamos a estar bien, recuerda todo lo que hemos aprendido, si no nos queda de otra, debemos de transformarnos en Niriks! — La pequeña asintió, y al dar la vuelta por un árbol un guardia unicornio los encontró._

— _¡Corre! — Dijo el muchacho al mismo tiempo que se infundía en llamas y se abalanzaba sobre el unicornio, este se defendió sin dudar, y un dragón hecho de magia, se abalanzo sobre ellos, el Nirik de inmediato hizo un circulo de fuego, pensando que eso detendría al dragón hecho de magia, sin embargo este atravesó el circulo como si nada, el Nirik no se dejó intimidar y absorbió al dragón al mismo tiempo que cargo con una fuerte patada sobre el rostro del guardia, terminando por noquearlo._

— _¡Shiro! — Escucho gritando a su hermana, sin dudarlo fue hasta la fuente de la voz, la pequeña se había transformado en una Nirik, pero no había bastado, un dragón hecho de magia la tenía atrapada, Shiro de inmediato regreso a su forma normal, y con su asta intento absorber la magia del dragón._

— _¡Hermano, hermano! — Grito la pequeña, Shiro sufría, absorber aquel dragón le habia sentado mal, sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse, sentía que su corazón latia lentamente, cada vez más y más lento, nuevamente escucho a su hermana, aterrorizada._

— _Hana… — No supo si el nombre salió de sus labios o solo lo pensó, pero solo sintió como sus ojos se cerraban._

…

—Cuando abrí mis ojos, mi hermana ya no estaba…— Ninguno dijo nada podían sentir el dolor del Kirin. —Había perdido la esperanza, regrese a la aldea, esperando encontrar a alguien, pero se los habían llevado a todos, los que se resistieron habían sido eliminados, en contra de su propia voluntad, y todo por una estúpida llave… —

—¿Por qué la emperatriz haría algo así? — Dijo Ash molesta.

—Ni yo lo sé, durante todo este tiempo busque indicios sobre mis compañeros perdidos, al final me termine enterando de que los tiene atrapados a todos en sus mazmorras, pero aún no sé qué planea hacer con todos ellos… —

—Brave, piensas lo mismo que yo — Comento Icy mirando a su compañero.

—Se está repitiendo la misma historia que en tu aldea — Shiro los vio ambos.

—¿Ustedes saben algo de esto? — Brave suspiro.

—Por desgracia sí, y todo parece apuntar a una cosa — Repuso el alicornio manchado.

—¿Y cuál es esa cosa? — Pregunto el Kirin con curiosidad, Icy respondió

—Que la emperatriz está siendo controlado por una pesadilla —

 **Fin del capítulo 18**

 **Nota de autor.**

-Todos los derechos a sus respectivos autores, no soy dueño más que de los FC´s que aparecen aquí, lo demás pertenece a Hasbro y Lauren Faust.


	19. Capítulo 19

**Capítulo 19 Crónicas de Oriente III. Un imperio de mentiras.**

—¿Qué significa eso? — Y tras eso, el alicornio puso al corriente al Kirin sobre todo, y ya que él las había contado la verdad, lo menos que podían hacer era ponerlo al tanto.

—Entonces, ustedes combaten con las pesadillas ¿los tres? — La dragona de inmediato comento.

—Yo recién acabo de llegar al equipo — El Kirin no le dio mucha importancia.

—Cómo puedo saber que no me mienten, es que si se ponen de mi lado, es algo difícil de creer… — Ash de inmediato defendió a sus compañeros.

—Bueno puede que yo sea demasiado crédula, pero en verdad, tienes nuestra palabra — El Kirin aún no se lo tragaba del todo, aun así pregunto.

—¿Y cómo saben que la emperatriz es en realidad una pesadilla? —

—No podemos asegurar del todo que sea una pesadilla — Dijo Icy.

—Pero por lo que nos cuentas, podemos deducir que puede ser uno de los vasallos de Nightmare que la tenga a su merced — El Kirin se asustó, aunque no les creyese, si eso era cierto, era aterrador.

—¿¡Las pesadillas pueden hacer eso!? — Brave asintió aunque fue un poco más específico.

—No todas, solo algunas, como aquellas que están bajo el mando de Nightmare, y puedo apostar a que debe de ser una de ellas las que está controlando a la emperatriz — El Kirin vio a Brave y fue sincero con él.

—¿Qué planea hacer con mi hermana y el resto de kirines? — El alicornio trato de evitar sus ojos. —Brave, dime que va hacer con mi hermana… — Brave de inmediato hizo brillar su cuerno, y un hilo de energía onírica se conectó con el asta del Kirin. —¿Qué haces? — Pregunto con curiosidad, Brave abrió los ojos, energía onírica corría a través del Kirin.

—Tenía que asegurarme de algo, para poder responder a tu pregunta — Brave suspiro y continuo —La emperatriz planea usar la energía onírica de cada Kirin, pero de cierta forma, quitarle la energía onírica a un ser, es como quitarle su magia, y si lo hace tu hermana… —

—¡No te atrevas a decirlo! — Dijo Shiro explotando —¡Voy a asegurarme de que no sea así! —

—¡Alto Shiro! — El Kirin intento moverla de un lado —Aun no sabemos qué clase de pesadilla es, danos tiempo para investigar, salvaremos a tu hermana y al resto de Kirines, solo si nos das tiempo — el Kirin de melena blanca negó con su cabeza, lentamente su melena comenzó a irradiar llamas.

—¡Me piden que abandone a mi hermana cuando puede estar en peligro! — La ira caldeaba en su interior, y su apariencia comenzó a cambiar, de inmediato Shiro se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, respiro profundamente, intentando calmar esa ira.

—Se cómo te sientes… — Repuso Brave solo para ser interrumpido.

—Es obvio que no sabes nada — Contesto Shiro, como si no le importase.

—¿Escucha, quieres que te ayudemos o no?, porque hasta ahora, solo descubriste que la emperatriz los tenia encerrados, sabes que no estas lidiando con un poni común y corriente, sino con uno poseído por un ente maligno — Respondió Icy, Shiro se sentía fastidiado, pero la terrestre tenía razón.

—Si quiero su ayuda… — Repuso indignado.

—Shiro, vamos a hacer lo posible para salvar a tu hermanita — Dijo Ash intentando subir el ánimo, y cambiando el ambiente tenso que se sentía.

—¿Alguien tiene alguna idea? — Fue lo primero que pregunto el Kirin, los tres guardianes comenzaron a analizar sus posibilidades.

—¿Sabes dónde está el palacio? — El Kirin asintió.

—A tres días a casco desde aquí, básicamente en la ciudad imperial de "Rakuen" o en su lengua, paraíso — Brave asintió, el alicornio se puso a pensar, porque los guardias lo estarían buscando, a menos que, la emperatriz los estuviese esperando, era una trampa, pero quizá si jugaban sus cartas, podrían darle la vuelta a ese asunto, de inmediato el alicornio exteriorizo sus dudas. —¿Crees que la emperatriz espera un movimiento de su parte? — Pregunto el Kirin a Brave.

—Es lo más probable — Contesto un tanto pensativo —sino porque mandaría guardias por nosotros, aunque… — La mente de Brave barajaba ideas y posibilidades, quizá habría una forma de entrar en el palacio de forma más sencilla —Que tal si nos dejamos capturar a propósito, Ash y yo podemos hacer de carnada, mientras ustedes investigan el palacio — Aquello no era tan mala idea.

—Solo hay un problema — Comento Shiro —ese palacio tiene una alta seguridad, como saldremos con una aldea entera de Kirines sin llamar la atención — Shiro tenía un punto muy importante.

—Tienes razón — Dijo Ash —Eso llamaría demasiado la atención — Brave seguía intentando ver alguna forma de que toda saliera a su favor, sin embargo, ya era tarde, y el grupo se sentía cansado, aun formulando ideas, Brave se fue a la cama, pensando como actuarían, los ligeros ronquidos de Ash, la respiración acompasada de Icy, y los ligeros sonidos que emitía el Kirin, fueron haciendo que el alicornio se sintiera más y más somnoliento, quizá la respuesta le llegaría durante la mañana, con la mente fresca y descansada.

…

Shiro se despertó en un sitio le parecía familiar, hasta que lo reconoció, los edificios destruidos de lo que antes era una aldea llena de vida, ahora vacía y desolada.

—Te trae recuerdos joven Kirin — Dijo una voz a su espalda, la conocía, a pesar de haberla oído solo una vez.

—¡Usted! —Exclamo conteniendo su ira lo mejor que podía.

—Tranquilo, no he venido para que te desahogues conmigo, sino todo lo contrario — Shiro negó con su cabeza.

—No mi amigo me advirtió sobre usted, es una pesadilla ¿verdad? — La emperatriz lo vio firme y sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro.

—¿Puede que sí, puede que no, quizá ellos son los que te mienten, quizá ellos sean las pesadillas? — Shiro no supo que contestar, realmente podía confiar en lo que le habían dicho, la emperatriz tenía un punto valido, se mordió el labio y sin dudarlo pregunto.

—Entonces, ¿por qué esta aquí? — La emperatriz sonrió, lo tenía justo donde lo quería.

—He venido a proponerte un trato, uno que puede hacer que salves a tu hermana, y el resto de los kirines — Aquello llamo la atención de Shiro.

—¿Por qué debería de confiar en usted? — La emperatriz sonrió.

—Porque no tienes de otra, creo que debo de ser más directa — Y de la nada su hermana apareció frente a él.

—¡Hermano! — Chillo desesperada.

—¡Hana, déjela ir! — La emperatriz de inmediato negó con una de sus alas.

—Escúchame Shiro, porque no lo repetiré dos veces, puedo destruir la mente de tu hermana, aun cuando la encuentres del otro lado, ella solo será una carcasa vacía, sin expresiones y sin sueños, así que si no quieres que eso ocurra, voy a darte una oportunidad, los guardianes con los que viajas, tienen algo que me interesa, unas llaves, ¿te han hablado ya de ellas? — El Kirin negó con su cabeza. —Ya veo la confianza que te tienen, escúchame, si me entregas esas llaves junto a los guardianes, te dejare ir, junto a tu hermana y al resto de la aldea, que dices, tenemos un trato — Aquello no le gustaba ni un pelo al Kirin, aunque de inmediato el alicornio atravesó el velo de los sueños, tomando a la hermana del Kirin.

—¡Hana! — Grito.

—¡Shiro detente! — Dijo una voz familiar, la yegua blanca de inmediato el Kirin de inmediato se percató de donde estaban, era un sueño.

—¡Regrésame a la chica! — Grito la emperatriz al alicornio lanzándole un rayo directamente, Brave dio una voltereta en el aire, esquivando el rayo de la emperatriz en el último momento, con Hana entre sus cascos, intento calmarla.

—¡Suéltame maldito unicornio alado! — La Kirin comenzó a golpetear al muchacho, y este intento calmarla.

—¡Hana, detente estamos de parte de tu hermano! — La Kirin negó con su cabeza,

—Ustedes no son reales, de seguro son otro espejismo de esa malvada bruja, y no dejare que me lleves a ninguna parte — Su cuerpo comenzó a arder en llamas, Brave de inmediato, lanzo un hechizo de protección sobre sus cascos.

—Escucha, si quisiera hacerte daño, no crees que ya lo hubiese hecho — La Kirin se detuvo, y su cálido temperamento fue enfriándose.

—¿Lo dices en serio… ? — Pregunto temerosa, el alicornio asintió.

—Lo juro desde el fondo de mi corazón — La pequeña comenzó a llorar. —Escucha Hana, no tenemos mucho tiempo, debo de llevarte a un lugar donde esa bruja no te encuentre — De inmediato la Kirin se limpió los ojos y pregunto.

—¿Y dónde es eso? — Brave sonrió.

—En el único lugar donde no se le ocurriría buscar — aquello mismo, le había dado una idea al alicornio.

La emperatriz por otro lado, vio a los guardianes junto al Kirin azabache.

—Sabía que no debía de jugar esta carta, ustedes ganan guardianes, pero apresúrense, quien sabe que les pasara al resto de los kirines si no se dan prisa — Ash de inmediato corrió para embestir sobre la emperatriz.

—¡Deténgase! — Grito, y lentamente el sueño comenzó a desmoronarse, Shiro empezó a caer, y al abrir sus ojos se despertó en la habitación de la posada, sudando, y preguntándose si lo que acababa de experimentar fue algo real y no una mentira.

—Ahora nos crees… — Inquirió Brave, con ojeras en su rostro.

—Les creo… — Dijo el Kirin, lo suficientemente convencido.

…

—¡Maldición! — Grito a todo pulmón la emperatriz, su voz hizo eco en todo su recinto, sin dudarlo, el jefe de los guardias se acercó a ella, intentando tranquilizarla.

—¿Todo bien su majestad? —Pregunto este inclinándose ante ella.

—¡Te PARECE que todo esté bien! — Exclamo la emperatriz el guardia suspiro, ya estaba acostumbrado a los berrinches de su majestad.

—¿Qué ocurrió su majestad? — Inquirió una vez más el guardia con un tono monótono.

—Esos desgraciados guardianes detuvieron mi ataque, sabía que no debía incitarlos, y aun así, lo hice — El guardia bostezo, no sabía a qué guardianes se refería, de hecho, la mayoría de la guardia real, con excepción del capitán de está.

—Señorita, mire tranquilícese — Respondió el guardia siguiendo el juego. —Creo que debería volver a trazar sus planes, mire lo que tiene delante de usted y utilícelo —

—¿Lo que tengo delante de mí? — La emperatriz abrió sus ojos de par en par, y se fue corriendo a su espejo. —Solani… — Musito para ella misma —Como pude ser tan estúpida, Solani me llevara a las llaves… — La emperatriz, o mejor dicho, la pesadilla que controlaba a la emperatriz aún no se iba a dar por vencida, iba a jugar su última carta, aunque eso significara arriesgarlo todo, respiro hondo, y se preparó para dormitar dentro de la emperatriz, atacaría cuando llegara el momento preciso, pero el sacrificio que ella debía de hacer era demasiado, si no quería que los guardianes se enterasen de su presencia, debía de realizar un encantamiento que la desapareciera casi por completo, suspiro, y recordó porque lo estaba haciendo. —La maestra Nightmare Moon me lo prometió… — Dijo para sí misma. —Y no voy a fallarle, voy a cumplir su promesa — La pesadilla dentro de Solani, lanzo un hechizo sobre ella misma, y lentamente se quedó dormida, los ojos azulados se cerraron, y cayó sobre su tocado, el ruido llamo la atención del jefe de la guardia, solo para encontrar a la emperatriz tirada en el suelo.

—¡Llamen a un médico pronto! —

…

 **Algunos días después.**

Finalmente las alas de Ash se habían recuperado, con ello podrían llegar al palacio en un santiamén, los guardianes estaban preparados, así como el Kirin, se colocó su capucha, y oculto su figura, bajo el velo oscuro de la misma.

—¿Todo listo? — Pregunto Brave, sus compañeros se lo hicieron saber, estaban listos para partir, Shiro subió a la espalda de la dragona, Icy por otro lado subió al lomo de su compañero alicornio, listos para ir al palacio sin detenerse.

La ciudad de Rakuen, era lo contrario a Canterlot, o las aldeas que recién habían visitado, edificios ostentosos, llenos de ornamentas y curiosas decoraciones, casas de tres o más pisos con acabados lujosos, y un ambiente diferente, en general, parecía que ahí radicaba la nobleza del imperio solar, los ponis que habitaban en aquella bulliciosa ciudad observaban al grupo cautos de su presencia, de vez en cuando pudieron oír uno que otro comentario despectivo sobre ellos, sin embargo el grupo hacia caso omiso de ello, hasta que finalmente Ash vio algo que le llamo la atención.

—¡Miren! — Exclamo la dragona apuntando con una de sus garras a una calle principal.

Una fila de Kirines avanzaban uno detrás de otro, Shiro corrió sin pensárselo dos veces en busca de su hermana.

—¿Brave? — Repuso Icy con confusión en su voz, el alicornio asintió, y corrieron detrás del Kirin.

Shiro sin darse cuenta, termino con su capucha retirada, los ponis de la ciudad observaban a los kirines abandonar el palacio, estas criaturas eran majestuosas ante los ojos de los ponis, tanto terrestres y unicornios, como para los pegasos.

—¡Shiro! — Grito una voz familiar, el Kirin de pelaje azabache volteo hacia la voz, con esperanza de encontrarse con su hermana, pero no fue así.

—¡Aki! — Exclamo con alegría, al ver a una Kirin de tonos naranjas, aunque dentro de sí sentía desesperación por encontrar a su hermana.

—¿Te encuentras bien? — Se preguntaron al unísono.

—Tú primero — Repuso Shiro.

—Todos estamos bien incluyendo al anciano, la emperatriz nos liberó sin más dándonos genuinas disculpas — Shiro dudo por un momento, su amiga no parecía mentirle.

—¿Dónde está Hana? — Pregunto sin rodeos, la Kirin señalo con uno de sus cascos, uno de los ancianos la llevaba cargada sobre su lomo.

—Shiro… — Dijo el anciano al verlo, un Kirin algo arrugado y de tonos verdosos —Que bueno que te encuentras bien… — Shiro asintió, y tras eso, vio a su pequeña hermana.

—¿Qué le paso? — Y recordó su pesadilla.

—"Puedo destruir la mente de tu hermana, aun cuando la encuentres del otro lado, ella solo será una carcasa vacía, sin expresiones y sin sueños" —Una sensación gélida le recorrió la espalda.

—Ella está bien — Contesto Brave, acercándose al Kirin, a lado de Icy y Ash.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? — Pregunto Shiro, Brave se acercó al anciano, este lo miro a los ojos, y tras verlo correctamente, sintió una emoción recorriéndole el cuerpo, sin embargo supo que no era el momento ni el lugar.

—¿Puedo tomar a la pequeña? — Pregunto el alicornio al anciano.

—Adelante, Brave Moonlight — Brave reacciono algo extrañado de que el anciano supiese su nombre, sin embargo no era momento de preguntarse eso, había que regresar la esencia onírica a la pequeña.

El alicornio manchado cerro sus ojos, y a vista de todos, incluyendo a la emperatriz, lanzo un hechizo onírico sobre la pequeña Kirin, aquella sensación le recordó a un pulso onírico, pero esto era diferente, era como colocar la pieza de un rompecabezas en su sitio, su halo azulado de su cuerno se fue desvaneciendo lentamente, al mismo tiempo que la pequeña Hana abría sus ojos.

—¿Dónde estoy…? — Pregunto confundida, Shiro se acercó a ella, con lágrimas en los ojos.

—En casa hermanita… — Comento con la voz rota, y lleno de sentimiento.

…

Mientras Shiro tenía un rencuentro con su hermana, un grupo de guardias se acercó a los guardianes.

—¿Brave Moonlight? — Pregunto uno de los guardias, el alicornio asintió. —La emperatriz requiere verte, a ti y a tus compañeros — Brave volteo a ver a Shiro, al parecer el trato que tenían se había terminado, sin embargo, ya visitarían la aldea Kirin en algún otro momento.

Al entrar, el alicornio observo el palacio tenía un extenso jardín con ponis cuidando de la vida natural de este, al mismo tiempo miro la fachada del sitio debía de ser de cuatro pisos de altura, tenía estatuas de dragones distintos a Ash en la puerta de la entrada compuesta por dos grandes puertas metálicas, estas los dividían de quien era la gobernadora de esa parte del mundo, las puertas se abrieron con un chirrido metálico que retumbo en los oídos del grupo, y tras eso uno de los guardias les indico que entraran.

Al pasar fueron recibidos por curiosas estatuas hechas de jade de una alicornio, unas pequeñas linternas hechas de papel, iluminaban a donde quiera que volteasen, y finalmente llegaron ante la emperatriz Solani, mentora de la princesa Celestia, y antigua portadora de la magia para mover el sol tras la muerte de la antigua monarquía de Equestria.

Brave de inmediato la vio a los ojos, no hizo una reverencia, temiendo lo peor, lanzo un hechizo para intentar ver si algo habitaba dentro de ella.

—¿Es de buena educación usar energía onírica con alguien a quien apenas conocen? — Repuso la emperatriz con una sonrisa cálida, sus ojos no irradiaban malicia, ni tampoco su voz.

—Lo lamento… — Dijo Brave aun con reservas.

—Es un gusto finalmente conocerte Guardián Onírico, Celestia me lo conto todo en su carta — Brave se extrañó de aquello, aunque Icy ya no lo soportaba y sin pensarlo dos veces dijo.

—Disculpe emperatriz — La alicornio miro tranquilamente a la yegua blanca —Lamento ser descortés pero debo preguntar, ¿es usted, realmente usted? — Aquella pregunta fue totalmente desprevenida para ella, y comenzó a echar a reír.

—Por supuesto que soy yo, quien más iba a ser — La alicornio se levantó de su trono y se acercó al grupo. —Sin embargo, he de decir que mi mente se siente algo mareada… — Brave de inmediato inquirió.

—¿Desde hace cuánto se siente así? — La alicornio se puso a pensar.

—Desde hace siete meses o más, aunque siento que mi memoria me falla, es como si tuviera recuerdos de cosas que no recuerdo haber hecho, imponer leyes absurdas, secuestrar ponis y la captura de la aldea Kirin aunque jamás habría tocado esas tierras magras — Pero otra voz la interrumpió.

—Y sin embargo lo hizo… — Comento un Kirin molesto.

—¿Shiro? — Pregunto la dragona —¿Qué haces aquí? — El Kirin no respondió nada, y se dirigió ante la emperatriz.

—Es usted ¿Una pesadilla? — Los guardias estaban a punto de lanzarse sobre el Kirin, sin embargo, la emperatriz hizo un gesto en señal de que se detuvieran.

—Lamento lo que hice, como he dicho, he sentido que tengo recuerdos que no son míos, y sin embargo, yo me arrepiento de todo lo que hice… — Shiro no le creía ni un ápice.

—¿Cómo sé que no miente? — La emperatriz sonrió pero a diferencia de la otra sonrisa que Shiro había visto, esta era realmente genuina.

—Porque ayudare a reconstruir tu aldea, le di dinero suficiente al anciano, y la mano de obra va por mi cuenta, sin represalia, ni algún otro inconveniente, sin embargo, se que eso no devolverá la vida de aquellos que lucharon… — De inmediato y de manera impetuosa el Kirin dijo.

—No me venga con eso… — Shiro sentía como la sangre le hervía en su interior —¿Aun quiere la llave verdad? — La emperatriz se mostró genuinamente confundida.

—¿Una llave? — Pregunto Solani confundida.

—No se haga la ingenua conmigo — Exclamo el Kirin, sintiéndose rabioso, y comenzando a encender su cálido temperamento, Solani se acercó al Kirin y puso su casco sobre uno de sus hombros.

—Sé que sonara loco, pero esa no era yo, no sé cómo ponerlo en palabras… — Brave por otro lado se encontraba algo extrañado, sentía que estaba ocurriendo lo mismo que con su amada, al principio, no sentían nada, y cuando menos lo esperaron, Nightmare se alzó desde el fondo de su mente, sin embargo, Nightmare mismo le dijo que él había ocultado su aura, entonces, la pesadilla con la que ahora lidiaban, ¿Sería capaz de lo mismo?, era una cuestión inquietante, sin embargo, la emperatriz Solani era como Brave se la había imaginado, portaba un vestido humilde y una corona digna, sus ojos ambarinos no mostraban alguna intención oculta detrás de ellos, de inmediato, la princesa interrumpió el pensamiento del unicornio, dirigiéndose una vez más al Kirin —Dime ¿Cuál es tu nombre? —

El Kirin dudo si responder, pero verdaderamente, no se sintió amenazado y respondió a la pregunta que le hicieron.

—Shiro Kiba — Respondió sin rodeos.

—Shiro, desde el fondo del mi corazón, lamento todo lo que ocurrió, y te pido perdón desde el fondo de mi corazón… — y para sorpresa de todos la emperatriz se hinco ante el Kirin, los guardias se sorprendieron al igual que el Kirin.

—Emperatriz… — Repuso con la voz temblorosa sorprendido por lo que acababa de presenciar, ahora sabía que podía confiar en ella, aunque para Brave y compañía resultaba algo confuso, Ash con curiosidad se acercó a uno de los guardias y con sinceridad pregunto.

—¿Por qué les pareció sorpresivo que la emperatriz se hincase ante Shiro? — El guardia la miro y contesto a su pregunta.

—En el imperio, una disculpa debe de darse más allá de palabras, inclinarse ante otro poni para pedir disculpas, es la mayor humillación a la que nos debemos de someter para implorar el perdón de los otros — Era extraño, pero a fin de cuentas, la cultura de los ponis orientales era diferente a la de los occidentales.

—Vaya, y que una emperatriz se humille a si misma… — Dijo Icy.

—Requiere de mucho valor… — Completo Brave.

La emperatriz se levantó, y vio al Kirin, este asintió algo más tranquilo, y la alicornio de cabello rojizo se acercó al alicornio manchado, era más alta que Celestia y él, lo cual le sorprendía, pero su cuero era igual de prístinamente blanco.

—Brave Moonlight, ¿Cómo puedo ayudarte? — Le pregunto yendo directamente al tema, y sin pedir nada a cambio.

—Estoy buscando la forma de deshacer el hechizo de aprisionamiento, que Celestia puso sobre su hermana — La emperatriz asintió.

—Una verdadera lástima lo que ocurrió, Celestia no solía ser así, pero parece que el tiempo la cambio… — Brave no pudo impedirse de preguntar.

—¿Qué fue lo que la hizo cambiar? — Realmente tenía curiosidad, como un poni como Celestia, podía ser tan fría, solo para arrepentirse al final de sus acciones.

—Verás, cuando vino a mí, estaba rota, sin rumbo, la muerte de sus padres, la había afectado más de lo que ningún otro poni podría soportar intente de todo, hasta que finalmente toco fondo… — Le dolía recordar aquello.

 _Años atrás._

— _Emperatriz… — Comenzó una pequeña Celestia nerviosamente, su melena rosada había perdido su brío mágico, y ahora era una simple melena común y corriente —¿Cambiaría algo si yo ya no desease vivir? — La emperatriz se sorprendió. —Es egoísta de mi parte, querer rendirme — Dijo al borde del llanto._

 _La emperatriz extendió su ala, se puso a su altura, y le dio un abrazo._

— _Suelta todo lo que tengas que soltar, te lo ganaste — Celestia comenzó a llorar, su llanto se transformó en un grito de desesperación, solo para terminar en más llanto, no lo soportaba, debía de mostrarse fuerte por su hermana pequeña, pero le dolía mucho, ella era la hermana mayor, y era ella quien debía de proteger._

…

—Con el tiempo, volvió a ser la misma, me atrevo a decir que más cálida, logro obtener sus alas, y su melena mágica, había madurado, pero Discord una vez más la rompió — Brave oía con atención la historia, pues no se imaginaba lo que Celestia y Luna habían tenido que soportar durante tantos años, después de todo, eran tan antiguas como Equestria misma. —Discord, la quebranto Brave, de alguna forma que desconozco, hizo que se preocupase más por su reino y su gente que por ella misma, y su propia hermana — Brave de inmediato la interrumpió.

—Puedo confirmar eso, actúa dependiendo de lo que le conviene… — Solani negó con su cabeza.

—Tan cierto y tan equivocado al mismo tiempo Brave, ella actúa así porque le preocupa genuinamente su reino, quizá por eso fue que te encerró… — Brave negó con la cabeza.

—Lo sé, desconfió de mí, y eso le costó a la pobre Luna… — Repuso el alicornio con resentimiento, Solani asintió.

—Sin embargo, hasta cierto punto, puede entender porque lo hizo, al final del día, un líder, debe de hacerse cargo de su pueblo, aunque tenga que tomar las decisiones más difíciles, la vida de uno, sobre miles — El ambiente se sentía tenso, Shiro por alguna razón había decidido quedarse, Icy y Ash, hacían lo posible para entender la historia, pues Brave los puso al tanto, pero nunca se imaginaron tanta tragedia detrás de la regidora de Equestria. —Ahora, Brave si quieres ayudar a Luna, te hace falta algo en tu interior, puedo sentirlo, y si me permites, creo que tengo la solución — Brave la miro con expectativa. —Ve a la aldea Kirin, ahí encontraras lo que necesitas — Finalmente, una dirección nuevamente. —Pero antes de que te vayas, me gustaría ver las llaves oníricas — Aquello, hizo dudar al muchacho, sin embargo, no sentía nada dentro de ella, no perdía nada por mostrárselas, sin embargo, la llave de Oniria, si que la oculto, no supo porque pero tenía una corazonada, la emperatriz tomo las tres restantes entre sus cascos.

—Así que estas son las famosas invenciones de White y Dark Dream — Brave pregunto.

—¿Los conoció? — Solani asintió.

—Junto a los padres de Luna y Celestia, ellos era como hermanos mayores a los que les pedía consejo, gracias por mostrarme las llaves… — La emperatriz se detuvo, y sin previo aviso comenzó a gritar, un fuerte alarido atravesó todo el palacio, tras eso su cuerpo comenzó a convulsionarse de manera violenta, los guardias se acercaron confundidos y asustados al igual que los guardianes y el Kirin.

Los ojos ambarinos de la emperatriz se tornaron azulados, Brave, Icy e Ash de inmediato sintieron una carga de energía de pesadilla.

— _Gracias por darme las llaves ilusos —_

Los guardias de inmediato se tornaron hostiles ante los guardianes oníricos, sus ojos llenos de vida, ahora eran oscuros y vacíos, la emperatriz comenzó a cambiar de forma frente a los ojos de todos, su cuero se tornó negro, la melena roja que irradiaba una cálida sensación, ahora era completamente azulada y fría como el mismo hielo, sus pupilas eran exactamente iguales a las de Nigthmare Moon, y el vestido humilde de la emperatriz paso a ser uno ostentoso, lleno de zafiros y turquesas, una corona con un zafiro adornando su cuerno apareció.

— _Nightmare Moon tenía razón sobre ti Brave, eres muy confiado —_ Dijo de manera despectiva y orgullosa — _¡guardias acaben con ellos! —_ Ordeno la pesadilla señalando a los guardianes con uno de sus cascos.

Brave por unos segundos se sintió extraño, no estaba durmiendo, pero algo resonó en su interior.

—¡Usa… onírica…! — Escucho una voz femenina, era la verdadera Solani.

Pero parecía que no solo Brave la había escuchado, Icy y Ash, voltearon a ver a Brave, esperando su siguiente movimiento, rápidamente se transformó en un alicornio de fuego, sorprendido porqué realmente funcionara, se abalanzo ante los guardias, Icy se puso su armadura de cristal, y Ash rápidamente se hizo más ligera a si misma, debían de alcanzar a la susodicha emperatriz, Shiro, por otro lado tuvo una repentina corazonada, y se alejó de la batalla que estaba por comenzar.

Ash e Icy batallaban para poder asestarle un golpe a la pesadilla, Solani, o mejor dicho aquella pesadilla era lista, se multiplico a sí misma y se reía en sus caras.

—Es imposible — Dijo Ash asustada, —A este paso lograra escapar con las llaves — Icy se sentía impotente, cada copia que destruían se reía de ellas con más intensidad.

Brave por otro lado, mantenía a raya a los guardias, evitándolos lastimar, y solamente, intentando noquearlos, pero aquello era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, debía de desviar sus ataques pues eran dragones hechos puramente de magia, y cuando lograban conectar sentía como le drenaban su energía onírica pero no podía flaquear, confiaba en sus compañeras, para poder recuperar las llaves.

Shiro, en cambio, se dejó guiar por su instinto, siguiendo un curioso rastro fantasmal, hasta que se detuvo en un cuarto amplio, era un pasillo lleno de arreglos florales y ventanas que daban hacia la ciudad.

—Iba a algún lado — Dijo convertido en un Nirik al aire, mientras la verdadera pesadilla soltó un grito ahogado.

— _¡Tú! —_ Dijo alterada _—Y pensar que creí que habías muerto —_

—Déjese de palabrería, regréseme las llaves — La pesadilla comenzó a reír.

— _No eres un guardián onírico, no podrás hacerme algo, sin que termine haciéndote daño a ti —_ Shiro sonrió

—Puede ser que tenga razón, pero no hago esto por mí, lo hago por mis nuevos amigos y por la verdadera emperatriz — Contesto con una sonrisa de satisfacción lo cual irrito más a la pesadilla —¿Dime tienes nombre? — La pesadilla se sintió alagada y respondió.

— _Si quieres saber el nombre de quien te va a matar, es Icicle Brownout —_ El Nirik sonrió.

—Más bien será al revés — Sin dudarlo, dejo que su cálido temperamento atravesara su cuerpo, cargando a toda velocidad, sus llamas azuladas lograron herir a la alicornio poseída, esta retrocedió, pero el Nirik la seguía presionando, evitando que escapara y acorralándola, ambos se conectaron un par de golpes, y la pesadilla invocaba magia de hielo, que el Kirin fácilmente derretía.

— _Debo admitirlo, eres bueno muchacho —_ Icicle verdaderamente estaba sudando la gota gorda, no era algo habitual, pero después de todo estaba algo oxidada sin tantos años combatiendo. — _Pero sabes lo que dicen, a veces el mejor ataque es la defensa —_ Sin dudarlo, tomo uno de los cascos ardientes del Nirik, Shiro se quedó pasmado, y de inmediato, Icicle le propicio una fuerte patada, haciendo que retrocediera, de inmediato convoco un montón de carámbanos apuntando a Shiro.

—¡El hielo no me hace nada! — Dijo derritiendo los pedazos de hielo en cuanto entraban en contacto con su pelaje llameante.

— _Eres una criatura muy idiota —_ Repuso Solani, sintiéndose victoriosa, el Nirik observo sus cascos, congelados, intento deshacerlos calentando esa área de su cuerpo, pero no sirvió de nada. — _Alguna vez has sido alcanzado por hielo onírico, actúa de diferente forma al hielo real —_ Shiro se sentía fastidiado. — _Debo decirlo, fue muy divertido, ahora, es momento de alimentarme, después de todo no dejare que tus emociones y sueños se desperdicien —_ El Nirik estaba alterado, no tenia escapatoria, de inmediato una dragona purpura atravesó volando frente a él.

—¡La caballería ha llegado! — Exclamo Ash sonriendo.

— _Muéstrame que puedes hacer lagartija gigante —_ Dijo Solani provocando Ash, aunque eso no funciono ni un poco, Ash de inmediato la tomo con sus garras, pese a no saber pelear, había visto a su hermano en un par de peleas con otros dragones, sabia lo más básico y pensó que eso la ayudaría. — _¿Eso es todo?_ — Comento Icicle resistiendo como si nada la fuerza de las garras de Ash, de inmediato comenzó a congelar su garra, Ash la soltó y lanzo una llamarada, derritiendo el hielo onírico de la alicornio gélida — _¡NO! —_ El Nirik sonrió y llamo rápidamente a la dragona.

—¡Ash, rápido descongela mis cascos! — La dragona asintió y lanzo una llamarada verde hacia los cascos de Shiro. —¡Gracias Ash! — y nuevamente se lanzó ante la pesadilla.

—¡ _Por esto es que odio a los guardianes! —_

…

Brave e Icy por otro lado, también tenían sus propios problemas.

—¿Dónde está Ash? — Pregunto el alicornio manchado, mientras esquivaba uno de los dragones mágicos de uno de los guardias unicornio.

—Me dijo que seguiría a Shiro, intente alcanzarla, pero vi que tenías problemas, no podía dejarte solo — Brave asintió.

—Gracias por la ayuda — Icy le sonrió, y de inmediato, se preparó para atacar al otro guardia, el otro dragón onírico de inmediato la atravesó, resquebrajando su armadura.

Aunque la yegua blanca, fue más rápida, y sin que el guardia se percatara se encontraba frente a él, lo que le faltaba de magia, no le faltaba de fortaleza, de inmediato cargo con su casco izquierdo, golpeándolo en el rostro, el guardia se levantó furioso, y de inmediato invoco otro dragón con su cuerno.

Icy nuevamente lo repelió con su armadura, aunque con el costo de romperla completamente, nuevamente se adelantó, aunque esta vez el guardia, bloqueo su ataque, era evidente, aunque, era una treta por parte de Icy, retrocedió, para darle paso a un rayo de Brave, y con ello el primer guardia quedo fuera de combate.

—¡Venga ese casco! — Dijo Icy animada, aunque el otro dragón mágico, iba hacia ella, Brave se interpuso con un domo que los protegió a ambos.

—¿Cómo es que nuestra energía onírica está funcionando en la realidad? — Brave negó con la cabeza, aunque quizá podría deberse a las llaves, quizá algún mecanismo de defensa ante la pesadilla, el alicornio grisáceo no lo sabía con seguridad.

—No tengo idea, pero si nuestros poderes funcionan no debemos de malgastar la oportunidad, aun podemos recuperar las llaves— Icy asintió, Brave tenía razón, y tras eso, ambos cargaron contra el otro guardia.

…

El Kirin y la dragona nuevamente esquivaban los carámbanos de la alicornio de hielo, aunque cuando uno impactaba, la dragona usaba sus llamas para evitar que alguna de sus extremidades se congelara, el Kirin, había perdido su caluroso temperamento, pero su magia, no había perdido potencia, aunque sentía algo distinto al usar su asta.

— _Dense por vencidos de una maldita vez —_ Replico molesta la pesadilla.

—¡Jamás! — Repuso Ash, esquivando nuevamente otra ráfaga de carámbanos, de inmediato la dragona se transformó en varios animales hasta que finalmente se transformó en una serpiente, Icicle dio un chillido desesperado, aterrada por la nueva apariencia de Ash, Shiro de inmediato se percató de eso tomo a la serpiente, y se acercó con ella hacia la alicornio de hielo.

— _¡Aleja eso de mi vista! —_ Shiro comenzó a reír.

—Que pasa, le temes a una pequeña serpiente… — De inmediato se dio cuenta de cómo los ojos de la alicornio regresaban a la normalidad los ojos azules se tornaron ambarinos por unos cuantos segundos. —Te tengo — Dijo para sí mismo, Ash asintió y le susurro con un curioso acento seseante al Kirin.

—Puedo invocar máss sserpientess ssi tu quieres — Una mueca de alegría se formó en el Kirin.

—Hazlo, déjame regresarle el favor a la emperatriz por liberar a mi gente — Lento pero seguro, pequeñas serpientes comenzaron a arrastrarse por el suelo, la alicornio no podía moverse el terror la tenía atrapada, la verdadera emperatriz poco a poco luchaba por retomar el control de su cuerpo.

—Ussted puede emperatrizz — Dijo Ash aun en su forma viperina.

La alicornio de cabello azul, comenzó a debilitarse, Icicle sabía que estaba perdiendo la batalla, sin embargo, no podía permitirse perder, no con tres llaves oníricas en su poder, sin embargo, si la detenían ahí, no podría hacer nada más, de inmediato lanzo las llaves por una de las ventanas, Las serpientes desaparecieron y Ash regreso a la normalidad, pese a que la alicornio seguía luchando dentro de sí, esta se lanzó por la ventana, Shiro sin dudarlo la siguió.

—¡No huyas cobarde! — Dijo el Kirin, lo cual fastidio a Icicle.

— _¡LARGO DE MI VISTA! —_ Profirió molesta, al mismo tiempo que la verdadera emperatriz resurgía.

—Shiro… ¡Ayúdenme! — El Kirin asintió estirando su casco.

—La tengo… — Los dos se habían lanzado sin pensarlo desde el tercer piso del palacio, la caída seria dolorosa, Shiro necesitaba un milagro, sin embargo, su hermana se quedó esperándolo, y sin dudarlo, uso su magia para hacer brotar una planta del suelo, esta creció y creció hasta que una hoja de un gran tamaño amortiguo su caída, las llaves por otro lado, habían tocado el suelo, Shiro pensó que ya tenían la victoria, pero nuevamente la emperatriz comenzó a gritar de dolor.

—¡Solani lucha, tu puedes! — Solani lo miro, aunque sus ojos habían regresado al color azul de Icicle.

— _¡Solani me pertenece! —_ Exclamo la pesadilla débilmente, Shiro nuevamente le dedico una mirada furiosa, su espíritu de Nirik, nuevamente regreso a el.

—¡Solani no te pertenece, ahora sé que tú fuiste quien destruyo mi aldea, no ella, ella me prometió que arreglaría el daño, y confió en su palabra! — Por unos momentos, Icicle sintió unos destellos de una gran energía onírica en el muchacho y de pronto al verlo, vio una gran serpiente, viéndola a los ojos, aquello hizo que gritara con fuerza, su enlace con Solani se deshizo, Shiro y su hermana, vieron una sombra, era la verdadera Icicle, los vio a ambos aterrada, descendió y tomo las llaves, aunque Hana nuevamente uso su magia para impedir que huyera, la sombra miro a la pequeña Kirin, lucho para intentar huir aferrando las llaves a ella, aunque dos se soltaron lográndose llevar solo una.

El Kirin tomo a la alicornio y con suavidad la coloco en el suelo.

—¿Ella se encuentra bien? — Pregunto su hermana menor con curiosidad, al mismo tiempo la dragona, el alicornio y la terrestre se acercaron.

—¿Qué paso? — Shiro los volteo a ver.

—Solani ha regresado a la normalidad — Respondió el Kirin

—¿Y la pesadilla? — Pregunto Icy.

—Huyo, lamento no haber podido acabar con ella… — Brave negó con su cabeza.

—Hiciste lo que pudiste, nos ayudaste, aun cuando nosotros no te ayudamos, ¿Por qué lo hiciste Shiro? — El Kirin miro a Brave y después a su hermana.

—Tu protegiste a mi hermana, ¿verdad?, me refiero a aquella noche, cuando tuve aquella pesadilla — Brave asintió.

—No podía permitirme que le ocurriera algo — Shiro sonrió agradecido.

—Tenia que devolverte el favor de alguna forma, gracias de verdad Brave — El alicornio igualmente le dedico una sonrisa sincera.

—No, gracias a ti — Icy se acercó al sitio donde cayeron las llaves, solo para ver que faltaba una, se acercó a los muchachos, y les dio la mala noticia.

—¿Qué llave falta? — Pregunto Ash curiosa.

—Se llevó la llave del desierto, aún tenemos la llave de cristal y la de lava — Brave asintió y saco su otra llave.

—Y también esta — Icy estaba sorprendida.

—¿Creí que había tomado tu llave? — Brave negó.

—Tuve un mal presagio sentí que debí ocultar esa llave — Shiro se acercó a ellos, y fue sincero.

—¿Chicos, me la deben, que son estas llaves precisamente? — Brave negó con la cabeza.

—Ni siquiera lo sabemos con exactitud, solo sabemos que permiten proteger el reino de los sueños, y sabemos que son importantes — El anciano Kirin se acercó, lo había escuchado todo.

—Y lo son… — Brave volteo a verlo.

—¿Usted sabe lo que son? — El viejo Kirin verdoso asintió, mientras una fila de Kirines se acercaban al grupo,

 **Fin del capítulo 19.**


	20. Capítulo 20

**Capítulo 20 Crónicas de Oriente IV. La tierra Kirin.**

—¿Anciano usted sabe qué son? — El viejo Kirin asintió a la pregunta de Shiro.

—Así es Shiro, y más respeto, recuerda que me llamo Jueki — Shiro intento contener su risa solo para recibir un golpe en su cabeza, por su propia hermana

—¿Jueki? — Pregunto Ash confundida.

—Significa savia, dragona — Dijo de manera apacible y calma, de inmediato, vieron a los hermanos Kirin discutir.

—Hermano, más respeto al viejo Jueki — El viejo Kirin negó con la cabeza.

—Los jóvenes de ahora, son cada vez más impetuosos — Brave y el resto comenzaron a reír.

—¿Podría decirnos que son las llaves? — Pregunto Brave genuinamente interesado

—Claro que sí, solamente que este no es el lugar, ni el momento, primero hay que ayudar a la emperatriz, necesitamos curarla — Brave asintió, al mismo tiempo que el viejo Jueki se acercó a la emperatriz, su asta comenzó a emitir un ligero brillo verde, poco después, una savia de color verde comenzó a escurrir y un agradable aroma inundo todos sus alrededores, una mezcla de menta fresca con hierbabuena, Solani lentamente comenzó a abrir sus ojos.

—¿Qué fue lo que paso? — Y el grupo se encargó de comentarle todo lo sucedido.

—No puedo creer que una pesadilla me haya controlado por tanto tiempo… — Brave se acercó a ella, y colocó su ala sobre su lomo.

—No es su culpa — La emperatriz con tristeza asintió.

—¿Señorita Solani? — Empezó por decir el viejo Jueki a la alicornio de cabello cual fuego —¿Me permite preguntar, por qué dice que fue su culpa? — La alicornio asintió.

—Bueno, todo comenzó cuando ciertas pesadillas comenzaron a invadir mis noches de sueño, al principio, pensé que era algo normal, ya sabe cómo cualquier poni, pero comenzaron a venir recuerdos de mi pasado a flote, memorias que olvide con el paso del tiempo — Brave abrió los ojos de par en par, Luna paso por lo mismo. —Recordé cuando los antiguos reyes aun gobernaban, El rey Equs Mond y la reina Solaris, así como Dark y White Dream, mis antiguos camaradas y hermanos, pero algo no estaba bien, ellos no me reconocían, los recuerdos no tenían sentido, y después de un tiempo, nada, como si hubiese caído dormida profundamente… — La emperatriz cerro sus ojos y comenzó a llorar. —Lamento todos los problemas que les cause a todos, a mi gente, al pueblo Kirin y a ustedes guardianes… — La emperatriz una vez más se inclinó ante todos, la gente comenzó a acercarse, con curiosidad, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, pudieron empatizar con la emperatriz, viendo que en realidad, otro ente había sido quien la estaba manipulando, los ponis comenzaron a acercarse, desde los más pequeños hasta los adultos, terrestres, pegasos y unicornios se congregaron frente a ella, así como el resto de los kirines —Que clase de gobernadora soy, si ni siquiera pude defenderme de una pesadilla… —

El viejo Jueki había escuchado suficiente.

—Al único al que debe culpar, es a este viejo Kirin, incapaz de haberla protegido — Dijo con desdén y apenado. —Intente detener esas pesadillas que tuvo cada noche, estuve a punto de lograr protegerla, pero le falle mi emperatriz… — El Kirin se inclinó, ante ella, Solani lo miro.

—Señor Jueki, no diga eso — El anciano asintió.

—Pero fue mi culpa, lamento no haber estado a la altura, esa pesadilla era más fuerte, y un guardián onírico como yo, debió de estado preparado para rescatarla su excelencia, de haberlo hecho, pudimos haber evitado tanto derramamiento de vidas sin sentido… — Brave y compañía, no lo podían creer, otro guardián, lejos de su hogar, —ahora hágame un favor, límpiese esos ojos, y levántese, deje de pensar en el mañana y en el pasado, mejor céntrese en crear un mejor ahora — La emperatriz y todos alrededor escucharon las palabras del anciano. —Eso va para todos ustedes— Todos en la plaza observaron al anciano Kirin —Hagan lo posible por disfrutar el ahora, pues nunca sabemos cuándo podría terminar. —

El resto de los ponis del imperio comenzaron a felicitar al anciano, Brave de inmediato tuvo una idea, no sin antes decirle a todos los que estaban cerca de él que se cubrieran lo oídos.

—¡Viva la emperatriz Solani! — Dijo a todo pulmón, con su voz real, el resto de los ponis asintió, y comenzaron a replicar el nombre de su emperatriz. —Aun no es tarde, para arreglar los errores que cometió, después de todo, usted no tuvo nada que ver con ello — Repuso Brave guiñándole un ojo, la emperatriz asintió, y se limpió el resto de sus lágrimas.

—Muchas gracias Brave Moonlight, ahora veo, porque ellos te escogieron — Brave nuevamente se mostró confundido.

—¿Se refiere a los Dream? — La emperatriz asintió.

—Antes de que esto sucediera, incluso antes de recibir la carta, tuve un sueño algo curioso, me encontré con ellos, verlos de nuevo, me hizo una gran ilusión, pero me dijeron que estaban a punto de llevar a cabo su plan, y me dijeron que algún día un alicornio vendría de una tierra lejana, me alegra finalmente haberte conocido Brave. — Brave asintió.

—Y el resto también va para ustedes, en nombre del imperio, los declaro, héroes honorarios — Aquello sorprendió a Ash, Icy y Shiro, un tanto desacostumbrados a recibir halagos.

—¡Tres hurras por los salvadores del imperio! — Vocifero la emperatriz, al mismo tiempo que los ánimos estallaban por los cielos, de inmediato el cielo comenzó a iluminarse por unas pequeñas esferas que explotaban y soltaban chispas.

—¿¡Vaya que es eso!? — Pregunto Brave algo emocionado.

—Fuego artificiales, hechos con magia y un poco de pólvora — Dijo la emperatriz sonriendo ante la ingenuidad del alicornio grisáceo.

…

La noche llego y la emperatriz Solani insistió a los guardianes y a los kirines de hospedarse en su palacio por una noche, después de todo tenían que celebrarlo, hubo un gran banquete, en el cual todos disfrutaban del ambiente, junto a una agradable música, sin embargo, Brave y compañía, aun querían saber el secreto de las llaves, pues el anciano Kirin resulto ser un guardián onírico, Brave quería preguntar sobre las llaves, pero no quería ser tan insistente al tema, después de todo, el mismo anciano les dijo que no era el lugar ni el momento, sin embargo, eso no evito que se acercara, junto a los dos hermanos Hana y Shiro ante ellos.

—Muchachos, que tal la están pasando — Ash fue la primera en responder.

—Esta es mi clase de fiesta, menos peleas y más convivencia — Contesto sonriendo y sintiéndose cómoda, Icy por otro lado dijo.

—Es muy diferente a las fiestas de mi aldea, pero una fiesta es una fiesta — Brave por su parte respondió.

—Siempre es bueno ver otro tipo de fiestas, me impresionan lo distintas que son nuestras culturas — El anciano Kirin asintió.

—Me alegra oír eso, por cierto, la emperatriz nos dijo que irán a nuestra tierra, ¿Gustan acompañarnos en el viaje de regreso? — Pregunto el anciano al grupo.

—Por supuesto, señor Jueki, a todo esto, sé que no es el momento, pero tengo muchas preguntas — Dijo Brave con curiosidad.

—Alto ahí mi barbudo amigo… — Dijo haciendo hincapié a la gran barba del alicornio, pues sí que había crecido con el tiempo —Deja todas tus preguntas para mañana, como te dije, disfruta del ahora, quien sabe nunca se sabe cuándo es nuestro último día — Brave suspiro, pero tenía razón, por primera vez, dejaría sus preocupaciones a un lado, se lo habían ganado.

Shiro por otro lado, se alejó, Hana lo observo pero no lo detuvo, el Kirin oscuro se sentía incómodo, como si no fuera bienvenido ahí, de inmediato Icy se acercó a él.

—¿Te importa si te hago compañía? — Shiro negó con la cabeza.

—Claro que no, adelante —Comento nervioso, pues era la primera vez, que ellos dos estaban solos.

—Debo decirlo Shiro, fuiste muy valiente al enfrentarte tu solo a esa pesadilla — El Kirin se abochorno y algo nervioso le respondió.

—No solo fui yo, su amiga dragona me ayudo — Dijo señalándola, al mismo tiempo que veían como tenía un concurso de comida, con un Kirin algo rechoncho, ambos tragaban una especie de panecillos de arroz tradicionales de imperio y cuando terminaban un plato, les entregaban más.

—Ash es simplemente asombrosa, ella lleva poco tiempo de ser una guardiana y me impresiona como ha mejorado, a diferencia de mí — Dijo algo apenada.

—Vamos no digas eso, vi tu armadura de cristal, es muy atractiva — La yegua de cabello azulado se puso algo roja, al mismo tiempo que el Kirin se dio cuenta de su error y nerviosamente dijo. —Quiero decirlo no atractiva en ese sentido, sino que es muy genial, no digo que tu no seas atractiva — Icy comenzó a reír.

—Tranquilo Shiro, debo decir que tú también eres algo atractivo — Shiro trago saliva.

—Tengo que preguntar algo, ¿Tú y Brave tienen algo? — Icy de inmediato negó apenada con sus cascos.

—Oh no, el solo tiene ojos para Luna, además solo somos buenos amigos — El Kirin asintió.

—Oh, rayos no quise decir eso — De pronto el ambiente entre ellos se hizo algo raro, pero de inmediato Icy intento arreglarlo.

—Te conté que vengo de un sitio muy gélido — El Kirin negó con la cabeza, y la plática siguió su curso, Icy de inmediato tuvo una conversación tranquila con Shiro, alejándose de los tópicos románticos, hasta que finalmente, la fiesta termino y todos se fueron a sus camas.

Todos menos Brave.

…

Aun pensativo el alicornio decidió hacer pequeño patrullaje nocturno en el reino de los sueños, por un instante había pensado en visitar a Celestia, y pese a todo, aun se sentía algo incómodo, puede que ella lo hubiese ayudado y estaba agradecido, pero no cambiaba el hecho de que lo hubiese intentado traicionar, sin embargo, era tal y como el viejo Jueki le dijo, olvida el pasado, y no pienses en el futuro, —Ella merece que la vea al menos una vez — Sin dudarlo, se sumergió en la ventana, para ver una escena que lo conmociono.

El recuerdo que lo había atormentado, ver a Celestia desterrar a su propia hermana, Celestia lo miro, y a su vez Brave a ella, Brave no supo que hacer, después de presenciar aquella escena, no se sintió con ánimos de seguir ahí, Celestia sabía que aquel era el verdadero Brave, y de inmediato le grito.

—¡Espera! — El alicornio se detuvo.

—Te gusta atormentarme ¿verdad? — Comento Brave desdichado y sin voltear a verla.

—Brave… por favor… ¿Sabes cómo me siento yo, reviviendo este momento noche tras noche? — Brave no dijo nada, y Celestia comenzó a gimotear a su espalda.

—Supongo, que debe de ser similar a lo que yo siento, verla encerrada de esa forma solo me causa un terrible pesar en mi interior… — Comento el muchacho volteando a verla directamente a los ojos Celestia se sorprendo, no parecía el mismo poni que había dejado Canterlot tiempo atrás. —Pero no se compara a lo que siento cuando yo te veo Celestia, después de todo, tu causaste esto al encerrarme y abandonarme petrificado dentro de una supuesta prueba, pensé que este viaje me ayudaría a perdonarte Celestia, me había convencido que valía la pena darte otra oportunidad, pero ahora veo que no soy yo quien debe dar su perdón — Celestia se quedó callada, y sorprendida ante la respuesta del alicornio, irritada y con la voz rota respondió.

—¡Después de todos los malditos favores que te hice, después de que convencí a Luna de tomarte como su alumno, haberte dado cobijo en mi castillo, o ayudarte con tu investigación, te atreves a pagármelo con tu desprecio! — Brave suspiro.

—¿Piensas que te desprecio? Que piensas que he hecho este tiempo… — La alicornio blanca no respondió nada —He movido cielo, mar y tierra, en busca de una forma de salvar a Luna, al contrario de usted princesa, mírese a usted misma, y dígame que ha cambiado dentro de tu ser, después de todo Solani me conto que tras la muerte de sus padres intento acabar con su propia vida — La princesa del Sol se sorprendió.

—¿Cómo que Solani te lo dijo? —

—No le debo explicaciones princesa Celestia, mi único deber ahora, es salvar a Luna, lo que siga después lo arreglaremos cara a cara… — Celestia, no podía quedarse así, Brave comenzó a avanzar, y desesperada grito

—¡Espera, como sabes eso! ¿Acaso hablaste con ella? Brave no… por favor no me dejes, ¿Cómo liberaras a Luna?, por favor, no me abandones… — Sin embargo, el alicornio ya había abandonado su sueño…

Brave, no supo que pensar al salir del sueño de Celestia, era obvio que él estaba dispuesto a todo, incluso a cambiar, pero ella no, le daría el beneficio de la duda de nueva cuenta y esperaba que su comentario la colocara en su lugar, pero aquello lo hizo sentirse culpable, quizá su boca se fue de más, aunque después de eso se sintió embriagadamente tranquilo.

Dio un pequeño patrullaje más, y tras liberar a un par de potrillos de una mala noche, se decidió por irse a dormir finalmente.

…

A la mañana siguiente, preparados, se despidieron de la emperatriz.

—¿En verdad tienen que irse? — El anciano Kirin, así como los guardianes asintieron. —Es una verdadera pena — La emperatriz sonrió, y abrazo al anciano. —Voy a extrañar toda esta compañía — El anciano Kirin negó con su cabeza.

—Si fuera usted, saldría a ver mi reino, después de todo, usted tiene suerte de ser longeva, no como uno, pero si sale del palacio, se dará cuenta de muchas cosas, cuídese emperatriz Solani — La emperatriz asintió, y tras eso, se acercó a Brave.

—Muchacho, buena suerte con tu misión, sé que salvaras a la princesa de la noche, créeme, lo creo de buena fe— Brave asintió.

—Usted también cuídese, y de ser posible, mándele una carta a Celestia, ella necesita ahora que ponis como usted la apoyen — Le emperatriz estuvo de acuerdo.

—Tienes toda la razón, tengan buen viaje guardianes oníricos — Icy y Ash asintieron, y tras eso, salieron en marcha hacia el sur.

…

La caminata hasta tierra de Kirines, fue larga, pero agradable, Brave y compañía, pudieron ver de los paisajes más bellos y apacibles, lejos a lo que ellos por su parte verían en Equestria, y lejos de las montañas de donde Ash provenía.

Durante el viaje, Brave pudo ver cómo era que los Kirines se diferenciaban de los ponis, por instancia, podían caminar sobre el agua, sin hundirse, su magia, les permitía hacer germinar la tierra más rápido, y en general, eran muy honestos con sus sentimientos, sin embargo, también eran muy temperamentales, varias veces al día, Brave y compañía veían Nirik ardiendo en llamas, intentando calmarse.

—Es una pena, que estos jóvenes no tengan autocontrol — Comento el anciano.

—Entonces, ser un Nirik, ¿es una maldición? — Pregunto Icy con curiosidad.

—Para nada — Repuso el anciano sonriendo —Es parte de nuestra naturaleza, no sé qué haríamos, si no pudiéramos hacerlo, es una buena forma de descargar todo lo malo dentro de nosotros, si quizá no sea la mejor forma, pero muchos kirines aquí, viven vidas largas y plenas por eso —

—No quiero sonar grosera señor Jueki — Dijo Ash —Pero, ¿qué edad tiene usted? — El anciano comenzó a reír.

—Para nada dragona, déjame ver, eso paso hace ochenta años, mi esposa murió hace diez, me parece que tengo más de siete siglos de edad —

—¡Más de setecientos años! — Grito Ash sorprendida.

—Eso es lo normal ¿no? — Dijo el anciano confundido —Después de todo, ustedes dragones, pueden vivir más de un milenio o me equivoco — Ash asintió.

—Así es, quizá parezca que es inmortalidad, pero en realidad, solamente envejecemos más lento —

Icy se sentía curiosa, ella posiblemente era la única en el grupo, que realmente no disponía de tal don, después de todo, ella era un poni común y corriente.

—¿Y qué hay de ti Brave, que edad tienes? — El alicornio sonrió.

—Bueno no es por presumir, pero tengo alrededor de ocho años — El resto se sorprendió, aunque para el pony no era algo extraño, después de todo, los ponis envejecían algo rápido, sin embargo, llegaba un punto en el cual, su edad se estancaba, antes de que envejecieran del todo, el promedio de vida de un poni era alrededor de ochenta años, e incluso se conocía de ancianos que lograban llegar al siglo de vida, sin embargo era raro reconocer que el envejecería más lento que el resto de sus conocidos.

—Eres más joven de lo que pensé — Comento el anciano. —Y sin embargo, posees un buen grado de madurez —

—Gracias — Dijo el alicornio manchado algo avergonzado.

—¿Qué hay de usted señorita? — Pregunto el viejo Kirin dirigiéndose a Icy.

—Yo…— El anciano asintió —Tengo siete señor, — El anciano le dedico una cálida sonrisa.

—Disfruta tu vida al máximo, y no porque envejezcas más rápido, significa que debas llevar una vida de desdicha, disfruta de cada momento al máximo — Icy asintió, aquellas palabras la reconfortaron, el viejo Jueki tenía razón, no debía de preocuparse de como envejecería, sino de vivir cada día al máximo.

Una vez más el anochecer llego, Brave y compañía entraron para que la dragona siguiese con su práctica, y de paso, hacer una revisión, ver si podían encontrar el rastro de la pesadilla desaparecida.

Sin embargo nada, nuevamente una noche tranquila llena de pesadillas pequeñas y sueños placidos.

A la mañana siguiente finalmente habían llegado, un gran campo de arroz se extendía hasta donde sus ojos podían ver y tras eso, una villa completamente en ruinas, sin embargo, de inmediato fueron saludados por un grupo de ponis con materiales detrás de ellos.

—¿Usted es Jueki, líder de los kirines? — Dijo un unicornio con una armadura de la guardia.

—Así es joven — El unicornio de inmediato se inclinó.

—Lamento lo que le hicimos a su aldea, de parte de mis hermanos y hermanas, nos disculpamos por el daño que les hicimos… — El anciano asintió, y les pidió que se levantaran.

—No se preocupen, si trabajamos juntos, podremos reconstruir la aldea en cuestión de semanas — El unicornio asintió, y de inmediato comenzaron a organizarse para planearse como harían para reconstruir toda una aldea, sin embargo, antes de que todo iniciase, aún tenía una promesa que cumplir, el anciano llamo al grupo de guardianes, y a Shiro.

—Guardianes, Shiro, pueden venir conmigo —

—¿Hana puede venir señor? — Pregunto Shiro, pues ahora más que nunca no quería separarse de su hermana, el anciano Kirin vio a la pequeña hermana del Kirin azabache y asintió.

—Claro que puede venir, sin embargo, debo advertirle, nada de lo que diga, deberá ser sabido por otros, ¿entendido? — La pequeña Kirin estuvo de acuerdo, antes de partir, el anciano aviso que tenía que ocuparse de algo, pero que no tardaría, el resto de los aldeanos estuvo de acuerdo, y el grupo finalmente abandono la aldea.

—Síganme, es momento de que finalmente, sepan la verdad — Brave se sentía ansioso, como un pequeño en la mañana de la víspera de los corazones cálidos, esperando por abrir sus regalos.

De inmediato llegaron a un claro vacío.

—No quiero faltarle el respeto viejo pero aquí no hay nada — Comento Shiro realmente confundido, el anciano comenzó a reír.

—Es porque aún no he abierto el sitio — De inmediato su asta brillo de un verde tenue, y un pequeño templo emergió de la tierra.

—¡Pero que…! — Exclamo el Kirin incapaz de completar la frase, pues genuinamente estaba sorprendido.

—No se queden atrás vengan conmigo — Los guardianes, y los hermanos siguieron al anciano, por unas escaleras que descendían, avanzaron escuchando únicamente el eco de sus pisadas, se podía palpar el nerviosismo de todos, así como la emoción, finalmente, sabrían para que eran las susodichas llaves.

Cuando las escaleras se detuvieron, observaron un pequeño altar con una caja de madera en el centro de este, el anciano se acercó y la abrió ante todos, una pequeña llave verde de un material desconocido se dejó ver.

—Esta es la llave del imperio solar equino, la llave de jade — Acto seguido, el anciano comenzó a recitar un hechizo, Brave reconoció el dialecto, era poni antiguo, lentamente, todos comenzaron a sentirse somnolientos.

…

Al abrir sus ojos ya no estaban en aquel templo, se encontraban frente a un gran palacio, de tonos blancos y negros, dos estatuas de alicornios se erguían ante ellos, una blanca y otra negra, de la nada, ambas comenzaban a agitarse, y a romperse, dos figuras emergieron, Brave los conocía, pero sus compañeros no, las dos figuras de inmediato descendieron ante ellos, el primero, era un alicornio de pelaje negro, con una Cutie Mark de una noche estrellada sobre su flanco, su larga melena era de un gris oscuro emitía magia casi como la de las princesas del sol y la noche, su gran barba lo hacía parecer un sabio, así como sus generosos ojos verdes.

La otra figura era prístinamente blanca, con una Cutie Mark de una Luna menguante, cabellera y cola Rubia y un par de ojos amarillos, llenos de calidez.

—Es un gusto finalmente conocerlos a todos ustedes en persona — Comenzó el alicornio negro.

—Permítanme presentarme — Dijo el primer monarca encantado —Mi nombre es Dark Dream, soberano del antiguo reino de Oniria, y creador de las llaves Oníricas. — De igual forma la yegua blanca se acercó al grupo.

—Yo soy White Dream, esposa de Dark Dream y soberana de Oniria, así como ayudante para la creación de las llaves —

—Me gustaría felicitarlos por llegar hasta aquí — Comento Dark y continuo —pero, me temo que nunca previmos que perderían una llave —

—Aunque nos alegra saber, que no nos equivocamos contigo Brave, ni contigo Icy, ni mucho menos con Ash — El grupo se sentía honrado de estar ante tales figuras, y sin dudarlo con cierta emoción en su voz, el alicornio manchado preguntó.

—¿Entonces, es momento de que conozcamos que son las llaves? — Dark asintió.

—Tomen asiento, porque lo que les voy a contar es algo largo, verán todo esto viene de años lejanos, cuando la vida por si misma comenzaba, en aquel entonces, diversas criaturas de la oscuridad acampaban a sus anchas, devorando ponis y cualquier otra criatura pensante, nosotros fuimos elegidos, para proteger a todas las criaturas vivas, en un principio, éramos cinco Los antiguos reyes Equs Mond y Solaris, así como la emperatriz Solani, y obviamente sus servidores, combatimos, durante día y noche esa oscuridad — De inmediato White siguió con la narración.

—Sin embargo, nunca contamos con que esa fuerza oscura tuviera un comandante, el rey de las tinieblas, quien ha recibido muchos nombres a lo largo de la historia, pero nosotros siempre lo conoceremos como " _Tenebrae"_ intento por todos los medios dejarnos inutilizados, controlando ponis, creando criaturas aberrantes y anti natura, e incluso usando a personas a las que amábamos como sus marionetas — Dark se aclaró la garganta y prosiguió.

—Y cuando todo parecía perdido Equs Mond, y la reina Solaris lo dieron todo, sacrificaron sus vidas, a cambio de proteger su amado mundo, derrotando a _"Tenebrae" —_

—Más el muy ingrato, logro sobrevivir, débil, y sin forma física, pero estábamos preparados para ello, nosotros habíamos logrado crear una dimensión donde pudimos encerrarlo, el reino onírico, colocamos varios sellos, y sus respectivas llaves — Dijo White, viendo a Brave y al resto callados, y sorprendidos ante tal revelación.

—Sin embargo, las llaves tienen otros usos, me parece que ustedes ya los vieron en acción, puede cerrar y abrir planos oníricos, así como crear planos oníricos en el momento que quieran, y no solo eso, sino que les permite fusionar ambas realidades —

Todo comenzaba a tener sentido para Brave, sobre aquel encuentro en el palacio de Solani sin embargo aún quedaba una incógnita.

—¿Dark, White, entonces, por qué, Nightmare se ha empeñado tanto en encontrarlas? — Los monarcas de Oniria asintieron, se merecían una explicación, y Dark se las dio.

—Es porque Nightmare, no es más que un siervo de Lord Tenebrae, creado por el, para intentar liberarse de las cadenas que le impusimos, sin embargo, el sello que colocamos sobre él, era más débil, pero fue por eso confiamos en ustedes, sin embargo, por ahora, no es el momento de que se encuentren el resto de estas, hasta ahora han encontrado cinco, para encontrar la siguiente, necesitaran la ayuda de una vieja conocida — Brave sentía como su corazón se achicaba dentro de su pecho, sabia a quien se referían, y White prosiguió

—Necesitamos a la princesa Luna pues ella es la única que puede abrir el camino a la siguiente llave, sin ella, no podrán seguir con su misión — El resto vio como los ojos de Brave brillaban con intensidad, finalmente, estaba cerca de volver a verla, de tenerla cerca a él, y aún más importante de poder hacer una vida a su lado.

—Dejamos a alguien experta en la materia Brave, está bien informada y sabe de su llegada, viajen de regreso a occidente, pues ella los espera con ansia — Brave asintió, sin embargo antes de detenerse, el anciano Kirin los detuvo.

—No tan rápido, aún falta por anunciar algo más, maestros, me harían los honores — Dijo el Kirin inclinándose ante ellos.

—Poco menos Jueki, ¿pero dinos, estas seguro de esto? — El anciano asintió.

—He experimentado la vida de ser un guardián durante mucho tiempo, y finalmente encontré a un digno sucesor — tras eso señalo al Kirin de melena blanca.

—¿Yo? — Comento Shiro sorprendido —Con todo respeto anciano, yo no puedo ser un guardián onírico — El anciano comenzó a reír.

—Tonterías muchacho, vi de lo que eras capaz, lograste enfrentarte a una pesadilla, aun sin tener energía onírica en ti, eso me basto para saber que serás un digno sucesor —

—¡Hermano enhorabuena! — Dijo Hana sonriéndole, no había entendido todo lo que estaba sucediendo, sin embargo sí que captaba la idea de que su hermano, ahora sería un protector de los sueños.

—Hana… — Comento el muchacho viendo a su hermana.

—Da lo mejor de ti hermano, hazme sentir orgullosa de ser tu hermana — El Kirin cerro sus ojos, y abrazo a su hermana, Hana le correspondió al joven, mientras el grupo observo la escena, Ash e Icy pudieron sentir la calidez de ambos, mientras Brave no evitaba sonreír.

—Quien diría que encontrarte me traería tantas sorpresas — Comento Shiro a su hermana pequeña, tras eso, se dirigió a los otros guardianes oníricos —¿Hay espacio para uno más? — Dijo el Kirin a Brave.

—Siempre hay un espacio, en verdad sería todo un honor si te unes — Shiro suspiro.

—No tengo elección ¿verdad? — El anciano rio, y negó con la cabeza.

—No, pero si te sirve de consuelo, yo tampoco la tuve, sin embargo, quizá te termines llevando una sorpresa — El Kirin volteo a ver a la yegua blanca, esta asintió, incitándolo a que lo hiciera.

—Muy bien, maestros, como sea, acepto el poder del anciano — Los Dream asintieron.

—Que así sea entonces — Dijo Dark, y tras eso, un rayo azulado oscuro salió de su cuerno, impactando sobre el viejo Jueki, después, White hizo lo mismo, solo que del suyo un fue un rayo amarillo, que impacto sobre Shiro, acto seguido, cruzaron sus rayos, Brave observo, como una especie de hilo abandonaba el cuerpo del anciano, y era insertado dentro de Shiro, el Kirin abrió los ojos, un ligero brío apareció en ellos.

—Guardianes, creemos firmemente en su cometido, recuerden, aun cuando la oscuridad los aceche, no pierdan la esperanza, pues aun en la oscuridad más profunda puede existir una luz igual de brillante. — Los cuatro guardianes asintieron, tras eso, los Dream se desvanecieron, y se hallaron despiertos nuevamente en el templo.

—No puedo creerlo… — Dijo Ash.

—¿El qué? — Pregunto Shiro.

—Todo, jamás pensé que un temible demonio estuviera detrás de las pesadillas, tendremos que tener más cuidado con las llaves de ahora en adelante — Brave asintió.

—Sin embargo, ahora entiendo más cosas, quien diría que al final del día las llaves me terminarían llevando a mi amada — El anciano de inmediato los miro.

—Chicos, me gustaría que se marcharan ahora mismo, ya que saben que tienen la respuesta frente a sus narices, pero antes de eso, me gustaría entrenarlos, sé que pueden mejorar sus habilidades oníricas, en especial a ti Shiro, tú necesitas un entrenamiento intensivo — El Kirin comenzó a refunfuñar.

—Olvídelo, eso jamás — El anciano de inmediato le dijo.

—No es una recomendación, es una orden, no saben lo que les espera, así que por favor, quédense un poco más — Brave no sabía qué hacer, finalmente la respuesta para rescatar a Luna estaba debajo de su nariz, pero si algo salía mal, y no tenía el poder suficiente para salvarla, prefería mil veces esperar a perderla nuevamente.

—Muy bien señor Jueki, díganos, ¿Qué tenemos que hacer? — El resto observo la seguridad en la voz del alicornio, después de todo, por algo, él era el líder del grupo.

 **Fin del capítulo 20.**

 **Nota de autor.**

-Todos los derechos a sus respectivos autores, no soy dueño más que de los FC´s que aparecen aquí, lo demás pertenece a Hasbro y Lauren Faust.


	21. Capítulo 21

**Capítulo 21. La despedida.**

El entrenamiento con la tribu Kirin, fue un buen cambio de aire para Brave e Icy, y una buena guía para sus dos más recientes integrantes, Ash y Shiro, al parecer el viejo Jueki estaba realizando un gran trabajo, cada noche, asignaba a cada guardián a un sueño dándoles notas de como derrotar pesadillas y como usar sus habilidades, pero con el alicornio manchado, fue distinto.

—Señor Jueki — Comenzó este —Tengo algo que preguntar — El anciano asintió.

—Tengo una ligera sospecha de lo que me preguntaras, pero adelante — Brave suspiro.

—¿Cómo lidian con su forma Nirik cada día? — El viejo comenzó a reír.

—Punto para mí, sabía que me preguntarías eso, veras Brave, los kirines nacemos con esa dualidad en nuestro corazón, e incluso hemos tenido potrillos peculiares que nacen siendo Niriks — Brave abrió los ojos de par en par, tras ver al anciano, encender su cálido temperamento, sus ojos se tornaron blancos, su melena se volvió una gran llama azulada, y su pelaje era completamente negro. —¿Dime algo, parezco molesto? — A pesar de que su voz se había vuelto más grave, y de que su porte se había vuelto más serio, Brave no sentía ni un rastro de rabia en él.

—De hecho no, parece que está en paz — El viejo Nirik asintió, y nuevamente regreso a la normalidad.

—Así es, porque así lo estoy, mi forma Nirik, y Kirin, están unidas una con la otra, no se pueden separar, pero no es algo de lo que me avergüence, es difícil llegar hasta este nivel, pero es algo que se aprende con paciencia y dedicación — Brave asintió. —Pero dime ¿Por qué la pregunta? — El alicornio suspiro y le respondió con sinceridad.

—Esto sonara raro, y más viniendo de un guardián onírico, pero hay una pesadilla dentro de mí — El anciano lo miro atentamente, y asintió.

—Entonces es cierto, pude sentir una mancha en tu espíritu, pero no parece la típica energía fría y sin emociones de una pesadilla normal, esta parece, cálida — Brave se lo confirmo.

—Así es, él es parte de mí, como yo soy de él —

—¿El? — Pregunto el anciano confundido, Brave asintió, cerro sus ojos, y su cuerpo cambio de forma, su pelaje se tornó negro, su melena y sus manchas resplandecían con un fulgor blanco, los ojos azules en cambio seguían intactos el anciano no retrocedió, y al contrario, parecía asombrado por la metamorfosis del joven alicornio.

—Es un gusto conocerlo señor Jueki — Dijo el alicornio de pesadilla.

—El gusto es mío, pero dime muchacho ¿Cuál es tu nombre? — Sin dudarlo la pesadilla respondió.

—Woeful Darkmoon señor — El nombre sonaba familiar en su cabeza.

—Entonces, tú y Brave, son distintos entes, pero están inexorablemente conectados, eso es intrigante — La pesadilla asintió.

—Gracias a que el me acepto como parte de él, aunque a veces no puedo evitar ser duro con él, sin embargo, pese a ello, él no puede controlar mi poder con toda la soltura que desearíamos —

El anciano sonrió sinceramente.

—Puedo ver porque, dime algo, Brave puede oír todo lo que decimos ahora — La pesadilla negó con la cabeza.

—Está durmiendo profundamente en mi interior, lo mismo me pasa, aunque hay breves momentos, en los cuales podemos conectarnos —

—Interesante, haz intentado ser sincero con él — Woeful se puso a la defensiva de inmediato.

—No sé de qué me habla — El anciano nuevamente dibujo una sonrisa.

—Vamos, él no puede escucharte, y prometo que no diré nada — Woeful vio al anciano y sonrió de satisfacción.

—¿Lo promete? — Dijo la pesadilla.

—Por supuesto, siempre y cuando lo que me digas sea verdad, porque si me entero que estas lastimando al muchacho, quizá no vaya a ser tan amable — Woeful asintió.

—Tiene razón, pero, aun no estoy preparado para decírselo, además el necesita reunirse con su amada y contarle esto, podría dañar su esperanza… — Jueki concordó con eso.

—Pero, aun así, va a necesitar tu ayuda —

—Lo sé, pero es un riesgo que prefiero correr… — El viejo Kirin, de inmediato se acercó a él y Woeful le susurro algo a su oído, los ojos de Jueki se llenaron de incredulidad.

—No puedo creerlo… — Dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos, asombrado por la verdad, tan innegable, había oído historias de su mentor, pero nunca se imaginó que fuesen ciertas. —Sufriste tanto por tu pueblo, por Oniria… — La pesadilla asintió, una lagrima descendió por su cara

—Falle protegiendo Oniria, pero no fallare, no esta vez, y voy a ayudar a Brave y al resto de los guardianes — El anciano asintió.

—Para que tú y Brave estén en sincronía, debes decirle eso, no deben de existir muros entre ustedes, después de todo como te dije, los dos son la cara de la misma moneda — Woeful suspiro.

—Señor Jueki, quiero su opinión, que haría en mi lugar… — El viejo respiro profundamente y cerro sus ojos.

—Lo mismo que tú, necesita recuperar a su amada, si le dijeras algo de esto, destrozarías su confianza, y ahora mismo, es lo que menos necesita, pero si necesitan sincronizarse, solo encuentren un sentimiento que los conecte a ambos, después de todo, nuestro espíritu Nirik, en cierta forma, es similar a una pesadilla, y pese a que algunos de los aldeanos, lo consideran una maldición, yo puedo ver la belleza de esto — Woeful asintió.

—Le prometo que cuando llegue el momento, le diré todo a Brave — El anciano estaba satisfecho.

—Hazlo cuando sea conveniente, porque si él se entera por otro medio, quizá nunca logren sincronizarse — Woeful suspiro.

—Muchas gracias señor Jueki —

—Buena Suerte Woeful… — Tras eso Brave retomo su conciencia. —Todo bien mi moteado amigo — El alicornio asintió.

—¿De qué hablo con Woeful? — Pregunto por curiosidad.

—Sobre cómo hacer que ambos puedan transformarse por más tiempo, y a voluntad, sin embargo, es algo que deberás descubrir por tu cuenta… — Brave sabía que no iba a ser tan fácil, sin embargo, se alegró de que el anciano fuese sincero.

—El quiere que me vuelva más fuerte ¿Verdad? — El anciano no negó ni asintió solo le dijo.

—La fuerza no tiene nada que ver con esto Brave, sino, algo más profundo, sin embargo, quizá llegara un día en el que ambos podrán hacerlo sin problema alguno — Aquello era más que suficiente para el alicornio.

—Muchas gracias — Repuso verdaderamente agradecido, el viejo Jueki sonrió sinceramente.

—Bueno, pasan de las tres de la mañana, será mejor que regresemos — Brave asintió, y miro directo al cielo, una Luna onírica apareció con la figura de su amada atrapada, estaba a unos cuantos pasos, lo sabía.

—Solo espérame Luna, solo un poco más… —

…

Pasaron los meses, y los guardianes vivieron y ayudaron a reconstruir la aldea Kirin.

Durante todo ese tiempo defendieron a los aldeanos de sus pesadillas cada noche, aquello hizo sentir a Brave de nueva cuenta en casa, pero era mejor aún, porque ahora ya no estaba solo.

Ash no quería dejar su vida en la aldea, quizá cuando Wild y ella regresaran juntos, se asentarían ahí para formar una familia, pues cada tarde iba a pescar con el resto de los kirines, el pescado se había convertido en su segundo alimento favorito después de las gemas.

Shiro por otra parte, estaba empezando a ver el encanto de los sueños, un nuevo sentimiento había nacido en su interior, era gratificante proteger a sus iguales y a otros tantos de sus temores. Pero aún más era increíble lo que podía hacer dentro de los sueños el poder pensar cosas y volverlas tangibles, convertirse en un Nirik sin riesgo de lastimar a alguien, e incluso podía transformarse en otras criaturas si así lo deseaba, todo esto era sobrecogedor, pero al mismo tiempo era maravilloso.

Además, pasaba tiempo junto a sus amigos, y cualquier excusa le valía para estar al lado de Icy.

Icy, por otra parte cuando no entrenaba, se la pasaba en los campos de arroz, prestando su ayuda y de su magia como poni terrestre, pues era bien sabido, que la magia de los ponis terrestres podía influir en una cosecha, y sí que lo había hecho, los kirines pese a su contacto más profundo con la naturaleza, se sorprendían de la habilidad de la yegua con las plantas, era agradable, ver que su conocimiento sobre cuidado de cultivos no estaba oxidado.

Pese a todo, su entrenamiento estaba llegando a su fin.

Y Jueki supo que era momento de que partieran, su ultimo día en la aldea, fue como cualquier otro, Brave genuinamente recordaría su tiempo ahí, aun sabiendo que no era su hogar, lo mismo sentían Ash e Icy, deseaban poder quedarse más tiempo, pero el anciano, presiono para que se preparan.

Los aldeanos, les habían preparado prendas completamente nuevas, y los dispusieron con alforjas, ropa y comida.

La despedida se hizo presente, la hermana pequeña de Shiro se despidió de todos, de manera melancólica, el anciano agradeció por su ayuda a la comunidad y a la reconstrucción de su aldea, Brave y compañía asintieron, era lo menos que podían hacer para agradecer que los permitieran quedarse ahí.

Sin ningún otro pendiente, abandonaron la aldea Kirin.

Decidieron viajar al puerto del imperio, pues el viaje de vuelta al otro continente iba a ser largo, sin embargo, Brave e Icy no se esperaron encontrar de nuevo a viejo amigos que podrían ayudarlos.

—¡Que el tridente de Neptuno me parta, sobrevivieron! — Exclamo el capitán Salty Water tras ver a Brave e Icy.

—¡Capitán! — Musitaron sorprendidos los dos ponis, animados de verlo de nueva cuenta.

—Pensamos lo peor cuando no los vimos en tierra firme… — Comento Icy.

—Lo mismo les digo, pensamos que habíamos asesinado a un importante mandatario de Equestria, pero nos alegra ver lo contrario — Repuso riendo

—Y yo que pensaba que eran marineros de agua dulce — Comento una segunda voz detrás del capitán.

—¡Ocean! — Dijo Brave feliz de verlo. —Antes no tuve la oportunidad de agradecerte por los pétalos de flor — El segundo al mando, negó con la cabeza.

—Como dije no eres el primero ni el ultimo — Tras eso pregunto —¿Nuevos camaradas? — tras ver a la dragona y al Kirin, de inmediato la primera se acercó, estirando su garra y saludándolo normalmente, Brave e Icy se habían asegurado de ello, lo menos que querían, era que la dragona lastimara a alguien.

—¡Mucho gusto! — Dijo la dragona purpura —Mi nombre es Ash — Tras eso el Kirin hizo lo mismo.

—Que tal, mi nombre es Kiba Shiro, pero pueden llamarme Shiro — El capitán le dio su casco a ambos con gusto y dijo.

—Ash, Hiro, será un gusto viajar con ustedes — De inmediato el Kirin repuso fastidiado.

—Capitán, es Shiro no Hiro, con una "S" al principio — El capitán asintió.

—Eso fue lo que dije Hiro — El Kirin se llevó su casco a su frente, sin embargo, no iba a darle importancia, al mismo tiempo alguien a la lejanía corrió a despedirlos.

—¡Hermano! — Grito la pequeña Hana al ver a su hermano, en compañía de otra Kirin.

—¡¿Hana, Aki que hacen aquí?! — Exclamo confundido, la pequeña de inmediato llamo los otros guardianes.

—Vinimos a darles esto — Comento Aki, mientras Hana les entregaba unas pequeñas flores, cortadas de una forma precisa, cada una tenía un símbolo.

—¿Qué son estos? — Pregunto la dragona con curiosidad sosteniéndolo con cuidado entre sus dos garras.

—Amuletos de viaje, los mantendrán seguros en cualquier lugar — Respondió Hana a la pregunta con una sonrisa, y tras eso oculto sus ojos, y lentamente comenzó a quebrarse, Aki se acercó a ella, intentando calmarla pero fue inútil —¡Te voy a extrañar hermano! — Repuso sollozando sin control alguno Shiro la abrazo.

—Cuida a la aldea por mí, prometo que regresare lo más pronto que pueda, y Aki, gracias por cuidar de ella — Tras eso Ash y compañía se unieron al abrazo, Hana los observo confundida, sin embargo Ash le dijo.

—Puede que no seamos familia, Hana, pero quiero que sepas que agradezco lo que hiciste por nosotros mientras estábamos en la aldea — Hana se limpió los ojos, y tras eso regreso a lado de Aki.

—Prométanos que algún día volverán — Dijo Aki, Brave asintió.

—Lo haremos, y esta vez, conocerán a alguien muy especial cuando lo hagamos — Hana se quedó en el muelle junto a Aki, Brave y compañía abordaron el bote de Salty Water, su hijo Sweet Water y compañía los recibieron con un gran ánimo.

Aki y Hana en la costa se despidieron de todos, mientras el barco zarpaba con los últimos trazos de la luz del sol.

El viaje fue tremendamente divertido para Icy, Ash y Shiro, y aunque Brave tenía mal de mar pudo seguir el ritmo del resto, pero de no ser por los pétalos, quizá el viaje hubiese sido más terrible para él.

Aquellos fueron meses largos en alta mar, y cuando finalmente tocaron tierra, Brave e Icy supieron de inmediato que regresaron a casa, y al anclar, una figura los esperaba a ellos cuatro.

…

—Bienvenidos de vuelta Guardianes de los sueños — Brave y compañía se miraron los unos a los otros.

—¿Quién es usted? — Pregunto Icy.

—Inaya la cebra generosa, mi querida yegua curiosa — Shiro repitió confundido.

—¿Una cebra? — Inaya asintió, y de inmediato Brave lo puso al tanto.

—Las cebras son criaturas de la lejana tribu de la sabana, leí en un libro que son similares a nosotros los ponis, sin embargo sus rayas son las que las hacen únicas, cada cebra tiene un diferente patrón de rayas — La cebra inmediatamente se los confirmo.

—Así es pero poco me temo que no estoy aquí por eso, vine porque hay alguien de quien necesitan su regreso. — El corazón de Brave genuinamente comenzó a latir más rápidamente, su estómago sentía cierta ansiedad, y sentía que las pezuñas le sudaban.

—Dígame, ¿Cómo liberamos a la princesa Luna? — La cebra de repuso.

—Vengan conmigo y les contare la solución, dado que me he preparado para esta ocasión — Los chicos asintieron, no sin antes despedirse de Salty Water y compañía.

—Chicos, buena suerte en su aventura, me parece que ustedes tienen algo muy interesante que hacer —

—Muchas gracias por todo capitán, de no ser por usted, quizá la princesa Luna no estaría cerca de regresar — El capitán y el resto de su tripulación se inclinaron ante él, y sin pensárselo mucho dijo.

—Vamos, es todo un honor poder ayudar a la realeza, príncipe Moonlight, le deseamos lo mejor — Brave asintió, el grupo se despidió, y partieron con la cebra por delante de ellos.

…

El viaje fue largo, pero para Ash y Shiro, fue una experiencia de otro mundo, literalmente, Equestria, parecía ser similar a todo lo que conocían, pero al mismo tiempo, era distinto, los bosques tenían un aroma más peculiar, los lagos reflejaban la luz de la luna y las estrellas, los aldeanos ponis, eran de lo mejor, amables, y siempre se prestaban a ayudar a un grupo de completos extraños, aunque al principio se habían mostrado renuente de la dragona, al final, el alicornio intercedía por ella, y el miedo en ellos desaparecía, Shiro por otro lado, era visto como un ser único, los Kirines, no eran algo común en Equestria después de todo.

Brave por otro lado, sintió una extraña sensación en la boca de su estómago, no sabía si era hambre o nervios, o quizá una mezcla de los dos, no sabía que sería lo que necesitasen, hasta llegar al lugar al que la cebra parecía dirigirlos.

Sin embargo, notaba que la cebra, poseía una fuente de energía onírica descomunal, era familiar y misteriosa al mismo tiempo.

Ahora que habían regresado a Equestria, también se preocupaba por sus padres, Canterlot se encontraba lejos de su posición, quería darles una visita, pero ahora, realmente la respuesta para liberar a Luna, era lo único que lo tenía en una especie de trance, lleno de ansiedad por saber de qué se trataría, Icy lo noto de inmediato.

—¿Todo bien Brave? — Le pregunto de manera casual, mientras hacían una parada en un gran pastizal con el cielo nocturno encima de ellos.

—La verdad… no, estoy muy nervioso Icy, ¿Y si resulta que no puedo salvarla? — El alicornio sintió momentáneamente como sus pezuñas se adormecían.

—Calma, tu eres el primero en decirnos que debemos de mantener la mente fría, todo va a salir bien, confiemos en Inaya, porque por alguna extraña razón, sé que podemos confiar en ella — La cebra descansaba plácidamente a poco metros de ellos, Brave suspiro.

—Tienes… Tienes razón, perdona, no es muy propio de mí, pero ahora que estoy tan cerca de la verdad, me da miedo perderla… — Icy le dio un cálido abrazo, y con sinceridad repuso.

—Quien diría, esto, al final del día, eres un poni común y corriente — La yegua blanca rio suavemente para no despertar a nadie, pues el Kirin y la dragona también estaban dormidos. —Brave, no sé qué vaya a ocurrir, y tú siempre has sido nuestra voz de la razón, por algo eres nuestro líder, así que, no pierdas la esperanza… — Aquella palabra.

"Esperanza", Icy tenía toda la razón, su viaje no solo había sido por las llaves, sino que también había sido para recuperar y fortalecer su propia esperanza, no debía de perder la fe, y no lo haría, no tan cerca de la recta final.

—Gracias por escucharme Icy — Dijo el alicornio manchado, realmente agradecido, por haber sacado esas ansias de su pecho.

—Para que están los amigos — Repuso ella sonriente, tras eso se despidió de él, y se fue a dormir, sin duda, Brave Moonlight, estaba realmente agradecido de haber conocido a Icy, y no solo a ella, Ash, Shiro, el capitán, los ponis del imperio, los kirines, de alguna forma, y pese a que Luna no estuviese a su lado, jamás estuvo solo, y no había sido sino hasta ese momento, que se había dado cuenta de aquello, quizá las cosas, si saldrían bien.

La cebra por otro lado, aún seguía despierta, una curiosa mueca se formó en su rostro, el muchacho estaba más que preparado, sin embargo, ahora venía la parte difícil…

…

La cabaña de la cebra se encontraba frente al grupo de guardianes, una choza construida en un árbol en medio del bosque Everfree, cercano a un pantano del cual Brave desconocía su existencia, pues pensaba que se encontraría cercano a la vieja Canterlot, pero no parecía estar cercano a su hogar.

Antes de entrar a la cabaña, el grupo con curiosidad, observo los diversos adornos, unas curiosas mascaras tribales adornaban su entrada, así como un grupo de botellas se encontraban atadas en las ramas del árbol.

—Adelante que pasen que se encuentran en su hogar, me parece que es un buen sitio para descansar — El grupo entro solo para ver, un caldero en medio de la cabaña, una pequeña cama hecha de hojas, y anaqueles de madera, llenos de brebajes de distintos colores.

—¿Inaya, que eres exactamente? — Pregunto Ash, mientras jugueteaba con un frasco vacío entre sus garras, no quería recibir un regaño de aquella cebra y prefería evitar alejarse de aquellas sustancias, la cebra miro al grupo y con sinceridad comento.

—Una simple hechicera de pócimas de una lejana nación, que vino a este sitio con una intención —

—¿Intención? — Inquirieron los cuatro al unísono.

—Así es el alicornio de la noche, eres la razón por la que vine, y no lo digo por reproche —

—¿Yo? — Comento Brave señalándose a sí mismo, la cebra asintió.

—Así es, pues a la princesa de la luna, debemos de liberar de manera oportuna — Shiro, Ash e Icy, vieron al alicornio, perder el aliento de tanta emoción que emanaba.

—¿Cómo? — Pregunto este.

—Para poder lograr hacer avanzar este peregrinaje, debo de preparar un brebaje — Sin más la yegua se levante de su sitio, se acercó al alicornio y le arranco una pluma sin que pudiera rechistar, luego fue por la yegua a la cual le tomo una uña de uno de sus cascos, con la dragona fue con calma pidiéndole una de sus escamas, y por último tomo un pelo blanco del Kirin azabache, vertió cada cosa dentro de su caldero, comenzó a brillar y a borbotear fuertemente, tras eso un fuerte estallido junto hizo sobresaltar a todos, al mismo tiempo que un fétido aroma azoto las narices de todos los presentes, Icy y Shiro salieron del sitio, a punto de vomitar, pues el aroma había sido demasiado fuerte para ellos, Brave contuvo su almuerzo dentro de su estómago, y a la dragona no parecía molestarle, la cebra hizo una mueca de asco, sin embargo, era ese su trabajo.

—Los Dream me informaron de todo el embrollo, las cebras conocimos a los alicornios de los sueños y es por eso que tienen mi apoyo — Comento de manera seria.

—Gracias por esto Inaya, no sé cómo podremos recompensártelo — La cebra sonrió y sin rimar dijo.

—Salvándonos a todos — Brave asintió. —Sin embargo la pócima va a tardar, así que si quieren pueden descansar —

—Eso haremos — Respondió Ash. —Ven Brave, debemos ver como se encuentran Icy y Shiro — El alicornio asintió y la siguió, mientras la cebra observaba la mezcla de su caldero, era la primera vez que preparaba un brebaje de leyenda como este, ella al igual que el resto de los guardianes estaba emocionada, pues este brebaje, parecía ser tan antiguo como aquellos alicornio llamados Dream, e incluso, parecía datar de épocas, aún más antiguas, sin embargo, jamás había entendido la parte del cabello de la criatura con melena de león y asta de venado, hasta que había visto al Kirin con sus propios ojos, parecía que los Dream, habían planificado, cada paso de la aventura del muchacho, para que al final, ella pudiese hacer su magia, y devolverles el favor a aquellos quienes protegieron a las cebras, hace tiempo de sus pesadillas. Era su forma de pagarles, y estaba realmente feliz de haber sido la cebra escogida por la dama de la sabana, ese era el mayor honor al que alguna vez pudo haber aspirado.

…

Afuera, Icy y compañía, le propusieron una idea a Brave.

—Queremos ir a Canterlot — Dijo con una cara llena de emoción, Brave trago saliva, no se sentía listo de volver, sin embargo, eran tres criaturas contra una, al final, se dio por vencido, le comentaron a Inaya de su visita, y esta dijo que eran libres de hacerlo, el grupo salió del pantano, volando, en dirección al norte, Brave sobrevoló lleno de nervios, volvería a ver a su familia, y a Celestia…

Él había sido algo duro con ella, y quizá no merecía ese trato de su parte, solo esperaba no tener que verse cara a cara con la monarca de Equestria.

…

Ash y Shiro, estaban genuinamente encantados de la arquitectura de Equestria, edificios de piedra, cubiertos por techos de paja, todos con un estilo rudimentario bastante marcado, así mismo, mientras avanzaban, la gente le hacía reverencias a Brave Moonlight, de vez en cuando recibía saludos, cosas como "Su majestad, es honor verlo", "Gracias por las dulces noches de sueño príncipe Moonlight", "Es todo un honor, estar ante el alicornio de los sueños" Brave respondía pese a no sentirse como parte de la realeza, al final, decidieron hacer una parada en un sitio muy especial.

El alicornio observo un cartel de metal, bamboleándose con el viento, con la palabra "Panadería", un par de puertas de madera verde eran las que los dividían de aquel sitio, el grupo entro, y vieron a una panadera de tono azabache limpiando su mostrador de madera, tarareando una suave melodía, al mismo tiempo que observaba a los clientes que recién entraban.

—¡Moony! — Exclamo llena de emoción, sin dudarlo salto al otro lado, y abrazo al muchacho. —Mi pequeño alicornio… — Comento de manera cariñosa

—Mamá… — Repuso el muchacho disfrutando de la calidez de los cascos de su madre.

—¿Por qué no nos dijiste que vendrías a visitarnos? — El muchacho respondió.

—Realmente no tenía planes, ellos querían venir — Tras eso señalo al grupo variopinto de criaturas, su madre observo con curiosidad a los otros tres, una yegua blanca de cabello corto azulado, una dragona con un rostro amigable, con escamas de dos tonos purpura y verdes, y por último, una criatura que se asemejaba a un león ante sus ojos, de melena blanca.

—¿Amigos tuyos? — El muchacho se rasco la nuca y dijo.

—Más que eso… — La madre se acercó a la puerta y sin dudarlo cerró su tienda.

—Bueno, yo tengo todo el tiempo del mundo, y tu padre sin duda, se alegrara de verte, me gustaría saber todo sobre tu viaje… — El muchacho asintió, mientras indicaba a sus compañeros que lo siguieran.

…

Brave, Icy, Ash y Shiro, tomaron turnos para contar sobre su viaje a los padres de Brave. Todo mientras disfrutaban de una generosa comida preparada por su madre, quien todos estuvieron de acuerdo que cocinaba comida de manera espectacular, fue toda una sorpresa para los compañeros de Brave conocer a sus padres, Virtous Baker y Courage Jewel, una panadera y un joyero respectivamente.

La plática iba de un lado a otro, los padres de Brave contando sobre ellos mismo y lo mismo con los compañeros del alicornio, comentando sobre sus hogares, sobre ellos y más.

Su conversación tomo otro curso, al tratar sobre su misión, y que hacían de vuelta en Equestria.

—Estamos aquí, porque finalmente… encontré la manera de liberar a Luna — Los padres de Brave estaban genuinamente felices por el logro de su hijo y sus compañeros.

—Ya veo, chicos gracias por cuidar de mi hijo en este viaje — Dijo su padre de manera amigable, a pesar de su porte tan serio.

—Bueno, Brave siempre fue bueno con nosotros — Respondió Icy —Era lo mínimo que debíamos de hacer, después de todo, somos compañeros — El resto del grupo asintió, tras eso, su padre miro al muchacho, sin dudarlo le pregunto

—¿Has pensado en hacerle una visita a Celestia para decirle esto? — El alicornio manchado suspiro.

—Aun no… — Respondió lleno de duda. —Es difícil de decirlo, pero, aun tengo cierto resentimiento… — El resto de sus compañeros no se esperaban aquella respuesta.

—¿Por qué lo dices Brave? — Inquirió Shiro preguntando lo que los demás no se animaban a preguntarle.

—Es tonto pero… aún no he podido superar lo que ella me hizo, intento hacer que eso no influya en lo que hago, y sinceramente, me gustaría hablar con ella, pero… —

—Es en serio Brave — Contesto su padre reprochándolo —Ella te ayudo con este viaje, y ahora me dices que no eres capaz de ir agradecerle, aunque sea solo eso — El ambiente de inmediato se puso tenso.

—Calma querido, mira hijo, Celestia tuvo sus razones de hacerlo, nosotros, la perdonamos hace tiempo, nos dolió haberte perdido, pero cuando regresaste, decidimos, que no valía la pena guardarle resentimiento, ponte en su lugar hijo, ella es nuestra gobernante, ella nos ha protegido durante años — El muchacho no se quedo callado.

—¡Lo se pero…! — Exclamo molesto —¡Hay mejores formas, Celestia se equivocó, ella nos abandonó a Luna y a mí! — El muchacho respiro intentando controlarse, se dio cuenta de que su voz subió a un gran volumen. —Lo siento… — Sus padres asintieron.

—Calma hijo, es normal… — Repuso su padre, tras eso Shiro intervino.

—Brave, ellos tienen razón, no deberías de vivir en el pasado, por más duro que haya sido, a veces debemos afrontar la realidad, recuerdas lo que dijo el viejo Jueki, "Céntrate en crear un mejor ahora, ya no pienses en el mañana ni en el ayer" — El alicornio miro al Kirin y a sus amigos.

—Yo… Lo hare, no ahora, pero prometo que me presentare ante ella, después de traer a Luna a casa — Contesto el muchacho lleno de brío.

—Así se habla Brave — Comento Ash, animando a su amigo —Traeremos a Luna, juntos — Brave observo a sus amigos.

—Gracias chicos… —

…

Después de cenar y platicar un poco más, los guardianes se dieron cuenta de que era hora de partir, Brave se despidió de sus padres, volteo una vez más mientras salían de Canterlot su hogar, sus amigos avanzaron, y cuando estaba listo de irse, su padre lo detuvo.

—¡Hijo aguarda! — Tras eso le entrego una bolsa llena de bollos de canela. —Para el camino, y para que tus amigos, prueben la receta de tu madre, no olvides guardarle uno a su majestad — Dijo guiñándole un ojo.

—No lo hare papá — Tras eso, su padre se acercó a él, no era un semental sentimental, pero no dudo en abrazar a su hijo.

—Haz lo que tengas que hacer — Menciono en su oído —No des vuelta atrás, sin importar lo duro que sea a lo que te enfrentes, y toma — Su padre se separó de Brave y le dio una pequeña caja, —Asegúrate de dárselo a Luna, en el momento adecuado — Comento con una sonrisa pícara, el muchacho no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Gracias papá — El grupo se alejó de Canterlot, mientras insistían a Brave de que abriese la pequeña caja, al final se terminó rindiendo, y abrió la pequeña cajita aterciopelada, un anillo de un tono opalino, resplandeció frente a sus ojos.

Era un anillo de compromiso.

…

Al regresar al pantano, Inaya los aguardaba en la entrada.

—La pócima esta lista, por favor denle una vista — tras eso extendió un pequeño frasco con una bebida, de tono dorado.

—¿Eso me ayudara a salvar a Luna? — Pregunto Brave algo escéptico, la cebra asintió confirmando sus sospechas.

—Pero aquí no es donde la debes de tomar, en una cueva cercana debemos entrar — Brave asintió sin rechistar, el resto de guardianes siguió junto a su líder.

Cuando llegaron a la cueva, vieron que el sitio estaba iluminado, por la misma luz de la luna, se acercaron más y vieron un agujero, apuntando a la Luna llena, de inmediato la cebra puso una cara seria.

—Brave no he sido del todo sincera, la pócima podría no ser del todo certera — Comento con su manera rítmica de hablar.

—¿De qué hablas Inaya? — Indago Icy antes que el alicornio.

—La pócima si liberara a tu amada, pero no habrá vuelta atrás para ti una vez tomada —

—¿Qué me va a pasar? — Pregunto el alicornio.

—Dormirás pero lo que podrían ser días cortos y fugaces, o hasta milenios largos y distantes — Brave trago saliva.

—Entonces, me quedare dormido, por tiempo indefinido… — El grupo se quedó callado.

Tras una agradable tarde, los guardianes, nunca se imaginaron, que sería su último día, a un lado de su líder, un nudo se formó en la garganta de Brave, no solo debía despedirse de sus amigos, sino también de su familia…

—Brave… — Comento Icy con la voz ahogada, Ash comenzó a llorar, y Shiro se quedó callado con angustia dentro de sí, el alicornio cerro sus ojos, y remembro todos los momentos, a lado de sus amigos.

—Cuando empecé este viaje, sabía que había tomado una fácil decisión, no me imagine que el final de este, fuera a ser tan difícil… — Indico el alicornio a sus compañeros —De haber sabido esto… — Comenzó con la voz entrecortada —Me habría gustado enseñarles más de Canterlot — El alicornio, comenzó a llorar débilmente, Inaya solo podía imaginarse lo difícil que era para él, Ash genuinamente no podía contener su llanto, se acercó a Brave, incapaz de detener la tristeza que sentía

—¡No puede ser una adiós! — Exclamo incrédula —¡Esto no es justo! — Brave respondió con un abrazo, la miro con sus ojos algo enrojecidos por sus propias lágrimas.

—No me iré para siempre, Inaya dijo que podrían ser días — Icy de inmediato lo soltó, contradiciéndolo.

—O milenios, Brave, ¿Estás seguro de esto? — Icy de igual forma comenzó a lagrimear.

—Me dije que haría lo que estuviera en mis cascos Icy… — Tras eso Shiro se acercó a él.

—Brave, no dudes, ¡Hazlo! — El grupo miro al Kirin blanco sonriendo.

—Shiro… — Comento Brave limpiándose los ojos.

—Nosotros cuidaremos del reino de los sueños, puedes confiar en nosotros — Aquellas palabras iluminaron a Icy y Ash.

—Gracias Brave — Dijo de pronto Icy viendo directo a los ojos azules de Brave —Gracias por todo, haz lo que tengas que hacer, cumplamos con nuestra misión… — El alicornio asintió.

—Brave, a donde iré cuando esto termine… — Dijo Ash, confundida.

—A donde tu corazón te guie Ash, además, aun tienes una promesa que cumplir, pero si buscan un lugar, Canterlot o la aldea Kirin podrían ser sitios donde empezar — Indico Brave a la dragona —Solo dime que seguirás adelante como guardiana onírica — La dragona asintió.

—Lo juro Brave — Tras eso hizo algo, abrió su alforja, saco tres llaves y se quitó un par de plumas.

—Creo que esto, estará a salvo con ustedes, y les regalo una de mis plumas, dicen que aquellos que tengan una, serán amigos por la eternidad… — Los guardianes tomaron las llaves, junto a las plumas grisáceas de su amigo, mientras tanto el saco una última cosa —Mi madre hace unos bollos de canela deliciosos, me gustaría que todos comiéramos juntos, una última vez — tras eso llamo a Inaya y le compartió uno, aquel que era para Luna, ya le conseguiría otro cuando la liberase.

Tras terminar de comer, se acercó hasta el punto por el cual, la luz de la Luna entraba, respiro agitadamente, y se sentó con su estómago debajo de su cuerpo, uso su cuerno para abrir la pócima de Inaya, el olor lo hizo retroceder su rostro, y momentos después se armó de valor, bebiendo hasta la última gota del frasco, este cayó al suelo rompiéndose en miles de pedazos, sus ojos se cerraron, y su cuerno comenzó a brillar de un azul intenso, tras eso, una gran rayo, salió disparado de su cuerno, directo hasta la Luna, mientras el respiraba suavemente.

—Brave… — Dijo Icy entristecida, se acercaron, para verlo dormir tranquilamente, mientras su cuerno seguía brillando.

—Vámonos — Comento Inaya, el grupo asintió y salieron de la cueva, para ver como una barrera se interponía entre ellos, parecía que no podrían verlo en un tiempo, pero en vez de sentirse cabizbajos, seguirían adelante con su trabajo, todo gracias a su maestro y amigo Brave Moonlight.

 **Fin del Capítulo 21.**


	22. Capítulo 22

**Capitulo 22.** **Crónica de Celestia I** **.**

Cada noche era repetir lo mismo, cada noche revivía la misma tragedia, una y otra vez dentro de su cabeza.

Celestia, no sabía cómo lidiar con ello, pues era su hermana quien se encargaba de darle una placida noche de sueño, lejos de cualquier pesadilla.

Brave Moonlight por un tiempo hizo lo mismo, protegiéndola, e incluso teniéndola en una buena estima pese a sus antiguos roces cuando era un potrillo.

Pero ella lo arruino todo, y lo sabía…

Todo comenzó cuando encerró al alumno de su hermana, pensando que el terminaría trayendo la desgracia a su reino, sin darse cuenta de que su hermana Luna sería quien terminara haciéndolo, o mejor dicho Nightmare Moon, pues ella, nunca cometería un acto tan cruel.

Lamentaba no haberse dado cuenta, y aún más, lamentaba no poder dar marcha atrás.

Sin embargo de alguna forma que desconocía, el alumno de su hermana, termino liberándose de la prisión donde lo había encerrado, defendiéndola a pesar de su traición rescatándola de Nightmare Moon antes de que su magia de pesadilla impactase con ella, aunque ella podía sentir su resentimiento.

Durante aquellos instantes el alumno de Luna intento salvarla de las garras de Nightmare, pero a último momento de lograr liberar a su hermana, fracaso pues la maldad que la cubría, era demasiado incluso para el guardián.

Celestia sin remedio alguno, tuvo que utilizar, uno de los amuletos mágicos de mayor poder en toda Equestria, "los elementos de la armonía" ya los había utilizado en el pasado, junto a Luna, nunca se imaginó que tendría que usarlos en ella Brave intento detenerla pero era inútil, no podía mover su cuerpo, Celestia comenzó a recitar un débil encantamiento, y un rayo de luz atravesó a Nightmare Moon, llevando a la yegua de pesadilla a una prisión, dentro de la luna.

Los elementos cayeron a su alrededor, perdiendo todo su color, ella se mantuvo quieta incapaz de procesar la acción que había realizado.

Aun recordaba gritar llena de pesar, por lo sucedido, gritaba el nombre de su hermana, una y otra vez, mientras lloraba, sintiéndose impotente por fallar a su propia palabra de que la protegería…

Sin embargo, el sueño, esta vez era diferente, una figura apareció ante ella, observándola a la lejanía, y a punto de salir del sito.

—¡Espera! — Grito Celestia, a la figura que apareció, esta se detuvo.

—Te gusta atormentarme… ¿verdad? — Comento la figura con cierta melancolía en su voz.

—Brave… por favor… ¿Sabes cómo me siento yo, reviviendo este momento noche tras noche? — Brave no dijo nada, y Celestia comenzó a gimotear a su espalda.

—Supongo, que debe de ser similar a lo que yo siento, verla encerrada de esa forma solo me causa un terrible pesar en mi interior… — Comento el muchacho volteando a verla directamente a los ojos —Pero no se compara a lo que siento cuando yo te veo Celestia, después de todo, tu causaste esto al encerrarme y abandonarme petrificado dentro de una supuesta prueba, pensé que este viaje, me ayudaría a perdonarte Celestia, me había convencido que valía la pena darte otra oportunidad, pero ahora veo, que no soy yo quien debe dar su perdón — Celestia se quedó callada, y sorprendida ante la respuesta del alicornio, irritada, respondió.

—¡Después de todos los malditos favores que te hice, después de que convencí a Luna de tomarte como su alumno, haberte dado cobijo en mi castillo, o ayudarte con tu investigación Brave, como te atreves a pagármelo con tu desprecio! — Brave suspiro.

—¿Piensas que te desprecio? Que piensas que he hecho este tiempo… — La alicornio blanca no respondió nada —He movido cielo, mar y tierra, en busca de una forma de salvar a Luna, al contrario de usted princesa, mírese a usted misma, y dígame que ha cambiado dentro de tu ser, después de todo Solani me conto que tras la muerte de sus padres intento acabar con su propia vida — La princesa del Sol se sorprendió.

—¿Cómo sabes eso? —

—No le debo explicaciones princesa Celestia, mi único deber ahora es salvar a Luna, lo que siga después lo arreglaremos cara a cara… — Celestia, no podía quedarse así, Brave comenzó a avanzar, y desesperada grito

—¡Espera, como sabes eso! ¿Acaso hablaste con ella? Brave no… por favor no me dejes, ¿Cómo liberaras a Luna?, por favor, no me abandones… — Sin embargo, el alicornio ya había abandonado su sueño…

…

Celestia abrió sus ojos, se levantó lentamente llena de malestar, sentía un hueco en la boca de su estómago, y tenía lágrimas frescas en su rostro.

—Lo hice por mi reino… — Se dijo cabizbaja, mientras salía a su balcón, miro la silueta de su hermana, encerrada, y solo intento tranquilizarse.

Su cuerno comenzó a brillar con su característica aura dorada, el sonido de la magia de unicornio inundo sus oídos, y apunto hacia la Luna, moverla de su sitio, y hacer salir el sol, la hizo sentir un pesar en su pecho.

—Aunque, sigo preguntándome, si hice lo correcto…— Replico apretando sus dientes, llena de angustia.

A quien iba a engañar, la extrañaba, extrañaba a su pequeña hermana, la vida en su castillo, ya no era la misma, pese a tener criados, y ponis que le hicieran compañía, se sentía vacía por dentro.

—¿Por qué te hice esto…? — Pregunto al aire con la voz rota, lagrimas abandonaron sus ojos.

La melena de Celestia se encontraba a tal punto, que había perdido su brío mágico.

La princesa quería seguir llorando, pero sus ojos ya no se le permitían, quería seguir penando, pero no podía, se sentía de la misma manera como cuando sus padres habían fallecido, pero esto era peor, pues ella misma, se había causado esto.

—Princesa… — Comento una voz masculina a su espalda, la alicornio blanca dio media vuelta asustada, para ver a su consejero real, un poni de tono café crema, con un curioso bigote rizado sobre sus labios, su melena remilgada le daba un aire autoritario, sin embargo, Pocket Watch, era posiblemente, uno de los últimos familiares que tenía, o al menos Celestia siempre lo había considerado como un tío.

—Pocket… — Replico de manera incomoda —¿Llevas tiempo ahí? — El poni consejero, negó con la cabeza.

—No su majestad, solo venía a decirle que el desayuno está listo — La alicornio asintió, y dijo.

—Gracias, pero, no tengo apetito… — El poni remilgado de inmediato la tomo de uno de sus cascos.

—Tonterías, usted debe de comer algo, así que venga conmigo princesa — Celestia suspiro, y Pocket la tomo de uno de sus cascos.

—Tú ganas… — Comento con una sonrisa falsa, pues realmente, hacia su mejor esfuerzo para aparentar que no le pasaba nada.

…

La familia de Pocket, había estado al servicio de los monarcas de Equestria, desde que se tiene un registro, era todo un honor para él seguir con la tradición, pero, la princesa no era la misma, y de hecho, el también echaba de menos a su hermana pequeña.

Cada noche, se quedaba esperando a que la hermana menor moviese la Luna, pero desde que su alumno entro en su vida, las cosas cambiaron, la princesa se había vuelto más responsable.

Eso le saco una sonrisa, Celestia por otro lado, seguía encerrada dentro de sus pensamientos, llena de culpa.

—¿Cómo va la orden de la formación de la guardia real Pocket? — Pregunto con cierta frialdad en su voz.

—Todo va viento en popa su majestad, aunque solo unos pocos se han animado a este trabajo, no es como que Equestria sea un sitio de guerras — La yegua blanca asintió.

—En eso tienes razón, pero, quiero que mi gente se sienta segura… — el consejero asintió.

—No le falta razón su majestad, discúlpeme por diferir en su opinión — La yegua blanca negó con la cabeza, y al virar, un par de criado los recibieron con una miríada de platos repletos de comida, la princesa tomo asiento, y suspiro, no soportaba no tener compañía, recordaba sus mañanas, ver a su hermana despertarse tarde, y hacerle compañía, luego cuando Brave llego, ellos tres compartían momento cuando comían, ciertamente, también echaba de menos al alicornio manchado, y peor aún, necesitaba saber su progreso, necesitaba saber si tenía la respuesta para regresar a Luna a su lado.

Después de todo, así parecía cuando lo vio en su sueño, sus ojos, eran distintos, pero no solamente eran sus ojos, algo en él genuinamente había cambiado, las palabras que le dijo, le calaban en lo más interno de su corazón.

—Pocket — Comenzó Celestia dejando de lado sus pensamientos

—¿Si mi lady? — Pregunto el consejero.

—Serias tan amable de ir por los criados, me gustaría que me acompañasen al desayuno —

—¿Esta segura? — Celestia asintió.

—Si eres tan amable… — Su consejero se levantó de su sitio, y acato la orden de su monarca, la alicornio de inmediato comenzó a juguetear con el tenedor, tocando su plato de comida, no tenía hambre, y no quería que la comida se desperdiciase.

Uno a uno los criados tomaron asiento, un tanto confundidos por el pedido de su princesa.

—Adelante, coman hasta llenarse, después de esto, dedíquense a sus tareas, pero por ahora, quiero hacer de esto una costumbre, solo si están de acuerdo — Los criados aceptaron animados, y realmente sorprendidos, uno a uno comenzaron a platicar, mientras Celestia los escuchaba, de cuando en cuando, algunos se animaban a platicar con ella, la princesa poco a poco recupero el apetito, y decidió comenzar a comer, su consejero, dibujo una sonrisa.

Intentaba fingir el también, así como el resto de los criados, que no pasaba nada, pero todos sentían un cierto vacío en Celestia ahora que la princesa de la noche y su guardián no estaban con ellos.

El consejero no podía imaginarse como se sentía realmente su majestad, pues ella, con sus propios cascos había sido quien desterró a su propia hermana, y su alumno, Brave Moonlight, había partido en una búsqueda para intentar traerla de vuelta, pero con un año sin noticias, pensó que eso pudo influir en cómo se sentía Celestia, Pocket la conocía muy bien, podría tener una sonrisa sincera en su rostro, pero su melena, decía otra cosa.

Al terminar el desayuno, los criados agradecieron la oportunidad a la princesa, y regresaron a sus tareas, Celestia se levantó, y se dirigió a empezar su día de deberes reales, entre los cuales consistía en organizar eventos, escuchar a su gente, inaugurar nuevos sitios, y de vez en cuando, visitar poblados lejanos a Canterlot, así como mover el sol y… la luna.

Al empezar, Pocket, poco a poco observo como las tareas drenaban a la princesa, la gente no se percataba de ello, y Celestia impedía que lo hicieran, riendo y sonriendo, sin alguna emoción sincera por detrás.

—Su Majestad… — Comento el consejero.

—Dime Pocket —

—Si me lo permite, ¿Por qué no se toma el día? — La princesa negó con la cabeza

—Sabes que no puedo faltar a mis deberes Pocket, además ¿Quién me cubriría? —

—Yo por supuesto — Repuso el viejo consejero —Además, los puede engañar a ellos, pero no a mí, tuvo otra vez, esa pesadilla ¿O me equivoco? — Celestia relincho fastidiada.

—No se te escapa ni una… — Repuso la yegua blanca.

—La conozco demasiado bien, además, deduzco, que esta vez fue peor, ¿quiere hablar de ello? — Celestia echó a llorar sin razón aparente. —Calma, calma — Repitió con suavidad el viejo consejero. —Acompáñeme un momento, podrá desahogarse cuanto quiera — la princesa asintió, con los ojos cerrados, intentando contener lo mejor que podía su angustia.

…

El semental de color crema, preparo una tetera completa de té, se acercó con el juego, y lo puso en una pequeña mesita en el cuarto de la princesa, vertió el líquido en una de las tazas, y tras eso tomo tres cubos de azúcar, revolvió con una cuchara, dejo la taza en la mesa, en vez de tomar asiento, el anciano, se dirigió a lado de Celestia, dándole un fuerte abrazo, susurrándole en el oído.

—A veces solo necesitamos la compañía de alguien más princesa, o me equivoco — La yegua blanca gimoteaba.

—Si… — Murmuro suavemente.

—Usted, es más fuerte de lo que piensa su majestad, en verdad es un ejemplo a seguir — Celestia negó con su cabeza.

—Podre haberme enfrentado a cientos de males en el pasado, pero todo lo hice a lado de mi hermana, sin ella yo… yo… — El anciano asintió.

—Llore todo lo que necesite… — La princesa, no soltó al consejero en ningún momento.

—La extraño… — Dijo con la voz rota —En verdad, la extraño… — El anciano se limitó a asentir lentamente.

—Lo sé, princesa pero debe de tener fe… — Comento el anciano separándose de ella —Fe en que Brave regresara con buenas noticias — La princesa de inmediato negó con la cabeza, mientras tanto, el consejero, tomo asiento frente a ella, sin quitarle los ojos de encima, Celestia se limpió las lágrimas, y un poco más tranquila respondió.

—Él no lo hará… aun me odia, y no lo culpo, Pocket, he errado como monarca, las decisiones que creía que eran correctas, realmente, ¿Lo fueron? — El consejero repuso.

—Usted que piensa su majestad, ¿En verdad lo cree así? — La alicornio blanca no se atrevió a mirarlo a los ojos, y contesto.

—Yo, ya no estoy segura… me intente convencer de que era lo correcto, pero, y si realmente no lo fue… — El consejero, le entrego su taza de té.

—Beba un poco, y mientras lo hace, permítame darle mi opinión — La yegua blanca acepto, y comenzó a beber el té de a poco. —Hizo lo correcto en detener a Nightmare Moon, porque, ella no era su hermana, un ente la corrompió, se preocupó por todos en su reino, y tomo la decisión más difícil que cualquier monarca podría tomar, exiliar a un ser querido... — Celestia suspiro algo más tranquila, y tras eso pregunto.

—¿Qué hay de Brave, hice lo correcto, encerrándolo? — El consejero, repuso.

—Creo, que ahí puedo opinar que se dejó guiar de mala manera, el muchacho, nunca mostro ninguna intención — Celestia se sintió verdaderamente apenada.

—El problema, es que Nightmare Moon, nos engañó, me hizo creer, que la oscuridad, crecía dentro de Brave, y no dentro de mi hermana, tarde en percatarme de su estratagema… — Pocket, dio un sorbo a su té y asintió.

—Aun así, debe de aceptar que erró, aunque eso me lleva, a preguntarle, ¿Qué fue lo que soñó? — La alicornio, no quería comentar nada, pero, Pocket, había sido demasiado amable con ella, era lo menos que podía hacer.

—Me encontré con Brave… — El anciano abrió los ojos sorprendido.

—¡Oh vaya!, no esperaba oír eso, y bien ¿Le dio alguna buena noticia? — La alicornio negó con la cabeza.

—De hecho… — Suspiro —El me reprocho por todo… — El anciano, suspiro, y dejo que la princesa continuase —y también me recordó, algo que paso hace tiempo… — El consejero insistió en el tema.

—¿Cuál fue esa situación princesa? — Celestia, se rasco la parte delantera de uno de sus cascos, no se enorgullecía de esa faceta suya, pero, genuinamente, le estaba dando frutos sacar todas sus preocupaciones.

—Vera, cuando mamá y papá murieron, jure que protegería a Luna, por encima de todo, pero casi de inmediato, nos separaron a ambas, ella fue con los Dream, mientras que yo me quede a lado de la princesa Solani, ambas sabíamos que necesitábamos ganarnos nuestras alas, pero, no de esa manera, el lamento por mis padres, era tal, que varias veces, pensé en… — La princesa trago saliva —Pensé en… acabar con mi sufrimiento, pero cada vez que lo intentaba, Luna aparecía en mi mente, no podía abandonarla, no podía hacerlo, Solani me ayudo con todo eso, pero ahora que Luna no está, me doy cuenta de lo iluso que fue creer que podría protegerla… — El anciano, sirvió más té en ambas tazas.

—Señorita Celestia, debe dejar eso atrás — Celestia una vez más negó.

—Es mi castigo, por no poder cumplir a mi palabra… — El anciano no estuvo de acuerdo.

—Debe de cambiar ese pensamiento — Aquella palabra otra vez, "cambio".

—Y si me aterra el cambio — Comento Celestia, mirando al anciano, sintiéndose inquieta.

—Debe de estar dispuesta a aceptarlo, sino, se quedara estancada, en esta miseria que está experimentando, pero no tema, los cambios no son para mal, y no es algo que sucederá en un día — El brío del anciano cambio por completo. —Mírese, usted no es así, su melena perdió su encanto, oculta sus verdaderos sentimientos a sus súbditos, ya no más señorita, yo creo, y confió en que hará lo mejor, y sobre todo, nunca perderé mi esperanza en usted — La princesa nuevamente lloro, pero esta vez, sintió una chispa en su interior.

—Pocket, gracias… — Indico agradecida sentía como la angustia abandonaba su cuerpo.

—Es lo menos que puedo hacer por usted princesa, hágame un favor, y deje que yo me encargue por un tiempo de sus tareas, cuando esté lista, yo estaré esperándola — Celestia asintió —Ahora descanse, si necesita hablar con alguien, no dude en pedírmelo — La yegua de nueva cuenta acepto, se terminaron él te, y tras eso el anciano se retiró de su habitación.

Afuera de los aposentos de la princesa, Pocket se hizo un juramente a el mismo, pues lucharía por hacer lo posible para que la princesa, volviese a ser feliz, ningún poni, merecía sentirse así, ni mucho menos, la gobernadora de Equestria.

…

Al mismo tiempo, que su consejero abandonaba la habitación, salió para observar el ocaso, mientras usaba su cuerno nuevamente para llamar a la "noche", miro al cielo intentando por todos los medios controlar sus sentimientos, era duro, pues ahora en su mente solo pensaba en tenerle fe a Brave Moonlight y hacer caso a Pocket.

Sin embargo, antes de entrar a su habitación, observo algo volando cercano al castillo, era un ave majestuosa, era roja como el fuego, y llena de seguridad, a diferencia de ella, recordaba haber visto algo similar hace tiempo, pero no sabía dónde.

El ave comenzó a descender, parándose en el borde del balcón, sus ojos amarillentos, se encontraron con los ojos lilas de la princesa del sol, ambas criaturas se sentían fascinadas, una por la otra, pero, no era por eso, Celestia genuinamente sentía una gran familiaridad proviniendo del ave.

Se acercó a esta, y le permitió darle una caricia, el ave respondió con un trino de agradecimiento y acercándose más a ella, vio una carta atada en una de sus patas, Celestia la desato con cuidado, y el ave, se posó sobre su hombro, Celestia sonrió al verla, y sin dudarlo le comento.

—Que tal, no sé si sea la única pero siento como si te conociera, pero, no estoy del todo segura, pero gracias por la carta — esta asintió comprendiendo lo que ella había dicho, abrió la carta, se sorprendió mucho al ver el nombre del remitente en el pergamino.

 _De Solani, para Celly._

 _Que tal Celestia, hacía tiempo que no contactaba contigo, ¿Cómo va todo en Equestria?  
No es que me puedas responder a través de una carta, pero estoy divagando, la razón de mi carta, es para desearte lo mejor, solo puedo imaginarme cómo te sientes, de todo corazón, desearía poder estar ahí para hacerte compañía, pero lamentablemente, cause un daño irremediable a mi propio pueblo, ahora mismo, me encuentro viajando entre las distintas provincias de mi imperio, implorando perdón, e intentando mejorar las cosas para todos._

 _Realmente vagar de esta forma, me ha hecho apreciar porque me comprometí a esto. Escucha, hable con Brave sobre ti de hecho, fue el quien me pidió que te escribiese, puedo decirte con total seguridad que el chico hace que todos a su alrededor se sientan tranquilos._

 _Creo que tu hermana no pudo elegir a mejor guardián onírico, y te aseguro que hará lo posible para regresar a Luna a tu lado, pude apreciar que te tiene cierto rencor, se que lo encerraste injustamente pero cuando llegue el momento, intenta hablar las cosas con él._

 _Sin embargo, creo que me extendí demasiado, Celestia, pase lo que pase, no te rindas, tu pueblo te necesita, y no seas tan dura contigo, hiciste lo que debías de hacer, antepusiste tus propios deseos, sobre los de tu reino, y eso habla mucho de ti como monarca, pero recuerda, no por ello, dejes tus sentimientos de lado, pues a pesar de todo, solo eres una poni, nada más y nada menos._

 _P.d. Junto a la carta te mando a una amiga muy especial, espero que Philomena y tú se lleven bien, aún recuerdo cuando tú y ella se conocieron, querías llevártela contigo, pero en aquel entonces, la pequeña Philomena, era mi único medio de comunicación, ahora, ella es tuya, cuídala._

 _Espero poder visitar Equestria pronto, atentamente, tu mentora y amiga Solani._

—Eres tú, de verdad — El ave dio un pequeño trino alegre, acercando su pico a la frente de la alicornio. —Gracias por venir hasta acá… —Dijo con un par de lágrimas descendiendo de sus ojos. —Gracias por traer su carta… —

El ave observo curiosa a la princesa, mientras no podía impedir sus sentimientos salir a flote.

—Perdón por no ser tan fuerte Philomena — El ave negó con la cabeza —Es solo que, tengo miedo… — Celestia cerro sus ojos, mientras se recostaba en su cama, el ave no se separó de su lado, y se mantuvo con ella, hasta que finalmente, ambas cayeron en el encanto embriagador del sueño.

…

Abrió los ojos, una vez más, para encontrarse con la pesadilla que la estaba atormentando, en cambio, el sitio donde estaba era distinto un gran campo lleno de girasoles la recibió, mientras estos apuntaban directo al sol, al mismo tiempo una voz llamo su atención.

—Celly — Dijo la voz de manera cálida, la alicornio dio media vuelta.

—¡¿Mamá?! — Repuso inerte y sorprendida, llena de nostalgia al ver a su difunta madre frente a ella.

Esta asintió, la antigua reina de Equestria, la reina Solaris, era más alta y esbelta que cualquier yegua normal, su porte era majestuoso, y su melena era una imagen similar a la de ella, solo que los tonos cálidos predominaban oscilando lentamente.

—¿Dime, como han estado Luna y tú? — La pregunta, no fue bien recibida por Celestia.

—No quiero hablar de eso… — Comento con melancolía.

—¿Puedo preguntar por qué? — Los ojos de Celestia comenzaron a sentirse pesados.

—¿Me seguirías queriendo? — Pregunto con nerviosismo y angustia.

—Por supuesto que si, mi pequeña poni — Celestia abrazo fuertemente a su madre, y sin saber cómo, su cuerpo cambio de tamaño, su melena se tornó rosada, y vio directo a los ojos azules de su madre, eran la viva imagen de los de su hermana.

—Luna y yo discutimos, ella estaba siendo controlada madre, cuando tu y papá, murieron, jure que la protegería, pero no fui capaz, no pude mantener mi palabra, soy la peor hermana del mundo… — Su madre, de inmediato paso uno sus cascos sobre su cabello, de manera delicada.

—Celestia… — Dijo su madre en un tono solemne.

—Hice lo que pude… su alumno, intento salvarla, pero no pudo, después, los elementos emergieron frente a mi, llamándome, para utilizarlos… — La pequeña potranca penaba a lado de su madre.

—Dime, ¿Te arrepientes de haberlos usado? — La potranca asintió, mientras lloriqueaba. —Hiciste lo que pudiste Celly — Comento su madre con suavidad —Para un príncipe o princesa, nunca hay una elección correcta, solo hacemos lo que debemos, por la gente a la que protegemos, antepusiste tus deseos personales, sobre tus deberes como monarca, hija, ningún poni, debería de haber hecho lo que tu hiciste, pero ella terminara volviendo —

—¿Cómo lo sabes? — Pregunto la pequeña Celestia.

—Una madre siempre sabe hija, así que pase lo que pase no te des por vencida — La pequeña miro a su madre, esta le dedico una sonrisa cálida.

—¿No me vas a dejar o sí? — Su madre negó.

—No me iré a ningún lado mi pequeña Celly… — Celestia se acurruco sobre ella, cerro sus ojos, y solo dijo.

—Gracias mami. — Su madre sonrió, mientras la cubría con una de sus alas.

…

Celestia una vez más abrió los ojos, llena de tranquilidad por primera vez en un año entero.

Se levantó con cuidado de su cama, pues Philomena aun descansaba sobre esta, dibujo una sonrisa, pues agradecía el gesto de su mentora, y sin pensárselo mucho abrió su balcón, la vista de su pueblo siendo iluminado por la luz nocturna, la hizo sentirse algo alterada.

—Luna… — Susurro mirando como siempre al cielo, su cuerno se ilumino, e hizo que el sol saliese una vez más. —Puedes perdonar a tu tonta hermana mayor… — Dijo para sí misma, mientras los primeros rayos del sol le iluminaban la cara. —Juro que no voy a flaquear más hermana… voy a cambiar por ti, y daré lo mejor de mi como monarca, juro que voy a hacer que te sientas orgullosa de tu hermana mayor — Dentro del cuarto, Pocket, nuevamente había escuchado a la princesa, hablar con ella misma, asintió, y salió de la habitación sin que Celestia se diese cuenta.

—Ahora todo depende de usted princesa — Comento dichoso el consejero para sí mismo.

Mientras tanto en la habitación, el fénix se despertó, y alegre se acercó a la princesa.

—Philomena, buenos días — Comento sonriendo la princesa. —Ven conmigo, quiero presentarte a todos — El ave asintió, y ambas abandonaron la habitación, mientras avanzaba, se preguntó, si Brave, fue quien le había dado tal sueño tan agradable, quizá sí, quizá no, pero estaba agradecida por al fin haber tenido una noche agradable, sentía la mente despejada, y se sentía lista para avanzar con el día.

…

—Hicimos lo correcto Dark — Comento White calmadamente, observando a Celestia, desde la hondonada onírica.

—Ella, al igual que Brave Moonlight, necesitaba una pequeña ayuda,… — White concordó.

—¿Crees que este preparada para lo que viene— Dark asintio —Solo esperemos que Nightmare no tenga otro as baja la manga — Indico White fastidiada.

—Pues si lo tiene, nosotros también lo tendremos — La alicornio blanca asintió. —Aun así, ¿Crees que ella quiera cooperar? —

—Lo hará, solo necesita un genuino cambio de corazón — Respondió White segura.

—Eso espero White… por su bien… y el de todo el mundo… —

 **Fin del capítulo 22.**


	23. Capítulo 23

**Capítulo 23. Crónica de Celestia II.**

Cada noche de sueño, era más placida que la anterior para la princesa de Equestria, estar en aquel campo de girasoles a lado de su madre, la hacía sentir bien.

Sin embargo, eso no hacia fácil luchar con su melancolía al ver a su hermana atrapada, aunque Pocket había notado como la princesa poco a poco recuperaba su confianza, y como no su cabello también empezaba a recuperar el brío mágico que solía tener.

—Pocket, podrías darme algún avance de la guardia — El unicornio asintió, mientras revisaba entre sus pergaminos.

—Bueno algunos unicornios aceptaron alistarse, y un par de terrestres me confirmaron que estarían gustosos de ser comandantes, sin embargo no tenemos respuesta de los pegasos — Celestia asintió.

—No te preocupes, Pocket, como dije, no obligare a nadie que no quiera unirse, digamos que esta guardia, es solo preventiva — El anciano asintió, al mismo tiempo saco otro pergamino, y con voz sería pregunto

—¿Lista para sus tareas del día su majestad? — Celestia asintió.

—Podrías agregar un par de tareas a la lista — Pocket, saco su pluma y la observo. —Agrega visitar la panadería de Virtous Baker, y la joyería de Courage Jewel — El unicornio la observo atento.

—¿Esos no son los padres de…? — La alicornio blanca completo por él.

—Sí, la familia de Brave Moonlight… — El anciano asintió algo inseguro, sin embargo no debatiría las ordenes de la princesa.

La mañana siguió su curso, con Celestia regresando a sus labores como maestra de la academia de unicornios, por la tarde tenía un par de inauguraciones que realizar, y por extraño que pareciera, disfrutaba la compañía de todos, ella se acercaba a sus súbditos, con la confianza de un familiar cercano.

Muchos pensarían que lo hacía para llenar el vacío que le dejo la partida de su hermana, pero era lo contrario, quería compensar a sus súbditos, ellos trabajaban tan duro por sus familias y para ella, y la alicornio solamente quería agradecer sus esfuerzos, si iba a cambiar lo haría para su propio bien.

En cuanto termino su lista de pendientes, se acercó con decisión a la panadería de la madre de Brave, una desgastada puerta de madera verde la recibió, al entrar Celestia se percató de que no había nadie, pero el sonido de los cascos de alguien entrando a su tienda llamaron su atención, mientras ella se encontraba en el fondo preparando masa para el día siguiente.

—¡Denme un momento! — Grito desde el otro lado, la alicornio respondió con un "si yo la espero", mientras tomaba asiento en una silla de madera, que supuso que estaba ahí, cuando la fila era larga, tras un par de minutos, la yegua azabache salió del fondo, su sorpresa fue inmediata al ver a su majestad sentada en su pequeño establecimiento. —¡Princesa Celestia, mil disculpas por hacerla esperar, disculpe mi ofensa! — La yegua blanca la hizo levantarse.

—No hay necesidad de tal formalidad Virtous Baker — Le indico con una voz calma. —Y descuida, no me ofendiste para nada — La yegua azabache asintió y levanto su cara a ella.

—¿Qué la trae por aquí? — Pregunto, mientras tomaba un pequeño cesto donde colocar el pan, la yegua blanca suspiro.

—¿Dígame, ha tenido noticias de su hijo? — Cuestiono la princesa, la yegua terrestre se quedó pensando.

—Bueno… — La yegua blanca asintió.

—No se preocupe, no tiene por qué decírmelo sino quiere, yo no la obligare a hacerlo — La madre de Brave se quedó pensativa.

—No es eso… — Dijo algo distraída —Es que, es extraño, que usted pregunte eso, después de bueno… ya sabe… — La princesa asintió.

—Lo se… — Repuso apenada. —No le pido perdón ni a usted a su esposo sobre lo que hice, encerrar a Brave fue una de las decisiones más duras que tuve que tomar, ser monarca no es fácil, lo que quiero decir es que, lamento todo lo sucedido, de todo corazón lo lamento, desearía poder decírselo en persona, el no merecía nada de lo que le hice, ni siquiera decirle que no era capaz de usar magia… — La madre de Brave respiro aliviada y se acercó a la monarca, colocando su casco sobre su hombro.

—Me alegra oír eso viniendo de usted — Indico complacida. —Lo menos que puedo hacer, es devolverle el favor, deme un momento, iré por mi esposo. — La princesa asintió, no sin antes preguntar si podía tomar uno de los bollos de canela. —Sería una ofensa si no lo hiciera su majestad — Dijo Virtous antes de desaparecer en la trastienda.

La yegua blanca sabía que su hermana amaba ese tipo de pan, pues Brave siempre le llevaba unos, se preguntaba porque, era un simple bizcocho recubierto de canela y azúcar, la princesa dio un mordisco, era como si regresara a su infancia, el sabor era similar a un cálido abrazo, ahora entendía porque a su hermana le gustaban tanto.

Después de un rato, el padre de Brave salió a lado de su esposa, cerraron la panadería, así como las ventanas.

—Princesa… — Comento en un tono neutro —Es un placer tenerla aquí — el semental se hinco ante ella.

—Por favor, se lo dije a su esposa, y ahora se lo digo a usted señor Courage, no hay necesidad de la formalidad — El semental asintió.

—Lo sé, pero los modales hacen a los caballeros, pero vayamos al grano, dígame algo, y sea sincera, ¿Genuinamente se arrepiente de lo que hizo? — Aquello había sido como una bofetada de casco en su rostro, sin embargo, lo que les dijo a continuación, provenía directamente desde su corazón.

—Así es… como le dije a su esposa, no espero que me perdonen, no cuando les arrebate a su único hijo, peor aun encubriendo su desaparición, pero necesito saber si hay alguna forma de liberar a mi hermana, después de todo, ella también sufrió por mis decisiones — El padre de Brave asintió, satisfecho igual que sus esposa de las respuestas de la monarca.

—Hace ocho meses, él nos contactó en nuestros sueños, pidiendo nuestro consejo — Comenzó el semental grisáceo.

—Lo hizo, porque se sentía culpable… — La princesa no quería interrumpirlos, pero quería indagar más sobre eso.

—¿Culpable, culpable de qué? — El padre de Brave suspiro.

—Culpable de no poder proteger a Luna… — Contesto su padre.

—El la ama — Indico su madre —Luna se convirtió en una parte importante de Brave, princesa, usted también pudo notarlo, ¿no? — La princesa asintió.

—Así es, Luna y él, estaban perdidamente enamorados uno del otro… — La princesa trago saliva, no podía creer que tuviera celos de la pareja de su hermana, ya no podía hacer la vista gorda.

—Aun así, nosotros como padres, e incapaces de usar su poder, le dimos el mejor consejo — Repuso su padre.

—¿Cuál fue? — Pregunto la princesa.

—Que sin importar lo que pase, siempre estaremos con el… — La princesa vio a la madre de Brave gimotear.

—Perdóneme su majestad — Índico limpiándose los ojos.

—No hay cuidado, entiendo cómo deben sentirse, no cabe duda de que su hijo, es su viva imagen de ambos — Dijo con una sonrisa satisfecha de lo que había sacado de la plática.

—Como padres, solo podemos hacer lo mejor por nuestro hijo princesa, él es importante para nosotros, y lo menos que debemos intentar es apoyarlo, en las buenas. —

—Y en las malas… —Completo Virtous algo más tranquila.

Celestia no podía creerlo, ahora entendía un poco más al alicornio manchado.

—Gracias por su tiempo — Comento Celestia. —Por favor, sería una molestia pedir una docena de esos panes de canela, ahora entiendo porque mi hermana los amaba tanto — Virtous asintió feliz de poder servir a la princesa del sol.

…

Al regresar a su habitación cansada, y con la luna en su sitio, fue recibida por el ave fénix, trinando de alegría por verla una vez más.

—Buenas noches Philomena — Comento acariciándola suavemente, esta de inmediato se quedó a su lado, esperando que le dijera algo. —¿Pasa algo? — El ave ululo insistiendo.

—¿Tienes hambre? — El ave asintió, y Celestia se llevó su casco a la frente, que torpe había sido. —Está bien, iré a la cocina, no tardo — Al salir de la habitación, se sintió perdida, que clase de comida comían los fénix, bueno, visitar la biblioteca real no le haría ningún daño, con el ánimo renovado se dirigió directo al sitio.

—Veamos, aves míticas del mundo… — La princesa tomo un antiguo tomo de criaturas vistas por ponis desde hace tiempo —Roc´s, no me sirve, tampoco un alicanto… — dio vuelta a la página, y ahí estaba información sobre los fénix.

—Así que trigo, frutas y semillas… — La princesa, sin reservas salió de la biblioteca, directa a la cocina, tomo algo de pan, pues no había rastro de fruta.

Al regresar a la habitación, le dio el pan trozándolo en pequeños pedazos entre sus cascos.

—Sabes Philomena, esto me recuerda, cuando solía quitarle el borde del pan a mi hermana… — El ave asintió, mientras comía algo del pan.

—Ahora solo puedo tener fe… — Dijo mientras cerraba los ojos, quedándose dormida, mientras el ave terminaba su cena.

…

Los meses pasaron, y las noches de la princesa seguían sin experimentar pesadilla alguna, cada día despertaba con un buen humor, lista para tomar sus tareas con calma, con el tiempo aprendió a escuchar a sus súbditos, y permitió audiencias públicas para que ponis de distintas partes lejanas a Canterlot acudieran por su consejo, por permisos o para solicitar algún favor a la corte real, todo iba mejorando en su reino para bien, aunque aun no tenía ninguna noticia de Brave Moonlight, intentaba no darle importancia, pero sabía que era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

Aquella noche en particular tras colocar la luna en su sitio, y darle de cenar a Philomena, por más que intentase conciliar el sueño, no lo lograba, ajustaba sus almohadas, giraba de un lado a otro, pero nada, se levantó fastidiada y se colocó una pequeña capa, salió de su habitación por el balcón, decidida de ver por ella misma la noche de su querida hermana, se coloco en el borde y comenzo a aletear, volando entre los ambientes nocturnos de su ciudad, por primera vez se puso en su lugar viendo ponis durmiendo plácidamente.

Los sonidos nocturnos eran distintos a los diurnos, el cantar de los grillos retumbaba en sus oídos, el viento era más frio, pero no era desagradable, las pocas fuentes de luz de la ciudad provenían de faroles de velas, y al salir de su ciudad, pudo avistar un festival de luciérnagas revoloteando.

—Vaya… — Se dijo a sí misma, sorprendida. —Ahora entiendo porque a Luna le gustaba hacer esto… — Sin poder evitarlo miro hacia el cielo, la luna llena se alzaba, con la silueta negra de la yegua a la que llamaba hermana.

—Lamento no haberme dado cuenta antes de esto Luna… —

Pero algo capto su atención, un brillo azulado salió disparado a través del cielo.

—¿Pero qué…? — Pregunto intrigada, el rayo impacto hacia la luna, y este no desapareció en ningún momento. —Sera obra de… — Y de inmediato extendió sus alas, para volar hasta el origen de aquel resplandeciente brillo.

…

—Es increíble que hace pocos momentos, estuviéramos hablando con el… — Indico Icy algo melancólica.

Los compañeros de Brave aún no lograban asimilarlo del todo, momentos atrás, estaban hablando con él, y ahora, el habitaba un profundo sueño del cual no sabían cuando se liberaría.

—Pero esa era su misión, y lo logro… — Replico Ash igual de triste.

—Arriba ese ánimo chicas — Comento el Kirin pese a que el también sintiera angustia por su líder. —Le prometimos que no nos daríamos por vencidos, aun sin él, tenemos una tarea que cumplir — Inaya asintió.

—Con el Kirin estoy muy de acuerdo, después de todo el aun no es un recuerdo — Las chicas asintieron un poco más aliviadas.

Pero ocurrió algo que tomo desprevenido a las cuatro criaturas, una figura alada blanca descendió del cielo.

Su cabello era multicolor, y portaba una regalía con una gema lila en el centro.

Era tal y como Brave la había descrito, supusieron que ella era la princesa Celestia.

—Buenas noches… — Comenzó la alicornio blanca. —Disculpen mi intromisión, pero puedo preguntarles, ¿Que es ese rayo que apunta a la Luna? — Los guardianes se miraron los unos a los otros, no tenían razón para desconfiar de ella.

—Claro que puede hacerlo — Respondió Ash con cierto gusto, pero algo menos enérgico de lo usual.

—Alto… — Indico el Kirin. —¿Antes díganos, quien es usted, y porque le importa esto? — Icy intento detener al Kirin, pero este negó con la cabeza.

—Perdonen mi brusquedad, soy la princesa Celestia, la gobernadora y soberana de toda Equestria — Indico con tono majestuoso y calmo, mientras se inclinaba ante ellos, el Kirin asintió satisfecho.

—Ash, Icy, adelante pueden decirle — La yegua blanca y la dragona purpura asintieron.

—Vera princesa, ese rayo, está siendo emitido, por alguien que usted conoce — Los ojos de Celestia se abrieron de par en par.

—No me digas que… — Icy asintió.

—Es Brave Moonlight princesa — Completo Ash.

—Lo logro… — La princesa se inclinó en el suelo, ocultando su rostro lagrimas descendieron de su rostro. —No puedo creerlo… — Susurro en un tono apenas audible, se limpió los ojos, aclaro su garganta y sin pensárselo dos veces pregunto. —¿Podría hablar con él? — Inaya se acercó a la alicornio blanca, y le explico todo lo que conllevaba el ritual para liberar a Luna, ahora una barrera les impedía entrar.

—Lamento que no pueda verlo, desearía de todo corazón que pudiese hacerlo — Celestia suspiro.

—No hay cuidado, solo dígame una cosa, ¿De verdad esto liberara a mi hermana? — La cebra asintió.

—Paciencia es lo que necesita, veo que en Brave su fe deposita — La alicornio blanca asintió.

—Así es… genuinamente, no pensé que fuera a lograrlo — Los guardianes de inmediato se acercaron a ella, mientras la princesa hablaba con Inaya, recordaron un favor que Brave les había pedido.

—¿Princesa? — Pregunto Icy acercándose a ella.

—Si señorita — Repuso ella.

—Icy princesa, ese es mi nombre — La alicornio asintió.

—Muy bien Icy, dime, ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? — La yegua fue sincera con ella

—Planeábamos visitar Canterlot nosotros mismos y darle la noticia a los padres de Brave, pero sabemos que usted es algo más cercana, cree que podría interceder por nosotros — La yegua la miro por unos segundos, su mirada lo decía todo entendía lo que conllevaba decirles esa noticia a sus padres, sin embargo, ahora que estaba en buenos términos con ellos, era lo menos que podía hacer.

—Por supuesto, pero ahora que él no está, ¿Qué harán ustedes? — Las tres criaturas sonrieron.

—Que más princesa, proteger a todas las criaturas de sus pesadillas, ese es nuestro deber — La princesa del sol se sorprendió.

—¡¿Son guardianes oníricos?! — Exclamo sorprendida y confundida al mismo tiempo, las tres criaturas se lo confirmaron.

—Cada uno de nosotros posee energía onírica princesa, Brave, aparte de ser nuestro compañero y amigo, también fue nuestro maestro — Comento Ash.

—Y prometimos que mientras él duerma, defenderemos el reino de los sueños hasta el día en el que el despierte — La princesa asintió.

—Puedo preguntarles algo… — Comento con algo de desánimo la princesa, Icy asintió.

—Adelante, díganos — Celestia relincho un poco, le daba algo de pena preguntar algo como eso, pero ahí iba ella.

—El me sigue odiando… — Los guardianes se vieron los unos a los otros, si bien, cuando mencionaba a la princesa del sol, pudieron observar que Brave la mencionaba sin menor recelo, de vez en cuando compartía la manera como él la veía.

—Es difícil decirlo — Comento Icy —Si bien, él nos contó todo, incluyendo que usted lo encerró, nosotros nos mantuvimos neutrales, necesitábamos conocerla para saber si era cierto — La alicornio asintió.

—Es cierto… — Respondió llena de culpa —Aun así, gracias por compartirme esto — Los guardianes asintieron.

—¿Qué hará usted princesa? — Inquirió la dragona realmente curiosa, Celestia la miro y sin dudar respondió.

—Esperar, esperare a Brave, y esta vez, tendré fe, quizá nunca me logre perdonar, pero al menos, yo no le tengo ningún rencor, espero que eso baste —

Tras un largo rato de platica, Celestia agradeció a la cebra, al Kirin, a la dragona y a la yegua por contarle todo, los guardianes asintieron, y se despidieron antes de entrar al reino onírico, la cebra regreso a su cabaña, no sin antes decirle algo a la princesa.

—Veo en tu corazón una nube llena de tormento, no se desespere tarde o temprano lograra un entendimiento. — Celestia se sorprendió. —Luna regresara, y Brave la encontrara — Celestia asintió, se despidió de la cebra y voló hacia su castillo, mientras planeaba entre las nubes nocturnas, observo la silueta de su hermana, y el brillo azulado que Brave emitía en ella.

—Esto prueba que me equivoque contigo Brave… tengo fe en ti, gracias por todo, y lamento haberte ayudado tan poco… —

…

Paso tiempo desde que Celestia visito aquel sitio en el bosque Everfree, el sitio donde yacía Brave encerrado hasta que pudiera liberar a Luna de su prisión.

Había cumplido con su promesa y les dio la noticia a los padres de Brave, realmente no había sido nada lindo dado que pudo ver como sus corazones se rompían ante impactante noticia, pero aun a sabiendas de eso, ninguno de los dos mostraba arrepentimiento, estaban orgullosos de su hijo, a pesar de que no sabían si volverían a verlo.

Estaban tan agradecidos a la princesa Celestia, que incluso dos veces a la semana, iban al castillo a dejarle una docena de bollos de canela, la princesa renegaba de que lo hicieran, no se sentía cómoda, pues ella solo había hecho de mensajera, pero para los padres de Brave era distinto, era una manera de demostrar genuina gratitud por todo lo que había hecho por su hijo de manera indirecta.

Celestia comenzaba a ver a que se refería Brave conque ella debía de cambiar, ahora lo entendía, no se trataba de intentar alejar a las personas a las que amas, sino lo contrario, de protegerlas a como diera lugar, pudo ver eso reflejado en sus alumnos, pudo verlo en sus padres, y lo vio en su hermana.

…

..

.

El tiempo paso y paso, el rayo azulado no perdía su intensidad, y no parecía que el alicornio manchado fuera a despertar pronto, la primera década paso frente a Celestia como un suspiro, pero no todo era tan malo, algo bueno había ocurrido para el bienestar de Equestria, una pegaso conocida como Firefly, decidió formar parte de la nueva unidad para protección de todos, conocida como la guardia Terrestre-Unicornio-Pegaso o por sus siglas TUP, su habilidad en el aire era increíble, y con ayuda de Celestia, formo un grupo conocido como los Wonderbolts, Philomena había envejecido muy poco al igual que ella, cada noche en honor a su hermana daba una pequeña vuelta antes de dormir, de alguna forma, eso la hacía sentir cercana a ella, quizá cuando regresara, intentaría hacer eso a menudo con ella…

Mientras tanto, los guardianes habian regresado a sus hogares, Ash comenzo su vida junto a Wildfire en tierras de Kirines, mientras Icy y Shiro regresaban a la aldea Vidriada al norte de Equestria solo para recibir la bendición de sus padres, pues el Kirin y la yegua compartían un sentimiento mutuo entre ambos, y genuinamente no querían separarse el uno del otro.

La boda se celebro tiempo después, a la cual invitaron a la familia de Brave, a su amiga Ash, y a la princesa Celestia a sabiendas de su ocupada agenda.

Y a pesar de la fiesta, los recién casados y la dragona nunca olvidaron su tarea, ninguna noche se olvidaban de regresar al otro reino, el reino de los sueños.

Sin embargo, todos extrañaban al alicornio manchado, era como si una parte de ellos, se hubiese ido con el, pero las plumas y las llaves, les traían cálidas memorias sobre su mentor y amigo.

…

Celestia y los guardianes asistieron al funeral de Courage Jewel y Virtous Baker en honor al alumno de su hermana y su compañero.

Pero un siglo paso, sin rastro de que el rayo aminorase su energía, y no solo eso se cumplía un centenario de la celebración del sol del verano, o en palabras de la propia princesa Celestia, el día que encerró a su hermana, era una forma de regocijo para su pueblo, pero para ella era lo contrario, un recordatorio que debía mantener siempre vivo en su mente, al menos hasta que ella regresara, aun así.

—Debo tener fe… — Se repetía de vez en cuando, a veces dudaba de que algo fuera a ocurrir.

Poco a poco la vieja Canterlot comenzó a quedarse vacía pues el bosque Everfree comenzaba a tomar terreno en la ciudad, así que Celestia y el resto de sus súbditos fundaron la nueva Canterlot cerca de unas montañas, un lugar para todo tipo de ponis, además de que comenzaron a crearse rutas de comercio entre el imperio solar equino, la tribu Kirin y Equestria, todo gracias a las nuevas leyes comerciales, impuestas por el nuevo líder de los kirines.

Cinco siglos pasaron…

La luz azulada que golpeaba la luna, había perdido un poco de su brillo, aquello le hacía ilusión a la princesa del sol, su corazón latía con fuerza cuando observaba el cielo estrellado, esperando que en algún momento, su hermana y su alumno aparecieran frente a la puerta del castillo.

—Es una noche muy tranquila, no lo crees Philomena — El ave hizo un trino alegre, confirmando la afirmación de la alicornio blanca, el ave lucia sinceramente algo más vieja, y había crecido en tamaño. —¿Crees que Brave y Luna regresen pronto? — El ave giro su cabeza confundida, la princesa comenzó a reír, —Es verdad, no los conoces… entonces, déjame contarte de ellos… — El fénix asintió, ansioso de escuchar a su compañera.

De pronto y sin precio aviso por parte de los guardianes oníricos, Celestia recibió una visita inesperada un buen día, Ash la dragona junto a su pareja Wildfire, los dragones eran más altos que ella, y sin embargo, tenían un aire calmado y taciturno.

—Es un gusto volver a verla princesa — Acto seguido la dragona y su pareja se inclinaron ante la alicornio blanca.

—El gusto es mío, díganme, ¿Qué los trajo a Equestria? — Wildfire se presentó e hizo su petición.

—Vera, mi esposa y yo tenemos una misión pendiente, es algo que solo nosotros podemos hacer, pero no podemos llevarnos esto con nosotros — Ash de la nada saco un huevo morado, con manchas verdes, Celestia se sorprendió.

—Sabemos que es una petición demasiado pesada, pero no podemos permitirnos que le pase algo a nuestro pequeño — Celestia asintió, lo entendía perfectamente.

—No hay problema, cuidare del huevo hasta que ustedes vuelvan — Ash estaba agradecida, pero con melancolía y con lágrimas en sus ojos entrego el huevo, Celestia sintió una calidez extrema proviniendo del interior, quizá el pequeño dragón que esperaba para nacer, sería uno muy noble.

—Princesa, habrá forma de recompensarla por aceptar nuestra petición — La princesa asintió, sonriendo les indico.

—Cuando terminen con lo que tengan que hacer, Equestria los espera para que vivan aquí, claro si es lo que ustedes desean — Ambos dragones asintieron, y sin decir más se despidieron de la princesa, esta únicamente los vio desaparecer volando en el horizonte con un huevo entre sus cascos. —No cabe duda que tienes unos grandes padres pequeño… — Comento al huevo, aunque sabía que este no le respondería.

…

El año era 1910, un grupo de ponis peregrinos se acercaron Celestia para pedir tierras, el líder de la familia Smith, Celestia al ver sus rostros exhaustos de buena gana acepto, indicándoles un sitio el cual aún no había sido consumido por el bosque Everfree, cerca de donde antes existía la vieja Canterlot.

El grupo se asentó, y comenzaron a crear un huerto de manzanos, con el tiempo se creó el pequeño pueblo de Ponyville, una tierra que aceptaba a viajeros de todas partes de Equestria, una tierra de intercambio y donde muchos ponis nómadas decidieron asentarse por el clima tan agradable no solo de la tierra, sino de la gente misma.

Al mismo tiempo Celestia recibió un mensaje de la alcaldesa de Fillydelphia pues dragones habían comenzado a emigrar a la ciudad en cuestión, a la poni le dio gusto aquella noticia, pues de esa forma, podrían estrechar relaciones con una raza tan cerrada como los dragones, y como no, la propia alcaldesa y los ciudadanos de Fillydelphia los admitieron sin problema alguno.

Los cambios para el mundo eran palpables, para ella, y el resto de sus habitantes, pero había cosas que no cambiaban, o al menos eso pensó al ver la luna siendo golpeada por aquel tenue rayo azul.

…

—¿Cuánto más debe pasar Philomena? — Preguntó la princesa, al ave, esta dio un trino confuso y movió sus alas, mostrando que era incapaz de responder a esa pregunta. Para Celestia, parecía que poco tiempo había avanzado, después de todo, era una alicornio, pero casi era un milenio sin saber nada de Brave Moonlight.

Si quizá el tiempo no significaba nada para ella, y su hermana era más joven por un par de años, pero aun así, ellas dos, eran antiguas como Equestria misma.

Pero noto algo curioso al ver el brillo azulado, era aún más tenue de lo que recordaba.

—Brave… — Al final después de sumirse dentro de sus pensamientos, decidió regresar a su cama, tenía algunos pendientes para los siguientes días, y quería terminarlos lo más pronto posible, pues su consejero, le había prometido un par de días libres para ella sola, quizá se daría una vuelta por el pueblo que los Smith ayudaron a fundar, si quizá haría eso.

—Buenas noches Philomena — El ave no respondió, pues solo podía escuchar su suave respiración, era momento de que ella también descansase.

…

—Es un gusto volver a verla princesa Celestia — La alicornio blanca dio media vuelta, en vez de tener el cálido sueño, en aquellos grandes pastizales a lado de su madre, vio a una figura masculina, un alicornio de tonos negros, con una gran barba y una corona negra sobre su cabeza.

—Dark… — Dijo su nombre cabizbaja.

—Pudiste habernos dado la espalda Celestia, pero nosotros nunca te la daríamos a ti— Comento otra voz femenina llena preocupación, la alicornio ahora miro a otra yegua blanquecina, su cabellera rubia emitía una estela mágica, mientras observaba directo a sus ojos amarillos.

—White… — Indico nuevamente aunque White le había levantado el rostro para que los viera directo a los ojos.

—No venimos a regañarte, ni a reprocharte — Celestia llena de curiosidad pregunto.

—¿Entonces, que hacen aquí? — El semental oscuro rio suavemente.

—Que más harían dos alicornios arcanos protectores de sueños, más que ayudar a una poni con una mala noche de sueño — Repuso Dark con sarcasmo.

—¡Tanta pena les doy, sé que no hice lo correcto…! — Dark la miro con bastante seriedad.

—Lo sabemos, pero nunca te preguntaste, ¿Qué habría pasado, si Brave no hubiera sido encerrado? —

—Las cosas, pudieron ir en otra dirección, tu hermana estaría a salvo, a tu lado, pero entonces, Brave no habría podido fungir con el papel que le preparamos — Repuso White, Celestia abrió los ojos de par en par.

—Pero, porque Luna, porque mi hermana pequeña… — Respondió, llena de tristeza.

—Era necesario… — Contesto White.

—Era la única forma, de protegerla de la oscuridad, pues aun recuerdas nuestra carta ¿Verdad? — Celestia inquirió de inmediato.

—Entonces, ¿Nightmare Moon, no es la maldad que destruirá mi reino? — Ambos negaron de inmediato. —¿Entonces cuál es la verdadera maldad? — Los Dream se vieron mutuamente.

—Lord _"Tenebrae"…_ — Menciono Dark, Celestia dio un grito ahogado, y llena de temor en su voz comento.

—El mismo Lord _Tenebrae…_ aquelque intento destruir Equestria, aquel que nos arrebató a mamá y papá — Los Dream asintieron.

—El mismo Celestia… — Indico Dark con desdicha.

—Pero pensé que su sello, era irrompible — Los Dream se vieron los unos a los otros.

—Lo era… antes de que nosotros, erráramos, al igual que tú… — Indico White, Celestia no lo podía creer y con angustia pregunto.

—¿Qué fue lo que hicieron? — White la miro con la misma melancolía que ella mostraba, y tras eso repuso.

—Salvar a alguien muy querido para nosotros… — Dark suspiro fastidiado.

—Tal como tú, creímos que era lo correcto, y tras eso, creamos una forma para mantener a _Tenebrae_ a raya _,_ pero las cosas, se nos salieron de control, y trajimos la destrucción a nuestra querida Oniria… — Tras eso White relevo a Dark, estaba a punto de revelarle que era esa destrucción, pero Celestia con total sinceridad dijo.

—Nightmare… — Ahora la imagen empezaba a tener sentido en la cabeza de Celestia.

—Así es… como ves, no eres la única que ha errado Celestia, Tenebrae aun está encerrado, pero sus designios han comenzado a movilizarse, y tú aún tienes un papel en esto… — Indico la yegua de melena rubia, la princesa del sol se quedó callada, pero intrigada.

—Díganme ¿Cuál es esa tarea? — Pregunto decidida, los Dream sonrieron.

—Solo antes de decírtelo, prométenos, que esta vez, no nos darás la espalda — Dijo Dark con cierta calma.

—Esta vez tienen mi total confianza, lo juro por mi nombre, y por mis padres… — White asintió satisfecha de la respuesta.

—Eso nos basta, ¿verdad cariño? — Dark asintió.

—Entonces, princesa, a lo que nos compete, la misión de Brave, es traer de vuelta a luna— Comento con ánimo en su voz, los ojos de Celestia rebosaron de esperanza, lágrimas de alivio escaparon sus ojos, y se llevó uno de sus cascos delanteros a su pecho. —Pero como dijimos, Brave necesitara ayuda, no ahora, pero las decisiones que tome, la ayudaran tanto a él como a usted —

—¿Cuál es mi deber? — Comento con aun más curiosidad.

—En algún punto usted vera con sus propios ojos, a lo que creemos que son, las representaciones vivas de los elementos de la armonía, magia, honestidad, amabilidad, lealtad, generosidad y risa, su papel, será guiarlas, en el momento adecuado, escucha con atención princesa, Brave solo liberara a Nightmare Moon, pero ellos serán la clave para regresarla a la normalidad — Le dijo White, respondiendo así su pregunta.

—¿Cómo sabré, quienes son los correctos? — Los Dream sonrieron.

—No lo sabemos con certeza, confíe en sus instintos, y pase lo que pase, nunca claudique princesa Celestia — Celestia asintió, de inmediato, pudieron ver su lamento.

—¿Me odian, por haber encerrado a Luna? — Pregunto por curiosidad.

—Para nada… — Contestaron al unísono.

—Usted tomo una decisión difícil, y esa no será la única, ni la última, un monarca, debe de estar dispuesto a hacer los sacrificios más duros, en pos de su reino, recuerde que pese a ser una alicornio, al final del día, es una poni como el resto de sus súbditos, nadie está exento a los errores y fracasos — White siguió y le dijo.

—Pero es como uno, usa esos errores y fracasos, para mejorar en el futuro, nunca lo olvide, y princesa no volverá a estar sola, muchas cosas pasaran, solo si está dispuesta a seguir adelante — White se quedó callada, y Dark finalizo las cosas por ella.

—Escuche y siga siempre a su corazón, reinar, no es solo hacer las cosas con la mente, sino una unión de mente y corazón, recuerde no tema al error, y jamás aspire a la perfección, solo hágalo de la mejor forma que usted pueda, princesa Celestia, buena suerte en su periplo — Indico con una sonrisa genuina y satisfecha, White lo acompaño igual, pues ambos ahora depositaban su fe tanto en ella como en Brave.

La princesa de Equestria asintió, y tras eso las figuras se desvanecieron en el aire.

—Gracias reyes de Oniria, por compartir su sabiduría —

…

 _Entrada del diario de Celestia._

" _Muchas cosas ocurrieron durante tanto tiempo, desde el momento en el que perdí a mi hermana. Pero cuando me entere de que su alumno había dado con la solución, algo cambio en mi interior, no estoy segura de que fue, pero no me arrepiento de nada, sé que si Brave Moonlight hubiese estado presente las cosas habrían sido distintas, sé que pudimos haber salvado a mi hermana, y pude evitar haberla encerrado, pero los Dream ciertamente han sido misteriosos en su forma de actuar._

 _Y de haber sucedido de esa forma quizá nunca podría haber cambiado, pase por muchas cosas, y todo en pos de madurar, sentí desde la peor de las desesperaciones, hasta la calma interna más amena._

 _Mi pueblo es importante para mí, pero no a costa de la compañía de mi hermana, la extraño mucho, pero el brillo azulado que apunta a la luna es ahora casi imperceptible._

 _Cumplí con los designios de los antiguos reyes de Oniria, y creo que finalmente encontré a quienes me indicaron, no estoy segura del todo, pero ellas cinco, cumplen con las características de los elementos, el sexto elemento la magia en cambio, fue más difícil de encontrar, pero luego de mucho tiempo, se presentó ante mí, pues logro algo que ningún unicornio había logrado a la fecha, abrir el huevo de Ash y Wildfire, nunca regresaron, y sentía como el ser vivo dentro de él perdía vitalidad._

 _Con urgencia busque y busque, hasta que finalmente, una unicornio lila llamada Twilight Sparkle, logro lo que otros no habían hecho, y no solo eso, pude sentir algo resonando dentro de ella, era familiar y distinto al mismo tiempo, y sin pensarlo mucho, y así como mi hermana lo hizo otrora con Brave Moonlight, la convertí en mi protegida._

 _Aún no está lista, pues hay algo que noto en ella, algo que de cierta forma me recordó a mí, en su corazón no hay lugar para otros, aparte de su familia, y el pequeño dragón que le hace compañía, después de pensarlo mucho, decidí que era hora de que partiera e hiciera su camino, y de paso, que conociera a las portadoras de la armonía, solo espero haber hecho lo correcto…"_

 **Fin del capítulo 23.**


	24. Capítulo 24

**Capítulo 24. La magia de la amistad.**

La princesa Celestia se había ido a la cama temprano, pues al día siguiente tenía una conmemoración que llevar acabo, un milenio había pasado desde el destierro de su hermana, suspiro, no quería repetir el festival de nueva cuenta sin embargo ahora tenía su fe puesta en su alumna Twilight Sparkle, quizá Brave junto a las otras portadoras lograrían su cometido.

Con eso en su mente, cerro sus ojos, solo para abrirlos en un sitio conocido, una plaza abandonada con un palacio blanco alzándose frente a ella.

—Oniria… — Musito suavemente, al mismo tiempo que las dos figuras de los antiguos reyes de aquel sitio la saludaban.

—Ha llegado el día… — Dijo Dark triunfante.

—¿Podríamos pedirte un favor princesa Celestia? — La yegua de cuerno y alas asintió.

—Claro, todo en pos de salvar a mi hermana — Los Dream asintieron.

—Moviliza a tu alumna, es momento de que los elementos y nuestro guardián, funjan con su cometido — La alicornio blanca asintió.

—Mil años… — Pronuncio algo melancólica. —¿Cómo creen que tomara la situación? — Dark la miro.

—Esa fue su decisión, por más difícil que fuera, después de todo por eso lo hicimos un alicornio, ningún unicornio, terrestre o pegaso, resistiría el paso de tiempo. —

—¡Por eso me obligaron a hacerle la prueba! — Comento Celestia entendiendo el rompecabezas que le habían planteado ellos dos hacía tiempo.

—Exacto — Confirmo White —Pero también vimos potencial en él, para convertirse en nuestro sucesor, el nuevo príncipe de los sueños —

—El príncipe de los sueños… — Repitió Celestia.

—Pero eso será una plática para otro momento, por ahora Celestia, te agradecemos infinitamente por todo lo que hiciste recientemente, dinos, ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo escoger a Twilight Sparkle? — Celestia sonrió.

—Así como ustedes seleccionaron a Brave por su gran potencial onírico, yo elegí a mi alumna, por su vasto potencial mágico, además, aquel día mientras hizo su examen, logro lo que ningún otro poni en nuestra historia hubiese logrado — Con curiosidad White pregunto.

—¿Y cuál fue esa hazaña? — Celestia respondió.

—Hizo eclosionar un huevo de dragón — Los Dream estaban verdaderamente sorprendidos.

—Bueno, ahora todo depende de ellas Celestia, y nuestro sucesor, es momento de que regresemos a nuestro reposo por un buen tiempo — Indico Dark, a lo que Celestia dijo.

—¿Volveré a verlos? — White asintió.

—Por supuesto, y esta vez, será en mejores condiciones, princesa Celestia, buena suerte… — White desapareció, junto a Dark, en una especie de neblina de sueños, el palacio y todo a su alrededor se desvaneció.

Celestia abrió los ojos en su habitación momentos antes de que tuviese que hacer salir el sol, tomo un pergamino, una pluma y tinta pero aún no se la escribiría nada, esperaría hasta recibir, su informe matutino de su parte, era lo mejor.

 **…**

Por otra parte Ponyville había crecido como todo en Equestria, y una de las industrias que recién estaba siendo explotada era la de la minería, las excavaciones se realizaban pensando en todos los ponis en Equestria pues cualquiera podría entrar y conseguir gemas sin problema alguno, así que los ponis mineros, solo se dedicaban a excavar y crear los cimientos de las cuevas, pues la misma alcaldesa Mayor Mare, y la princesa Celestia así lo habían dictaminado, sin embargo, su trabajo sería bien recompensado y pagado.

Después de un largo día, Pick Axe, quien era el capataz, recibió informes de su geóloga, Dolce Whiterock quien era una unicornio bastante ilustrada en el tema, puesto que había encontrado una cueva que quizá tuviese una rica cantidad de gemas, sin pensárselo dos veces, y sabiendo que serían compensados por abrir otra cueva aviso a la alcaldesa quien sin informárselo a Celestia acepto, pues que era una cueva más.

La excavación estaba planeada para el milésimo aniversario de la celebración del sol del verano, el equipo estaba de acuerdo, así que con el ánimo en los aires, fueron directos a aquella cueva internada en el bosque Everfree.

Los mineros comenzaron con su trabajo durante la madrugada del día de las festividades, mientras más pronto terminasen, mejor para ellos, la cueva estaba taponeada, pero gracias a la habilidad de algunos ponis expertos en explosivos lograron abrirla.

Tal y como la geóloga había comentado, la cueva estaba llena de gemas, rubís, zafiros, esmeraldas y topacios.

Sin embargo algo llamo su atención al fondo de la misma, se podía ver una entrada de luz natural, los mineros avanzaron, hasta topar con algo que en su vida se imaginaron encontrar.

Un alicornio, con una larga melena y barba grisácea, su cabello emitía una especie de aura transparente de un tono plateado, al mismo tiempo que relucían brillos similares a estrellas en la misma.

—¡¿Dolce, puedes explicarme que hace esto aquí?! — La geóloga se acercó curiosa al alicornio, escucho que respiraba lentamente, tenía manchas en su cuerpo, y su cuero era grisáceo oscuro, su Cutie Mark era la de una luna llena en una inspección más cercana, y tenía una alforja realmente desgastada sobre su lomo.

Repentinamente, el alicornio comenzó a abrir sus ojos

 **…**

—Princesa ¿se encuentra bien? — Pregunto una yegua azulada a su majestad, mientras hacia un retrato al óleo de ella, Blueberry Crystal era una pegaso artista, quien después de haber pedido varios favores a algunos de sus contactos, finalmente había logrado concretar una cita con la monarca de Equestria, sin embargo, no pudo evitar notar el porte tan melancólico que había en su rostro.

—No te preocupes Blue, tú sigue con tu trabajo — La pegaso azulada negó con su cabeza.

—Vamos princesa, ya termine con su rostro, pero puede platicarme de eso, si le ayuda — La princesa suspiro.

—¿Veo que eres muy curiosa? — La pegaso asintió, mientras comenzaba a colorear el cabello multicolor de la princesa del sol. —Eso es muy bueno, pero si tienes razón, la verdad, hoy se celebran mil años, desde el día en que… —

—¿El día en que? — Inquirió Blue aún más curiosa.

—Tuve que desterrar a mí hermana… — La yegua azulada abrió los ojos de par en par.

—¡¿Qué, que?! — Exclamo sorprendida. —Pero pensé que a quien había desterrado era a Nightmare Moon — La alicornio blanca asintió.

—Así es Blue, en eso no te equivocas, pero… — La princesa dudo, aunque sabía que era tiempo que se supiera, si quizá en esta celebración, revelase la verdad, su pueblo lo merecía saber. —La princesa Luna, es Nightmare Moon, — La artista pegaso, se detuvo de pintar, impactada por la noticia.

—Bueno, yo… no sé qué decir princesa, más que tiene mi más sincero pésame — Dijo algo entristecida por el tamaño de la noticia.

—No te preocupes… — Contesto ella.

—Pero, mil años sin su hermana, es demasiado para cualquier poni — La yegua blanca asintió.

—Así es, pero hubo algo que me mantuvo a flote estos años — Comento segura.

—¿Y que fue eso, si me lo permite saber? — La princesa asintió, y comenzó a explicar la historia, de otra figura Equestre de la que solo se conocía en leyendas.

—¿Dime Blue, alguna vez has escuchado el mito del alicornio de los sueños? — La pegaso asintió.

—Como no, se cuenta de que era un corcel manchado, de ojos azules, que velaba por los sueños de todos en Equestria — Celestia asintió, las leyendas le hacían justicia al alumno de su hermana.

—Bueno, pues él es la razón por la que nunca perdí la esperanza, me prometió que me traería a mi hermana nuevamente, él fue la razón por la que me mantuve cuerda durante todos estos años — La pegaso se detuvo nuevamente colocando el pincel a un lado.

—Me está diciendo que su hermana, era Nightmare Moon, y ahora me dice que el mito del alicornio de los sueños es una realidad, ¿Qué más nos ha ocultado su majestad? — Inquirió con una sonrisa pícara, Celestia rio sinceramente.

—Nada más, nada menos, tienes mi palabra Blue, pero ahora, yo tengo una pregunta que hacerte — La pegaso azulada asintió, mientras seguía pintando. —¿Tienes hermanos? — La yegua celeste asintió.

—Un hermano menor y una mayor — Celestia sonrió.

—Entonces eres la hermana de en medio — La pegaso asintió. —Cuídalos bien… pase lo que pase, aun cuando tengan sus riñas, cuídalos… — La pegaso asintió, aquella melancolía se le había metido en la piel, haciendo que su pintura terminase con otra idea distinta a la que tenía, la pieza era para conmemorar a la princesa del sol, y había terminado con una pieza de una Celestia llena de desdicha, pero al mismo tiempo llena de amor y paz en su porte, la princesa observo el trabajo de la pegaso.

—¿Por favor sea sincera, que le parece? — Celesta sonrió.

—Me gusta Blue — Respondió encantada de la obra, colocando su ala sobre su espalda.

—Muchas gracias por dejarme pintarla su majestad — Comento la pegaso satisfecha, inclinándose ante ella.

—Al contrario, gracias a ti por escucharme, prometo que revelare la verdad en las festividades de hoy, y disfruta de la celebración — La pegaso asintió no sin antes despedirse, Celestia decidió abrazarla, Blue pudo notar que los rumores sobre la princesa del sol eran ciertos, una yegua llena de amor en su interior, sin embargo, también pudo observar otra faceta, lo cual la hizo ver, que de cierta forma, Celestia era similar a ella.

En cuando Blue salió volando del castillo, con lienzo entre sus cascos, fue directamente a su hogar, solo pensaba en darles un fuerte abrazo a sus hermanos, pues las palabras de Celestia sí que habían hecho mella en su mente.

Celestia por otro lado, se dirigió al capitán de la guardia real, Shining Armor, un unicornio blanco de cabello azulado, y hermano mayor de su querida alumna.

—Shining, ¿Tienes un momento? — El capitán asintió, y la observo curioso sobre la petición que le haría.

—A sus órdenes su majestad, dígame que puedo hacer por usted — Celestia asintió y le dio el informe.

—Puedes creerme o no, pero me gustaría que les informes a tu tropa, que estén al pendiente por un alicornio manchado — El unicornio la vio incrédula.

—Entendido… — Dijo algo confundido.

—Calma, lo reconocerán enseguida — Admitió sonriendo.

—Bueno, si usted lo dice su majestad — El guardia se despidió, dejando a Celestia mirando el horizonte.

…

Al abrir sus ojos después de tanto tiempo, a Brave le costó enfocar su visión, bostezo y estiro sus extremidades, sentía como si hubiese dormido una corta siesta durante todo ese tiempo, en cuanto su visión se enfocó logro ver a los ponis que tenía frente a él, curiosos como niños.

—¿Quiénes son ustedes? — Pregunto el alicornio manchado con suavidad, algo adormilado.

—Solo somos un grupo de mineros, y una geóloga, pero podríamos preguntar lo mismo de usted alteza, ¿Quién en toda Equestria es usted? — El alicornio los observo llenos de confusión y pudo sentir algo de temor.

—Tranquilos, no soy enemigo, mi nombre es… — Dudo por unos momentos, intentando aclarar su mente —Brave Moonlight — Respondió sin reservas, mientras intentaba recordar que había pasado.

—Brave Moonlight… — Repitió Dolce para sí, como si el nombre le sonara de algo, mientras tanto en la mente del alicornio apareció una imagen.

—¡¿Luna?! — Exclamo lleno de emoción, los mineros se observaron confundidos. —¡Lo siento pero debo irme! — El alicornio grisáceo se levantó con rapidez.

—¡Espera! — Grito Dolce —¿Quién es realmente? — los mineros intentaron detenerlo sin éxito alguno, en cuanto abandono la cueva, fue directo a un lugar, Canterlot, su hogar.

El bosque Everfree había cambiado muy poco, los árboles y la vida natural eran mayores, podía sentir una gran corriente llena de magia y energía onírica proviniendo de este.

Al pasar cerca de un lago, decidió darse un baño, se dio cuenta de que apestaba, pero antes de entrar al agua se retiró su alforja y se sorprendió de su propia imagen, su barba era terriblemente larga, así como su melena, y al igual que Luna, parecía que esta había cobrado vida, con pequeños resplandores blancos brotando de ella, y una especie de aura grisácea.

—¿Cuánto tiempo dormí? — Se preguntó confundido, mientras se daba un baño, y recordaba más cosas del pasado, el pesar de no saber en qué época se encontraba comenzó a pesarle en los hombros y la boca de su estómago , sus padres, ¿Seguirían con vida?, y sus compañeros guardianes, ¿lo estarían esperando?, la sola idea de no volver a verlos, sinceramente le aterraba, aunque sabía que esa fue su decisión al momento de beber el brebaje de Inaya, así que debía de mantenerse centrado, lo importante ahora, era ver si sus esfuerzos no fueron en vano.

Sin embargo, se asustó tras ver el castillo en ruinas.

—¡Qué demonios! — Se dijo al ver el castillo de su amada deteriorado. —¿Qué paso aquí? — Voló tan rápido como sus alas le permitieron al interior del castillo, gritando el nombre de Luna y Celestia en lapsos, por cuanto tiempo se había quedado dormido.

Nadie le respondió, subió hasta la torre de Luna, algunas cosas seguían en su sitio, llenas de polvo, su habitación por igual, tenía cosas llenas de telarañas, y por curiosidad, se detuvo un momento, abrió su alforja, encontrando un par de cosas dentro, una pequeña caja con un anillo con una piedra opalina, y una llave blanca y negra.

—La llave onírica, y mi anillo de compromiso… — Se dijo a sí mismo. —Sé que estas cerca Luna, tienes que estarlo, por favor, déjame verte una vez más… —

Siguió avanzando por las afueras del castillo, donde antes había un poblado lleno de ponis, ahora estaba cubierto por el bosque Everfree.

—Esto no puede estar pasando… — Se dijo a sí mismo, mientras sobrevolaba el bosque, un nudo se formó en su garganta, tras ver que no había rastro de su antiguo hogar, pensó momentáneamente en su familia, lagrimas querían abandonar sus ojos, pero de inmediato negó con la cabeza —Yo tome esta decisión… — se dijo intentando convencerse mientras limpiaba sus ojos, aunque le dolía, le dolía el peso que conllevo su elección.

Dejar atrás todo lo que conocía, todo lo que daba por hecho que siempre tendría, pero genuinamente sabia de todo corazón la elección que había tomado.

—Mamá, Papá… — Apretó sus dientes, conteniendo su angustia. —No solo ellos, mis amigos… — Acto seguido grito a todo pulmón lleno de desesperación, aves salieron volando, necesitaba liberar esa angustia de alguna manera y sin duda gritar lo ayudo en aquellos momentos.

Con el corazón lleno de dudas se elevó al cielo, intentando ver algún poblado, o algún rastro de civilización, para su buena fortuna a la lejanía pudo avistar un pueblo bastante rustico, estaba a una corta distancia, sin pensárselo dos veces, voló directamente hasta el poblado.

Al aterrizar, los ponis del pueblo lo miraron llenos de recelo y duda en sus mentes, escuchaba murmullos como, _"Por Celestia quien es este", "¡Un alicornio aquí!", "Mami, ¿Por qué el señor tiene cuerno y alas?"_ entre otros más, todos lo observaban extrañados, aquello solo hizo cuestionarse más en que época se encontraba, nadie parecía reconocerlo o conocerlo.

En un intento de saber dónde se encontraba, por curiosidad se acercó a una pegaso amarillenta, la pegaso parecía centrada en su tarea, y con sumo tacto llamo su atención.

La pegaso se asustó, y al voltear se paralizo tras ver al alicornio más alto que ella.

—Buenas, — Dijo Brave con cortesía. —Disculpe señorita podría decirme ¿qué sitio es este? — La pegaso se quedó callada, apenada ocultando uno de sus ojos sobre su cabello, apenas podía verlo directamente. —¿Dije algo que no debía? — Le pregunto Brave a la pegaso, y sin dudarlo huyo en el primer instante que le quito los ojos encima, el alicornio se rasco su cabeza nervioso, lo menos que quería hacer era hacer sentir mal a algún poni, de inmediato vio a otra poni a la cual preguntarle, una unicornio blanca con un porte sumamente elegante cargando una cesta de mimbre llena de telas y otras cosas, sin pensárselo se le acerco.

—Buenas tardes señorita… — Comenzó Brave, la unicornio blanca lo observo, su corazón comenzó a latir llena de emoción.

—¡Eres un alicornio! — Exclamo emocionada la unicornio blanca, interrumpiendo a Brave.

—Así es señorita, mi nombre es Brave Moonlight, podría preguntarle, ¿Qué sitio es este? — La unicornio asintió alagada de poder hablar con un alicornio.

—Claro que sí, se encuentra en Ponyville su majestad —

—Ponyville… — Repitió Brave algo confundido —Este pueblo no existía ¿o sí? — Se dijo a si mismo mientras la unicornio lo veía algo extrañada.

—Su majestad ¿Se encuentra bien? — Pregunto la unicornio ajustándose su melena morada, Brave asintió, y de inmediato le dijo.

—Por favor, llámeme Brave, no hay necesidad de formalidad — La unicornio negó con su cabeza.

—¡Por el amor de Celestia! Pero por quien me toma su majestad — Aquello llamo la atención de Brave y sin pensárselo pregunto.

—¿Dónde puedo encontrar a Celestia? — La unicornio blanca comenzó a reírse en su cara.

—Cariño, en serio ¿no lo sabes? — Brave negó con su cabeza con completa sinceridad. —Cielos, de donde viene usted su majestad… — Brave no tenía tiempo para frivolidades y de manera cortante le repitió.

—Por favor, necesito saberlo, ¿Dónde puedo encontrarla? — La unicornio lo miro, vio su mirada llena de pavor y dijo.

—En Canterlot querido donde más — Brave negó con la cabeza.

—Ya estuve ahí, y el castillo está en ruinas… — La unicornio blanca comenzó a reírse nerviosamente.

—Su majestad, ese es el antiguo castillo de las dos hermanas, dígame ha estado viviendo en una cueva o algo parecido — Brave asintió, pues de todas formas era verdad. —Me cuesta creerlo, si esto es una broma retorcida puede parar, no tengo tiempo para esto — La unicornio blanca iba a comenzar a andar, pero algo desesperado Brave le dijo.

—Por favor señorita tenga compasión, vengo de una tierra lejana… — Improviso. —Y hace años que no venía a Equestria — La unicornio asintió convencida de la mentira del alicornio.

—Eso lo explica todo su majestad, bueno para llegar a Canterlot solo apunte hacia el norte, no tiene pierde, la ciudad está situada en una montaña — Brave asintió.

—Norte y montaña, entendido, muchas gracias, esto ¿Señorita? — La unicornio le dedico una mirada romántica y sutil.

—Rarity — Respondió ella.

—Señorita Rarity mil gracias, le deseo un buen día — Comento Brave agradecido, mientras emprendía vuelo.

—¡Igualmente! — Rarity quedo encantada a tal punto que estaba por desmayarse, sin embargo, aún tenía pendientes que terminar pues era su tarea decorar la alcaldía para la celebración de verano.

Mientras Brave volaba hacia su nuevo destino, un carruaje tirado por dos pegasos en armadura paso frente a él, brevemente vio dos figuras, una familiar y otra desconocida.

La primera era la de un dragón con escamas purpuras y verdes, era como ver una versión pequeña de Ash, la otra era una unicornio lila, con cabello morado y rayas rosas.

La unicornio lo observo brevemente, los ojos azules de Brave se encontraron con los violetas de ella, Brave pudo sentir una concentración de energía onírica en ella, y esta a su vez, sintió una energía similar a la de Celestia proviniendo de él.

Pero así como cruzaron, se separaron.

 **…**

Al aterrizar en el nuevo Canterlot, Brave se sorprendió de lo mucho que habían cambiado las cosas.

Avanzo por un par de calles, y de nueva cuenta los murmullos de curiosidad no se hicieron esperar, pensó si era su barba y su larga melena, o el hecho de que fuera un alicornio, lo más seguro para el eran ambas cosas.

La ciudad tenia cosas distintas, aparatos que funcionaban sin magia, veía restaurantes con comida que no conocía, niños corriendo con juguetes que no existían en su época, entre otras cosas, era como estar en algún sitio desconocido, se sintió como cuando había llegado a las tierras orientales, era como ver una nueva cultura, pese a que él era de ese mismo sitio.

En cuanto estaba a punto de entrar al palacio real, los guardias lo detuvieron.

—¡Alto, identifíquese! — Dijo un guardia unicornio, de cuero blanco y de melena azul.

—Soy Brave Moonlight, Guardián Onírico, y el guardia personal de la princesa Luna… — El guardia abrió los ojos de par en par.

—De verdad es usted… — Comento Shining Armor no lo podía creer, Celestia le había dicho de que un alicornio vendría, pero pensaba que estaba bromeando, pues el sentido del humor de la princesa a veces era algo pesado —Sígame por favor. — Brave trago saliva, la idea de ver a Celestia no le hacía tanta gracia, pero había pasado tiempo, debía salir de esa idea, y perdonarla, tenía que hacerlo…

Al abrir las puertas de la cámara del trono, el guardia lo hizo pasar, cerrando la puerta detrás de él por respeto a su majestad y a su invitado.

Celestia lo observo, levantándose del trono tan rápido como pudo, al acercarse, lo miro severamente.

—Princesa Celestia… — Comenzó Brave, la alicornio de pronto ya no lo contuvo, su seriedad fue reemplazada por genuina alegría, lagrimas abandonaron sus ojos.

—No puedo creerlo… — Se acercó a él, Brave retrocedió.

La princesa sin dudarlo lo tomo con una de sus alas, envolviéndolo entre sus blancas plumas.

—No sabes cuánto tiempo te estuve esperando… — Dijo con una calidez que Brave nunca había sentido en ella. —Lo lamento… — Comenzó gimoteando. —Lo lamento tanto Brave… — El alicornio no pudo contenerlo, también la tristeza lo acongojo.

—Princesa, yo… — Un nudo se formó en la garganta de Brave, —gracias por esperarme… — Espeto finalmente, libre de aquel rencor sin sentido que sentía, libre de aquellas cadenas. —Lamento haber tardado tanto… — Comento finalmente.

—Puede que hayan pasado mil años, pero nunca perdí la fe de volver a verte… —

—Así que, mil años, cielos… — Aquello era demasiado tiempo, pero tenía sentido, el bosque, el castillo destrozado, y una antigua Canterlot desaparecida, tras eso de inmediato pregunto. —Celestia, ¿Dónde está Luna? — Celestia lo miro y fue sincera con lo que dijo.

—Durante todo este tiempo solo debilitaste la prisión en la que Luna o mejor dicho Nightmare Moon estaba apresada — Brave se quedó callado y sorprendido —Los Dream me dijeron que esta noche, regresara una vez más… — Brave asintió, algo decepcionado y alegre al mismo tiempo.

—Era de esperarse, aun así, como la regresaremos a la normalidad, y si mi poder no es suficiente… —

—Calma — Indico la alicornio blanca —aún podemos salvarla, yo también aporte mi grano de arena estos mil años — comento satisfecha de sí misma —los Dream, me encomendaron una tarea, mientras estabas dormido — Brave asintió, intentando relajarse, y algo más calmado inquirió sobre eso.

—¿Y cuál fue esa tarea princesa? —

—Encontrar a las representaciones de los elementos, mi protegida, debe de estar con ellas en estos momentos — Brave trago saliva.

—Ya le falle una vez… — Se dijo cabizbajo.

—Pero no lo haremos una segunda — Le dijo Celestia subiendo su ánimo. —No fuiste el único que fallo Brave, estamos en esto juntos — El alicornio manchado vio a la monarca de Equestria de manera diferente.

—¿Puedo preguntar que paso con su fría actitud? — La alicornio rio.

—Fue gracias a ti… nunca olvide lo que me dijiste… — Brave suspiro.

—Lamento haber sido tan duro… — Comento el alicornio manchado realmente apenado, la princesa negó con la cabeza.

—Era necesario, gracias por decirme la verdad Brave — El alicornio se ruborizo un poco, aclaro su garganta y siguió.

—¿Entonces, que hacemos ahora? — Celestia lo miro y le indico que la siguiera, pues había algo que quería mostrarle, o mejor dicho, necesitaba mostrarle, lo último que quería hacer, era verlo sufrir, pero se merecía, ver el último recuerdo que sus padres le dejaron.

Avanzaron hasta llegar a lo que parecían los aposentos de la princesa, al entrar se encontró con una pequeña cama, un estandarte con una estrella, una chimenea, un escritorio lleno de pergaminos y botellas de tinta, y un librero lleno de diversos tomos.

Al mismo tiempo, una criatura desconocida se acercó volando a Brave.

—Vaya, ¿Quién eres? — Dijo preguntándole al ave, quien se preguntaba lo mismo.

—Es Philomena — Respondió Celestia sonriendo. —Solani, me la regalo, hace ya algún tiempo, es una fénix — Brave asintió, lleno de curiosidad, pues el ave era asombrosa, distinta a cualquiera que alguna vez hubiera visto, mientras Brave jugueteaba con el ave, Celestia se acercó a su librero, buscando, un viejo tomo y una carta.

—Brave… — Empezó ella, Philomena se detuvo, y dejo que el muchacho se acercara a Celestia.

—¿Si? —

—Tus padres me pidieron que te diese esto en cuanto regresaras de tu letargo — Brave agarro el tomo entre sus cascos, el libro escribía: "La guía del joyero valiente por Courage Jewel"

—Lo logro… — Dijo con un tono solemne, sus lágrimas mojaron la portada, trato de contenerse, solo para ser recibido por una dedicatoria que lo puso aún más emotivo.

" _Para mi querido hijo, Brave Moonlight, donde sea que estés, recuerda que tu madre y yo te acompañamos en espíritu"_

Incapaz de controlar sus sentimientos comenzó a llorar, ya no lo soportaba, Celestia lo entendía perfectamente, pues sabía que era no tener padres a lado de uno.

Con sumo cuidado Brave avanzo entre las paginas, evitando mojarlas con sus lágrimas, no podía evitarlo, era increíble que su padre hubiese logrado su sueño, de pequeño, solía decirle que algún día iba a escribir una guía para cualquiera interesado en el arte de la joyería, y que lo hubiese logrado lo lleno de felicidad, solo deseaba haber estado ahí en aquel momento.

—También me dieron esto Brave — Indico la princesa del sol, entregándole un sobre, era una carta, el corcel manchado la abrió, reconociendo la letra, que sin duda alguna pertenecía a su madre.

" _Hijo mío, sé que algún día regresaras a nosotros, pero por si alguna razón, tardases más y tu padre y yo ya no estamos, recuerda que todo lo hiciste por tu amada, estamos orgullosos de ti, pase lo que pase te protegeremos desde el otro lado._

 _Desde el momento que naciste Moony, supe que eras especial, pero nunca me imaginé que mi pequeño unicornio, se convertiría en un alicornio, y así como tu nombre lo indica, se valiente hijo mío, nunca flaquees, pase lo que pase, sabemos que lograras salir adelante._

 _Hijo, te quiero y tu padre también, a donde quiera que te lleve tu travesía, nunca olvides de donde viniste, esta virtuosa panadera y valiente joyero se despiden._

 _Con cariño Virtous Baker y Courage Jewel"_

" _P.d. Sé cuánto le gustan a la princesa luna mis bollos de canela, la receta esta al reverso, úsala con sabiduría"._

Brave no podía detener la carga emocional, incluso Woeful en su interior pudo sentirla, comprendía ese sentimiento perfectamente.

—Lamento si no fue un buen momento para mostrarte esto… — Dijo Celestia a su lado, su compañía reconforto a Brave quien sin dudarlo comenzó a llorar sobre su regazo, Celestia únicamente le mostro su calidez abrazándolo, y colocando su cuerno sobre el de Brave.

—Gracias, por haberlo guardado… — Respondió el alicornio grisáceo gimoteando, Celestia asintió sin separarse de él. —Uno no se da cuenta de lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde… —

—Pero, lo hiciste por que amas a mi hermana, ¿no?, supongo que casi tanto como yo — Repuso Celestia mientras colocaba uno de sus cascos sobre Brave.

—Celestia, puedo preguntarte algo — La princesa del sol asintió., mientras Brave se limpiaba los ojos.

—Dime que necesitas saber —

—¿Tengo tu permiso para poder hacer a tu hermana mi yegua especial? — Aquello realmente la tomó por sorpresa, sin embargo sonrió.

—Por supuesto, solo si ella también está de acuerdo, pero tienes mi bendición Brave Moonlight — Brave sonrió satisfecho, se limpió los ojos, y le mostro el anillo de compromiso que su padre le había otorgado. —Tu padre sí que era un gran joyero… — Brave asintió, mientras lo guardaba.

—Lo se… —

El atardecer llego, y con ello, la tarea de Celestia, elevo la luna al cielo, la figura de su hermana apareció en el cielo, pero tanto ella como Brave, podían sentir la energía de pesadilla emanada por ella.

—Ahí sigue… — Comento Brave tragando saliva.

—Pero puedes sentirlo ¿o no? — Brave asintió.

—No tardara en regresar, pero la cuestión es, ¿Dónde aparecerá? — Se preguntó Brave en voz alta intento pensar, Celestia de igual forma se mantuvo pensativa, pero supuso un sitio

—El castillo de la antigua Canterlot — Brave la observo.

—¿Está segura princesa? —

—Sí, tengo una corazonada — De pronto y sin previo aviso, la cabeza de Brave comenzó a dolerle. —¿Estas bien Brave? — Pregunto Celestia alterada, observando como Brave cerraba sus ojos.

—Mi cabeza… — Indico Brave —Me está estallando… —

—¡Mira! — Comento indicando al cielo, la figura de la yegua, había desaparecido.

— _Ella está aquí… —_ Susurro una voz dentro de la cabeza de Brave.

—¿Woeful? — Dijo dentro de sí.

— _Si me alegra que no me hayas olvidado viejo amigo, ella acaba de llegar, debemos actuar ahora o nunca —_

Brave miro a Celestia.

—Es hora de rescatar a su hermana — Celestia asintió, ambos comenzaron a aletear, en dirección a un sitio.

—¿Crees que intente corromper a la portadoras de la armonía? — Pregunto Celestia a Brave

—Eso me temo… esperemos que no sea demasiado tarde —

 **…**

En toda su vida, Brave jamás había estado tan nervioso como en aquella noche, sabía a lo que se enfrentaba, sabía que era una locura, y aún más si fallaba, todo lo que hizo, habría sido en vano, pero ya no era momento de dar vuelta atrás.

Aterrizo junto con Celestia, y siguieron adelante, al sitio donde podían sentir aquella presencia.

Al entrar observaron a las seis ponis, conjurando los elementos de la armonía.

—¡Alto! — Grito aterrado, pensando que la iba a volver a perder, sin embargo el hechizo hizo lo contrario, sumiéndola en un estado de letargo.

Brave se acercó a ella, y las otras ponis se acercaron a él.

—Espera un momento, eres el alicornio que vi en la tarde — Brave reconocía la voz.

—¿Señorita Rarity? — Dijo algo extrañado, al mismo tiempo, vio a la pegaso amarilla, y la unicornio lila, al mismo tiempo observo otras tres caras que no conocía, una poni rosa con cabello rizado, una pegaso celeste con crin multicolor, y una terrestre con un curioso sombrero y cuero naranja.

—¿En nombre de la princesa Celestia, quién eres? — Indico la unicornio lila, apuntando el poder de los elementos directo a él, Celestia de inmediato se acercó a su alumna —¡¿Princesa?! ¿Qué está haciendo aquí? — Celestia la miro, y observo a Brave.

—No le hagan daño, es amigo, su nombre es Brave Moonlight — El poder de los elementos se detuvo, y las seis ponis observaron al alicornio manchado. —Es tu turno… — Indico Celestia, Brave asintió, cerro sus ojos, listo para intentarlo una vez más.

Twilight y las chicas observaron, como un hilo salía del cuerno de Brave y se enlazaba directo a Nightmare Moon.

—¿Qué hace? — Pregunto Applejack curiosa.

—Está cumpliendo con su destino — Comento Celestia, igual de nerviosa que él, sin embargo desde el fondo de su corazón, sabía que lo lograría.

Brave por otra parte supo a donde se dirigía, era momento de ponerle fin a esto.

Era momento de regresar finalmente a lado de su amada…

 **Fin del capítulo 24.**


	25. Capítulo 25

**Capítulo 25. La magia de los sueños.**

Brave sintió como si hubiera despertado de un largo sueño de nueva cuenta, abrió sus párpados, solo para percatarse en donde se encontraba, la cueva…

Aquella donde se había quedado dormido hacía tiempo.

—¿Pero qué…? — Se dijo a si mismo confundido. —Solo fue un sueño… — Celestia y su alumna, las otras chicas, el libro de su padre y la carta de su madre, ahora estaba genuinamente despierto.

Abandono la cueva, y sobrevoló el sitio, solo para ver su hogar en el sitio de siempre.

—Canterlot… — Comento al aire, al entrar los ponis lo saludaron, reconociéndolo, inclinándose ante el príncipe Moonlight, Brave los hizo levantar, los escucho por un momento, hasta que vio un sitio familiar, disculpándose ante los ponis, avanzo hasta el sitio, el sonido del viento empujando el anuncio de metal y una puerta verde lo hizo sonreír, cuanto tiempo había pasado desde el último momento en el que había puesto un casco en ese sitio.

Entro haciendo sonar la campana de la puerta...

—¡Brave! — Exclamaron varias voces llenas de genuina sorpresa, en cuanto vieron al alicornio moteado entrar.

—¡Moony! — Comento su madre lanzándose directo hacia su hijo, mientras el resto de igual forma se acercaba a él.

—Hijo… pensamos que nunca te volveríamos a ver… — Indico su padre, ocultando todo rastro de tristeza de su rostro, sin embargo por dentro era todo lo contrario, Brave los observo sin poder creerse la naturaleza de la situación.

—No puedo creerlo… todos ustedes, ¿Me esperaron? — Respondió, con angustia, mientras le correspondía el abrazo a su madre.

—Así es Brave. — Repuso Icy, los ojos de Brave comenzaron a lagrimear.

—¿Cuánto tiempo paso? — Pregunto, mientras recuperaba su compostura limpiándose los ojos.

—Una semana… genuinamente pensábamos que nunca volveríamos a verte, pero me alegra que no haya sido así. — Comento Ash con ojos igual de llorosos y genuinamente feliz de ver a su compañero alicornio.

—Y hay alguien esperando en el castillo… — Indico Shiro perspicazmente, el corazón de Brave latió con fuerza.

—La princesa Luna, es magnífica, es tal y como la describiste. — Indico Icy, aquella noticio le erizo la piel a Brave.

—Adelante hijo, ve con ella. — Indico su madre, Brave abrió la puerta con rapidez, pero antes de salir, volteo a ver a sus compañeros.

—¿Vendrían conmigo? — Les pregunto, sin embargo los tres guardianes se negaron.

—Es tu momento, además, nosotros ya tuvimos nuestra audiencia con ella. — Repuso Icy colocando su casco sobre su lomo. —Adelante, tomate tu tiempo, nosotros te esperaremos.

—Muchas gracias. — Al poner un casco fuera de la panadería, intento pensar si los recuerdos que tenía revoloteando en su mente, simplemente habían sido de un sueño, era lo más probable, se alegraba de que la predicción de los años de Inaya no se hubiese concretado.

Al entrar al castillo, Pocket Watch, consejero real, y alguien a quien había visto pocas veces lo saludo.

—Príncipe Moonlight, lo hemos estado esperando. — Dijo el unicornio.

—Muchas gracias. — Respondió Brave.

—Acompáñeme, las princesas lo aguardan. — El alicornio manchado avanzo justo detrás del asistente de Celestia.

Antes de entrar a la habitación del trono, pudo escuchar una risa, una que reconocería en cualquier sitio, trago saliva lleno de nervios, antes de entrar se acercó al consejero.

—Disculpe, señor Pocket, pero ¿Cómo me veo? — El consejero fue sincero.

—Sinceramente, tiene el aspecto de siempre príncipe, su barba corta, y su melena desaliñada, no parece que necesite de un baño, pero si me lo permite, tomare su alforja — Brave negó con la cabeza.

—No se preocupe, no es necesario — El consejero asintió, y abrió la puerta a la habitación el alicornio manchado, suspiro todo por lo que había luchado, todo por lo que había pasado, al final sería recompensando, al abrir la puerta la princesa Luna lo observo, Brave se quedó quieto, sin controlar sus emociones sus ojos se sentían pesados, el corazón le latía y sentía algo de comezón en sus cascos, sin embargo corrió directo hacia ella, la princesa hizo lo mismo, ambos se encontraron, colocando su cuerno uno encima del otro.

—Luna… — Sin embargo, la imagen de la yegua azulada desapareció entre sus cascos. —¿Pero qué…? —

…

Ahora sin saber cómo y cuándo, se encontraba encadenado, en una celda, justo como en la que se encontraba cuando Celestia lo había encerrado.

—Todo fue tu culpa… — Indico una voz femenina en plena oscuridad.

—¿Pero de que hablas? — Pregunto Brave.

—¡Oniria…, Oniria cayó por tu culpa! — Indico la voz llena de amargura y desdicha, la figura poco a poco tomo forma y la observo con atención, era una unicornio con un cuerno más afilado de lo normal, un cuero azul y por si fuera poco, había algo familiar en ella como si la conociera de algo.

—Pero yo no tuve nada que ver con eso… — Respondió el alicornio manchado lleno de genuina confusión.

—Dices eso ahora "Hopeful", pero todos aquí lo sabemos, nosotros nunca lo olvidamos, nos prometiste cambios, y solo trajiste una gran desdicha hacia el reino —

—¿Hopeful?, pero mi nombre es Brave —

…

De nueva cuenta, su mente lo transporto a otro sitio, esta vez, parecía una plaza, una fuente se alzaba con una única figura de un alicornio, de pronto una voz grito hacia su dirección.

—¡Ahí esta ese demonio de pesadilla! —

—¿Dónde? —Pregunto el alicornio.

—¡No lo dejen escapar! — De inmediato vio como una turba furiosa de ponis acercándose con rapidez hacia él.

El muchacho por instinto comenzó a correr, sin embargo, mientras avanzaba noto que sus cascos eran distintos, parecían más garras que cascos, se sentía más alto, y cuando logro perder a la turba se detuvo para observar su reflejo.

Una pesadilla ocupaba lugar frente a él, sus ojos eran completamente verdes con una iris rojiza, así mismo su cuerno emitía un aura morada, y su cuero era completamente oscuro junto a sus manchas que ahora brillaban de un tono rojizo, le aterraba aún más ver que su hocico era más el de una bestia que el de un equino, filosos colmillos sobresalían, así como el resto de sus dientes.

—No… no — El muchacho se tumbó en el suelo confundido. —Esto no puede estar pasando… — Los cascos, o mejor dicho garras le temblaban, y de nueva cuenta, alguien apareció junto a él.

—Y sin embargo, es la pura verdad — Indico la figura.

—¡Celestia! — Respondió Brave.

—Ya no tienes a donde huir bestia onírica, no tienes hogar, no tienes familia, no tienes amigos, no tienes nada… — Brave negó.

—¡Eso es mentira! — Celestia sonrió de manera poco amigable.

—Eso piensas Brave Moonlight, déjame mostrarte, lo que hiciste hace tiempo — La princesa recito unas palabras en ponaco antiguo, y de la nada, aparecieron imágenes en el aire.

—Primero fueron tus padres, te alimentaste de sus desdichas, poco a poco, y sin darte cuenta, les arrebataste sus emociones, al principio, pensábamos que era culpa de las pesadillas, y como si eso no bastara, hiciste lo mismo con mi hermana — Brave se quedó callado, observo su reflejo por unos momentos, y de pronto, aquella historia apareció en su mente, se llevó una garra a su boca, aterrado. —Después, seguiste con aquellos potrillos y potrancas, después de todo, es fácil manipular a los más pequeños, te ganaste su confianza atrayéndolos como un protector, sin saber que se entregaban a voluntad a una pesadilla, Icy la guardiana del norte intento detenerte, pero la dejaste en un estado que no le deseo a ningún otro poni, después una amable dragona, de la cual solo dejaste sus cenizas, y finalmente la criatura de oriente, el pobre muchacho no sabía a lo que se enfrentaba — Aquellos recuerdos se reflejaban a la perfección dentro de las memorias de Brave, que era real, que no lo era.

— _La pregunta que buscas es ¿Qué está pasando? —_ Comento Celestia con una voz, que Brave reconocía, una voz que no era ni de una yegua, ni de un semental, una voz incorpórea, la voz de aquel ser repugnante que lo había causado todo. — _Lástima que ya sea tarde, fuiste tan estúpido en venir hasta aquí, y para que, para rescatar a tu amada —_ La Celestia que tenía frente a él, comenzó por cambiar de forma, el cuero blanco de Celestia fue carcomiéndose, hasta que finalmente solo quedaba una yegua de crin negra y melena con forma de niebla morada, dos ojos azules con una pupila de dragón se clavaron en los de Brave.

—¡Nightmare! — Respondió Brave.

— _Eso era tiempo atrás y lo sabes perfectamente, después de todo, obtuve esta forma, gracias a tu querida princesita de la noche. —_

—Y que ganabas con hacerme esto. — Nightmare Moon sonrió satisfecha.

— _Demostrar un punto, puede que hayan pasado mil años, pero no te volviste ni un poco más fuerte, después de todo, nunca había podido entrar a tu mente, sino hasta ahora, lo que te mostré, son tus miedos más profundos, y debo de admitirlo, hubo varias cosas interesantes, perder a tus seres queridos, pobrecillo, déjame decirte algo, jamás ames a alguien, al final, eso solo se convierte en una debilidad —_ Brave relincho indignado. — _segundo, quien diría que Hopeful estuviese contigo —_

—¿Hopeful? — Nightmare se llevó un casco a su rostro y con una sorpresa fingida comento.

— _Oh, veo que no te lo ha dicho, ya veo, después de todo, quizá no tiene la confianza de decírtelo puede que cuando te lo diga sea demasiado tarde, así que no diré nada, oíste Hopeful, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo, no tienes que agradecerme —_ Indico sarcásticamente. — _Y por último, pero no menos importante, todo lo que dije es verdad, estas solo Brave, siempre lo has estado, y lo sabes, no tienes porqué fingirlo, aquellos "alumnos" tuyos, nunca te importaron —_ Brave no supo cómo responder, su silencio era más que suficiente para Nightmare Moon, y con una carcajada rompió el silencio. — _Hay pobrecito, si de verdad te importaran, porque haberlos abandonado por mil años, lo mismo les paso a tus padres, imagínate el rostro de tu pobre madre, al enterarse que no volvería a ver a su hijo ingrato, puedo ver sus rostros, llenos de tristeza y desdicha, y todo para que, para rescatar a la yegua de tus sueños, patético de verdad —_ Brave noto que todo era verdad, cada una de sus palabras lo lastimaban, pues nunca había meditado sobre las consecuencias de sus actos. — _Lo vez, tengo razón, por eso no eres capaz de darme una respuesta, pero no debes de temer, si me ayudas, te prometo que no volverás a sentirte solo de nuevo, ¿Qué dices? —_ Brave observo su reflejo en el agua, era esta su verdadera forma, la de una pesadilla sin sentimientos, alguien egoísta al que no le había importado dejar atrás a sus seres queridos por su amada…

— _Y bien, que respondes a mi propuesta_ — Brave cerro sus ojos, se sentía derrotado, pero unas palabras aparecieron en su mente, " _nunca flaquees, pase lo que pase, sabemos que lograras salir adelante"_ , acto seguido se levantó, se paró frente a Nightmare Moon, sin sentirse intimidado.

—No Nightmare, tienes razón, tuve que dejar atrás a todas las personas a las que amaba, fue egoísta de mi parte lo reconozco. — Acto seguido la forma del muchacho comenzó a cambiar. —Pero nunca he estado solo — Los recuerdos implantados en la mente de Brave desaparecían solo dejando sus verdaderas memorias de su familia y amigos. —Todos ellos me acompañaron porque querían que lograra mi meta, es cierto que los deje atrás, pero decir que no me importan es una gran mentira, todos me acompañan en espíritu, y de algo estoy seguro. — Sentía como regresaba a la normalidad y al mismo tiempo como su esperanza aumentaba. —¡Te demostrare, el verdadero poder de los sueños! — Por un breve instante Nightmare pudo sentir que no mentía, genuinamente existía un rastro de sus compañeros en él, sin embargo, eso no bastaría.

— _Muy bien Brave, demuéstrame ese poder, ya estuve en prisión suficiente tiempo, ¡No dejare que esto termine aquí! —_

Ambos se precipitaron uno sobre el otro, intercambiando ataques de lado a lado, coces rápidas, y hechizos fugaces, iban de un lado a otro, ambos los esquivaban en el último momento.

— _Muchacho engreído, que te hace pensar que ganaras esta vez —_ Inmediatamente comenzó a lanzar rayos de energía de pesadilla, como si tajos de espada se trataran, Brave los esquivaba moviéndose de un lado a otro, avanzando hacia la pesadilla para intentar presionarla a cometer un error.

—¿ _Brave puedo ayudar? —_ Susurro Woeful en su interior, despertando de su letargo.

—Todavía no, tengo una idea — Su otro yo estuvo de acuerdo, volviendo a dormitar en su interior.

— _Qué te pasa Moony, acaso no tienes el valor para atacarme —_ Brave la miro detenidamente, cargo su cuerno, mientras avanzaba hacia ella.

—¡No te atrevas a usar ese apodo conmigo, no tienes derecho a llamarme así! —

— _¡Como te atreves a responderme maldito impertinente! —_ Aquellas palabras hicieron su efecto pues Nightmare Moon, se transportó frente a él.

—Gracias por darme la ventaja — Comento con una sonrisa, el rayo cargado impacto en ella rompiendo un trozo de su armadura.

— _¡No eres más que un desdichado guardián! —_ La yegua contraataco, atravesando a Brave con su cuerno en su pecho, sin poder hacer nada por evitarlo, recibió el golpe de lleno, sangre abandonaba el sitio donde había perforado la pesadilla, el alicornio manchado retrocedió, al mismo tiempo que comenzó a toser sangre, mientras la herida emitía una especia de miasma oscuro, sin embargo, no era suficiente como para acabar con él.

—Dime… — Comento con cierto esfuerzo. —Eso es todo lo que tienes… — una sonrisa llena de confianza apareció en el rostro de Brave, aunque no iba negar, el cuerpo le dolía, y apenas podía mantener su vista centrada en la pesadilla.

— _¡NO! —_ La oscuridad de Nightmare Moon la envolvió, transformándola en una hidra de cinco cabezas, el guardián no lo dudo, usando el mismo poder, para cambiar a un dragón, una de las cabezas, se lanzó para intentar devorar al dragón grisáceo, pero Brave esquivaba sus ataques ágilmente, agradecía que su velocidad no se hubiese oxidado con el tiempo.

— _¡Deja de moverte! —_ En ese instante, reconoció la frustración en Nightmare, iba a cometer un error, y él estaba más que listo para contratacar, las cabezas se lanzaron con furia en su dirección, y mientras las esquivaba, hizo que se enredaran unas con otras, para cuando termino su transformación, las cinco cabezas estaban atrapadas unas con las otras, Nightmare Moon, regreso a la normalidad jadeando, agotada.

— _Que rayos me pasa… —_ Se dijo viéndose a sí misma, Brave sonrió, escupiendo un aliento de fuego que termino por destruir otra parte de la armadura de la pesadilla, el dragón retrocedió mientras regresaba a su forma original

—No me daré por vencido Nightmare, no importa cuántas veces me tires, no importa que me manipules, siempre me levantare ante ti, sin importar las consecuencias. —

— _¡Como te atreves! —_ Exclamo llena de rabia —¡ _Las pesadillas, siempre estarán por encima de los guardianes! —_ Brave no dijo nada, pues ahora había llevado la batalla a su lado, intercambiaron ataques nuevamente, Nightmare Moon era cada vez más agresiva y descuidada con sus ataques, Brave por su parte saco a disposición todo lo aprendido gracias a la tribu Kirin.

Armas hechas de energía onírica aparecían en el aire, la pesadilla mostro genuina sorpresa, pues nunca había visto algo como eso, Brave sabía lo que tenía que hacer, solo debía manipularlas con su cuerno como si se trataran de una extensión de su cuerpo, Nightmare las repelía, solo para recibir fuertes coces del alicornio en cuanto se descuidaba.

Con cada ataque conectado, Brave observaba como su armadura se resquebrajaba, hasta que finalmente, la armadura se rompió con un fuerte estallido.

— _¡Basta! —_ Profirió la yegua de pesadilla, se detuvo en su sitio, Brave empezó a avanzar, para intentar aprovechar aquel momento de descuido, sin embargo, fue un craso error. — _Esta forma ya no me sirve, déjame mostrarte como luce una verdadera pesadilla… —_ Una onda de energía oscura lo repelió como si nada, al mismo tiempo que Nightmare Moon comenzaba una metamorfosis.

Los ojos azules se tornaron rojos, su tamaño aumento considerablemente al mismo tiempo que una aura verde tomaba lugar en vez del color azul habitual en sus escleras.

En su melena y alas comenzó por formarse una sustancia pegajosa, burbujas de oscuridad se movían, sus colmillos aumentaron de tamaño y una armadura reemplazo la anterior cubriendo solo su torso, Brave sintió el poderoso influjo de energía de pesadilla en ella.

—No eres la única que tiene un truco bajo el casco — De inmediato se comunicó con su otra parte —Woeful, es tu turno, te lo encargo — Woeful asintió mientras se daban un choque de cascos.

Nightmare estaba interesada en saber el significado de las palabras del muchacho, a que se refería con eso, sin embargo lo recordó de golpe, una mueca de satisfacción apareció en su cara.

— _Veamos qué tan cierto es eso. —_ La figura de Brave de igual formo se alongo, creciendo un par de centímetros, sus ojos azules fueron reemplazados por unos ambarinos, su melena se tornó en una neblina blanquecina y su cuero únicamente se oscureció, las manchas grisáceas de igual forma destellaban de un tono blanquecino y la luna llena de su flanco se tornó roja.

— _Jamás pensé que nos encontraríamos de nuevo —_ Comento Woeful con la mirada llena de desprecio ante la figura de pesadilla.

—¿ _Por qué lo ayudas Woeful Nightmare, acaso crees que así podrás expiar tus pecados? —_ Woeful de inmediato le respondió.

— _Se lo que intentas hacer, no funcionara conmigo, además, no recuerdo haber sido de los suyos, y mi nombre no es Woeful Nightmare, soy Woeful Darkmoon —_ Nightmare de inmediato dejo ir su lengua de más.

— _Entonces ahora te haces llamar Woeful Darkmoon, dime en que momento lo decidiste Hopeful, fue después de que fuéramos Woeful Nightmare, justo cuando atacamos aquella aldea de Oniria, o cuando tu amada se dio cuenta de lo retorcido que eras —_ Woeful planto su casco sobre el suelo.

— _Suficiente de hablar del pasado, después de todo, al final del día, uno de los dos terminara desapareciendo, no te permitiré que liberes a Lord Tenebrae —_

— _¡¿Cómo sabes lo de Lord Tenebrae?! —_ Pregunto Nightmare Moon confundida.

— _No tengo porque decírtelo, pero pase lo que pase, ¡Juro que jamás permitiré que lo traigas a este mundo!_ — Nightmare Moon comenzó a reír.

— _Es inevitable, aunque yo muera, mi llama no se extinguirá, nuestro amo, resurgirá de su prisión, sabes que no soy la única, ¿verdad? —_ Tras eso, corrió directo hacia Woeful, para ponerle fin a su vida, aquello no hizo retroceder a Woeful, en cambio él también se abalanzo hacia ella.

— _Gracias por permitirme pelear Brave —_ Susurro Woeful para sí mismo,Nightmare Moon cargaba con toda su fuerza.

— _¡Nightmare!_ — Grito Woeful, los cuernos de ambos chocaron, una gran oleada de energía sobresalía de los cuernos de ambos, ninguno cedía, y no parecía que alguno de los dos fuera a hacerlo. — _Ahora Brave… mientras chocamos cuernos, ¡Ve por Luna! —_ Indico Woeful a su compañero, el cuerno de Woeful brillo con más intensidad, el característico tono azul celeste de Brave apareció y este último comenzó a ser arrastrado aún más profundo dentro de la mente y sueños de Nightmare Moon.

Los dos unicornios se separaron y se elevaron rápidamente al cielo.

Un gran rayo pasó a gran velocidad junto a Woeful, el muchacho únicamente viro de último momento, pero una de sus alas había sido impactada, con una voltereta recupero altura.

— _Me impresionas Woeful, antes eras tan débil de voluntad, debo de recordarte que Oniria, cayo por tu culpa —_ Aquellas palabras hirieron la confianza del alicornio de pesadilla, pero se dio cuenta de su plan.

— _Tú lo has dicho, era débil de voluntad, ¡Ya no más! —_ Aquello solo hizo que el chico fuera más temerario, mientras volaba hacia adelante esquivando ráfaga tras ráfaga mágica, sin que esta pareciera detenerse, el solo se limitaba a esquivar y a cargar su cuerno sin frenar, la oportunidad se presentaría, en cualquier minuto.

De inmediato observo como se preparaba para lanzar un hechizo, su voz se tornó gutural, las palabras eran una mezcla de ponaco antiguo, y una lengua aún más primigenia, sin embargo, lejos de huir, aprovecho acercándose a ella, su cuerno estaba más que listo, sin pensárselo dos veces, su cuerno entro en contacto con una barrera, Nightmare Moon sonrió satisfecha, no había forma de que su escudo fuera destruido, sin embargo, pequeñas grietas comenzaron a formarse, al mismo tiempo que Woeful recitaba algo, uno de los antiguos hechizos de Oniria, el escudo de Nightmare se resquebrajaba a una velocidad impresionante.

La yegua se detuvo de recitar, el escudo cayó, el hechizo de Woeful por otro lado había sido completado con éxito, un orbe, de tono blanco la envolvió, de inmediato su cuerpo quedó paralizado,

—¿Qué es esto? — Dijo entre cortadamente, solo para comenzar a caer en picada incapaz de aletear para salvarse.

Sin embargo, Woeful supo que eso no la detendría, solo le estaba ganando tiempo a Brave, ahora todo dependía de él, y si podía encontrar a Luna.

…

Mientras tanto, Brave avanzaba adelante sobre una corriente de oscuridad, pese a ello pudo ver algunos recuerdos pertenecientes a Nightmare, uno de ellos fue el momento en el que Nightmare se introducía en Luna.

—Esto fue… — El mismo día en el que Brave había recibido su poder, el momento en el que le había dado el golpe final, o eso parecía, Luna se había puesto frente a él, y en aquel momento, Nightmare se introdujo en ella, como una pequeña raíz. —Todo esto, fue mi culpa… — Brave se sintió pesado y desorientado. —Todo este tiempo… — Los cascos le pesaban más de lo normal. —No, no debo de pensar así, lo importante es rescatarla, después de todo, por más doloroso que sea, esta es la verdad… aguanta por favor Luna… — En cuanto esas imágenes desaparecieron, avanzo por lo que "sentía" que era un corredor, dado que todo el sitio era oscuridad pura, de inmediato otra imagen se acercó en su dirección.

Dos figuras irreconocibles hablaban una con la otra.

—" _Tiene que haber otra forma de salvar a nuestro hijo" —_ Comento una voz femenina de manera melancólica.

—" _No la hay, y lo sabes, esta oscuridad, es lo único que puede mantenerlo con vida" —_ Por un momento, las voces le parecían familiares, pero al mismo tiempo no, pues no solo sus rostros era lo único que era irreconocible, sus voces sonaban distantes. —" _Hopeful, por favor, espero que puedas perdonar la estupidez de tu padre" —_ En aquel momento, la figura se movió a un lado, y Brave se quedó atónito.

—¿Ese soy yo? — Era idéntico a Brave, manchas en su rostro, en el torso y cascos, el color de su cuero correspondía al suyo, grisáceos claros y oscuros. —Que acabo de presenciar… — Un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda, y aquellos recuerdos desaparecieron de igual forma.

El alicornio continúo avanzando, hasta que de nueva cuenta se topó con una revelación.

En ella, Nightmare Moon con la apariencia de Luna aparecía recitando una serie de hechizos, sobre unos objetos ciertamente macabros.

Cada uno brillaba de un tono distinto, y de inmediato, viejos conocidos aparecieron.

Icicle Brownout, Shade Flare, Incubo y Albtraum, además de otras presencias que no reconocía.

— _Es un gusto tenerlos de vuelta —_ Indico Nightmare Moon satisfecha.

— _Muchas gracias maestro, o debo decir maestra, su forma es distinta a la que recuerdo —_ Respondió Icicle.

— _Estas en lo cierto, pues este cuerpo pertenece nada más y nada menos que a la hija menor de la reina Solaris y el rey Equs Mond —_ Las pesadillas gritaron un estruendoso "¿Qué?" Lleno de genuina sorpresa e incredulidad. — _Pero a lo que nos compete, ahora mismo, no hay quien pueda detenernos, debemos de encontrar las llaves, antes de que sea tarde —_

—¿ _Alguna idea de dónde empezar a buscarlas? —_ Nightmare Moon negó.

— _Tengo sitios, pero como han pasado años, quizá estos ya no sean como antes, por eso, es su tarea mis queridos hijos, creen poder hacerlo, por su maestra —_ Albtraum e Incubo asintieron cuales mascotas obedientes, los otros solo replicaron un débil si, Icicle y Shade en cambio indicaron seguros a donde querían ir.

— _Pido el norte —_ Comento Shade.

— _Y yo a Oriente —_ Indico Icicle,Nightmare Moon asintió satisfecha, las figuras desaparecieron una a una, pues ella tenía una tarea que realizar.

Y con ello el recuerdo salió volando.

—Así que por eso, decían que Luna estaba detrás de todo… — Una última imagen apareció frente a Brave, una puerta con una serie compleja de candados, el sabia con exactitud que sitio era ese.

—La celda de Tenebrae… — Susurro, al mismo tiempo que la oscuridad que lo rodeaba desaparecía, y una pequeña luz se veía en el fondo de aquella calamidad.

Cuando salió de aquella oscuridad, se encontró frente un enorme campo de flores, "damas de noche" se dijo a sí mismo, tras ver el resplandor característico de esta flor, al mismo tiempo dirigió su mirada al cielo solo para ver las estrellas y una luna llena iluminando el campo, pero en cuanto bajo la vista y observo el centro del campo, una figura sobresalía entre las flores.

Brave corrió directo a la figura tan rápido como sus cascos se lo permitían, la yegua escucho los pasos hacia su dirección, preparándose para lo peor, pero nunca se imaginó a quien vería a su espalda.

Brave se detuvo en seco, ella lo observo, los dos se encontraron mirada con mirada.

—¿Eres tú de verdad? — Indico con angustia y miedo en su voz, Brave asintió sonriendo al ver a su amada, mientras lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos. —¡Moony! — Exclamo gimoteando mientras se lanzaba hacia él, Brave sin dudarlo la envolvió entre sus cascos. —¡L-Lo siento…!— Indico ella entre llantos.

—No te preocupes… lamento la demora… — Repuso Brave sonriendo levemente, Luna no paraba de llorar, y Brave intentaba mantener su compostura lo mejor que podía, pero era imposible para ambas partes, pues una parte de él, siempre estuvo en ella y viceversa.

—Gracias… — Indico ella, y aunque quería decir más, no tenía las palabras exactas, aunque para el alicornio manchado esa simple palabra le bastaba.

En aquel momento, Brave acercó su rostro al de Luna, dándole una pequeña caricia, y aun sin su cabello con aura onírica, era igual de bella, la calidez del momento lo hizo actuar, coronando la reunión con un beso directo en sus labios al cual Luna se entregó sin dudarlo, sus cuernos se solaparon uno sobre el otro, demostrándose el símbolo de amor más puro entre unicornios.

En cuanto terminaron, los dos se vieron sin decir nada, hasta que finalmente Luna rompió el silencio.

—Brave yo… yo… te amo… — Dijo esta mientras limpiaba sus ojos.

—Y yo a ti Luna — Comento el, de nueva cuenta un silencio los abrumo a ambos, pero Brave esta vez rompió el silencio —¿Sabes?, tuve que dejar tanto atrás, pero eres demasiado importante para mí… — Tras eso, ayudo a levantarla del suelo.

—Lamento haberte causado tantos problemas, si tan solo hubiese sido más fuerte, quizá Nightmare no me habría podido poseer… — Brave negó, pues hasta cierto punto el compartía parte de la culpa.

—Yo soy el que debe disculparse, fue mi culpa que Nightmare te poseyera en primer lugar… — Comento explicándole desde cuando Nightmare se había alojado en su interior.

—No me importa, te volvería a proteger con mi vida si es necesario — Comento con una sonrisa sincera.

—Esperemos jamás llegar a eso, sin embargo, lo mismo te digo, mientras haya una gota de vida en mí, jamás dejare que algo te vuelva a pasar. — Luna sonrió.

—Eso ya es más de lo que cualquier poni podría pedir, me alegra ver que nunca me equivoque contigo… — Brave asintió, sin embargo, supo que no podían perder más el tiempo.

—Ven es momento de volver a casa ya habrá tiempo para hablar, además Celestia nos espera — Índico tomándola de uno de sus cascos,

—¡¿Mi hermana?! — Brave se lo confirmo riendo ante su reacción.

—No tienes ni idea de cuánto te extraña, lo mejor será no hacer que nos espere — Comento con una sonrisa llena de optimismo, Luna asintió, y mientras avanzaban, noto algo diferente en su compañero, Brave no parecía el mismo caballo que había conocido años atrás.

Al mismo tiempo, Brave saco una pequeña llave blanca y negra.

—¿Qué es eso? — Pregunto Luna, al ver el artefacto.

—Nuestro boleto para regresar, aunque solo saldremos a la superficie de tu mente, mi otro yo sigue combatiendo contra Nightmare — Luna no podía estar más confundida.

—¿Quieres ponerme al corriente? — Brave se rasco la nuca.

—Prometo contarte todo con lujo de detalles, una vez estemos afuera — La alicornio azulada asintió.

Sin embargo la llave de Brave reacciono ante ellos dos.

—¿Pero qué? — y sin previo aviso, se separó en dos, una llave blanca fue a parar a Luna, y otra negra dirigida a Brave.

—Brave, que acaba de pasar… — El alicornio manchado, no acababa de entenderlo, su llave onírica, se había dividido.

—Es la primera vez que veo esto… —

—Esto será raro, pero siento que ya la he visto antes — Brave la observo confundida, pero entendía el sentimiento.

—Quizá la viste cuando entrenaste con los Dream — Eso tenía sentido, pues las llaves ya existían en aquella época —Aunque ya habrá tiempo para investigar esto, sígueme lanza un poco de energía a la llave — La yegua asintió su cuerno comenzó a brillar tenuemente a lo que la llave reacciono, así mismo Brave la imito y un resplandor los envolvió a los dos, haciéndolos desaparecer de aquel sitio.

…

Woeful mantuvo sus ojos en todo momento hacia la yegua de pesadilla, momentos después dos figuras emergieron de ella, Brave regreso dentro de Woeful, y Luna apareció detrás de él.

Sin embargo, el hechizo de Woeful había perdido su fuerza, Nightmare Moon se levantó con esfuerzo, y observo al guardián junto a la princesa.

—¡ _NO_! — Exclamo Nightmare Moon, mientras se lanzaba directamente a ella, intentando recuperar lo que una vez era parte de ella, sin embargo un escudo por parte de Woeful la protegió.

—Espera, ¿Tú no eres Brave? —El corcel frente a ella, respondió a la pregunta de Luna, mientras la protegía de las fauces de Nightmare Moon.

— _Woeful Darkmoon, a su servicio su majestad —_ Indico con gusto. _—Me alegra verte de nuevo Luna —_ Comento lleno de entusiasmo.

—Pero, ¿Tú y yo, nos conocemos? — Woeful de inmediato dijo.

— _Cuando esto acabe, hablaremos con calma —_ Luna asintió.

Tras eso Woeful abandono la cúpula, y se preparó para acabar con Nightmare esta vez de una vez por todas.

Sin previo aviso, un par de cadenas blancas y negras envolvieron a la pesadilla.

— _¡Que rayos ocurre! —_ Exclamo confusa, mientras dos figuras salían de la nada, Dark y White Dream, Woeful encontró su mirada con las de ellos, los monarcas de Oniria asintieron, al verlo.

A sí mismo, Brave despertó en su interior, la sincronía de la que le había hablado el viejo Jueki, ambos tenían el mismo propósito, acabar con Nightmare de una vez por todas.

—Es hora de terminar con esto amigo, me harías los honores — Woeful negó con la cabeza.

— _Hagámoslo juntos, es momento de ponerle fin a todo el terror que propicio —_ El cuerno de Brave y Woeful se cargó, Nightmare luchaba destrozando las cadenas, solo para que nuevamente la envolvieran.

— _¡Como se atreven, Lord Tenebrae será resucitado, no pueden hacer nada para impedirlo! —_ Dark de inmediato alzo su voz.

—¡Silencio, no te atrevas a decir su nombre otra vez! —

—¡Ahora, Brave, Woeful, acaben con Nightmare! — Grito White.

—¡Finis sequntur! — Exclamó el guardián, las palabras aparecieron en su cabeza como si las conociera de antemano, su cuerno alternaba un aura de color blanco y negro, hasta que el rayo que salió de este se cruzó, la perfecta unión de sueños y pesadillas.

— _¡MALDICIÓN! —_ Grito Nightmare Moon con una voz atronadora, llena de genuino miedo, una emoción, que nunca había sentido en toda su existencia, era su fin, pero jugaría una última carta, si la derrotaban, se iría con algo a antes de partir, se mantuvo firme, y recito algo en voz baja, el rayo le dio con todo, su alarido lleno los oídos de los presentes, un rugido gutural, transformándose en uno bestial resonó por unos momentos, pese a ello, Nightmare Moon había logrado su cometido, mientras se desintegraba todos la observaron con una mueca llena de satisfacción en su rostro, mientras la energía onírica de Brave y Woeful, hacían su trabajo.

Brave descendió, regresando a la normalidad.

Al final, no quedo rastro de la pesadilla…

El silencio lleno aquel lugar, hasta que finalmente Brave lo rompió.

—Lo logramos… — Dijo este casi sin habla. —¡Lo logramos! — Grito a todo pulmón, lleno de una sensación de paz y alivio, mientras Luna se reunía con él.

—Brave… — Comento Luna, el alicornio manchado se acercó a su lado, colocando su cuerno sobre el de ella.

—Todo termino… — Luna sonrió con tranquilidad, un alivio embriagador los cubrió a ambos, Dark y White se acercaron a ellos dos.

—Al fin llego el día… — Indico Dark.

—Nunca pensamos que estaríamos presentes — Continúo White.

—¿Cómo llegaron aquí? — Pregunto Luna.

—Gracias al nexo que tenemos con Brave y contigo Luna, nunca te abandonamos, nunca lo hicimos… — Comento Dark.

—Pero discúlpanos por haberte hecho pasar por todo esto… — Repuso solemnemente White, Luna de inmediato les respondió.

—No tienen porqué disculparse, pero ahora comprendo porque eligieron a Brave — Comento aliviada, mientras lo observaba orgullosa.

—Dinos Brave, ahora tú también entiendes nuestra elección — Brave fue sincero, seguía sin saberlo con exactitud.

—Bueno, suponemos que este no es el lugar ni el momento, por ahora, es momento de regresar a casa. — Brave y Luna asintieron, Brave comenzaba a desvanecerse, sin embargo, antes de partir intento hacer una nueva promesa a su amada.

—Luna, cuando regresemos y todo vuelva a la normalidad, hay algo que me gustaría compartir contigo — Propuso sonrojado.

—Por supuesto, esperare ansiosa para oírlo — Indico, mientras Brave desaparecía por completo.

—¿Qué hay de ustedes, volveré a verlos? — Dark y White asintieron.

—Siempre que necesites un empujón, ahí estaremos Lunita — Respondió White mientras se desvanecía.

—Después de todo, debemos de cuidar a los futuros monarcas de Oniria — Dijo Dark, Luna de inmediato comento.

—Esperen… — Sin embargo, ambos habían desaparecido. —Siempre tan misteriosos… Gracias a ustedes también —

…

En cuanto Brave despertó, pudo presenciar la reunión de las dos hermanas.

—¡Princesa Luna! — Indico Celestia con un tono severo.

—Hermana… yo, yo… — Celestia negó con la cabeza, mientras la abrazaba.

—Perdóname hermanita… — Indico la yegua blanca.

—¡Hermana! — Exclamo Luna rompiendo finalmente en llanto, Celestia observo a Brave por un momento, susurrando un débil agradecimiento, Brave asintió y se alejó de ellas, no sin antes ser detenida por la unicornio morada.

—¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? — Le pregunto Twilight curiosa al alicornio. —Nunca había visto magia como la tuya — Brave sonrió.

—No era magia señorita — Respondió Brave con respeto.

—¿Entonces que era? — Brave sonrió.

—Energía onírica — Repuso seguro de sí mismo.

—¿Energía onírica? — Repitió Twilight para sí, Brave asintió.

—Si le interesa puedo contarle de que se trata, pero ahora no es el momento más adecuado. — Twilight asintió, y entendía a qué se refería, mientras Brave abandonaba la sala.

…

Las cosas parecían haber regresado a la normalidad, todo gracias Twilight, Brave y compañía.

Luna había regresado a lado de su hermana nuevamente, y aquella noche después de la festividad en Ponyville, había decidido dormirse junto a ella, pues ambas extrañaban la cálida sensación de sus presencias.

—No sabes cuánto te extrañe Luna — Dijo la alicornio blanca con angustia en su voz.

—Y yo a ti Celestia, a pesar de que Nightmare me tuvo en su control, nunca deje que tocara nuestros recuerdos, pensar en ti, en nuestros padre, y los Dream, era lo que me mantenía cuerda bajo su yugo de pesadilla, pero ahora, eso quedo atrás — Celestia asintió, verla sin su característica melena y cola ondeando con energía onírica, era extraño, le recordó a una época, en la cual, su cabello de ella lucia diferente, cuando no era una alicornio, y era solo una pequeña niña, preocupándose por pasarla bien, y por proteger a su hermana menor. —Tia — Dijo Luna interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Celestia.

—Dime Luna, ¿Qué pasa? — pregunto ella, ya que ninguna de las dos, podía dormir, pues ninguna de las dos creían lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—¿El alicornio que me rescato, quién es? — Aquello le pareció extraño a Celestia.

—De que hablas Luna, esta es otra de tus bromas ¿verdad? — Luna negó con su cabeza.

—No hermana, hablo con la verdad, ese alicornio manchado, ¿es tu protegido? — Celestia se levantó de la cama, confundida.

—Luna, ¿En serio, no lo recuerdas? — Comento con seriedad, la yegua de melena azulada movió su cabeza de izquierda a derecha, indicando que no lo sabía, aunque de pronto, sintió un ligero dolor de cabeza. —¿Estas bien? — Indico Celestia algo alterada.

—Tranquila, ya paso, pero es solo que, hay algo en **Brave Moonlight** , que me resulta terriblemente familiar — Celestia no dijo nada, al menos recordaba su nombre, sin embargo, no sabía cómo era que el alicornio manchado reaccionaria a la noticia…

…

Mientras tanto, lejos del castillo, Brave dejo que su melena imbuida de energía onírica ondeara con el viento, observando el brillo de la luna llena sin la figura de su amada atrapada en ella, al mismo tiempo vio con optimismo la pequeña cajita que traía entre sus cascos, pues esperaba finalmente poder pedirle matrimonio a su amada, estaba decidido, todo lo que quería era pasar el resto de su vida a su lado.

Puede que al final las palabras de Nightmare tuvieran razón, quizá si había sido egoísta de su parte, dejar todo atrás con aquella facilidad.

— _No lo creo_ — Comento Woeful dentro de él. — _Hiciste lo correcto, sacrificaste mucho, y sé que si tus amigos estuviesen aquí, estarían orgullosos. —_ Brave asintió.

—Puede ser, aunque espero que sus vidas hayan sido plenas… — Realmente lo deseaba, pues sin ellos, quizá nunca habría podido recuperar a Luna.

Y con eso en mente se colocó en sitio, cerró sus ojos y entro al reino de los sueños, listo para cumplir con su deber nocturno, mientras su amada se recuperaba.

"Las cosas van a salir bien a partir de ahora", pensó en aquel momento mientras era arrastrado por la corriente onírica, sin saber que, no era del todo cierto.

 **Fin del volumen I.**

 **Nota de autor.**

Primero que nada, una disculpa, a todos los que esperaban este ultimo capitulo, lamento la demora, muchas cosas sucedieron en mi vida, y sin embargo, no quería dejar esto sin finalizar, vengo con la promesa de continuar, dado que esto solo fue la introducción de la historia de Brave y compañía, espero que aguarden el volumen II con ansias, y de nuevo, si llegaron hasta aqui, tienen mi agradecimiento, este dragón se despide.


End file.
